


Cabin by the Sea

by SpaceHobo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU Star Wars, Boats, F/M, Intern!Rey, Luke X Rey, Marine Biologist!Luke, Mentor/Protégé, Older Man/Younger Woman, Scuba Diving, Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, luke/rey, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 86,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceHobo/pseuds/SpaceHobo
Summary: Rey Rider is about to complete her Masters in Marine Biology, but there's one thing holding her back: An internship over the summer. An internship with the author of her school textbook who she's gotten a crush on sight unseen.Luke Skywalker just wants to live a quiet life, unbothered by messy attachments. Life has other ideas when Rey walks into his workshop and shows him exactly what it is he's been missing out on.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So my headcanon for this fic is that Luke is fifty-ish and Rey is around twenty-five. Definitely a May-December romance that would be looked at slantways. 
> 
> This fic has rapidly become my therapy right now as I go through difficult times in my own life. As with all fanfic, I suppose a lot of it is wish-fulfillment and fantasy. 
> 
> As with everything in my life, I came to Star Wars very late and not through the right door. Literally the only thing about SW that has appealed to be is this pairing and I realise how fucked up and blasphemous that is in our current Nerd Culture. That being said, I'm glad I did find it because it is definitely a comfort in these trying times. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy and perhaps, if you could be bothered, leave a review. I have much more of this to come, but I was simply too impatient to wait to post the first chapter. Thank you and I hope it meets with your approval!
> 
> (Also; suffice to say later chapters will be _quite_ heavy on the Lemon. Do the kids still say that? Am I just that old?)

She pulled into the gravel driveway of the weathered looking beach house; looking dubiously at the peeling paint, ramshackle reclaimed wood looking siding, and dozens of hanging wind chimes, made up of everything from broken bits of glass to sea shells. Rey turned off her car, pushing open the red VW Beetle’s door with a rusty creak and hauling herself and her backpack out of the vehicle. She pushed an errant strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear, crunching up the driveway to the mismatched tiled pathway leading up to the front door. 

The door in question was as in poor repair as the rest of the outside siding; the screen door had a good number of tears and runs in it and the goldenrod yellow wood door behind it was weathered and scuffed, it’s brass handle and boat anchor shaped door-knocker tarnished with verdigris. She opened the screen door, which made the kind of creak you only heard in horror movies, and lifted the knocker, rapping it sharply against the already dented door a few times. 

Rey waited patiently for one minute, two minutes, then five before she tried again. Still no answer. For a moment she considered that perhaps she’d come to the wrong house. One glance to the corroded nameplate screwed into the wall next to the doorframe allayed her concerns though. Skywalker. 

Well at least she was in the right place. If Finn had accidentally sent her to the wrong house she would have been so mad. Unsure of what to do, she hefted her rucksack, peering off the side of the porch around the side of the house. She could faintly hear the clink of metal against metal and the clicking noise of a ratchet and decided to explore the back of the house, perhaps her quarry was out back. She followed a cracked concrete slab driveway along the side of the house to a detached garage. It was chock full of discarded automotive parts, tools, dented signage, several motorcycles, and from under one motorcycle, the figure of a man, face obscured .

“Uhm… hello?” she called out.

The motorcycle booted feet she’d noticed jerked in surprise. There was a loud clunk, followed by some swearing as a figure fought to extricate himself from underneath one of the bikes. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m _so _sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” she winced apologetically.__

__A man appeared over the other side of the motorcycle, wiping his grease blackened hands on an equally greasy shop towel._ _

__“It’s fine.” he growled, not yet looking at his visitor. He set down the towel and the wrench he’d been using on a messy tool-bench before he finagled his way out of the garage. “You lost?” he asked, finally taking in the appearance of the person who’d startled him._ _

__He seemed somewhat taken aback as he looked her up and down. Rey was all of twenty-five, her mid-back length brown hair pulled up interestingly into three buns at the back of her head. She wore artfully ripped light coloured skinny jeans, a pair of ratty red Chuck Taylors, a white tank top that was just short enough to expose her navel when she stretched, and a well loved red plaid flannel shirt that was rolled up to her elbows. Her wide brown eyes twinkled with a mischief and intelligence one rarely saw in a college student these days. She stood shyly in front of him, hooking her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans and looking at him curiously. He blinked rather rapidly, as if he’d had a bright light shone in his eyes._ _

__“I’m Rey. Rey Rider. Your intern?” she said at the incomprehension on his lined face._ _

__While he was searching his brain for an appropriate response, Rey seized the opportunity to take stock of the man she’d been assigned to for the summer. Professor Skywalker was only an inch or two taller than she was, flyaway blonde hair greying to match his scruffy beard. He wore a pair of olive drab coveralls, the arms of which were wrapped around his waist, his top half covered by a stained and dirty Triumph Motorcycles t-shirt. She noticed that the hands he was wiping clean were tattooed; the words ‘Hold Fast’ decorating his knuckles and almost but not quite hiding a good amount of scarring on his right hand that seemed to prevent him from fully closing his hand. More tattoos travelled up his arms; she thought she could see a slightly faded compass on his forearm and what appeared to be a kraken on the other. There was a smudge of oil on his left cheek and his hair was messy and sweaty, but it was his eyes she found herself staring at. Faded blue, like comfortable old denim, but simultaneously piercing and deep as the sea. Despite the fact she was probably young enough to be his daughter, she found her cheeks growing hot and her heart skipping a beat as she realised she’d been checking him out as thoroughly as she’d ever checked out the guys in the quad at Jakku State._ _

__“Uh yeah, intern right. Right… I seem to recall _something_ about that being said to me at some point in the last six months…..” he said distractedly. “Well then…. I’m Luke-”_ _

__“Skywalker, yes, I know. Your book is required reading in Marine Biology 1133.” she replied with a smile that could light up the universe._ _

__He quirked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching briefly into a smile he would not allow._ _

__“Well, Miss Rider. Pleasure to meet you. Not entirely sure why they sent you all the way out here when I’m perfectly happy to just sign off on whatever paperwork-”_ _

__“Actually, I wanted to get some field experience, not just get rubber stamped and sent along.” she interrupted abruptly._ _

__Luke grunted, gazing appraisingly at the girl in front of him._ _

__“You ever been out on anything even resembling field work?” he asked reluctantly._ _

__She coloured again._ _

__“Uhm…. My uncle used to take me boating. And I’ve been scuba diving a couple times.” she seemed to realise his skepticism. “But I’m a fast learner! And I really really think I would be a benefit to your team.”_ _

__He gave a wry smile. With a weary sigh, he headed toward the house._ _

__“You want a cup of coffee?” he called back to her._ _

__“Er…” she wiped away the sweat on her forehead._ _

__“You can come in, Miss Rider.” his voice came from inside._ _

__Hurriedly, Rey darted up the stairs of the back porch and entered the house, cool air instantly soothing her heat and embarrassment warmed face._ _

__“I’ve got beer too.”_ _

__“Uh…”_ _

__“You are legal, aren’t you? I can’t tell anymore. Better safe than sorry.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah I’m of age to drink. I’m about to turn twenty five.” she replied a little defensively. “In the UK you’re allowed to drink at eighteen.”_ _

__Luke returned with two ice cold beers, some kind of summer shandy she’d not had before. Rey accepted it gratefully, raising the bottle in a toast to her reluctant professor before taking a swig. The cold malted beverage was rather good; refreshing with a hint of grapefruit._ _

__“Sorry. When you’re as old as me, you forget that not everyone old enough to drink has at least half a head of grey hair._ _

__She watched him plop down on the patchwork blanket covered sofa set amidst a mad disarray of mismatched bookshelves, cast iron stove, white washed thrift store end tables, and collected beach detritus as decor. He gestured with his bottle to a worn looking leather armchair. She obediently took a seat, perching carefully on the edge._ _

__“So.” he said, peering at her curiously._ _

__“So.” she replied nervously._ _

__“What makes you think I even need any help? Much less an intern?” he asked, eyes boring into hers._ _

__She tried to think of something clever to say. Wanting to impress him more than anything else. In the end, she just settled on the truth._ _

__“Professor Skywalker, I…. I just really need this experience to put on my resume. If I could say that I interned under Luke Skywalker, I’d have my pick of jobs. I mean, you’re on par with Jacques Cousteau as far as prestige in Marine Exploration is concerned. I’d be able to name my own salary when it came to it. I promise you I won’t be any trouble. I really really want to learn. I need this opportunity.”_ _

__Luke fixed her with a penetrating look; her face was full of desperation and honesty and he felt himself reluctantly giving in._ _

__“I promise, I won’t make your life any more difficult. I just want to take full advantage of this opportunity.” she said earnestly._ _

__He sighed finally, setting his beer down on the wobbly driftwood coffee table and running a hand through his greying hair._ _

__“Alright.” the older man said. “I make no promises. You can stay as an intern if you promise to stay out of my way. You can start tomorrow morning. Meet at the Niima Docks around 7:30.”_ _

__She nodded excitedly._ _

__“Of course. I’d never want to cause trouble.” Rey said with an excited grin._ _

__Luke nodded skeptically at her as she threw back the rest of her beer, standing up and giving him a grin that could have powered the United States power grid for a year._ _

__“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Professor Skywalker.”_ _

__He winced._ _

__“Ok well first of all, if you’re going to work for me it’s not ‘Professor’. Hate that shit. Been tryin’ to get away from it for ages. Call me Luke. Or ‘Hey you’. Or ‘Jackass’. Anything but ‘Professor’.” he thought for a moment. “For that matter, not ‘sir’ or ‘Mr Skywalker’. I don’t need to feel any older than necessary.”_ _

__She only nodded, a small smile quirking in the corner of her lips as she picked up her purse and extended a hand to him again. He took it, trying not to notice how soft her skin was and how small her fingers seemed in comparison to his own._ _

__“Have a good evening!” Rey bubbled, seeing herself out the front door._ _

__As soon as the front door closed behind her and he heard the sound of a car ignition starting, Luke let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. The ghost of her fingers against his seemed to haunt him, eliciting in him feelings he’d locked away since the death of his wife Mara, seemingly centuries ago. He shook his head, pushing down the foolish thoughts and instead getting up and heading into the kitchen to prepare whatever was in the fridge for what could pass as a meal._ _

__* &^%$%^&*_ _

__Rey pulled into the parking lot of her favourite burger joint by the beach, seeing Finn and Poe already there and perched on the trunk of Poe’s emerald green 68’ Mustang. She hopped out of the car, grinning broadly._ _

__“I take it he said ‘ok’?” Poe inquired._ _

__She nodded, almost bouncing as she joined her best friends in the world._ _

__“Well tell us everything, then!” Finn demanded._ _

__“Can we get a burger first? I’m starving!” she laughed._ _

__Poe hopped off the back of his car, helping Finn down and intertwining his fingers with that of his partner as the three walked into Outpost Burger, the smell of cooking meat greeting them like an old friend. The three bellied up to the bar and ordered, taking their order number and drinks back to a booth in the corner._ _

__“Come on! Tell us! What was he like? There’s no picture in your textbook and all you do is babble about him anyway. Inquiring minds need to know!” Poe asked insistently._ _

__Rey sipped her Coke, looking at her friends over the top of her glass._ _

__“I mean, what’s to tell? He’s a professor.” she said evasively._ _

__“Well, you’re blushing, first of all.” Finn pointed out. “You wouldn’t be blushing if he were some stodgy old blorp like Windu.”_ _

__She blushed harder._ _

__“Is he hot? Tell me he’s hot. He’s a fuckin’ legend in the Marine Biology department.C’mon spill, girl. Inquiring minds need to know.” Poe pressed her._ _

__“Poe, he’s literally old enough to be all of our dads-”_ _

__“That doesn’t mean he can’t be hot.” Poe interrupted._ _

__“I mean… Silver foxes are totally a thing, Rey.” Finn agreed, grinning evilly._ _

__Rey scrunched up her face in embarrassment._ _

__“I mean I guess…...”_ _

__“Girl, we’ve known you long enough to know you’re a damn liar. Tell the truth!” Poe scolded._ _

__“Ok! Ok! I guess you could say he’s attractive. Not my usual fare but--”_ _

__“You don’t have usual fare, Rey Rider. When’s the last time you had a date anyway?” Finn cut in._ _

__She rolled her eyes, trying not to think about Kylo and how disastrously that had gone._ _

__“Look, just because my dating life has been a little thin on the ground doesn’t mean I’m gonna fall head over heels for my Marine Biology professor.”_ _

__It was Poe’s turn to roll his eyes._ _

__“Ok, no one’s saying you have to fall head over heels, but you could at least get a nice night of hot and sweaty out of it if he’s cute. Even if he’s…. older…. that’s what they make those handy little blue pills for!”_ _

__“Jesus Christ, Poe!” Rey yelped, appalled and embarrassed._ _

__“What?! I’m not wrong.” he replied defiantly. “Now tell us what he looks like.”_ _

__Finn grinned at her, Poe leered smugly. Rey grumbled at them both._ _

__“You’re both terrible.” she sighed. “He’s a little younger than Unkar.” she said, referring to her adoptive father. “Probably about my height, maybe a little taller. Greying blonde hair and this scruffy beard…..”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“And he’s….” she trailed off before scrunching up her face again before burying her face in her hands on the table. “And he’s got these intense blue eyes…!” she groaned, exasperatedly._ _

__Finn smirked at her and Poe gave her a satisfied nod._ _

__“Told ya.” Poe said, poking his boyfriend in the side. “Rey’s a sucker for a pair of baby blues.”_ _

__Finn rolled his eyes, leaning against his dark haired partner. Just then, their food arrived and Rey gratefully tucked into her burger. She chewed her food thoughtfully, swallowing as she looked out the window at the waves that lapped at the beach a few hundred yards away._ _

__Excitement swirled in her body as she mentally prepared for her new assignment less than twenty-four hours away. She tried to remain party to the conversation with Poe and Finn, but in her head she was already aboard the Skywalker research vessel, diving to depths unknown with her new mentor. Who she most definitely wasn’t attracted to in the slightest. Not even a little. Yes, that was good, maybe if she repeated it enough it’d come true._ _

__As if prompted by the fact she was in a good mood and hopeful, her phone buzzed and she looked down at it to see a message from the last person she wanted to hear from._ _

_Where are you? Why aren’t you returning my calls?_

__Another message from Kylo. Another demand for her attention. It had been two months since she’d finally drummed up the courage and self respect to end things with him. Two months since the snide comments and constant demeaning of her life, appearance, career goals, and interests had become too much to bear any longer. Two months since she’d taken what little she’d left in his apartment and moved back into her flat with the intention of never again speaking to him. She’d left him a note. And that note had been _after_ the final massive blowout fight where she’d physically shoved him away from her after he’d tried to hold her down to prevent her from leaving. She found it embarrassing and trite that she now had a jealous ex lover. She wished it could be something more complicated and sensible than than, but at the end of the day, it really came down to Kylo hating that she had a life and interests outside of himself. _ _

__She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the message, even as another came through._ _

_Why the hell won’t you answer me? Why are you being such a cunt about this? I said I was sorry. Come back and we’ll pretend you weren’t being stupid. We can go back to the way things were._

__Rey ignored the message, letting the seven messages following it go unread. She’d have her number changed as soon as possible. She was in a good mood as she drove back to her apartment. Right up until she pulled into the lot to see a car parked in one of her two designated spaces. She recognised the silver Mustang parked just over the line as Kylo’s and her stomach clenched with anxiety._ _

__For a moment, she almost drove off. A sudden tapping on her window made her jump. She looked up and her heart sank into her stomach. Kylo stood with his arms crossed, staring down at her. He motioned for her to park and, feeling defeated, she did. As she stepped out of the car, he was there, already invading her space. Kylo attempted to embrace her, pulling her close even as she pushed him firmly away, fury in her eyes._ _

__“Come on, Rey. There’s no reason for you to be a bitch about this.” he said irritably._ _

__She held her hands up defensively, every fibre of her being telling her she should have just driven away. Kylo again tried to pull her in close._ _

__“Baby…. Look, I’m sorry I got mad. I’m sorry that whatever happened, happened.” he said in a pleading whine. “You just do things that piss me off, sometimes. Come on, you’re not still mad are you?”_ _

__Rey’s jaw clenched angrily. It had taken weeks for the bruising to go away. It had taken even longer for her to be able to sleep without having nightmares. She surreptitiously situated her keys in his hand so that a key poked through the gaps between her fingers. This was a trick she’d learned far too late._ _

__“I’d like you to leave now, please.” she said, fighting to stay calm._ _

__Kylo’s halfway amiable look melted away and the anger shone through._ _

__“What?” he said, a note of menace in his voice._ _

__“I said I’d like you to please leave.” she repeated._ _

__The blow came out of nowhere but she was halfway expecting it. It wasn’t an open-handed slap, as most would have expected. Kylo’s knuckles crashed into her cheekbone, knocking her off balance. The fingers of his other hand wove themselves in her hair and yanked hard, forcing her to look at him. Dazed and in pain, Rey slapped at his hand, trying to extricate herself from his grasp._ _

__“I told you, Rey. We’re not finished until I’ve said so. And I haven’t given you permission to leave.”_ _

__“Are you ok, Rey?” a voice suddenly cut in._ _

__Kylo released Rey so quickly it was as if she’d suddenly become red hot to the touch. Rey stumbled a bit, looking up to see her neighbor Maz Kanata standing with her purse over one shoulder and one very painful looking stun gun which was sizzling menacingly in her free hand._ _

__“I’m… I’m ok Miss Kanata. He was just leaving.” Rey said, looking pointedly at Kylo and moving slightly toward her neighbor._ _

__Kylo sneered derisively but climbed into his car, leaving the parking lot so fast his tires squealed on the pavement. With the car out of sight, Rey relaxed a little, the throbbing in her cheek suddenly breaking through her numb sense of shock._ _

__“Thank you.” she whispered, her voice catching as the gravity of the last five minutes sank in._ _

__Miss Kanata, a half Asian and half black woman in her late eighties with skin the colour of hardened teak, helped her up. She touched Rey’s injured cheek gingerly, wincing in sympathy._ _

__“That’s going to leave a nasty mark for a few days, my dear.” she said in her heavily accented voice._ _

__Rey nodded._ _

__“It would not be the first time that boy has left you with an injury like that, would it?”_ _

__Rey shook her head._ _

__“Ugh…. And I have a new internship starting tomorrow.” she grumbled._ _

__“Try a raw steak for the bruising.” Miss Kanata advised_ _

__“Er…. will do. Thanks Miss Kanata.”_ _

__The older woman squeezed Rey’s hand._ _

__“You know where I am if you need anything.” the old woman said, toddling off._ _

__Rey picked up her purse, heading up the stairs to her flat and gratefully shutting and locking the heavy wooden door behind her. She went about her evening routine; popping a microwave dinner in, changing into pajamas, and feeding the cat before the timer went off and she sat down in front of the TV to enjoy her solitary meal._ _

__As usual, she had her school textbooks piled on the coffee table. She caught sight of her Marine Biology textbook and pulled it out of the stack, letting her fingers trace over the Luke’s name on the cover._ _

__Despite the bruise to her cheek and the welt Kylo’s ring had caused in her skin, Rey slept well that night, for the first time in a long time._ _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has her first day onboard the research vessel AA-589.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated, this is my therapy rn. I'm trying to start off slow here but it's a real wrench not to just go flying headlong into hot and sweaty land. ; )

*&^%^&*

 

As per usual, Luke was the first at the marina as the sun rose. He would never say he was a morning person, but those few days he could be bothered to drag his tired ass out of bed and see the sun come up over the waves were spectacular. He sat down at the end of the dock, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he watched the sun’s rays make their appearance. He warmed his hands on the insulated thermos full of tea he’d brought; taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of the salt spray and wind.

“Good morning, Prof-er Luke.” a bright voice said from behind him. 

He turned his head, seeing Rey standing in cut-off shorts and a Ach-to University t-shirt, a rucksack slung over her shoulder.

“Eh, g’morning… Rey was it?” he replied awkwardly, one eyebrow seemingly stuck in a permanently raised position. “You’re a bit early.”

Rey flushed with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry. I should have realised you liked to keep your mornings to yourself. I just woke up and couldn’t sleep anymore. I can totally hang out in my car until you’re ready to-”

He waved off her embarrassment. 

“Nah don’t worry about it, you’re fine. Have a seat. I don’t expect the rest of the team to show up til at least quarter til.” he motioned to the empty spot beside him. “You a tea drinker? I ask that not because of your accent, by the way.”

“Yes, I love tea. Can’t ever seem to get myself to drink coffee, despite Poe and Finn’s incessant attempts….” 

Luke popped the cup-lid off the thermos and poured a generous measure into it, handing  
It the young lady now seated beside him. She took it gratefully, inhaling the fragrant steam and smiling.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, sipping thoughtfully from the thermos himself. His heart had begun beating inexplicably faster as she’d sat close to him. As the light gradually brightened, he noticed the bruising and cut on her cheek.

“Whoa, what happened there?” he asked, startled by the viciousness of the bruising.

Rey tried to hide it, lowering her head and looking away. 

“It’s nothing. Ran into a door-”

Before he realised what he was doing, Luke reached out and cupped her chin, turning her face toward him.

“Kriff.” he swore. “That’s a nasty shiner. Who did that to you, Rey?” 

She chewed her lip reluctantly. 

“I’m fine.” she said. “I just… I just got into a bit of a spat with an ex. It’ll heal. I promise I won’t let it affect my work-”

“I’m not worried about your work ethic, kid.” Luke interrupted, frowning in concern. “You could have a fractured cheekbone. Did you get this looked at?”

Rey shrugged. 

“No insurance.” she replied almost apologetically.

“Well who’s the guy who did it? Or girl. I know a guy who knows a guy.” Luke said, oddly protectively.

“Oh that’s ok. Kylo’s not really anything-”

“Kylo? Kylo _Ren_?” Luke asked.

She nodded, surprised by the familiarity with which Luke said her ex’s name.

“Er, yes. Why?”

“Kylo Ren, also known as Ben Solo, is my nephew. _He_ did that to you?”

Rey was as shocked by the revelation as he. 

“Oh I am _so_ going to have words with that boy-”

“No! It’s totally fine.” Rey protested. “I’m just trying to stay away from him. Trying to make a clean break. I don’t want to involve you in my bullshit drama.” 

Luke fixed her with an overly penetrating stare that made her feel like he could see right into her core. 

“Rey-”

“No really. I just want to forget about it. It would be the worst thing in the world if my new boss felt like he needed to intercede on my behalf with my ex….”

“Are you sure?” Luke inquired. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sure. I appreciate it greatly, but I’ll be ok.”

Against his better judgement, he hoisted himself to his feet, offering her a hand up. 

“Thank you.” Rey said quietly, taking his hand and climbing to her feet.

“If you’re sure…..” he trailed off, searching her face for any hint of a change of mind. When he saw the determination there, he dropped it. “We’ll have you work with me today on cataloguing.” Luke said resolvedly.

“Oh, I don’t want to be a burden. I’m totally fine to do heavy work. This is nothing.” Rey gestured to her bruised cheek. _Nothing compared to what I have gotten before._

Again he gazed at her appraisingly.

“If you’re ready, we’ll go ahead and get you set up with the onboard computer and the cataloguing software. It can be extremely boring, but I’d be remiss as your professor? Boss? Mentor? Whatever. If I didn’t get you taught on the basics.”

She nodded, smilingly happily despite the soreness of her face. Luke led the way aboard the mid-sized research vessel. Rey tried to take in everything at once, fascinated by every inch of the gleaming white and orange ship. From stem to stern it was old but well maintained. Here and there she saw the evidence of new tech being added to a well worn but still serviceable vessel. He led her into a cramped office on the port side, which was outfitted with two desks sitting back to back. Each desk held iMac monitors and various other accoutrements. Luke gestured for her to take a seat and she did, the former leaning carefully over her shoulder and turning on the computer.

Rey paid careful attention as Luke got her set up with her own set of login credentials, walked her through the process of sorting through, inspecting, and labelling, the hundreds of frames of underwater camera footage. She caught on quickly and, before too long, had begun sifting through the files she had been assigned. Luke had left her alone after a while with instructions to “just shout” if she needed anything. When she looked at the clock and realised she’d been at it for just over four hours, she stretched in her seat and looked with pride at the tidy little pile of completed folders she’d amassed on the desktop. 

“How’s it goin’?” Luke’s voice asked from behind her.

She turned, leaning her chin on her hands on the back of the seat as she looked up at him. 

“Great! I love this kind of stuff.”

He laughed.

“Good to hear. You’ll likely wind up stuck doing a lot of this as no one else on the team seems to want to do it. You hungry?”

“I could go for a bite.”

“We’re planning to grab lunch and then we’ll be heading out to the reefs for the rest of the afternoon. Wanna come?” 

Rey nodded eagerly, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her jacket as Luke disappeared around the corner.

 

*&^%$%^&*

As the day came to an end, Rey found herself the last team member aboard. She was determinedly attempting to finish the last two folders Luke had assigned for her at the beginning of the day. 

“Rey? It’s quitting time. Are you still at it?” Luke’s voice called.

“Yes sir!” she winced. “I mean, yes. I’m almost done!” 

Luke poked his head into the office.

“C’mon. I can’t leave til you do. I’m the boss after all. And don’t call me ‘sir’.”

Rey nodded, set about shutting down the computer, and picked up her jacket from the back of the chair. They walked side by side down the gangplank, Luke locking the gate and pocketing the keys as their feet crunched on the gravel of the parking lot.

“Thanks. Today was great, I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Rey said eagerly. 

“Hah. We’ll see if you can keep up that shining attitude when you’re trapped cataloguing blurry stone-fish pictures for six hours.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I can!” she said with a smile.

He shook his head, grinning to himself; her attitude was infectious. She waved at him and unlocked her VW Beetle, slipping into the driver’s seat. He was just about to grab his own keys to his Triumph when he noticed Rey frowning at her steering wheel in consternation. Walking over, he saw she was turning the key in the ignition but that it was failing to start. 

“Won’t start?” 

“No. I just had it serviced….” she said irritably.

She tried again but the engine failed to turn over.

“It’s likely the battery.” Luke said. “These older cars can be a battery drain.”

Rey sighed, pulling out her phone. 

“Ugh, Poe’s not off for another hour and Finn’s out of town today and tomorrow….. I’ll have to call a tow or something.”

Luke pushed open her car door a little wider.

“How far do you live from here?” 

“Not far; fifteen minutes or so up by the bay.” 

“I live up that way.”

“Anywhere near Coruscant Street?” Rey asked reluctantly.

“Yeah. I pass it on my way to the marina.”

“My apartment’s right by there.”

Luke looked at her.

“How about I give you a ride home and tomorrow I can pick you up in my truck. We can try and jump your car tomorrow morning and if that’s not the underlying issue, I’ll take a closer look at it.” 

Rey chewed her lip thoughtfully.

“I don’t want to impose.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was an imposition, Rey. I only have my bike with me today, but as you said, it’s not that far to your place.” 

“I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before.” she said, glancing over at the shiny black motorcycle.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. C’mon. Have you home in no time.” he said cajolingly.

Slowly, Rey nodded. 

“Great. C’mon.”

She got out of the car, grabbed her purse, and locked the Beetle, patting the car on the roof. 

“Be back for you tomorrow, babe.” she told the car.

Meanwhile, Luke had already walked his motorcycle out of it’s spot, started it, and was sitting astride it holding a helmet out to her. Rey secured her purse more tightly around herself, taking the helmet from him and snapping it in place. She then awkwardly climbed onto the bike behind him, trying not to touch him any more than necessary.

“‘Fraid your gonna have to hold on a little tighter than that.” Luke called to her over the rumbling of the motor. “There’s two pegs where your feet need to go. Go ahead and put your feet up there. And make sure you stay away from the muffler. It can get hot.”

Rey did as she was bidden, nervously hooking her feet in place on the pegs and trying not to feel unbalanced. 

“Alright, now you’re going to want to put your arms around my waist and hold on. If I lean, you lean with me, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Feeling an unbidden blush begin to colour her cheeks, Rey twined her arms around Luke’s waist, holding on as tightly as she dared for fear of either injury to her professor or embarrassment to her.

“Let’s go!” he announced. 

And they were off, Rey letting out a startled yelp as the bike lurched underneath them and the wind began to buffet her face. Her arms clenched tighter around him and it was a long minute before she felt comfortable enough to relax them. The more they drove and didn’t crash, the more comfortable she felt and the more she felt she could enjoy the ride-and the feeling of Luke’s warm body against hers. 

They sped along the winding coastal roads, the motorcycle’s engine purring like a maddened kitten. The wind whistling in her ears was no longer terrifying as she caught the scent of the ocean breeze and something else, less naturally occurring. She lowered her head slightly, almost resting her cheek against Luke’s back. He smelled of sunscreen and laundry detergent. Warm, clean smells that were comforting and familiar.

All too soon, she saw her turn-off. She squeezed her arms gently around his middle, half yelling to him over the roar of the bike and air going past. He nodded and they leaned together into the turn. Rey could see Mrs Kanata coming out of her apartment, hauling a heavy looking bag of trash. Luke pulled up to the sidewalk, almost next to Mrs Kanata and Rey eased herself off the bike. Nudging the kickstand into place, Luke dismounted the Triumph and walked toward Mrs Kanata.

“Can I give you a hand with that?” he asked carefully.

The old woman fixed him with a beady eyed stare but relinquished the heavy trash-bag to the stranger.

“Just there?” Luke asked, gesturing to the dumpster just behind the parking lot. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Without another word, Luke hefted the bag and toted it to the dumpster, tossing it into the giant metal bin and returning, slightly breathless. Mrs Kanata had joined Rey at the curb and was standing with an inscrutable look on her shrivelled-apple-like features.

“So uh, Rey.” he started, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Pick you up tomorrow?”

“Eh, yes si- I mean. Yes. Yes that would be nice.” Rey replied, face flushing at her second ‘sir’ slip up of the day.

Luke nodded, climbing onto his bike and situating his helmet on his head. Before he headed off, he turned back to Rey, a question in his eyes.

“I dunno if this is something you’d be ok with, Rey…. But would it make things a bit easier for you if I just picked you up in the mornings from now on? I come this way anyway; seems silly to have you driving separately all the time unless you had evening plans….?” he trailed off.

Rey smiled, feeling like a shy schoolgirl for some reason.

“Yeah. That’d be great. I mean, I don’t want to be too much trouble-”

“It’s no trouble.” Luke said firmly. “See you tomorrow Rey. Ma’am.” he nodded at Mrs Kanata.

The two women watched him go in silence until he was out of sight. Mrs Kanata snaked a weathered arm into Rey’s and looked up at her with a smirk.

“What a nice young man.” 

“He’s not exactly a young man.” Rey started. “That is to say he’s not an _old_ man-”

“When you’re my age, everyone’s a young person. And that one still has a good number of years left in him. Nice bum too. Must be the motorcycling.” Mrs Kanata said with a laugh. “My boyfriend’s a biker. Ten years younger than me, too. I like em’ tall and ornery. But to each their own.”

Rey looked at her neighbor with a renewed sense of respect. 

“ _You_ have a boy toy, Mrs Kanata?” Rey asked, struggling to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

“Don’t sound so surprised. It takes all kinds to make this galaxy keep going. What a boring world we would live in if it were only the young who were allowed to fall in love. And call me ‘Maz’. Mrs Kanata was my mother.”

“Yes ma’am.” Rey replied obediently. 

“Care to come in for a minute?” the older woman asked.

“Uhm… sure. If it’s not an imposition.” 

Maz waved off her concerns.

“Come in, child. Take a load off for a moment.”

Maz’s apartment was a stark contrast to Rey’s. Every surface in the place was cluttered with tchotchkes and gadgets of every nationality and function. The walls were decorated with a mad assortment of Japanese and African artwork and the overstuffed couch was well worn and threadbare in a few places. The old woman plopped down in an armchair and rummaged amid the detritus on the well loved coffee table for a moment, withdrawing what appeared to be a coal and a lighter. She lit the coal, holding it in a pair of tongs, dropping it onto the screen of a large hookah set in the middle of the table. Maz drew in a large lungful of the smoke, letting it flow out her nostrils like a dragon. Rey watched in fascination. 

“So how is it you know that fellow?” she asked after the smoke had begun to dissipate.

“Oh… uh, well he’s my Professor. I’m working an internship for him aboard his research boat.”

Maz gave her a smile.

“However are you able to work with those baby blues on you all day? You must find it very distracting.”

“Well…. Today was my first day.”

“Your first day of work and your boss offers to take you home? Oooh, girly.” Maz let out a great big belly laugh. 

“Well my car wouldn’t start.”

“Oh come on now. You can’t be that naive. Girl as pretty as you….”

They passed the evening in conversation and amicable company. At some point Maz had gotten up and wandered into the kitchen, continuing to talk to Rey through the pass through and evidently going about preparing a meal. When she returned from the kitchen, she had two bowls of food in her hands. She handed one to Rey, who protested.

“Oh you didn’t need to do that-”

“I’m a lonely old woman who’s interrupted a nice young lady’s evening. The least I could do is offer you dinner.” 

“Well thank you, Maz. I really appreciate it.” she smiled. “I don’t know what I’ve done to make people be so nice to me today.”

“You don’t have to _do_ anything to deserve something nice, child. Bear that in mind.” the older woman said, smiling enigmatically.

* &^%$%^&*

Rey returned to her own apartment well after dark. She was always supremely grateful that her complex kept not only the hallways well lit, but the parking lot as well. Her run in the previous day with Kylo had made her a little on edge, though this was tempered with how nice a day she’d had on her first internship. Full bellied and sleepy, Rey showered and curled up in bed with her cat, BeBe. She stroked the orange and white cat’s soft fur, looking up at the twinkling fairy lights strung about the perimeter of her bedroom as peace and warmth spread through her. 

Riding a motorcycle had been fun. Riding a motorcycle with a guy had been more fun. She remembered the feel of his body against hers and felt a delighted shiver run through her. Having a crush was fun. Even if she _knew_ it wasn’t going to go anywhere.

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my new friends Regnumveritatis and NaomiPhoenix for reaching out to me last night and bringing me into the small but dedicated Luke/Rey fold. Legit the nicest thing that's happened all month.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving is dangerous. Ask anyone who does it for a living. Rey goes on her first dive. Luke wrestles with his own brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Disaster!

When Luke picked her up in the morning, it began a routine that they would follow for the next month. She’d be dressed and out the door by 7:30 and Luke would pull up maybe ten minutes later. Some days they’d grab a McDonald’s breakfast on the way, others Rey would be ready with muffins and tea. Others still Luke would show up with some homemade treat or the other for them to share on the way in. 

They took turns battling for control over the radio station, though more often than not Rey let him choose what they listened to. As time passed and she felt more comfortable around him, she would take her shoes off in the truck and stick one foot out the window, enjoying the play of morning sea air against her skin. Whenever she did this, Luke tried very hard not to notice how smooth and perfect her long legs were. He was supposed to be her very respectable, completely sexless, stodgy old professor. One that never ever noticed young women at all. 

A month and a half in, he finally allowed her some duties other than topside tasks.

“So how would you feel about being on the dive team today?” he asked casually as he drove. 

Rey sat up straight in her seat, looking at him eagerly.

“Really?!” 

“Yeah. I can’t keep you cooped up in an office all the time if you want to be a marine biologist.” 

“That’s fantastic! I can’t wait! Thank you so _so_ much!” Rey exclaimed.

Impulsively, Rey leaned over in her seat and kissed his cheek, his beard tickling her as she did so. She was amused to see him jump very slightly in surprise, the part of his face that was visible to her reddening impressively. 

“Ah, sorry.” Rey apologised, returning to her previous position and feeling just a little bit pleased she’d made him blush. “Just, thank you.” 

True to his word, the first thing they did once they’d gotten aboard the AA-589 was get Rey set up with a wetsuit and tank. Julia, who Rey had noticed seemed to be the only person aboard with her finger on the pulse of both their work _and_ Luke Skywalker’s requirements and general mood, merely nodded when the request was made of her. The taller woman helped Rey pick out what she needed from the extra supply cabinet, explaining some of the intricacies and differences in gear compared to what she had used when Rey had been diving back when she was getting her Bachelor’s. 

Luke had gone back up to the bridge to supervise while Biggs navigated the AA-589 toward their destination, leaving Rey in Julia’s very capable hands.

“So how long have you been working for Mr Skywalker?” Rey started awkwardly, fingering the strap of the dive mask she’d been handed.

Julia gave her a half smile, rummaging through the storage locker for other bits and bobs.

“A good while. Almost about six years now, I guess.” 

Rey nodded. 

“And how have you liked working for him?” 

“It’s fine. Good even, I suppose. He’s not really a slave master, as you’ve noticed.” she replied noncommittally. 

“He’s not very talkative, is he?” Rey pressed.

“I mean, you’d know more than me, since he picks you up. You have that whole drive together to chat. Is he just dead silent the entire time?” 

“Mostly he listens to me talk, or the radio.” Rey frowned. “Actually now that you mention it, it’s mostly listening to me talk.” 

Julia finished pulling out the last of the dive supplies, handing them to Rey and leading the way back topside. 

“That’s kinda his go-to, I suppose. But you should be thankful, anytime I’ve ridden with him he’s turned up the music. Thanks for taking on those sorting and labelling duties, by the way. Hate those.” Julia made a face and Rey felt that the awkward mood had been broken.

“Oh it’s no problem.” Rey replied, struggling to keep hold of the piled of scuba gear. “I actually enjoy it. I mean that’s not to say I’m not really looking forward to being part of the dive team, but I honestly don’t mind the work.” 

Julia took pity on her and snagged the flippers and mask that were about to fall out of Rey’s arms. 

“You should go put on your swimsuit, we’ll probably be ready to dive in about forty-five minutes.” 

Rey did as she was bidden and was back on deck in record time, wearing her swimsuit and half bouncing with eagerness and she awaited the moment when she’d get to dive with the team.

She heard the motor die down, the waves slapping against the side of the ship as she watched Wedge let the anchor drop. Rey looked over the side, watching it disappear into clear blue water that got darker the deeper it was. 

“You need a hand into your suit?” Julia asked from behind her.

“Uh yeah, that’d be great. You not diving today?”

“Nah, I don’t dive most of the time. I just run the ROV unit or run radios.” 

The taller woman held the suit open and Rey stepped into it just as Luke joined them on the stern diving platform. He didn’t appear to be equipped for a dive, wearing a pair of ratty jeans rolled up above his ankle, bare feet, and a tank top that showed the extent of his tattooing. He blinked rather rapidly, seemingly startled to find her there in a swimsuit. He cleared his throat, giving her a nod of acknowledgement and joining Wedge for a brief conversation.

“Since this is your first dive with us, I’m going to go ahead and have Wedge and Porkins join you. Just in case.” 

Rey nodded, noting that the pudgy Jek Porkins had come huffing and puffing up the stairs, looking more than a little bit like a stuffed sausage as his rotund belly had been shoved into his dive suit. Luke himself helped her fasten the dive belt and tank on, fingers very carefully skirting her skin as if he were actually afraid touch her. That done, he handed her the clipboard with the afternoon’s requested assignments and stepped back, a somewhat worried look on his weathered features.

Before she knew it she was in the water, sinking down with Wedge and Porkins beside her. She checked her clipboard over, scanning the requested samples and reading to the bottom of the short list. _5\. Enjoy yourself._ In Luke’s handwriting. She smiled around her regulator, noting that Wedge had pulled ahead a little and was already collecting samples from the beginnings of a small coral reef that was beginning to grow. 

She did as she was bidden by the Almighty Clipboard; taking a few readings and making notations, collecting sand and water samples and stowing them in her dive bag, and finally, flipping over onto her back to gaze up at the column of water above her. She watched the light rays piercing the water, making shadows and dappled patches on the sugar white sand. She watched the schools of brightly coloured fish swim by, her inner photographer wishing she’d been in charge of the camera this trip. 

Jek signalled for them to go back topside after about half an hour. Reluctantly, she swam back up to the surface with her cohorts, wishing she’d had just that little bit longer on the bottom. 

The hand that helped her out of the water was, surprisingly, attached to Luke. She took it gratefully, hoisting her waterlogged body onto the dive deck and scrambling out of the way so that Jek and Wedge culd climb aboard.

“Good dive?” Luke asked once she’d cleared her ears and removed her mask and regulator.

She nodded excitedly.

“It’s gorgeous down there. I didn’t want to come up! It’s been a while since I scuba’d last, but I guess it’s just like riding a bike. You don’t forget.” she smiled at him. 

“Then I guess you’re a permanent part of the dive team.” he replied, glancing over at Jek. “Looks like Jek is all for it.” he laughed at the winded looking man.

Jek flipped him off, but did so laughing.

“I can’t help it if I’m old and fat.” Porkins replied, smacking his wetsuit covered belly.

“Well you were as graceful as a seal down there.” Rey said comfortingly.

“Yeah, an elephant seal.” Wedge opined.

Jek aimed a swat at his dive partner, who avoided it easily and skittered away laughing.

“You’re on KP duty, Wedge!” Luke called as the man headed below decks.

It was Wedge’s turn to flip Luke the bird. Luke rolled his eyes, returning his attention to Rey. His eyes searched her face as if trying to read her mind. 

“So… you really did enjoy it?” he asked, almost worriedly.

“Of course.” she smiled. “ What’s not to enjoy.”

Luke nodded slowly, crossing to the dive deck to help secure supplies. He glanced up at Rey from his hunched position, tying down the supply box. 

“Glad to hear it. We’ll see you for dinner, yeah?” he said, indicating the end of the brief conversation.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Rey joined in on dives more often now then not. She took to the work quickly, easily finding her groove within the work and the crew and was soon an integral part of the team. She brought a brightness and an energy that they had been unused to at first, but had welcomed once they’d adapted. 

The routine had evolved for her and she was happier than she had felt in ages. Get picked up in the morning by Luke in his beat up old pickup truck, eat a quick breakfast with him while they drove and chatted or listened to music, board the AA-589, and set out for what to her was adventure. She found herself loving every moment of it; not just time with Luke, but time learning and time spent in the company of the motley crew of the research vessel. Julia rapidly became her friend and confidante as the weeks ticked by and if she wasn’t eating with the crew or solo with Luke, she’d likely be found hanging out with Julia. 

One afternoon about two weeks into this routine, Rey found herself scheduled for a dive with Luke. It wasn’t the first time she’d dove solo with him, but every time she saw their names paired on the schedule, she felt her heart do a little somersault. 

Julia helped Rey into her wetsuit, checking regulator valves and air pressure gauges. Luke signalled that they were all ready and she and Julia joined him and two other team members on the deck, climbing into the small skiff they’d be diving from that day. Now that she was used to the dive procedure, Rey felt marginally more relaxed than she had been that first day. Luke piloted the little skiff out about a half mile from where the AA-589 was anchored, setting down the skiffs own anchor on the edge of a reef that would be their proverbial office for the day. As Rey wriggled into her flippers, Luke awkwardly made his way over to her, hampered by his own flippered feet. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Definitely. This isn’t the first time I’ve done this, you know.” she said half scoldingly, half laughingly.

“I know.” 

He did know. She’d done really well on their last five dives. Even taken some truly excellent photos that would be making it into the University’s next publication. He knew that everyone on his team was more than adept at their jobs. Nevertheless, Luke fitfully checked over Rey’s equipment, making sure her tank was adequately filled and all her valves were appropriately airtight. 

“I’m good, Luke.” Rey said quietly, more pleased than she could verbalise that he was so concerned about the state of her dive equipment. 

“Yeah…. We’re good to go.” he agreed. 

Rey sat backwards on the end of the skiff, raising her mask, wrapping her lips around the regulator and making sure her camera was securely tethered to her. She eagerly flashed Luke a thumbs up as he shuffled his way back before flipping backwards off the boat and descending in a cloud of bubbles into cool, crystalline blue water. As she sank lower in the water towards the reef, she heard a muffled splash above her and looked up to see Luke’s characteristic orange and black scuba suit joining her in the water. 

She paused, adjusting her buoyancy to allow herself to float for a moment while she waiting on him to join her. He made the hand signal for ‘Are you ok?’ and she replied with a nod. Luke gestured towards the reef and they kicked out towards it, schools of fish already in view as they approached. Rey lifted her camera and began snapping pictures almost immediately. Luke descended a little below her and rummaged in his dive bag for something as he set about collecting coral samples. They’d been under for maybe a half hour when something seemed to change in the water and the schools of fish darted away in colourful clouds. The reef was suddenly quite deserted. 

Luke looked around cautiously, searching the deepening blue waters around him for any signs of danger. Rey was about twenty feet away from him; he closed the distance, motioning for her to follow him. She flashed the ‘ok’ sign and they swam back in the direction of the boat. Something didn’t seem right, Luke could almost feel it in his guts. His heart sank into his stomach when he spotted what it was that had frightened the fish away. Swimming leisurely between them and the way back to the skiff was a ten foot black tip shark. Careful not to alarm her, he tugged her down into a small alcove in the coral, hopefully out of sight or reach of the shark. Her warm brown eyes were questioning behind her mask and he raised his gloved hand vertically with his thumb knuckle resting against his forehead, making the sign for ‘Shark’. Her eyes widened in fear. A startled burst of bubbles escaped her respirator and Luke motioned for her to stay calm.

Overhead, the light was blotted out as the shark swam over their hiding spot. Rey jerked suddenly in instinctual fear, scraping her respirator hose against a particularly sharp bit of coral. Panic began to set in as Rey tasted saltwater coming through her respirators leaking hose. Luke’s eyes widened and he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her steady and calm. He signed ‘ok’ to her repeatedly, taking a deep breath from his respirator before tugging it out of his mouth and bringing it up to hers. Rey let her own mouthpiece drop and took a quick breath from his, pushing it back to him. 

The shark circled them for a good ten minutes before leaving; all the while the two trapped divers took turns on the respirator. Once it had disappeared out of sight, Rey anxiously looked toward the boat. Luke jerked his thumb surfaceways, indicating they should ascend. She nodded, following his cautious lead as they slowly kicked their way back to the surface. Her panic had made her jumpy; every shadow overhead made her think the shark had come back. She began to speed up despite Luke frantic gestures to go slow and steady so they could share the air. Rey looked up at the distance to the surface and decided she could probably make it on one breath. She took one big breath off of Luke’s respirator and kicked out toward the surface. Halfway there she realised she’d made a mistake. There was still a good thirty to forty feet between her burning lungs and air. She struggled, her body trying to make her draw breath. Blackness crackled quickly in at the corners of her vision and something smacked against her foot. Her mouth opened and she tried to scream, the salt water immediately filling her throat and burning into her sinuses. The blackness overwhelmed her and Rey knew nothing more.

*&^%^&*

From behind her, Luke saw the exact moment Rey had lost control. He’d seen it happen to the best of divers. The recipe of fear and mesh of claustrophobia and agoraphobia the ocean elicited could cause even experienced divers to panic and make poor choices. He saw her kicking feet slow and her body begin to sink back towards the sandy floor when he kicked out hard, grabbing onto her and kicking quickly to propel them back to the surface. As his head breached the waves, he held Rey up, desperately patting her cheeks in an effort to get her to draw breath. He waved an arm at the rest of his team, swimming as best he could back towards the skiff twenty feet away. Julia and Andy pulled the unconscious diver aboard and Luke climbed over after her, immediately divesting her of the dive belt and harnesses holding her tank on.

He spat out his mouthpiece, tossing it and his mask away and lowering himself to kneel painfully over the prone figure of his unconscious intern. He checked her pulse but found none, nor could he feel any breath against his ear as he listened. Luke tossed his gloves aside and unzipped Rey’s suit to the navel, trying to remember his last CPR class. He pressed firmly on the center of her ribcage, compressing it quickly as many times as he could before checking again for a pulse or breath. When none came, he tilted her head back, pinched her nose closed, and sealed his lips over hers, forcing oxygen into her lungs.

Luke had to repeat this process a few times while Andy and Julie looked on with worry and radioed the main boat for help. On the fifth attempt, Rey coughed, choked, and gasped, spasming as her body fought to expel the stream of seawater that poured out of her mouth as Luke held her upright enough to spit it out. One hand clung to his shoulder as she gagged and choked up the briny substance, Luke not recoiling as a little splashed onto his knee as he murmured soothingly to her.

“You’re ok. You’re ok. I’ve got you, Rey.” he was saying it as much for his benefit as for hers.

She looked up at him through streaming eyes, still panting for breath. Rey held onto him like he was her life preserver and she was still drowning. Behind them, Andy was tugging up the anchor. Once he’d done that, Julia took the rudder and steered them back to the AA-589. Luke stayed as close to Rey as he dared. She leaned against him on the silent ride back and he could feel her shaking, though whether it was with cold or fear he didn’t know. 

Back aboard, Luke handed her off to Aubrey, who looked just as worried as he felt. Rey was bundled gratefully in a blanket and led off to recuperate, leaving Luke and the other two to secure the boat and equipment. That done and his scuba gear stowed away, Luke excused himself to his office where he firmly shut the door, locked it, and sagged against it as the full weight of the last hour took hold. 

Luke held up a hand and was irritated to see that it was shaking. He scowled at it, jamming it into his jeans pocket, trying to take deep breaths. He’d been in shark encounters before 

_What the hell was different?!_ Rey. Rey was what was different. He’d been responsible for her safety. Responsible to getting her out of harm’s way. What if the shark had stayed around just that little bit longer? He’d seen how low his tank had gotten when he’d pulled it off. They would have had maybe five minutes of air left if they had stayed any longer. That meant maybe two and a half minutes each left if he’d shared it. Luke came to the realisation that if it had come down to it, he’d probably have given her the tank and taken his chances. _What was different about Rey compared to the rest of his team? What was making his heard pound at the thought of her being in danger?_

“Professor Skywalker?” a woman’s voice called into his office.

He jumped.

“Damnit Julia, can’t I have five minutes to myself?!” he barked irritably.

Julia reeled back in shock; he’d never spoken harshly to her before.

“Uh, yes. I’m sorry. I’ll just come back later-”

As quickly as the flare of anger had come, it drained away. He sat down heavily in his chair, running a hand over his face.

“No. Please. I’m sorry. That was really uncalled for.” he apologised, looking up at her. “What do you need?”

“Well you had quite the scare. It’s to be expected that you’re a little high-strung.” Julia said calmly, giving him a tight smile. “I just wanted to let you know that Rey’s taking the rest of the day off and will be resting in her berth. Was there anything you wanted us to work on?”

“No. Nothing, that’s fine Jules.” he sighed, feeling the residue of the saltwater still clinging to his hair as he ran a hand through his beard. “Is she ok?”

Julia’s face took on the appearance of one who knew more than she would tell.

“Yeah, she’d good. Just a little shaken up.” she replied softly.

“Should I go look in on her, or do you think it would bother her?” Luke asked, somewhat fretfully.

“I think she’d appreciate that.” 

Luke nodded, hefting himself to his feet. 

“Have the team take the rest of the day off. We’ll take it easy the next couple days.”

The ROV expert jerked her head in understanding and left. Luke pursed his lips, frowning as he again replayed the events of the last afternoon. With a grunt of annoyance, he headed down into the belly of the ship to check in on Rey. He found her room door slightly ajar and peered cautiously in. 

Rey was passed out on her bunk, her blanket pulled up to her elbow and her pillow clutched tight. Luke watched her for a long moment, his heart unaccountably speeding up as he watched the play of light from the porthole illuminate her features. Realising how creepy he was being, he gently shut the door and wandered back up on deck to find something more useful to do than watch a sleeping intern.

*&^%$%^&*


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with a little bit of PTSD; both from her near accident and from past abuse. New friends are introduced. Luke continues to be a standoffish, grumpy bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, I tripped and posted three chapters in one day.

The day after near disaster started with a bang. Quite a literal one as it turned out. Rey was startled awake as there was a loud noise and the sound of men shouting. She picked out Luke’s voice amidst of all the kerfuffle.

“For Kriff’s sake, Han. How damn hard is it to anchor yourself a safe distance and skiff over?!” Luke was shouting furiously.

Rey rose, pulling on a hoodie over her pajamas and rushing out onto the deck to see what all the fuss was about. 

There was a second boat anchored, now that she was outside and could see, far too close to the AA-589. She could see the point of impact, as there was scuffing on the AA-589’s pristine white hull, but there appeared to be no significant damage. The boat they had collided with was a beat up hunk of junk about half as big as the AA-589 that appeared to be held together with duct tape and a prayer. Rey raised an eyebrow at the fishing boat, noting that it’s name was the ‘Millenium Falcon’, though several of the letters were all but rubbed off from time and tide. 

“Sorry kid, ya just can’t find good help these days can you?” a loud, boisterous voice said, no hint of actual apology in his tone.

“Yeah sure you are.” Luke replied grumpily. “ _You’re_ the only one you’d let Captain the Falcon, Han, and you know it.”

Rey saw him peering over the side of his ship, inspecting the damage done to the research vessel.

“I suppose you want an update on the most likely active fishing spots this week?” Luke continued, still sounding annoyed.

She climbed the stairs to the stern deck and saw Luke and a stranger standing next to each other. The stranger was leaning nonchalantly against the railing, lazily chewing a toothpick and taking in his surroundings.

“Hiya sweetheart, you’re new.” he said as Rey appeared over the top of the stairs.

Luke turned, took a half aborted step toward her, then returned his attention to his guest.

“Everything’s ok, Rey. Just got a love tap from Han, here.”

“Aww come on now, Luke. You know it wasn’t on purpose.” the interloper gave him a puppy dog eyed look. “Introduce us properly.”

Luke glowered at him. 

“Han, this is Rey, my intern. Rey, Han Solo. Friend and general pain in the ass.” 

Han extended a surprisingly clean, weathered hand to Rey. She took it and shook it quickly, glancing between her mentor and the new man. Han Solo was a roguishly handsome grey haired man who had a good ten years on Luke, as well as at least half a foot. He had an easy air about him and Rey found herself taking an immediate liking to the man. 

“Luke got you doing all his dirty work?” he asked.

“If he does, I don’t mind doing it. It’s fun.” Rey replied with a half smile, wrapping her arms a little closer around herself as the wind picked up a bit.

“Are you planning to stick around all day?” Luke asked, though not so subtly clenched teeth. 

“I thought we might. Not gonna be a problem is it?” 

“No of course not.” Luke grumbled. “Wasn’t like we had any _work_ or anything to do. Leia on board?” 

Han smirked at him.

“Of course. She’s still asleep though. She’ll come over when she’s ready.”

Luke rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat. 

“Alright, we’ll have a rest day. Help yourself to whatever’s in the galley. I know you’re going to anyway.” he said, heading back into the interior of the boat while resolutely not acknowledging Rey any further.

Alone with the fisherman, Rey tentatively joined him at the rail, looking out at the seemingly endless blue waves. They stood together in silence for a long moment before Rey spoke up.

“So.”

“So.” he replied with a grin.

“Known him long?” she asked.

He looked her up and down; men rarely missed the opportunity to do such, but in this moment she felt there was nothing lascivious about the appraising look.

“Probably about as long as you’ve been alive, sweetheart. Where’d he dig you up, anyway?”

“I kinda dug myself up, I guess. I had two choices for internships that would have made any sense, but I really preferred to work for Mr Skywalker.” 

“I’ll bet he just loves it when you call him that.” Han said with an easy smile. 

She turned and leaned back on the rail.

“Not so much, really. Actually he tends to scold me if I do that. Or ‘Professor’.”

“Ah yes, the dreaded ‘Professor’-ship title. I told him it was a bad idea, but would he listen?” 

Rey laughed.

“Say, got any food around? Our galley cupboards are lookin’ a little bare right now.” 

“Sure. We resupplied right before we left.” she replied, nodding her head in the direction of the galley.

*&^%$%^&*

The rest of the day was as lazy as the crew had ever seen. They worked for a few hours, Andy leading the dive team this time sans Luke and Rey. 

The afternoon was waning. Work had wrapped up around noon and Rey sat on the back of the boat, her feet dangling in the crystalline blue waters while her co-workers took turns jumping into the ocean around the anchored AA-589. The team had understandably let Rey have some space to recuperate and get used to the idea of going on another dive again while Luke had inexplicably locked himself away in his tiny office to “Catch up on correspondence”, or so he said. The last of the team had hauled themselves from the water, exhausted and prune fingered while Rey still sat enjoying the feel of the waves against her feet. 

Rey helped herself to a beer from the cooler the team always kept nearby and just enjoyed the sensation of the water against her sun-warmed legs. Half the crew had taken off on the skiff back to the dock, leaving only herself, Luke, and Andy to man the ship in their absence.

Quite suddenly, there was a splash about five yards out from her position and she realized someone had dived off of the top level of the boat. Her eyebrows raised as the diver surfaced, pushing back long, greying locks off his forehead as he grinned at her.

“Been dying to do that all day.” he called, striking out towards her. “I was fuckin’ baking in my office.”

She smiled.

“And you’d have soundly scolded any of us had we tried to do the same thing and you had seen.” she said.

“My boat. My rules. Do as I say, not as I do, you know.” he replied with a roguish grin that belonged to a younger man, lazily treading water a few feet from her gently kicking legs.

He swam a bit closer, leaning back in the water and letting himself float as he gazed up at the sky. Rey watched him fondly, committing to memory every line and angle of his face. Luke swam to the ladder on the back of the boat, hauling himself out and sitting on the top rung as he let the saltwater drip from his swim trunks. She tugged a dry towel from it’s spot hanging next to her and handed it to him. He gave her a nod of thanks, drying his face and hair first and then throwing the towel over his shoulders. 

“So.” he said awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

“So.” she replied.

“How are you doing, after… er…. The event.” he said evasively.

Rey smiled ruefully.

“Honestly, I’m fine.” she gazed at him curiously. “I’m more embarrassed than anything.”  
He nodded slowly.

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you, you know that right?” 

“Yes…. I know.” somehow that knowledge made her feel guiltier. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment which Luke broke with an abrupt conversation change.

“What made you want to become a Marine Biologist. And don’t say my books because then I’ll know you’re just yanking my chain.” he said suddenly.

Rey laughed.

“You really want to know?” 

“Yeah I really want to know. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

She sighed, moving her feet back and forth in the warm ocean current.

“I suppose my story is no different than anyone else’s. Maybe a little more lame….” 

He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded encouragingly.

“My adoptive father had a junkyard, back in England.”

“Where in England?”

“Westminster. My birth mum and dad were just kids really when I was born…. Unkar and his wife adopted me when I was about six months old. It was more out of convenience, really…” she cleared her throat. “We moved to the US when I was about three and Unkar found a job out in Arizona.”

“Ah. Desert.” Luke said, nodding understandingly.

“Yeah…. Not much ocean out in Arizona. Lots of flat, dry land. And armadillos. I suppose it was natural for me to want to get out of there as soon as possible.”

“Makes sense.”

“We went to the Texas coast one summer for a week and the first time I saw the ocean… I guess I just fell in love with it.” 

“Sounds much the same as my story.” Luke mused, reaching back and opening the cooler to retrieve a bottle of water.

“Really? You grew up in a desert?” she said skeptically. He seemed made for salt and sand and sea, she found it hard to believe and almost blasphemous to think he had ever lived anywhere but near the water. 

“Yeah really.” he said, taking a swig of his water. “My aunt and uncle had a-if you’ll believe it-a cactus farm in So Cal.”

Rey laughed aloud. 

“No, I’m serious!” he said defensively. “It was one of those places like a Christmas tree farm, except with prickly pear cactuses. As far as the eye can see.” he looked at her, still silently laughing with an overflow of mirth. “Well, obviously I had to get out of there as soon as possible with something as stupid as cactus farming going on. Uncle Owen wasn’t too happy about it either.” 

“Professor Skywalker?” a voice came from behind them. 

Luke jerked, almost guiltily. 

“Yes, what is it Julia?” he replied, turning toward the ROV operator.

“I wanted to go over some things about tomorrow’s dive. Do you have a moment?” 

Luke looked at Rey and she thought she caught the flicker of something as he gazed at her. Maybe regret? Nevertheless, he wrapped the towel around his waist, nodded to Rey, and followed the other woman back to the tiny office he inhabited whenever he wasn’t diving off of the roof or off the back of the ship.

Rey turned her attention back to the sunset and was startled when another voice broke into her thoughts about ten minutes later.

“Abandoned you in favour of a robot, huh?” Han Solo said.

She jolted, looking up to see Han sitting on the closed lid of the drinks chest, holding two beers.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know you were still aboard.” she said, smiling at him.

“Didn’t mean to startle ya. Heard you had a busy day yesterday. What with the nearly drowning and everything.”

“No problem. I was just in my head. And yeah, it was a scary day. But I survived and I’m here so I don’t need to dwell on it. How are _you_ , Mr Solo?”

Han stuck out his tongue.

“‘Han’ is fine, kid. Does Luke make you call him Professor?”

“Oh no, not at all. In fact he keeps reminding me to just call him ‘Luke’. But….” she trailed off, embarrassed.

The fisherman passed her a beer, plopping down next to her.

“That sounds like our boy.” Han said fondly. “Never really appreciated standing on ceremony.” 

“You’ve known him a long time, then?” Rey asked, trying to sound nonchalant and not as if she wanted to know both Han’s and Luke’s life stories immediately and in great detail. 

“A fair few decades.” Han said with a laugh. “Been through our share of battles together, me and Skywalker. Both physical and abstract.” 

“He plays everything so close to the chest. I’m not sure what to believe. He just told me a story about growing up on a cactus farm.”

He laughed.

“No, that one’s actually very _very_ true I’m sorry to say. I met him in the town he grew up in oh…. probably about thirty odd years ago now.”

“Tell me what he was like.” she asked eagerly. “When you all were-”

“Young?” Han finished with a smirk.

Rey coloured, but nodded. Han sighed, raking a hand through his grey hair.

“Brash. Indestructible. Incredibly stupid. Defiant. Passionate. Like all kids. Luke was no different than any of us. Don’t let the stodgy professor thing fool you for a minute, kiddo. We went king crabbing in Alaska, pearl diving in Tahiti, helped with that big oil spill in the gulf twenty odd years ago, did search and rescue diving for a year or two around the panhandle. For a while, Luke was a rigger aboard a Navy vessel. That was after…. Of course….” Han trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Sensing there was something behind that awkward silence, Rey pressed him to continue. Han seemed unhappy about revealing whatever it was, but let her winkle the information out of him.

“That was after we lost Mara….” Han said quietly.

She gave him a questioning look. She’d heard Luke’s wife mentioned a few times now, but never more than a passing word. Han sighed.

“That was on one of our crabbing trips. Christ it was cold…. Mara and Luke had been married for only a few years and she was tired of him always being off, so she wanted to come work the crab pots with us. I should have put my foot down then and there, but…..” he smiled ruefully. “Whatever Mara wanted, Mara got. And she wanted to be with Luke, so there she was.”

Rey remained silent, listening carefully. Han’s discomfort was palpable, but he soldiered on through it.

“It all happened so fast…. Mara’s jackline either wasn’t tethered or it had gotten cut…. We were hauling a full pot over the side and the deck must have been slippery because it bucked and the next thing we knew, Mara was over the side.” Han was looking intensely at the wooden planks of the deck. “There was another boat, our bow lines had gotten tangled and we were drifting closer and closer to each other, only it wasn’t so much drifting as quickly heading to collision. Luke had managed to grab her hand but it was too late.” he took a deep shuddering breath. “She let go just before the two hulls collided; fell into the water. Luke….. He didn’t get his hand free in time….” Han took a deep, shuddering breath. The expression on his face was haunted as he seemed to see his injured friend in that exact moment. “There are twenty-seven bones in the human hand. Luke shattered seventeen of them.”

She swallowed hard, biting back the rising emotion she felt at the story. Rey lay a hand on Han’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“He’s really not been the same since.” Han murmured. “I didn’t see him for months after that. We got him to a hospital and they did their best with his hand. He sent everyone away after that. Didn’t talk to me or Chewie or Lando or even his sister for a good eight months. Long after he’d healed from the surgery. Even long after he’d gotten all those tattoos. Mara would have hated them….” he trailed off.

“I like them.” she said, suddenly feeling like she needed to defend her mentor’s choices. “They’re like a memorial to her. To his life with her.”

Han smiled sadly at her.

“Ahh the positivity of youth.” he mused, picking at the label on his beer bottle. “Well what about you?” 

“What about me?” she replied.

The mood seemed to shift to one slightly more awkward.

“Er… Luke tells me that you, er, you dated Ben?” Han said, making an attempt to sound nonchalant, his face contorting as if he were in pain.

Rey bit her lip, turning her own beer bottle fitfully in her hand. 

“Well, yes… I did date Ky-er Ben. For a while.” 

She wasn’t sure how much or what to reveal. Han was her ex’s father, after all. Surely he wouldn’t want to hear the gory details about how shitty his child had been. 

“I know he wasn’t exactly the best partner a girl could ask for.”

“No.” she said quietly. “He wasn’t.” 

Han scooted a little closer to her. The night was coming on quickly now and the temperature had dropped a bit. Rey lifted her feet out of the water and dried them off on her towel.

“If you’re not comfortable talking about it, I get it.” Han said, trying to convey understanding.

She looked at him and the pain in her eyes was almost palpable. It was obvious to him that she did want to talk about it but that she worried about offending him. Tentatively, he put a hand over hers and gave it a brief squeeze before removing it and replacing it at his side.

“I’d like to hear, if you want to talk. Ben doesn’t get carte blanche just because he’s my blood, Rey.” 

Rey nodded, swallowing hard. 

“I met him at an on campus jobs fair about two years ago.” she started falteringly. “For a while, I thought he was a student, but he seemed much too old to be looking for some kind of freshman or junior internship programme. He was there recruiting for First Order Holdings…”

Han’s face seemed to tighten but he said nothing, waiting for her to go on.

“I was working a booth for the Biology department and he just…. came over and asked me out. He was hands down the most attractive person there and…. and I thought we just clicked, for some reason.” Rey could remember it like it was yesterday; how handsome she’d thought he was, how confident and poised he was, how he’d taken her hand and kissed the back of it like something right out of an old movie. How deep and dark and all consuming his eyes had been when he fixed them on her. “I didn’t figure out til later that we didn’t ‘click’ at all, it was just something he’d learned to do to….”

“To trick people into doing what he wants.” Han finished dully.

She nodded.

“Before I knew it he’d talked me out of rooming in the dorms or an apartment and I’d moved into his apartment. It all happened so fast….. The next thing I knew he was a stranger to me again. Always being sharp with me, belittling me… Then the hitting started.” 

Rey felt like a dam had burst within her. Everything was spilling out now, including bitter tears. 

“Oh sweetheart…” Han murmured, pulling her in close for a hug.

“I don’t know what happened the first time it happened because I blacked out and couldn’t remember anything when I woke up. I just had this massive bruise. Then anytime I ‘pissed him off’ I got a slap or a smack.” she hiccoughed, tears dripping off the end of her nose and onto her clasped hands. “It kept getting worse until… until I just couldn’t take anymore and I left. That was only a couple weeks ago. Maybe a little over a month. He’s still so angry and I just want him to leave me alone.” 

Han wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tightly in a paternal way that Unkar Plutt never had. The grizzled old fisherman held her close to his chest and she could smell the scent of Old Spice, sweat, and the not unpleasant odor of fresh fish. She let herself relax in his arms. He had no judgement on her, only support. No excuses for his son, only understanding. 

“Ben never really learned that things couldn’t always be his way.” Han said softly. “Unfortunately, he seems to have developed the belief that people are just things to be had and discarded when he’s finished with them.”

She nodded against his shoulder. 

“You did nothing wrong, Rey. And unfortunately, what you’ve told me doesn’t surprise me.” Han sounded so sad it almost broke her heart. It had to be crushing to discover your own child had become a monster.

“Thank you for letting me talk.” she whispered. “I’ve only talked about this to Finn and Poe. And they never liked Kylo to begin with….”

Han gently released her, holding her at arm’s length with a hand on each shoulder. 

“Thank you for telling me. Ben has been…. estranged, I guess you would call it, from us for a good few years now. Whatever he did to you, it’s in the past now. And you’re a hell of a lot better off without him than with him. He was a fool to hurt you. You’re a special one, Rey.” Han said, cuffing her affectionately on the chin. 

She smiled through watery eyes, wiping her face on the hem of her t-shirt. 

“I better get back on the Falcon.” Han said, climbing to his feet and helping her up. “Luke keeps griping about me keeping his workers awake all night and making them useless in the morning whenever I visit.” 

“Don’t let him fool you, he loves having you aboard.” 

Han gazed at her seriously for a moment.

“Yeah? He loves having _you_ aboard too. I hope you know that.” 

He turned, heading off towards the interior of the ship, most probably to bid farewell to Luke. Rey looked up at the stars that had come out. This far out to sea, there was no light pollution to affect her viewing of the galaxy, laid out above her head like a million glittering diamonds. She thought briefly about laying down on the deck to gaze up at them, but thought better of it as she remembered they had a full day of diving and cataloguing ahead of them tomorrow. 

Sighing, she folded her towel and wandered back down to the living area of the ship. She entered the common area to find Luke sitting on the couch, his laptop on his knees and his glasses on the end of his nose. For a moment, she considered just quietly walking out and going to her quarters. As she remembered the conversation she’d just had with Han, she felt her stomach tighten and a sudden need to not be by herself. Rey padded quietly into the common room and wordlessly slid into the seat to the right of Luke, leaning her head against the back of the couch and deliberately not looking at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was peering at her curiously. Her thigh rested against his and the knuckles of her left hand brushed his hip.

“Everything ok, Rey?” he asked after an overly long and awkward minute.

“I just…. I just have a lot on my mind. Didn’t want to be alone. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bother you.”

“Han said you two had talked.” Luke said quietly, his tone indicating he knew a bit more than he was letting on.

“Yeah.”

“Talked about Ben?” 

“Yeah…”

Luke set his laptop to the side and concentrated his attention on Rey. 

“Do you want to talk to me about it?” he asked cautiously.

She let her head flop to the side as she looked at him drowsily.

“Honestly? Not really… At least not right now.” she murmured. “Can I just… can I just stay here with you for a moment.” her tone became pleading.

“Yeah, of course.” he replied worriedly. 

Rey let herself sink closer to him on the couch, curling slowly into his shoulder. She drew her knees up to her chest like a child attempting to comfort herself and with equal slowness, lay a gentle hand over his damaged right one. She felt him stiffen at first at the contact, then relax as she held his hand between hers, her fingertips exploring the half covered scars, hidden by tattoos. 

“You talked about me, too, didn’t you?” Luke asked, watching her trace the scarring on his disfigured hand with her fingers.

She nodded but didn’t speak.

“Han told you everything, didn’t he? ”

“Yeah. I guess he did.” she said quietly.

Luke grunted disapprovingly.

“Does it hurt?” Rey asked suddenly. 

His fingers twitched against her palm. 

“Sometimes.” a hint of self consciousness edged into his voice. “It’s mostly just irritating. Range of motion will never be what it was.” 

She sandwiched his hand between hers, intertwining their fingers and nestling closer to him. Luke was speechless as she curled herself against him.

“I don’t expect anything.” Rey said softly, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. “I just…. I just really need to sit here with you for a little while. Please. It’s been kind of a crazy week.”

It was, of course, the ‘please’ that did it. He nodded silently, taking his laptop back into his lap and operating it with his free hand. They sat together in companionable silence for a good, long time before Rey’s change in breathing indicated she’d fallen asleep. Loathe to disturb her, Luke remained unmoving until he too felt himself drift off, the steady motion of the ocean around them lulling him to sleep.

*&^%$%^&*

They were lucky that Rey was the first to awaken. Bright sunlight and the common room’s lighting glared into her eyes as she blinked them open. With a start, she realised she was not alone. Sometime during the night they’d ended up curled together on the uncomfortable beige couch. Luke lay on his back, one arm under his head, the other wrapped around her. Rey’s legs had intertwined with his and her head lay against his chest, her free hand resting on his belly. Rey closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep despite the work day ahead and despite the knowledge that if anyone caught them in such a state, it could cause trouble for both of them. 

Alas, she couldn’t make the dream last any longer. Her movements seemed to have roused Luke and he let out a sniff as he groggily came back to consciousness.

“Hi.” she said, her voice tiny and somewhat afraid of his reaction.

“Hi.” Luke replied, a tone of surprise in his voice, yet not at all making the expected move to leap up from the couch in horror. “Are you ok?” 

She nodded, gently extricating herself from his arms and sitting up on the side of the couch. Beside her, Luke yawned, his hip bumping against her as he shifted. He sat up, his knee clicking and making him wince.

“Thanks for… you know.” Rey said quietly. 

Blue eyes searched her own brown ones; he nodded slowly. 

“No problem. It was a scary thing to happen.” his eyebrows came together in a frown. “Are you sure you’re ok? I’ll understand if you don’t want to be part of the dive team-”

“No!” she interrupted. “I’m… I’m fine. Just give me a day or two before you send me back down. It’s like riding a horse, if you get thrown you just have to get back on.”

The corner of his lip twitched up in an almost smile. 

“I’d better get going.” she said, standing up abruptly. “Don’t want rumours starting that I’m bedding the professor to get a good recommendation.”

Before he could get another word in edgewise, Rey quickly hurried from the room, leaving Luke feeling distinctly disgruntled and guilty, though he wasn’t quite sure about what.

It was Rey’s turn to shy away from contact with Luke. She seemed acutely aware of the line in the sand she’d crossed. For the next day or two the AA-589 stayed anchored in or around the reef, the rest of the crew undertaking night dives to study some of the bio-luminescent specimens that lived in the area. Rey stayed above, manning the radio in quiet solitude while her compatriots dove into almost black water.

She made it a point over those two days to be as professional as possible, making sure only to look at or speak to Luke when it was strictly necessary, being sure to be as unemotional and aware of their respective roles as she could be. She didn’t notice his eyes darting toward her during shared meals with the crew. She didn’t, but Julia did. Julia had been an assistant to Luke long enough to read his moods and it didn’t take a genius to sense the discontent coming off the man in waves. Secretly, Julia felt that if one of the two didn’t make a move soon, she would probably scream.

*&^%$%^&*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke asks Rey if she'd like to go to dinner. It's not a date. It's definitely not a date. Totally not. 
> 
> Kylo Ren rears his ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS LITERALLY SUPPOSED TO BE A PARAGRAPH CONNECTING TWO GIANT HALVES OF A THING AND IT BECAME 8 PAGES. AAAHHH.

Another Friday came and went in placid comfort and relative non-communication between intern and Professor. Rey climbed into Luke’s truck that afternoon in companionable silence that afternoon, anticipating a weekend of solitude with only BeBe to keep her company. 

To say Luke was unnaturally quiet as they started the usual drive back to her flat would have been an understatement. Rey could almost feel the tension coming off her mentor as if it were a tangible thing. She knew better than to attempt to break the tension with him, however, and remained silent throughout the drive, spending her time scrolling her Facebook feed and checking messages between herself and her boys Finn and Poe. 

She felt the truck ease to a halt and gathered her bag, preparing to climb out. As she opened the door, Luke suddenly spoke up.

“Uh, Rey?” 

Rey turned, cocking her head curiously at him as he fixed her with a nervous look. 

“What’s up?” 

“Would you…” he seemed to be wrestling with something within himself. “Would you want to grab dinner a little later on? I know it’s kind of short notice, but it is fairly early.” 

A smile melted across her lips as she nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah that’d be nice.” she replied. “What did you have in mind.”

“I don’t know if you’re a sushi fan, but there’s a place I frequent I think you might enjoy.”

Rey made a face.

“I’ve never had sushi. You really like that raw fish stuff?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah I do. If you want to go somewhere else it’s fine.” Luke said, sounding a little disappointed.

“No no! It’s absolutely fine. I need to try new things. I’d never have ended up scuba diving if I hadn’t tried new things.” she replied quickly, sensing his discomfort.

“Good… I mean if you don’t end up liking it, it isn’t the end of the world.” he assured her. “Pick you up in an hour or so? I need a shower. Uh, also, this is totally not a date. Please do not feel pressured or anything… I just…. Food. Is a thing. That people sometimes enjoy. Sometimes in the company of others?” 

She nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and feeling her heartrate inexplicably speeding up. There was moment of awkward silence, then Luke gave a quick nod, clearing his throat and looking away. 

“Right. An hour. See you then.” 

Almost as soon as the back end of the truck had cleared the turnoff back onto the street, Rey tore up the stairs to her flat, nearly faceplanting onto the concrete steps in the process. She threw open her door, barrelling through it and startling BeBe, who hissed and darted underneath the couch. She had one shoe off, flinging it god knew where as she struggled out of her T-shirt and shorts, half hopping into the bathroom as she fought to extricate herself from both cutoffs and panties. After a frantic shower, she rushed back into her bedroom, examining her clothes rack for something Totally Not a Date-worthy. One pile of clothes later, she settled on something she was prepared to deem acceptable for the event and was leaning against her bathroom vanity, attempting to do makeup as BeBe wound affectionately around her legs. The doorbell rang, startling her and making her drop her lipstick into the sink.

“ _Fuck_!” she swore, scrambling to put away her war-paint and searching for her shoes and jacket. 

She nearly tripped over BeBe as she exited the bathroom, snatching up her jacket and slipping her feet into a pair of champagne coloured heels. She took a deep breath, opening the front door to find Luke leaning patiently against the doorframe wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black button up, and what appeared to be a tuxedo jacket. _No. Not a date at all._

“Hi. You ok?” he asked.

“Hi. Yes. What?” she frowned at him.

He pointed to the corner of his lip.

“You’ve got a little bit of thingy, just there.” 

“Shit. Give me just a second.” she grumbled, darting back inside and checking her reflection in the entryway mirror. 

She wiped away the smudged lipstick in the corner of her mouth, tilting her head from side to side to double check that everything was acceptable. Satisfied, she returned to the door.

“Better?” Rey asked.

“I mean you were great before, but yes, you fixed the smudge. If that’s what you meant.” Luke replied, seemingly unaware of the compliment he’d paid her.

Rey stepped outside and locked her apartment door, heart pounding with unexpected nervousness.

“After you.” Luke said, gesturing for her to go first down the stairs. 

Rey recognised the restaurant immediately. The Blue Petal Bar was on the same strip she, Poe, and Finn frequented on their off days. She’d never been inside, but as Luke held the door open for her, she found she was exceedingly glad she’d erred on the side of overdressing for the occasion. The restaurant was quiet, low lit, and almost deserted. She supposed it was an odd hour; not quite lunch, not quite dinner hour. She found herself grateful for the relative solitude as a waiter seated them at the sushi bar. 

Luke almost distractedly held her chair out for her; as if he were going through the motions of a routine his mind was only distantly a-party to. Once seated next to each other, Luke immediately made a beeline for the menu and began explaining some of the options and different kinds of sushi rolls The Blue Petal was famous for.

“So. You’ve really _never_ had sushi?” he inquired.

She shook her head.

“Unkar was never big on ‘foreign food’. It was basically fish and chips and beans on toast when I was growing up. Jammy Dodgers too when he could find them in the local import shop.” 

“Unkar’s your dad, right?” Luke asked, trying to remember the details of the conversation they’d had a few days prior.

“Yeah. Adopted.” she took a sip from the glass of water that had been provided.

“Well I won’t say sushi is an acquired taste, because why would someone want to acquire a taste for something they don’t actually like. I enjoy it. But if you really don’t like anything here I’ll definitely take you for some fish and chips.” he said with a chuckle.

Rey picked up a menu and peered at the strange assortment of new to her foods. Her eyes travelled over the page, which displayed various pictures of the kinds of rolls and nigiri available. She noted with some alarm that there was no pricing attached to the descriptions, but didn’t bring it up right away. 

“What’s this one?” she asked, pointed to an image of a black wrapped roll with a shock of what looked like little orange bubbles on top.

“That’s called ‘Ikura’. Salmon roe. It’s one of my favourites.”

Rey looked vaguely horrified.

“It’s actually really good.” he said. “Hey, we’ll get a little bit of a bunch of different stuff and you can try it and see what you like. If any.” 

She looked at him suspiciously, but agreed. When the sushi chef came over to them, she let Luke do the ordering, watching him curiously as he exchanged conversation with the chef as well as their order. The chef seemed to know Luke well, judging by the joking they were doing. 

Luke settled back in his seat, letting the chef get on with his work. He picked up the chopsticks placed to his right and broke them open. She copied his movements, watching carefully as he situated the two sticks in his fingers.

“Have you ever used chopsticks?” he inquired.

“Can’t say that I have. Even when we go for Chinese food I stick with a good old European fork.”

“So you’re going to want to hold one of the chopsticks like you’re holding a pen and balance the other against your middle and second to last fingers.”

Rey attempted it, nearly dropping them in the process. 

“Here-”

He reached over, his hand warm on hers as he manipulated the slim sticks into proper position. _Totally not a date. Not a date at all._ He thought to himself. _What are you doing you lecherous old man?!_

“You just wanna move the top stick. Use it like pinchers. Ok?” 

She nodded, looking up as a plate of sushi arrived over the top of the bar. Luke retreived it, setting it down between them and pouring some soy sauce into a small bowl. 

“Ok, so this is ginger.” he pointed with his own chopsticks to a small pile of wafer thin slices of something pink. “And this is wasabi.” he pointed to a lump of bright green paste looking stuff. “That’s really hot, so beware. I’m not telling you what anything else is. Just try it and if you like it, I’ll tell you what it is.”

Rey gave him another suspicious look.

“C’mon. I promise I won’t make you eat anything too weird. They don’t even serve pufferfish here.” 

She looked at him, appalled, but soon returned her attention to the platter beside her. She _was_ hungry. Rey recognised the ikura he’d told her about and reluctantly attempted to pick up a piece in her chopsticks. After a few attempts, she managed to snag the roll, lifting it cautiously to her mouth and taking a bite. Luke seemed to be holding his breath as she chewed, the strange assortment of flavours assaulting her tongue. One of the tiny pieces of roe burst and a flood of not unpleasant saltiness filled her mouth. She raised an eyebrow as she swallowed.

“What do you think?” Luke asked cautiously. 

Slowly, she nodded, prodding another piece of something brown and glistening with a dark coloured sauce resting upon a little cube of rice.

“It’s good.” she replied, picking up this second piece with a little more ease. 

Luke grinned, picking a piece out for himself and expertly dipping it in the little bowl of soy sauce. Rey tried her second piece; this one was a little chewier but was sweet and a bit smokey. Once she’d consumed that piece, she turned to him for confirmation.

“What was that one?”

“Eel.” 

“ _Eel_!?” 

“Yep. Barbeque eel. One of my favourites. It’s called ’unagi’.” he explained.

One by one she tried at least one of each different thing on the plate, Luke watching her eagerly to see how she reacted to each new kind of fish and flavour. As the meal progressed, she found it easier and easier to use the chopsticks, even stealing a piece of tamago right off of Luke’s chopsticks before he could properly get ahold of it.

“So do you think you’ll be ready to go back on the dive team soon?” he asked casually.

“Yeah. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” she replied, idly swirling her chopsticks in some leftover unagi sauce. 

“I’m glad to hear it. It’s not the same without your energy on the team. Also I hate having you locked up in the office all the time.” 

They talked and ate a little while longer, their conversation moving from strictly food and work related topics to more personal things.

“So I have to know.” Rey started, placing her chopsticks down on the plate and leaning her chin on her hand. “ _Why_ ‘The AA-589’? It seems like every boat I’ve ever seen has some kind of woman’s name or play on words or something. Not your boat.”

He chuckled, placing his own utensils down in defeat and sipping his glass of water.

“It’s really not that interesting. More embarrassing than anything.” Luke said, idly turning the sweating glass on its coaster.

“Nevertheless, inquiring minds want to know.” she pressed.

Luke sighed, looking up at her.

“It was the license plate number on my first motorcycle. I must have been about seventeen when I got that beat up old thing….” 

“Ahhh, all is explained now.” she said teasingly with a satisfied nod. “Nostalgia. And you have a sweet spot for your golden years.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Some might say _these_ are my golden years.”

“How old are you anyway?” she asked, leaning closer.

Rey had invaded his personal space and he felt unwilling to care at all as he took in her delicate features and large, liquid brown eyes whose attention was fixed x-ray sharp on him.

“Old enough to know better.” he murmured by way of an answer. 

She moved even closer; lips slightly parted as she gazed at him curiously. _Not a date. Not a date at all. Totally NOT a date._ He repeated over and over in his mind.

“And if I’m young enough not to care?” she said softly. 

They were close enough to touch, but Luke held himself rigidly separate from her. He could feel the guilt and the confusion rising in his chest, twisting itself tightly around his heart as he contemplated everything he wanted to do but absolutely could not do with this wild spirit he had had the privilege of getting to know.

“Luke? Luke Skywalker is that you?” a braying voice cut into their tension.

Luke jolted out of his semi-stupor. He glanced around.

“Ah. President Gavrisom. It’s been a while.” 

Half thankful, half extremely peeved, Luke pushed his chair back and stood up. The speaker crossed to him and Rey also stood up, recognising the gaunt figured man as President Ponc Gavrisom, the president of the college and the man who signed all of Luke’s paychecks. Not to mention the man who had had the final call on Rey’s opportunities as far as internships had gone.

For a moment, Rey feared the vulture-like older man would have something sharp to say about seeing Luke out with a student in such a setting, but it became very clear to her very quickly that Gavrisom did not appear to notice much nor care. 

Rey remained quiet as Luke and Gavrisom exchanged brief conversation. Quite suddenly, the octogenarian’s watery eyed gaze fixed on Rey, startling her back to consciousness.

“And how is your internship going, young lady?” he asked in a slightly quavery voice

“Er, quite well, I think?” she replied nervously. “At least I hope so.”

“I have heard nothing but rave reviews from all of your professors, Miss Rider. Luke also has nothing but the best things to say about you. You are a credit to our institution.”

He reached out with a liver-spotted hand, taking Rey’s slim hand and patting the back of it affectionately. Rey was more than a little nonplussed. She had been sure Gavrisom wouldn’t have known her from a hole in the ground. To the side and slightly behind her, Luke smiled with a somewhat secret pride that Rey was so well thought of. Not that he’d had anything to do with her great achievements.

The three chatted for a few more minutes before an older woman, presumably Gavrisom’s wife, appeared and urged the old man away. Rey and Luke sat back down, Luke grabbing the check that had come while they were otherwise occupied. Rey let out a noise of dismay as he resolvedly slipped his credit card in with their ticket and placed it pointedly out of her reach or view. 

By the time the two exited the restaurant, the sun had begun to set on the horizon. Its dying rays made everything soft and golden as Luke drove her home. They attempted some more idle conversation throughout but it was clear both had a lot on their minds. Pulling into the lot, Rey felt her stomach tighten as she noticed Kylo’s silver Mustang again parked in his old spot. She chewed her lip as Luke’s car slowed. A dozen scenarios played themselves out in her mind and she spotted Kylo’s shape silhouetted in the front seat of his car.

“See you tomorrow then?” Luke said, putting the car into park. 

For a moment she considered just nodding and jumping out of the car, running as fast as she could to her door and hoping Kylo couldn’t catch up. She thought better of it though as she remembered how much bigger he was than she.

“Uhm. Actually?” she started, taking a deep breath. “Would it be too much trouble for you to walk with me to my door?” 

Luke looked at her, a litany of emotions chasing each other over his worn features. 

“Just to be clear, I am not inviting you up for ‘coffee’.” she said with a blush, making finger quotes around the word ‘Coffee’.

“I didn’t think you were.” Luke replied. “Of course I can walk you to your door. Is something the matter?” 

She bit her lip nervously, eyes darting toward Kylo’s car again.

“I uh, I just….there’s someone around I’d prefer not to have an opportunity to get me alone. If you know what I mean.” 

Luke followed her gaze to the car sitting shadowed beneath a tree and it’s equally shadowed occupant. He frowned.

“Is that Ben’s car?”

“Yeah…” 

Luke made to unbuckle his seatbelt, his body language indicating he intended to head over to the car that was making her so nervous.

“No! Please! I don’t want any trouble. Just…. Just please walk me to my door?”

He stopped, nodding reluctantly and sighing. Luke got out and walked around to her side of the car and opening the door, all the while glowering at the occupant of the Mustang. Ben rolled down his window just enough for Luke to confirm that it was his nephew. He pointedly hurried Rey up to her apartment, positioning himself between her and the thankfully immobile car. Rey felt like she was holding her breath the whole time, her hands trembling as she unlocked her door. Luke remained in the doorway, half turned so that he could look down the stairs. His face was dark and his brow furrowed.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok here?” he asked doubtfully. 

She sighed, running a shaking hand through her hair.

“I don’t think he’s got enough balls to literally kick down my door. So I guess as long as I’m in here….” 

Luke, if possible, frowned harder. 

“Give me your phone.” he said sharply.

“What?”

“Just give me your phone.”

Silently, Rey handed over her iPhone, unlocking it for him and watching him curiously. Luke entered his number in as a new contact.

“If you need anything. If you’re feeling threatened. Give me a call.” he said seriously. “Honestly, I should have given you my number when I hired you, but…. Anyhow.”

He handed her back her phone.

“OK. I don’t have your number. Only text or call me if you need me.” 

Despite the tenseness of the situation, she smiled, clutching her phone to her chest. 

“Thanks.” she said quietly. 

“Lock the door good and tight. I’m about to go have a word with my nephew.” Luke said darkly.

“Oh no, please-”

He held up a hand.

“This is a family issue now, Rey. Please don’t worry. If he keeps this up I _will_ get the police involved.” his expression softened as he gazed at her worried face. “I’m not gonna let him hurt you again, Rey.”

Warmth spread in her belly and Rey slowly took a step forward, placing a hand on his chest and pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He didn’t pull back or push her away this time, nor did she blush. For once both let themselves be in the moment. When she reluctantly pulled away, Luke gave her a lopsided smile.

“Lock your door. I’ll see you for work on Monday.” he said quietly.

Rey did as she was bidden and she didn’t hear him start down the stairs until her deadbolt and chain lock had been engaged. She leaned her back against the door, the cool metal of the safety door comforting and secure.

Luke took the stairs two at a time, almost jogging toward Kylo’s parked car. He banged on the glass of the driver’s side, fury rising within him at the thought of his own flesh and blood being violent towards anyone, much less Rey.

The tinted window rolled down halfway and Ben’s perpetually brooding face came into view.

“Uncle. Fancy seeing you here.” the dark haired man said nonchalantly, extinguishing a clove cigarette.

“Leave, Ben.” 

“That was a quick rendezvous. I guess she didn’t invite you in?” Kylo sneered. “Probably for the best, at _your_ age.”

“You have no reason to be here. Drive away.” Luke growled.

“I mean, she was always good for a quick fuck. Not a particularly engaging partner, but definitely a hole to fuck. She got the job done. Shame she didn’t let you stay for a little-”

Luke reached out and grabbed his nephew by the collar of his two hundred dollar shirt.

“I don’t know what went wrong with you, boy, but if you keep this up I’m going to make sure you regret ever having met Rey, much less abuse her the way you did.”

“Touchy, touchy.” Kylo said tightly, wrenching his uncle’s hands from his collar. 

“Get out. Now. Don’t let me catch you here again.” Luke snarled threateningly.

“I’ll go. For now.” Kylo hissed. “It’s almost like you have feelings for the little slut. Well. Let me tell you from experience.” he leaned in closer. “She’ll only ever be a _disappointment_.”

Luke’s lip curled in derision.

“The only disappointment in our lives, Ben, is you.”

A flicker of hurt darted across the aquiline features of his nephew but he did not let it affect him. The mustang roared to life and Luke had to step quickly back to avoid being hit by the side of the ostentatious vehicle. 

Upstairs in her apartment, Rey let out a sigh of relief as the taillights of her ex’s car disappeared and she watched Luke climb back into his truck, visibly angry but unharmed. Rey looked at her phone, memorising the phone number Luke had put into her phonebook. It felt good to have a lifeline. More than that, she couldn’t help but feel a little like a teenager who’d scored her homeroom crush’s phone number.

She resolved to put the stress behind her for now and treat herself to a nice soak in the tub. For now it didn’t matter that Kylo had again breached her comfort zone. For now, she felt she could breathe.

 

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all the cool cool ladies in the Luke/Rey Discord who have made me feel so welcome. Ya'll are amazing and pretty much the only thing keeping me writing.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more complicated. And more hot n' heavy aboard the AA-589. Kylo Ren continues to make Rey's life awkward and uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. I'm definitely making myself work on this because honestly it's some of the only positive anything happening right now for me.

*&^%$#$%^&*

She’d worried over it throughout the weekend, but Kylo never did show up again that she knew of. Rey spent her weekends as she normally did: cleaning her apartment, doing laundry, prepping muffins for the week, and going out Saturday night with Poe and Finn.

They’d offered, for the upteenzillionth time, to hook her up with a co-worker of Finn’s who was single. She idly considered it for half a second then declined, insisting she’d rather just spend time with her boys. They decided to go to a movie, Finn picking out a rom-com she knew would be idle, unthinking fun. When they met up at the theatre, Poe bounded toward her and grabbed her in a hug that swept her off her feet.

“Ah! I feel like we haven’t seen you in _forever_!” he exclaimed, setting her down laughing.

“It’s been a hot minute.” she agreed.

“How’s the internship going? How’s Professor Hottie? Did you get any nookie yet?” Poe demanded. 

She rolled her eyes.

“He’s just my boss, Poe. He’s a really sweet guy, but I should be keeping it professional if I ever want to make it in this industry.” she said severely.

“That’s a ‘maybe’ then?” Finn said with a roguish grin. 

“Oh shut up.” she grumbled, giving him a shove while at the same time intertwining her arms with both men. 

“Let’s go watch some trash, yeah?” Poe interjected. 

“Mmm yes. Trash movies. My favourite.” Finn agreed, squishing Rey between them.

And it was trash. Lovely, romantic, silly trash. Everything she’d lacked in every single one of her past relationships. All two of them. The one she’d had with that one boy in her middle school science class, and the disastrous one she’d had with Kylo. She walked out of the theatre, flanked by her two best friends, feeling a little more disgruntled than she felt she ought to have. 

That night they elected not to cut the evening short and Rey crashed at Poe and Finn’s, curling up with them on the couch the way they had for years. She didn’t take for granted that she never felt like a third wheel when she was with them. They never made her feel awkward or in the way or like an intrusion upon their private time. She wondered what it must feel like to have a partner with whom you were so comfortable that they _were_ your other half, even when interacting with others. 

As she gazed at her friends curled up together, splitting a bag of microwave popcorn as they binged their way through a trash marathon of Cake Wars and Stalked!, she found herself imagining what it must be like to curl up with someone you loved and do the most inane and boring of activities. Kylo had never been one to marathon the trash tv she enjoyed. Or any TV at all. Their relationship had consisted mostly of her being flaunted in front of his rich friends, being scolded when she showed enthusiasm for anything other than what he thought ‘appropriate’, and lying as still as she could in his bed while he pounded away at her from above, never once touching her other than to wrap his fingers around her throat. 

She shivered, wrapping the comforter she’d been designated for the evening more tightly around her. For a moment she imagined it was someone’s arms holding her tightly. For an even briefer moment she remembered the feel of Luke’s arm wrapped around her waist as she curled into his warm body on the rec room sofa. Rey was glad it was dark as she felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory. She turned her attention back to the TV and resolved not to fixate on things for the rest of the evening.

Taking her phone from her pajama pocket for a moment, she scrolled through to Luke’s name and hovered her finger over the ‘Send Text’ button. Before she could change her mind, she clicked it and quickly typed out ‘ _Thanks for looking after me. Looking forward to Monday. ; )_ and hit send before her logical brain could weigh in on the situation.

 

*&^%$%^&*

 

At the end of the weekend, Rey found herself looking forward to the simple fact of being in Luke’s general vicinity as much as she was looking forward to overcoming her leftover fear and getting back into the water.

When Luke pulled up as usual, she was surprised to see Han Solo sitting in her usual spot in the passenger seat. He hopped out, holding the door open and gesturing gallantly for her to climb in. Bemused, she climbed into the middle seat, holding her bag of muffins in her lap and stuffing her rucksack into the narrow space that made up the backseat. Han squeezed in next to her and Rey found herself squished between a mischievously smiling Han and a grumpy looking Luke.

“Han’s joining us for the day.” Luke said shortly shifting the truck into drive.

“Junior’s just mad cos I’m infringing on his precious space. He wants you all to himself.”

Luke shot Han a look that could have peeled paint off of walls. Rey felt herself grow warm as she had but little choice but to sit thigh to thigh with her professor. They drove in awkward silence, Han humming absently and Luke glowering at him out of the corner of his eye from time to time. 

Rey took the opportunity to lean against her mentor. After all, the cab of the truck was small and they were in close quarters, right? Her knuckles brushed against his leg as she shifted, Luke tried very hard not to show how much her closeness affected him, trying not to let his body tense as the warmth of her hand almost rested on his thigh. 

Thankfully, the drive ended and Luke was able to quickly exit his truck and barrel up the gangplank, overnight bag in hand as Han and Rey bemusedly followed at a distance as Luke disappeared into the bridge with Wedge and Jek.

Rey and Han settled into spots beside the rail as the boat gave a lurch and was navigated out of the marina. She found that this was one of her favourite parts of the day; leaving the port for open water and cool sea air. She and Han chatted lazily until the boat came to it’s anchorage for the day. Eagerly, Rey joined the crew and was given her assignments for the day. The schedule had them cutting out around three, so she hurriedly got to work, excited to see her job for the day involved underwater photography for once.

Her first dive after the incident went smoothly and she spent a good hour just playing with different settings on her Nikon, taking just as many artistic photos as scientific research photos. Back aboard and just after the noon break and return from lunch, her ears picked up an unfamiliar noise as she changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and wandered back on deck, examining the pictures she’d taken that day on the Nikon’s LCD display. 

The sound of a small boat engine broke the silence. Rey glanced in the direction of the noise and saw a sleek black speed-boat approaching. She squinted, noting that there were two occupants to the expensive looking vessel. One fair haired and at the helm, the other dark haired and sprawled lazily in the stark white leather seats. The AA-589 rocked slightly as the wake from the approaching boat hit the hull. It wasn’t really enough to do any major damage, but it was sufficient to announce the smaller craft’s arrival.

Her stomach tightened as a sudden sense of dread overcame her. She heard the clunk of feet on the stern dive platform, realising with confusion that someone had come aboard. As if there was a magnet attached to her feet, she felt herself walking towards the interloper. Her stomach flopped as her suspicions were confirmed and she found Kylo looking curiously around the ship he’d unlawfully boarded. 

“Are you serious right now?” she blurted out, anger in her voice as she took a defensive stance.

A cold smile crossed his thin lips, the same smile he’d always given her when she was naked and vulnerable. The smile that indicated she was nothing but prey to him.

“Well hello there.” he purred. “I’d hoped to find you on board. I didn’t think I’d find you alone. Wherever is my poor benighted uncle?”

“You need to leave. Now.” she said firmly, her fingers clenching around the camera. In a pinch, she supposed she could use the expensive bit of electronics as a weapon. 

“Oh come on, Rey. That’s not very nice. Don’t you have anything kind to say to your boyfriend?”

“No. You’re not my boyfriend. Please leave.” Rey repeated insistently.

“Look, if you’d just stop being bitchy for a few seconds and let me explain-” 

“I’m not interested in your excuses anymore, Ben.” Rey said, checking her Nikon’s battery level. 

“Damnit, Rey. Pay attention to me when I’m fucking speaking to you-!” 

Ben smacked the camera from her hands and Rey let out a cry as it tumbled over the side of the boat and into the fathoms deep water below. As she reacted by reaching helplessly towards her expensive camera disappear beneath the surface, she saw Luke climb up on the rail, tug his shirt off over his head and dive over the side and into the deep blue water. 

It seemed an eternity later, but finally she heard splashing and Han’s low voice chuckling from the back of the boat where Luke was climbing out of the water. Luke snapped something back at Han in a low voice and Rey again heard the older fisherman’s peal of raucous laughter. 

“Grabbed it just before it got too deep.” Luke said, holding out the camera to her.

Her fingers brushed his and she saw Ben’s murderous expression out of the corner of her eye. Rey took the Nikon gratefully back and wrapped the strap around her hand a few times in case Ben had any ideas of a repeat performance. 

“Wonderful.” spat the dark haired younger man. “Now can you go away so I can finish my conversation?” 

Rey stiffened. She could sense that in addition to Luke standing close beside her, they had an audience. Her unoccupied hand twitched nervously in Luke’s direction. He seemed to pick up on her discomfort.

“I don’t think you have anything else that needs to be said, Ben.” 

“Kylo.” came the hissed reply. “And I’ll be the judge of that-”

He reached out and attempted to grab Rey’s arm, pulling her in close. In a heartbeat, Luke stepped in front of his angry nephew, looking up at the taller man. His air was threatening as Ben unconsciously took a step backwards. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Uncle Luke.”

“Sorry, son. This is my boat. Rey is my intern. You’re my nephew. It absolutely concerns me.”

Kylo’s lip twisted in anger and he looked around, as if expecting someone to back him up. He took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. His shaking, clenched fists betrayed him.

“I just want,” he started. “to talk to my girlfriend about why she’s been ignoring my texts.”

“I am not your girlfriend.” Rey spoke up calmly.

This close to Luke’s bare shoulders she could see the light scatter of freckles and scars that decorated his skin. She was close enough to see the salt water still soaking his skin and the slight hunch of his shoulders that came with his bad posture. She stifled a shiver as she imagined kissing the salt water away.

Ben scoffed at her, opening his mouth to deliver a retort.

“Ben. Stop. Just stop. You’re a grown man. Stop behaving like a jilted teenager at your first dance and move on.” Luke said firmly, eyes fixed on his nephew’s.

“Luke’s right, Ben. Get back to your boat and we’ll forgo any kind of calling of the police about the whole ‘attempted destruction of property’ thing.” Han’s voice came from over Rey’s shoulder.

It was a tense moment, but Ben finally sneered and pushed past his father, Rey, and Luke. She watched as he hopped over onto his sleek, black Riva. He threw himself into one of the seats and barked an order at Hux, who was at the wheel. The wind whipped his hair back as the boat sped off, Ben shooting Rey one final, furious look before they were out of sight. 

Rey let out a sigh of relief and sagged against the rail. Her camera felt heavy against her leg and she almost leapt out of her skin when a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder.

“Oops, sorry kid.” Han apologised. “I think you handled him well, honestly.” 

She could only let out a half hearted laugh. Han patted her shoulder more lightly before excusing himself, leaving her alone with Luke and the sound of lapping waves against the hull of the AA-589. 

“You want a drink?” Luke asked suddenly. 

“Uh….” 

He turned to her.

“I know, I know,” he said, scrunching up his face guiltily. “You shouldn’t drink and boat. But kriff’s sake….”

“Actually yes.” she said, trying to sound cheerful. “I’d love a drink.” 

Luke nodded approvingly and she followed him into the ship’s small galley. Not waiting for permission, she hoisted herself onto the counter and sat watching him clatter around in the cabinets. She leaned over and turned on the radio, a Collie Buddz song she recognised from hanging out at Quark’s Bar on campus coming over the bluetooth speakers.

“Scotch, rum, vodka, or beer?” he asked, presenting two small glasses. “Or mystery liquour likely gifted to me which I am completely at a loss for how it came to be on my boat in the first place.” he continued, frowning at a glass decanter on the bar.

“Well we are aboard a boat, so I suppose rum would be appropriate.” 

He nodded, unscrewing the top of the Sailor Jerry bottle and tipping two fingers of warm, amber coloured liquid into each glass. He handed her one, then raised his own to her.

“Drink up me hearties, yo ho?” 

Rey smiled shyly and clinked her glass against his before tossing back the drink in one gulp. Luke raised an eyebrow but smiled, draining his own glass. Rey coughed, eyes watering slightly. 

“Worth it.” she said hoarsely, wiping her mouth.

He re-filled her glass, topping up his own and moving to lean against the counter next to her. They chatted amicably for a while, discussing first the trivial and banal before moving onto more important things.

“No, I don’t care what you say. I grew up listening to Simon and Garfunkel, that’s my generation’s cross to bear, they should be tried for war crimes.” Luke exclaimed, shaking his head violently.

Rey let out a full bellied laugh, doubling over.

“Look! All I said was ‘Sound of Silence’ was a poignant and meaningful song!” she protested.

He made a face, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“I have an original vinyl of the Sound of Silence album!” she said, her cheeks flushing with the warmth of alcohol. 

“Oh jeez, I never pegged you for a…. What are they calling it these days? ‘Hipster’? Do you even have a record player!?” he demanded accusingly.

“Of course I do!” she yelped. 

“A good one, or is it one of those awful USB powered ones?!”

She coloured and started to protest.

“It _may_ had a USB shaped power adapter-”

“Hah! I thought as much! You kids and your new fangled tech add ons to perfectly sound old school design!”

“Oh ok, fine then _grandad_! Would you still prefer to be using those ‘old school’ fish finders when you’re out trying to find whales?!”

“You’ve got me there, Miss Smarty Pants.”

He turned toward her and the inside of her knee grazed his hip. Rey suddenly realised he was standing between her spread knees as she sat on the countertop, her bare toes brushing against the sides of his calves. Her giggle died and her breathing was the only thing she could hear. She could feel goosebumps raising on his skin and she boldly moved her big toe up his bare leg. Unconsciously, Luke’s situated himself a little further forward between her legs. She looked up at him, noting the points of flushed pink high on his cheeks. Her own face felt very warm, particularly as she felt her own legs curled around the backs of his, pulling him in closer. 

“You’re…. You’ve done…. A really fine job, Rey.” he murmured, speech full of that blunt honesty liquid courage imparted to the drinker. “I really didn’t want an intern, but…. I’m glad you’re here. Honestly. I… eh… kinda hate the idea of you working for anyone else… once this is all over.”

Rey set her drink down next to her and let her hands gently travel up his chest, the warmth of alcohol giving her the confidence to touch him.

“Well, you could always…. hire me on permanently?”

She twined her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to her level and kissing him fully on the lips. He let out a soft, startled noise, but made no effort to extricate himself. Full of her own liquid courage, Rey deepened the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and holding him tightly as she fought for control and dominance over him.

She left him gasping for breath and feeling more than a little constrained by his swim trunks. To say he was flattered by her attentions would have been an understatement. To say he was downright baffled would have been more accurate. Rey pulled him back in for another kiss, hungrily pulling him close and pushing up the hem of his t-shirt so that her fingers could touch skin. Luke shivered as her fingertips trailed over his belly ever so lightly. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his own hands, finally settling on cupping her bum when she arched upwards at one point. And oh what a bum it was.

“Luke, are you down here? Han said--” a voice called suddenly from the top of the stairs. Footsteps descended the wooden steps and Luke’s sister Leia came around the corner. “Oh jeez, sorry! Sorry!” 

Luke all but lunged away from Rey, almost tripping over her legs, before he collided with the side of the counter with his knee. Leia and Rey both winced in sympathy as Luke grabbed his knee and hopped around in agony.

“Ok, that may have been a slight overreaction, Luke.”

He shot her a dirty look; his face red with a combination of overindulgence in middle shelf rotgut and being caught making out like a teenager with a girl who up until fairly recently was a teenager. Luke’s embarrassment was only supplanted by the annoyance he felt at having said make out session with said nubile young thing interrupted by his evilly smirking sister. At least it hadn’t been Han. Or Chewie, for that matter. For a moment he considered what might have happened if Ben had walked in to see his ex-girlfriend’s tongue halfway down his Uncle’s throat. He allowed himself his own evil smirk for half a second before he sank heavily onto one the rickety wood and iron galley stools, still clutching his bruised knee. 

Leia crossed to where Rey was perched on the galley counter. The younger woman was scarlet with humiliation and all but melted off the counter to stand looking far guiltier than she had any need to. 

“Leia Organa Skywalker Solo.” Leia said, extending a be-ringed and braceleted hand that despite it’s well manicured nails and soft skin, nevertheless held a firm and powerful grip as Rey obediently shook it. Rey knew right away this was a woman to be reckoned with. Her stomach clenched for a moment as she waited for the woman to make another move. “My brother been keeping you busy?” she asked with a devilish grin.

“Eh-” Rey squeaked. 

“Kriff’s sake, Leia.” Luke complained, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, just wanna make sure I don’t have to handle another sexual harassment case-”

“You have never had to handle a sexual harassment case for me!!!” Luke yelled, outraged and giving her a murderous look. 

Leia laughed uproariously. She patted Rey’s hand.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. My brother’s always been the height of gentlemanliness.” she shot Luke another mischievous look. “At least as far as I know.” 

Luke let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Leia, Rey Rider. Rey. This is my evil twin, Leia.” he grumbled, gesturing from one to the other.

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Rey said quietly, willing her face to stop turning various shades of red.

The older woman made a face and dropped onto a stool on the other side of the galley bar, procuring a decanter and a glass and helping herself to a liberal measure of the unlabelled liqour.

“Leia is fine. None of that ‘ma’am’ stuff.” she admonished, sipping regally from the crystal glass. She made another horrified face. “Jesus, Luke. What the hell is this?!” 

“DeWars. Probably.” he replied, unconcerned.

“What happened to the Courvoisier I bought you for your birthday?!”

“Probably under the counter somewhere.” Luke said absently. 

Rey stood awkwardly by the counter.

“Christ, Luke. I swear you’ll drink anything as long as it gives you a bit of a buzz.” she grumbled. “Do you remember that liquouer you got that one time? Thala-Siren Rum Chata? Dreadful!”

Her brother rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her comment.

“And what does Rey do aboard this old tugboat? Other than play tonsil hockey with its owner?” Leia teased, eyes bright with humor.

Luke reddened again, looking away from both women resolutely.

“Rey’s my intern for the summer.”

This news seemed to send Leia into a fit of silent laughter. When she had recovered, she looked Rey up and down appraisingly. After a moment, she nodded approvingly and took another sip from her glass.

“Oh, she also used to date your son.” Luke continued flatly.

Leia almost spat out her drink. As she attempted to control her coughing, Luke rose and crossed to Rey’s side. He stumbled slightly with the combination of the gently rocking boat, bruised knee, and intoxication.

“Why don’t you hit the sack, Rey. I’m sure my sister wants to torment me a few hours longer.” he said quietly.

As he spoke, he took her hand without even seeming to be aware he was doing it. Rey nodded, squeezing his fingers in hers briefly before gratefully fleeing from the small galley and into her quarters a deck below. Rey listened to the satisfying click of her door locking, letting out a sigh and falling into her bunk, mind racing and replaying the last hour over and over again. As she remembered the sensation of his body nestled between her outstretched legs, she felt warmth spread downward from her belly button. A blush coloured her skin and she irratibly kicked off her cutoffs, letting her fingers skirt the waistband of her panties before delving beneath them to relieve the itch and tension she had been about to relieve with Luke before they had been so rudely interrupted. As her fingers spread her slick folds open she wished, not for the first time, that it was a certain Professor’s fingers touching her, holding her open, then slipping easily inside to stroke gently back and forth. 

*&^%$%^&*

Back above in the galley, Leia was gazing at her brother through the flashing lenses of her designer glasses. She took them off and looked at him intensely before she spoke.

“Used to date my son, probably young enough to be your daughter, and she’s your intern. Jesus, Luke, you sure like things complicated.”

He glowered at her.

“You look happy.” she said.

“I look like I’m in pain, Leia.” he replied dryly, wincing as he straightened out his bruised knee.

She cocked her head at him, searching his face and taking in every weathered inch of it.

“No. You’re happy. I can see it in those big blue eyes of yours.” the words were teasing but the tone was genuine. “How long’s this been going on?”

“‘ _This_ ’ **isn’t** going on.” Luke retorted, leaning over the bar and grabbing a glass of his own to fill while waving his free hand dismissively.

“Oh come on, Lukey.” she laughed.

“Ugh, you know I hate that.” 

“Come on, spill!”

He scowled, filling his glass and draining it in one mouthful.

“Give me a break, Leia. She’s a student. She had a rough day. Her ex boyfriend was an asshole and I white-knighted like an idiot. We were both a little drunk. It’ll never happen again. It’s a good thing Han was around because Ben was ready to flatten me.”

Leia looked at him with the half-smirk he knew meant she didn’t believe a word he was saying. It was the twin thing. He’d never been able to keep things from her, least of all how he felt or when he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“And?” she pressed him.

“And we may have fallen asleep on the couch together one night.” he said quickly, as if saying the sentence quickly would somehow hide the truth of it.

The gleeful look on his sister’s face could have powered cities with its brightness.

“Oh shut up.” he growled, filling his glass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you who continue to read this bit of wankery and wish fulfillment. Today was a rough day, as we had to put my dog to sleep. I hope this chapter is acceptable and worth the wait.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things return to an uneasy calm until the annual Ach-To university mixer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my Rey/Luke Discord girls. That is all.

*&^%$%^&*

As had become the norm for Rey and her mentor, when the trip had ended they didn’t talk about what had happened. Life returned to an uneasy normal up until the end of the quarter came around the corner.

Ach-to University hosted a mixer every few months or so and when it again rolled around, Rey found herself walking alone in from the parking lot in a black and white houndstooth dress, feeling like she should have skipped the event altogether. Once the doors had closed and she spotted not only Han and Leia, but an uncomfortable looking Luke sitting in a corner nursing a drink, she entirely changed her mind. 

Leia gravitated towards her with all the inexorability of a comet attaching itself to the gravity field of a planet. 

“Hiya doll! Long time no see!” the older woman said, encircling Rey with a bangle laden arm and guiding her to the buffet and bar. 

Rey allowed herself to be led, picking up a plate and loading it with a little bit of everything from the generously overflowing buffet tables and taking a cocktail that the smiling bartender had poured for her. She sat with just Leia for a while, the iron haired woman engaging her in in depth conversation until she had let go of her discomfort enough to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the party.

Luke allowed himself a few momentary glances toward his intern, feeling almost jealous at the amount of attention she was giving Leia throughout their conversation. Han nudged him conspiratorially in the ribs, gesturing in Rey’s direction.

“Go talk to her.” he said encouragingly.

“No.” Luke said firmly.

“Go on! What are you, chicken?”

“Uh uh. Not happening, Han. So just forget it.” 

“Wuss.”

Luke scowled at his friend.

“Am not. It’s not appropriate.”

“Oh come on.” 

“Quit it. There’s plenty of guys her own age here for her to have a conversation with.”

Han gave him a long suffering look but didn’t press the matter. Luke continued to watch her from the corner of his eye, noticing that he wasn’t the only one watching Rey’s movements as he realised his nephew was also sitting broodingly in a corner. That in and of itself was a little odd. Leia and Luke were professors at Ach-to University, so it made sense that Han would be in attendance. Not so much for Ben, who was neither a student there or close enough with his parents any longer to attend a work party. 

As the evening wore on, Rey talked and laughed with some of her friends from class. Luke did his best to balance keeping an eye on her with not being a creeper. When he found himself watching her head off to the bathroom, he knew he needed to take a chill pill and attempted to engage himself in conversation with some of the other professors. 

Rey came back from the bathroom and picked up her drink, sipping absently at it as she gazed out at her mingling coworkers and professors. Before too long, she realised she’d finished her drink and felt much more drunk than she had any business to be. She pushed it off as not having had as much to eat today as she would normally have. Rey shifted in her chair, feeling increasingly light headed. At the corner of her vision, she noticed Kylo standing in a shadowed corner. Even through her fuzziness, her stomach clenched at the sight of him. She turned her body away from him, willing her head to stop spinning and beginning to wonder where Finn and Poe had gone off to before she realised they hadn’t come to this particular gathering. Panic began to rise in her as the spinning got worse. She needed to get home; she could see Kylo approaching cautiously. She jolted suddenly as a hand closed gently around her wrist.

“It’s ok, it’s just me.” a low voice murmured.

The sound of the voice made her feel warm and safe, Rey looked up to see her boss gently holding her arm, a look of intense concern on his lined face. 

“I… I think I had too much to drink.” she slurred, struggling over the words. 

“How much have you had?” he asked, crouching down to meet her eyes.

“Uhm…. Jus’ this an’ a Corona?” 

He made a scoffing noise.

“I don’t think so. This is something else. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, this happened in the last five minutes.”

“You’ve been watching me?” she giggled, a grin spreading across her cheeks as a corresponding blush of embarrassment turned his face red. 

Rey reached out and clumsily stroked his cheek.

“I’m taking you to the hospital-”

“No!” she yelped. “I don’ wanna go to th’ doctor. Just needta go home an’... an’ sleep……” she mumbled.

Luke gazed at her appraisingly, dutifully ignoring her fingers still playing in his beard. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” he said.

“Can you take me home?” she asked with all the earnestness of a little girl.

He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, Rey. I’ll bring you home. Can you stand?” 

She tried to nod but it only made the world spin madly. Her stomach roiled as the party guests and tables whirled before her vision. Hands closed on her shoulders and Luke steadied her. She leaned into the touch, smiling despite her discomfort. 

“I got you.” he murmured, helping her up and bearing most of the brunt of her weight. 

Rey leaned heavily against him, stumbling slightly as they wove their way through a crowd of people. Luke noted the filthy look Kylo was giving him and chose to ignore his nephew in favour of caring for the young woman in his charge. He paused beside Leia, nudging her with his hip. 

“Leia, I need to take her home. Can you swing by her place in about a half hour? I think she’s been drugged.” Luke said quietly to his sister.

Leia looked alarmed and nodded fiercely. 

“I’ll text you the address as soon as I get a moment.” he said, trying to convey his concerns through eye contact alone. 

He managed to get her into his car easily enough, wrapping his peacoat around her almost absent mindedly when she began to shiver and clipping the seat belt around her. Her wide brown eyes struggled to focus on him as her head leaned back against the seat.

“Hang in there. I’m going to get you home.” Luke promised, laying a second jacket from his backseat over her legs. 

Rey ducked her head against the rough wool of the peacoat and inhaled deeply.

“Smells like you…” she breathed. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” he replied, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

“I like the way you smell….” Rey mumbled dreamily.

In the darkness, Luke felt himself unaccountably blushing. He grunted at her by way of response and started off towards Rey’s apartment. It was, by now, a familiar drive. He nearly drove off the road, however, when he felt a small hand resting on his thigh. One finger was scratching gently but insistently at the fabric of his jeans.

“Do you need something, Rey?” he asked awkwardly, attempting to shift his leg away from her.

“You’re warm.” she replied, as if that were any kind of answer.

Luke continued to drive in silence for what felt like an eternity before pulling into the parking lot of her complex and parking in his usual spot. Rey’s head had flopped to the side and she was gazing at him with a goofy grin on her face. 

After the ceremony of unclipping the seatbelt and hauling her almost bodily from the car, Luke half carried Rey up the single flight of stairs to her flat.

“Have you got your keys somewhere?” he asked.

“Purse….”

Luke quickly found her keys, unlocking the door and carrying Rey across the threshold and into the semi dark apartment. She giggled, burying her face against his neck as he finagled their way inside and closed the door behind them. 

“You’re supposed to wait til we’re married to carry me across thresholds, Luke.” Rey tittered against his skin. “Although technicol-techinicic-technically you’re supposed to carry me bridal style….. I suppose it could still count.” 

She giggled again, then stopped suddenly and let out a little moan.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, alarmed.

“Stomach…..” she replied. “Think I needta…. Needta puke.”

Luke swore under his breath, tossing down the keys onto the entryway table and wrapping an arm around her shoulders while the other scooped her up behind her knees.

“Ok, let’s get you to the bathroom then.”

Carefully, he carried her into the bathroom, gently putting her down on the floor next to the toilet and lifting the lit. Rey had a moment of clarity where she was supremely grateful she’d remembered to flush. Luke knelt next to her, taking out his phone for a moment and quickly shooting off a text to his sister, sliding the phone back into his pocket just in time to grab her hair out of the way as the first wave of vomiting began. 

Rey’s stomach heaved and she emptied the contents of it into the thankfully clean white of the porcelain bowl. She could feel Luke’s hands in her hair, holding it back from her face as she heaved over and over again until tears of exertion and embarrassment were streaming down her face. 

“I’m sorry.” she said hoarsely, resting her forehead against the cool plastic of the toilet seat. 

She felt his hand on her lower back, rubbing in gentle circles as he continued to hold her hair out of the danger range.

“It’s not your fault, Rey.” 

Rey looked up at him through bleary, red eyes. She opened her mouth, but instead of talking, she turned her head back to the toilet bowl and was sick again. 

Luke frowned in concern, holding Rey’s shaking body. He heard the front door open and the sound of his sister’s voice calling down the hallway to him.

“Luke? Are you here? I came as fast as I could. Gave an armadillo quite the scare coming around the corner just outside the complex…. Oh there you are.” 

He glanced up at her from his position on the floor, prone next to the still vomiting young woman.

“Jesus. How long has she been like this?” 

“Almost as soon as I hit send on the text to you. What do you think?”

Leia bent down, feeling Rey’s forehead, heedless of the contents of the toilet.

“She’s clammy, most of the time people would dismiss this is a food poisoning, but…..” she stroked Rey’s hair back from her forehead and peered at the younger woman concernedly. “Rey honey, can you look at me?”

The young woman looked up at her with still streaming puffy red eyes.

“She’s been roofied for sure.” Leia said with an angry sigh. 

“What should we do? I’ve never dealt with something like this.” Luke replied, worry and panic tingeing every word.

Leia smiled to herself. 

“It’s just going to have to work it’s way out of her system. If you want, I can stay and look after her and you can go-”

“No!” Luke coloured. “I mean, no. I mean, I’d love you to stay. I’d prefer you to stay. I don’t want her to wake up and think I…. well… I…. er…..” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “What should I do?” 

Leia smiled fondly at him. 

“Why don’t you try and find some pajamas of hers? I’ll get her cleaned up and then we can get her into bed.

Luke nodded, Leia taking his place next to the semi conscious girl. 

“Hi, hon.” Leia said softly as Rey sluggishly focused on her.

A smile spread across Rey’s full lips as she registered the identity of the person beside her.

“Hiii….! I know you! Careful, I’m sick…..” 

“Yeah, I know sweetheart. Can you remember if you left your drink alone?” 

Rey seemed to think very hard.

“I w-went to the…. To the bathroom….. I saw Kylo…. I don’t know….”

Leia’s eyes narrowed. She’d been around long enough to have been everywhere and done anything; she’d been roofied herself as a teenager and it was a blacked out chunk of time she didn’t like to think about. The mention of her son made her stomach twist. He’d been partly estranged from herself and the rest of the family for some time now, but it made her physically ill to think any child of her’s could be capable of something so low and so despicable. She would have had to lie to herself, however, if she had said she couldn’t imagine him doing something so disgusting….

“Where’s….where’s Luke?” Rey said lethargically, laying a clumsy hand on Leia’s forearm.

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Luke. I mean P’fessor Skywalker. I mean……” 

“He’s getting you pajamas, sweetheart.”

“Isse comin’ back?” 

“Yeah, he’ll be back. Don’t worry, hon.”

She gazed at Leia with eyes that, while bloodshot and puffy and full of intoxication, sparkled with emotion.

“I…. I like him…. a whole lot.” Rey slurred. “A whole whole lot.”

“Yeah?”

“He makes my tummy feel fluttery… Sometimes…. Sometimes I wanna just scream because…. I jus’ like him a whole lot.” 

Leia glanced up at the doorway, seeing her brother standing there with a shell-shocked expression, holding a set of what appeared to be Christmas themed pajamas. She was pleased to see that he at least had the good sense to stay silent and out of sight. Knowing Rey would likely have no memory of this conversation, Leia gently pressed her for details.

“So why don’t you ask him out.”

Rey’s eyes widened.

“I couldn’t do that!” she said in shock. “He jus’ thinks imma stupid kid….. And this… this is gonna make him think that even more…..” Rey swallowed hard.

“You need to throw up again?” Leia asked.

Rey shook her head carefully.

“Uh uh, I think I’m all empty now….”

Leia helped Rey stand up, closing and flushing the contents of the bowl away and helping Rey sit down on the closed lid. 

“Dis is embarrassing….” Rey slurred dejectedly. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. We just want to make sure you’re safe.” Leia said, smoothing back the girl’s mussed hair. 

Luke quietly left the pajamas on the vanity and excused himself, carefully closing the bathroom door. He wandered into the living room side of Rey’s tiny apartment, beginning to pace slowly back and forth. After a while, he heard the shower clunk on followed by the low murmur of conversation, interspersed with the odd giggle. The giggling made him suspicious, bu he plopped down on the couch and absently rubbed at the palm of one hand with the thumb of the other; a nervous habit he’d picked up ages ago and had never really gotten rid of. 

He didn’t like to think his nephew capable of drugging an ex girlfriend, or any girl at all, for that matter. The look Ben had given him though, when he’d half carried Rey out of the party. The daggers the boy had glared at him, as if he’d been denied some kind of prize he’d been hoping for all day. For a moment, he wondered at the way he viewed Rey and Ben. Rey was younger by a few years, but seemed so much more down to earth and mature than his nephew. His nephew who always seemed to feel he deserved everything, simply because of his birth. Simply because he was the son of Leia Organa Skywalker Solo and Han Solo. Simply because he was tall, attractive, and well off. He’d never had to suffer through what Han and Luke had had to work for their entire lives. He hadn’t had to work a shrimp boat in the hours that weren’t spent trying to get a degree. He hadn’t suffered the rope burns and cuts from nets and hooks, the near misses by the Coast Guard when Han had set up some sketchy deal that would have brought in just that little bit more cash, the broken bones and concussions and slow healing wounds one acquired working aboard boats. Han had done it all to give his wife and child a better chance at a good life. Luke had done it to get out from under the “stupid farmboy” persona people seemed determined to ascribe to him. Both had made good. And had come out of it mostly intact.

Luke gazed ruefully at the scars on his right hand, half hidden by the tattoos Leia had hated so much until she’d seen the final result. The bathroom door opened and Leia exited, half carrying Rey, who had obviously showered and been dressed. Luke immediately walked toward them, taking Rey’s other side and helping her to sit down on her bed. Leia pulled back the duvet and smiled at Luke before inexplicably deciding there was something important she needed to check in the other room. He gave her a panicked look that she ignored. 

“Hi…” Rey said, blinking sleepily at him.

“Hi.” he replied, helping her lay back on her pillows and pulling the blanket up over her.

She giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re tucking me in.” she said, smiling drowsily at him.

“Yeah, I suppose I am. Are you comfortable?” 

She nodded slowly, reaching out and gently but clumsily tugging at his beard.

“Why….. why’re…..”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you not like me..?” she asked with all the earnestness the profoundly intoxicated could have.

“Don’t be silly, Rey. I like you fine.” he replied, fitfully tucking the blanket around her more securely.

“But I mean do you like me?” she said insistently. “I like you. I like you a whole lot. Leia asked me why I didn’t ask you out, but I told her it was cos’ I knew you’d say no b’cause you think Imma kid.” 

“I don’t think you’re a kid, Rey.” he countered. “But you need to rest. You’re sick.”

Her eyes widened even more. 

“Are you gonna… are you gonna go ‘way?”

Luke covered the hand that was playing in his beard with his own, squeezing it gently.

“I’m not going anywhere, Rey. Not if you don’t want me to. But you need to sleep this off.”

“Don’t go!” panic rose in her voice as she sensed he was about to leave the room. 

He looked around helplessly. There was no way he was going to sleep next to her, that way danger lay. Luke spotted a fairly comfortable looking small armchair and dragged it over to the side of the bed.

“I’ll be right back, let me just check in with Leia.”

“You’re not gonna go ‘way?”

He smiled at her, trying to get through her drugged state to the girl within. 

“I promise. I’ll be right back.” 

Rey nodded reluctantly, watching him go without further complaint. Luke stepped into the living room to find his sister seated on the scatter cushion ridden sectional couch. 

“She asleep?”

“Not yet… She doesn’t want me to go?” he said, as if asking for an explanation from his sister.

“You don’t say.” Leia replied matter o’ factly, a lopsided smirk on her lips.

“Leia, I can’t stay alone with an intern, especially one who’s been drugged. Help me out here.” he said pleadingly.

Leia rolled her eyes.

“Relax, baby brother. I’m not going anywhere.”

She reached up under the back of her shirt, unhooking her bra and wriggling out of it. She tossed it nonchalantly onto the couch and located a throw blanket.

“I’ll crash out here.” she said. “If I hear any sexy time shenanigans, rest assured I’ll come to the rescue.” 

Luke rolled his eyes at his sister, returning to Rey’s bedroom and toeing off his shoes. Rey was still awake, watching worriedly until she saw Luke plop down heavily into the blue upholstered wingback chair she’d rescued from a thrift store ages ago. She reached out a hand and pawed at his leg. 

“Stay?” she asked.

“Yeah, Rey. I’ll stay.” 

Tentatively, he reached out and pushed a messy strand of damp hair back from her cheek. She smiled at the touch, unconsciously leaning into his fingers.

“You’re always saving me.” Rey mumbled.

“You need to sleep now, Rey.” he said softly, ignoring her statement.

She nodded, turning onto her side and watching him with disturbing intensity. Luke propped his feet up on the end of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes in hopes she’d take it as a sign she should try to sleep. Before too long, he heard the soft sounds of Rey’s breathing as well as the gentle snores of his sister in the other room. Comforted they were all safe and asleep, Luke allowed himself to relax.

*&^%$%^&*

Rey awoke to the smell of coffee. Her mind was a fuzzy confused mess of images and feelings. She had no real recollection of the night before. Everything was a vague jumbled pile. When she was finally able to focus her eyes, she realised in surprise that she was not alone. Leia stood in the doorway, two mugs of coffee in her hands, her hair an absolute mess and her clothes rumpled. Rey glanced at the second figure in the room, the one that was closer. Luke was fast asleep in the old blue armchair, legs propped up on the end of the bed, his hands resting on his stomach as he snored lightly. 

“What…?” Rey said quietly, directing her question at Leia. 

The older woman raised a finger to her lips, still holding the mug, and motioned for Rey to join her in the living room. Rey obeyed, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping man as she followed Leia into the living room. Leia handed her one of the mugs, sitting down and taking a sip of the hot, strong liquid and peering over the rim at Rey.

“How do you feel?” Leia inquired,

“Fuzzy?”

“Well, that’s to be expected I suppose. I’m not sure what exactly you were given, but we wanted to make sure you were ok, so Luke and I stayed. I’m glad we did, you were pretty far gone,”

Rey stomach twisted in fear. _What if she’d said something she’d come to regret later._

“Calm down, you didn’t do anything awful.” Leia said comfortingly. “You may have let slip a few things you would have preferred to keep closer to the chest, but somehow I think it’ll all end up ok.”

“What-”

Leia smiled, then looked up over Rey’s head.

“Morning, brother of mine. Sleep well?” 

Rey turned to see a sleepy looking Luke standing in the doorway. He ran a hand through his hair, making the already unruly mess even more messy. He fixed faded blue eyes on her, concern etched in every feature.

“You feeling any better, Rey?” 

She nodded mutely, her breath seemingly stolen away by the sight of a disheveled Luke in the doorway to her bedroom. 

“Can I get you anything? How about if I go grab some breakfast?” Luke asked, shuffling into the kitchen and retrieving his shoes and keys.

Again, Rey nodded without speaking, glancing between Luke and a smugly smiling Leia. Luke pulled out his phone and wandered out of Rey’s apartment, closing the door quietly behind himself as he pulled up the ordering app and prepared to call in an order at a local breakfast eatery.

Almost as soon as he was out of earshot.

“Oh my god please tell me I did not-” Rey began to babble.

Leia held up a hand to stop her.

“Ok I told you you didn’t say anything horrible and I meant it. All you did was tell him a little more than you probably wanted him to know. He’s not mad or anything. Relax, sweetheart.” Leia said soothingly.

Rey frowned but let herself relax a little. Within twenty minutes, Luke had returned with a bag of Einstein Brothers bagels and a cupholder of Starbucks drinks. They ate their breakfasts in companionable silence, Rey tactfully flipping on the tv to add some background noise to their slightly awkward meal.

“-irst Order Holdings has been the leader in real estate innovations up until this point, but neighbors say their tactics in buying up previously rated single family home lots and combining them to create apartments has caused undue stress and discord in their areas.” the newscaster on the TV was saying.

Rey quickly changed the channel, settling on an HGTV show that she’d always enjoyed and was likely to not cause any distress.

When Luke and Leia departed an hour later, Leia hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek while slipping a business card into her hand.

“My personal cell phone number is on there, make sure you text me. I want to make sure you’re ok this evening and tomorrow. Sometimes that shit can take a few days to work through your system.”

Rey nodded, watching Leia walk out the front door, leaving her alone with Luke. She smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you again for looking after me.”

He gave her a dark look.

“If I had any actual evidence that my nephew was responsible for this, I’d probably be in jail right now.” he said, his voice anger tinged.

“Don’t you mean _he’d_ he in jail?”

“I know what I said.” he said ominously.

Rey crossed to the doorway in which he stood, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“I appreciate that. I really do. Thank you so much for looking after me. I sincerely hope this doesn’t affect your view of me. I have no idea what I said while I was under the influence.”

“Rest assured I won’t let anything you said while you were drugged affect or impinge upon whatever recommendations I give you once your internship is done, Rey.” he said with an oddly formal tone. 

He bestowed a brief, cursory hug upon her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at mine? We still need to get those shots from last week organised and labelled.” 

Rey nodded. 

“Excellent. See you then, I guess.” Luke’s damaged hand fidgeted. “Rey…..”

Her stomach tightened.

“Yes?”

“If…. If you’re not feeling well, if you need something…. Please don’t hesitate to call me or my sister. I don’t want….” he took a deep breath. “I would hate for anything to happen to you that I could have helped with.”

She gave him a smile that made his heart leap, nodding in understanding as she watched him leave. His words gave her comfort and a unique warmth spread in her chest as she realised that he was worried about her.

“See you tomorrow.” he reiterated, disappearing out the door and closing it lightly behind him.

*&^%$#$%^&*


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more complicated as Mentor and Mentee toe the boundaries they'd already nudged in the galley of the AA-589.

Life returned somewhat to normal for the next week. Luke seemed to keep himself uncommonly reserved around her, granting her more personal space than he would ordinarily have done. Rey couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by this. Unbeknownst to her, Luke was finding it just as difficult and twice as irritating. 

Work continued unabated. Their routine of him picking her up at her flat, working a full day on the reef or cataloguing images and samples, and the occasional evening either with the rest of the crew at dinner, or finishing up at Luke’s cottage was still the norm.

That Friday was just like any other; Luke calling it a day a little early and the crew finding themselves with a couple extra hours to spare in the afternoon. Luke and Rey climbed into his truck, Rey absently checking her phone to see if she’d missed anything while they were out of cell service. 

“Got any plans this evening?” Luke asked after a while.

“Not really.” she said. “I was going to go ahead and sort through what we shot on Thursday. Why?” 

“Always busy working, aren’t you Rey?”

“I try.” she replied with a grin.

“There’s an exhibit at the aquarium I thought you might enjoy.” he said after a minute. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s not an event or anything, just a few added hours to see some of the bioluminescent specimens at night. Would you like to go?” he asked, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

She pondered for a moment. 

“Should I change clothes or….”

“Nah, it’s very casual. I’ll hop in the shower back at mine to get some of the saltwater off and we can head out.”

“That sounds like fun. I guess I can chill out and go through some of today’s dive pics?”

Once back at the ramshackle but cozy cottage, Rey climbed down out of the truck and let herself in, amusing Luke slightly as he realised she knew where he kept his spare front door key. Rey arranged herself on one of the back porch deck chairs, booting up her laptop and inserting the jump drive with the day’s photos into the USB port. 

Behind her, Luke dropped his bag onto the counter in the kitchen and headed into his bedroom.

“I’ll be fast.” he called to her through the open patio doors.

“Take your time!” she replied absently, already beginning to crop and save the hi-res images the team had taken that day.

Rey only vaguely registered the sounds of the water rushing through the pipes as well as the sounds of Luke showering. It was only when she realised she could still hear the shower running but not the subtle sounds of the change in water hitting tile or skin as a shower’s occupant moved around that she frowned and felt that something was wrong.

Her amphibian brain registered that she hadn’t heard movement from the bathroom is a few moments and something about that disturbed her. Cautiously, she climbed to her feet, secured her laptop, and padded barefoot back into the house. Rey pushed open his bedroom door, seeing the bathroom door beyond cracked open and light spilling into the shadowed inner sanctum of her mentor.

“Professor?” she called nervously. 

No response.

“Professor Skywalker?” she called a little more loudly, inwardly scolding herself. “Luke?”

After a few seconds, she slowly pushed open the door, peering through the steam that filled the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Luke in a crumpled heap in the corner of the walk in shower. Without thinking, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and darted into the shower stall, quickly turning the shower off and kneeling next to her professor.

“Professor? Professor can you hear me??” she asked anxiously. 

Gently, she took his head in her hands and probed the back of his skull carefully. She couldn’t see any blood, so that was a good sign. Rey lowered her ear to his lips, feeling a slight warm breath against her skin. She pressed two fingers to his throat, checking for a pulse. That too beat strongly beneath her fingertips. 

“Professor Skywalker?” she called. “Luke?”

His eyelashes fluttered against his sunburned cheeks for a few moments before his eyes opened. 

“Wha-- Rey?” Luke replied, looking around confusedly. 

“Are you ok?” Rey asked.

“Uh… What… What are you doing in my shower??”

“I think you fell. Is anything broken? Are you hurting anywhere?”

He shook his head, wincing at the movement.

“Ok, maybe a little.” he admitted.

“Let me help you up. I’ve got a towel. Here, hold onto me.”

She helped him stand, the older man swearing as he righted himself and discovering all kinds of aches and pains that hadn’t been evident when he’d been on the ground. As he used her shoulder to steady himself, she wrapped a towel modestly around his narrow hips, trying not to let her heart race at how near she was to his mostly naked body.

“What happened?” Rey asked, helping him exit the large shower area and fixing him with a worried stare.

Luke coloured.

“Think I just stepped wrong. Tile was a bit slipperier than I was expecting. Christfuck, I _must_ be getting old if I have to worry about slip and falls in the damn shower….” 

She nodded, helping him to sit down of the side of his bed. He stumbled slightly, heightening her concern.

“Are you ok? Are you dizzy?” she fretted. “You could have a concussion. Do you feel woozy? You did hit your head, you could have-” her hands fluttered nervously over his body and the back of his head, checking him for injuries; heedless of the fact he was bare-chested and still wet from his aborted shower.

Out of nowhere, his lips were on hers. His fingers were on the collar of her t-shirt, pulling her in close. Rey’s hands rested against his still shower wet chest as she melted into the kiss. She found herself half straddling him, letting out a moan as she felt his tongue requesting entrance to her mouth. Her lips parted and she let out another strangled moan as he plundered her mouth. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as his lips moved from hers to travel along her jugular. She let out a tiny whimper, pressing her hips down over his as she felt one of his hands trace the curve of her left breast, the fingertips finding her hardening nipple and swirling around it teasingly. _Oh god hnnnggghhhh oh god oh god of all days not to wear a bra…! Her mind was screaming. You’re not even wearing your cute underwear! Oh god he’s almost naked, godamnit damnit damnit damnit!!!!!_ His other hand had delved between them and was stroking her through the fabric of her yoga pants.

An intrusive ringing interrupted her madly spinning train of thought and she realised it was his phone, which was lying next to them on the bed. She wrenched herself away as he fumbled for it. He hissed angrily through his teeth as he seemed to recognise the caller ID and answer the call. Rey remained straddled across him, her hair coming undone from her bun as his free hand rested against the small of her back underneath her shirt, distractedly tracing circles on her skin.

“OK. Ok. Ok, fine.” he barked at whoever was on the other end of the line. “Yep. Yes. Yeah. Ok. Fine. FINE. See you then. Bye.”

He pressed end on the call with more violence than was strictly necessary, tossing the iPhone aside and returning his attentions to her. He buried his face in her chest and grumbled angrily; Rey could feet the heat of his breath through the fabric of her shirt 

“Ok. So I have to go. Looks like a quiet evening looking at fish is off the menu.” he said, making no move to get up. 

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

“I really really don’t want to go.” Luke growled, low and throaty.

Indeed, she could feel just how much he didn’t want to leave pressing against the crux of her cotton knit covered thighs. The flood of warmth between her legs agreed with him. She shifted slightly and he let out a guttural groan.

“Ok, that’s entirely unfair.”

She let out a laugh that was half sob and rolled off of him, hiding her face in her sweatshirt sleeve in embarrassment. 

“Bad timing.” she said, voice muffled.

Luke hoisted himself painfully up off the bed and shuffled stiffly back into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on.

“But you just took a shower-”

“Well now I need another one. A _cold_ one.” he called back. “I’ve got to go to the campus. Can I drop you at home?” 

She peeked into the bathroom through the open door, seeing him in the shower. Rey followed the streaming water as it poured down his chest down to his-

“Uh yeah, that’d be great!” she yelled back, snapping her head back guiltily at her voyeurism and thinking about the fact the universe seemed to be conspiring against her.

He returned from the bathroom, a clean towel wrapped tightly around his waist and another draped modestly over his shoulders. As he rounded the corner he was more than a little surprised to see Rey gazing at him with a hungry look on her face. He cleared his throat, making her jump.

“Right. I’ll be in the living room. A place I should be so you can have privacy to change. Which is a thing you need to do because nudity in public is frowned upon.” she babbled, almost bolting from the bedroom.

Luke gazed after her quizzically, then set about putting on clothes that were neither scuba or boat gear nor garage work worthy and thusly begrudgingly worn. Ten minutes later they climbed into his beat up truck, Luke tugging fitfully at the collar of his button up shirt and Rey resolutely Not Looking At Him At All. 

After a slightly awkward drive to her complex, during which no conversation was had at all, Rey hopped out of the truck, gave him a cursory ‘thank you’, and put her head down and powered toward her apartment. Her face was so red she was surprised her head didn’t catch fire. 

*&^%$%^&*

Life uneasily returned to a state that could be assumed to be normal to the casual observer. If possible, Luke withdrew even further into himself; keeping himself tightly restrained on the mornings Rey rode to work with him and keeping conversation strictly restrained to the weather and the days work, despite his overwhelming desire to interrogate her about her deepest thoughts. Sadly, days ended with Luke dropping her off at her flat with little to no conversation and little to no psychical contact. She could almost feel the guilt coming off him in waves; the unspoken belief that he felt he’d crossed a line that he should never have crossed almost a big flashing sign above his head.

Another week came and went and she found herself agreeing to meet up with Poe and Finn for a Friday night dinner. She wandered listlessly into the restaurant, meeting up with her friends as the sun slowly descended beneath the horizon.

Poe looked at her curiously, pushing forward the basket of chips they’d already ordered before she’d shown up.

“Anything new to report?” he asked with a sly smirk.

“Sorta.” she sighed, idly nibbling a chip.

“Well?” Finn pressed.

She stared at her chip as if it held the answers to universe.

“Things… uh… things got a little hot and heavy last week.” she said.

“I knew it!” Poe crowed.

“Yeaaah……” she trailed off.

“And?” Poe asked eagerly.

Rey looked away awkwardly, taking another chip and devouring it as if it had personally been to blame for the cock-blocking phone call.

“And I _think_ he was just about to finger me when his fucking phone rang.” Rey sighed, glowering irritably at her soda.

Finn let out a groan of annoyance.

“Well first of all, that’s gross. And second, that’s bullshit.” 

“I can’t get him to talk to me at all. He won’t be alone with me.” Rey said, staring into her drink. “I think he thinks he did something wrong-”

“Oh he knows he did something wrong. It’s just not what either of you think.” Poe grumbled. “How am I supposed to live out my vicarious silver fox fantasies through you if you can’t actually end up in bed with the aforementioned silver fox?”

Rey shot him a disapproving look. Poe seemed to pick up on the fact that his friend found nothing amusing about her situation. Shockingly for Poe, he tempered his joking nature and they continued their meal in relative peace, free from conversation involving a certain grey haired Marine Biologist. The boys were the first to leave, Finn insisting they had an early start the next morning. Finn was always a little better at picking up Rey’s moods and needs than Poe. She did feel a little better though, having talked to them. She paid her check, grabbing a slice of pie as a treat for later and heading out to her car with the dessert in tow. 

Her phone suddenly gave an ear-splitting chime, indicating she had an incoming call. She quickly grabbed for it, looking at the caller ID and not recognising the number displayed. Nevertheless, she answered it cautiously, expecting a spam robot call.

“Hello?”

“My Rey of light! It’s Leia. Are you free Saturday?” Leia’s enthusiastic voice came over Rey’s phone earpiece.

“Er, yeah. Yeah I suppose I am. How did you get my number?”

“Grand! It’s Han’s birthday and I’m inviting all his friends, and you’re one of them, for better or worse, doll. And Luke gave it to me. Not willingly, mind you. I basically had to pin him and steal his phone. Han just about choked him out until he gave up his passcode.”

“Aha.” Rey said nervously.

“You’ll come, of course?” Leia demanded. “And you’ll bring your cute friends, what was it? Poe and….”

“Finn. Yes. I mean, I’d love to. I mean we’d love to.” Rey said.

Leia’s grin was audible through the phone.

“Glad to hear it; it’s formal. I love making Han get his monkey suit on, as he calls it.” 

“Oh, ok. Sure. I’m sure I can find something appropriate.” 

“Fabulous. Well, we’ll see you this weekend then? Call Han or Chewie if you need a ride-”

“Uhm, is…. is your brother coming?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah. Yeah, Luke’ll be there. Monkey suit and all. Not even Luke can get out of my parties, doll.” Leia said with a chuckle. “He’ll be a captive audience too, as I’m not inviting any of his fish- botherer friends.”

“I’m sure he’ll love that.” Rey quipped.

“Well he’s just going to have to, because that’s the way it is. We’ll see you at the party then?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Rey said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Fabulous. We’ll see you then!”

Rey heard the dial tone and put her cell phone down on the table, gazing at it and bringing up her text conversation with Poe.

 _Party at the Solo place this weekend. You, me, and Finn. I need a dress. Send in the troops._ She hit send and waited patiently, absently tapping her phone on the table until she felt it buzz with the new message notification.

_Is a certain silver fox going to be in attendance? ; ) ; ) ; )_

_JUST COME HELP ME FIND A DRESS._

_LOL. We’ll meet you at Ohma-D'un in 20. Finn’s nekkid._

_FFS. > _ < _

As she waited, she played through the last encounter she’d had with her mentor before they’d both mutually started attempting to avoid one another. The tension between them had become so thick she didn’t think a knife would be sufficient. Maybe some kind of laser….. She shook her head, putting some cash down on the table for a tip and heading out the door in the direction of Ohma-D’un, which was situated in the Naboo fashion district. She passed kitschy boutique shops and hipstery cafes populated by lumberjack bearded men and waiflike young women with Twiggy inspired haircuts and wayfarer frames. As she walked past the circus of humanity, she wondered at the deliberate misunderstanding and judgement levied on those even she found herself judging slightly. Was it so terrible either to diverge from the norm, adhere to the norm, or even create a new norm entirely? What was so bad about bizarre fashion choices that would be cringed at in ten years by the very people currently wearing vintage clothes even their parents would have balked at.

Her internal monologue brought her to the doors of the store she’d only allowed herself into twice during her time living in this town. The quaint and understated bell let out a little jingle as she entered, spotting Finn looking uncomfortable and awkward as his more exuberant partner perused railings of both men’s and women’s clothes.

“Hey! Long time no see!” Poe exclaimed jokingly, bounding up to her, arms already full of dresses.

It took a little under two hours before Rey found herself with the last three options. She wasn’t often one for obsessive shopping, but for some reason this dress was important.

“Jeez, if this is what it’s like just looking for a dress for a party, I shudder to think what you wedding dress shopping would be like.” Finn grumbled. 

Poe dropped a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, rubbing his neck affectionately.

“Awww come on now. This is fun!” Poe said encouragingly. “Besides, guys don’t get a lot of choices, this is our chance to put together something fun.”

“Poe Dameron I have known you to take an hour getting ready because you were unsatisfied with the fact your socks and tie didn’t ‘match properly’.” Finn said accusingly.

From behind the curtain, Rey called out.

“Ok. I think this one’s it. I’m not positive though. Let me know what you think.” she sounded nervous.

The curtain was pulled back and Rey stepped out wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress with lace cutouts on the thighs and shoulders that hit her a few inches above her knee. She’d paired it with strappy gold heels and she looked, not to put too fine a point on it, like a million bucks. 

Finn looked slightly concussed and Poe smacked his shoulder to break him out of it.

“Wow.” Poe said, gazing at her.

“Wow? Good wow? Bad wow?” she asked nervously. 

“Honey, in that dress I could _almost_ go straight for you.” Poe said, nodding his approval. “And I think Finn is trying to think about how he can go about dumping me for you as we speak.”

“Oh shut up.” Finn grumbled, giving his partner a shove. “You look gorgeous, Rey.” he said more quietly. “He’s not gonna be able to take his eyes off you.” 

Rey blushed. She certainly hoped so.

*&^%$%^&*

Leia stood behind her brother, looking at him in the mirror and fixing his bow tie. She’d been horrified when she’d shown up at his place and found he planned to wear the same dusty old suit he’d worn to her’s and Han’s anniversary ten years ago.

_“Ok, if that thing still fits you now, and that’s a pretty BIG if, you’re still not wearing it.” she said, patting his middle teasingly. “I don’t need the doddery old professor at my party, I need my attractive silver fox of a brother in attendance. C’mon, you’re buying a new suit.”_

_He’d grumbled and complained the whole time, but eventually Leia bullied him into buying something designed and constructed in this century. He complained about the cost, even though he was far from hurting for cash._

_“Here, I’ll buy you the cufflinks, you miser.” she said, slapping a pair of shiny gold toned cufflinks down on the counter._

Luke shimmied out of his sister’s grip, swatting away her hands.

“Luke Skywalker if you fuck up my manicure you’re a dead man.” she scolded, moving around to the front of him and attempting to fix his wild greying hair.

“Yes yes, fine fine. Why are you being so anal about my appearance? It’s just a birthday party.”

Han’s voice came out of the dressing room. 

“Gee thanks, kid.” he said wryly. “Love you too.”

Luke sighed.

“That’s not what I mean and you two know it. C’mon, you’re being sneaky. What are you plotting?” he said, eyeing Leia suspiciously. 

She gazed up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Leia…” Luke said warningly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Han poked his head out from behind the doorframe. His tie was undone and he was wearing his glasses. Glasses which No One Must Ever Know About Under Any Circumstances. Or at least that’s what he’d told Luke.

“She’s invited your jailbait.” Han said before disappearing again.

“Oh for chrissake Han, she’s twenty-five. Hardly jailbait.” Leia said, rolling her eyes.

Luke’s cheeks flushed pink and he sat down heavily on Leia’s dressing table chair.

“Kriff, tell me you didn’t.” he said, going from red-faced to pale within moments.

His sister only patted his cheek, sitting down on the bed to put on her Louboutins.

“Quit being such a baby. The girl likes you.” Leia said simply. “And I know you like her.”

“Well of course I like her. I have eyes and am not currently dead.” he retorted exasperatedly, tugging fitfully at his bow tie. It suddenly felt much too tight.

“Well then, why have you been ignoring her?” Leia demanded. “You’ve really hurt the girl’s feelings.” 

He stared at her, mouth slack for a moment.

“I…. er… she…. I….. It’s complicated--”

“No it’s not.” Leia interrupted. “You’re just being chickenshit. Now, she’ll be here tonight. The least you can do is apologise to her for being such a stick in the mud.”

“I have been rather short with her as of late….” Luke said slowly. “I guess I at least owe her an explanation.”

“Well there you are then.” she hopped up, heading out the door in her designer shoes and dress as if they were no more uncomfortable than a pair of comfy sneakers and jeans. “Come on, my boys. We’ve got guests coming.” 

*&^%$%^&*


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo's birthday party is not just a celebration of an old fisherman adding another notch to his belt, but a coming to a head of weeks and months of anxiety, pressure, and miscommunications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I reworked some stuff to try and explain why Leia would allow her idiot son to be in attendance, despite his violence and his posing a danger to Rey.
> 
>  
> 
> Danger Will Robinson; LEMON AHEAD.
> 
> If you're not down with semi-explicit descriptions of sex, please scroll on by. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh jeez, here we go. >__<

About an hour later when the party had reached its full swing, Rey and her entourage of two arrived. Poe and Finn walked in ahead of her while she peered around at the crowd , which was a bizarre combination of professors, mariners and crab fishermen, college students, and socialites. As Poe led Finn toward the bar to grab drinks while boogieing down to the music pumping over the loudspeakers, Rey was left alone to flounder. 

Across the room, Rey spotted Luke chatting with an older woman with whom he seemed to have some level of comfort. He hadn’t noticed Rey yet, and for a moment she thought she’d be able to get in, mingle, and leave without him noticing. 

“Rey!” Leia’s excited voice boomed. 

The younger woman reacted with a start as Leia seized her by the hands and kissed her on both cheeks in welcome.

“I’m so glad you could make it!” Leia exclaimed.

“Th-thanks. I’m glad you invited me.” 

When Leia’s voice had rung out over the crowd, Luke found his head turning inexorably in their direction. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Leia leading Rey to a cafe style table. Rey wore a form fitting green dress that accentuated her lithe curves. She stumbled a little in her unfamiliar stiletto heels, which he knew would make her taller than him. Luke swallowed hard, his heart suddenly jackhammering in his chest at the sight of this Amazonian goddess. He dragged his attention back to the woman he was conversing with, his gaze never able to quite stay away for very long. His mind was a tangled web of pleasure at seeing Rey and anger at the presence of his nephew. He tempered his emotions, however, not wanting to take any attention from Han. It also helped that he could see all seven feet of Chewy leaning with an easy but threatening manner not too far from where Ben was hunched, scowling in his chair.

Rey’s stomach tightened when she looked up to see Kylo standing in the corner. Beside her, Leia felt the girl tensing up and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

“I know. I had my doubts about having him here.” she said quietly. “I wish I had had some kind of evidence that he was the one to mess with your drink, and please don’t think this means I am at all ok with his treatment of you.”

Rey nodded tightly.

“I won’t let him near you. I just…. Han’s a bit older than me, you know? He’s not always going to be around and I keep hoping that Ben will…. I don’t know. Maybe he’ll realise he’s running out of time to spend with his family.” the pleading in her voice was palpable and Rey let herself relax a little. She knew better now and with both Poe and Finn nearby, she felt a bit better.

The party continued on; a gigantic designer cake being brought out around eight thirty and a very loud “Happy Birthday” song being sung to a glowering Han. Rey caught Luke’s eye once. He gave her a tight smile which she returned with a blush before either resolutely rejoined whichever conversation they had been engaged in previously. She ended up dancing two awkward dances with very nice but completely not interesting men.

Rey sat next to Leia at the bar, the two sipping martinis and half watching the crowd behind them dancing.

“SO! How have you liked working for Luke?” the older woman inquired as if she hadn’t asked this very question of her dozens of times before, swirling the swizzle stick impaled olive in her glass and fixing her with a penetrating stare.

“I love it.” Rey replied without hesitation. “It’s what I’ve wanted to do my whole life. The crew’s been great, the work is so much fun and Luke--” she coloured. “Er, Professor Skywalker.” 

Leia looked at her, amused. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s fine for you to call him ‘Luke’, Rey. He _did_ give you mouth to mouth that one time.” 

Rey coloured and ducked her head in embarrassment.

“Yeah….. He keeps telling me that…. He’s been so kind... understanding of everything….” Rey trailed off, fiddling with the cocktail napkin underneath her glass. “I can’t even begin to explain how helpful it’s been for him to run interference between me and Ben…”

“And?” Leia inquired.

She looked into the warm, dark eyes that, while not being the same colour as her twin, still held the same depth of understanding and kindness. The same intensity. Suddenly, someone behind them cleared their throat. Rey turned around to see Luke standing behind her, a hand outstretched. Her breath caught in her throat as his blue eyes twinkled at her.

“Care to dance, Miss Rider?” 

Rey didn’t even think. She nodded, taking his calloused hand and allowing herself to be led out onto the dance floor. The DJ had just put on a slow number that was nonetheless a little difficult to dance to. Rey shivered delightedly as she felt his hand slide around her slim waist, coming to rest just at the small of her back while her own hand rested on his shoulder. Whatever tenseness and fear she felt from Ben’s presence was quickly chased away by the safety of Luke’s arms encircling her.

_Deep in my heart, I hear you calling_  
_But I won't let you in_ _I'm so afraid that I'll keep on losing_ _But you're whispering_

“You’ve done a phenomenal job, Rey.” Luke said, somewhat awkwardly as they began to move slowly back and forth in time to the music. “I’m really proud of how far you’ve come. I’d be more than happy to give you a recommendation letter to help in your job hunt.” 

Rey felt herself melting closer to him in his arms. 

“Thank you. I’ve enjoyed my time with you. I mean, my time working for you.” 

He was silent for a moment. Her heart pounded in her ears as they swayed slowly around the dance floor.

“Do you have any solid plans once you’ve finished your internship?” he inquired.

“Not really. I’m obviously hoping to land a good job…”

“You’ve taken to the work well. Almost like a fish to water. I think you have a great career ahead of you.” he said with a lopsided smile.

She nodded. Feeling suddenly bold, she leaned close and rested her head against his shoulder. He felt warm and solid beneath her and it seemed to give her greater confidence. Whatever cologne Leia had managed to get him to wear was heady and delicious smelling. For her part, it didn’t touch the hints of seawater and sunscreen he usually smelled of, but it was nice.

“I appreciate that.” Rey murmured. 

Across the dance floor at the bar, Leia was watching the couple with rapt attention, a half smile on her painted lips. She saw her son noticing them as well and signalled for him to join her as he made an aborted move toward the pair. Reluctantly, the dark haired man joined her at the bar, eyes fixed jealousy upon the dancing couple. 

“Ben.” Leia started. “You need to let this go-”

“It’s disgusting!” her son ejaculated irritably. 

“Ben, stop.”

“He’s old enough to be her father! She’s younger than _me_!” 

“ _Ben_!” Leia snapped. “ _STOP_. Now. For one damn night be a decent human being."

Her black haired son who so resembled his father turned to look at her, eyes full of anger and hurt. His hands were balled into fists and he was breathing heavily.

“Ben, you have to let this go. You had your chance with her. Look I know this is all hard. I know you have your issues with your father and I, but this party is for your father. Don't ruin it for him. After this you can go back to pretending we don't exist like you've been doing.” she said, voice tinged with hurt. “You have no idea how humiliating it was to try and justify your presence here to the girl you drugged."

“But it’s not fair-!”

“It may not be fair but this is how it is. You lost your chance. It’s not Luke’s fault. Nor is it Rey’s. You treated that girl abysmally. As a mother, you made me ashamed; everyone thinking I raised you to think that kind of behaviour was ok. As a lawyer….” she trailed off ominously.

“But-!” 

“Ben, stop it.” 

His shoulders sagged and he sat down sulkily next to his mother at the bar. Leia gestured to the bartender and a tumbler of liquor was slid in front of her defeated child. He seemed to have agreed to a cease fire, at least for tonight. Leia sipped her martini and watched as the slim figure of the girl in the green dress seemed to meld with the stockier build of her brother. She noticed Rey had kicked off her shoes and now stood about on par with Luke, her head resting on his shoulder. 

As the first song ended, Luke found himself getting lost in the moment. The smell of her perfume, something light and airy and reminiscent of the ocean filled his nose and made him feel drunk on her closeness.

“I feel I need to apologise for my behaviour as of late.” he said after a while.

“Oh?”

“I know I’ve been stand-offish and cold.”

“A little, yes. I thought maybe I’d done something to upset you.”

She glanced up at him, seeing his forehead crinkled in consternation.

“Never, Rey. It was all me. I just… I didn’t want to wreck things for you.”

“You could never wreck things for me. And even if sleeping with my professor meant my whole career would be off course…. I think it’d be worth it, don’t you?”

Luke’s back stiffened at her bold words. After a moment he relaxed, all the tension melting from him at the revelation that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

“Rey…” 

Throughout the dance, their bodies had drifted closer. Rey’s lithe form was pressed close to his as a second slow song began. Her breath was hot on his neck as they moved in time to the beat of the music. Whatever reasons either had had for trying to ignore the other seemed to have disappeared with the music. 

“Hmmm?” she murmured.

“Rey… would…. would you like to….” he started tentatively.

“My place or yours?” she smiled against his skin.

Luke ducked his head to press a kiss to her jawline, wondering to himself why he’d ever fought his attraction to her. 

“Eh…. Whichever you prefer.” 

“My place is closer.” she said, her fingers clenching in his suit jacket. 

“Are you sure?”

“Sure that it’s closer?” she teased.

“That’s not what I meant-”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go now.” she breathed, lips inches from his ear. The closeness of her mouth and her breath against his skin sending a thrill throughout his body.

She disengaged from their intertwined dance position and took both of his hands in hers, leading him from the dance floor and ignoring the looks she was getting from Poe and Finn as they all but celebrated. Poe winked at her, grinning widely as Finn flashed her a thumbs up.

The cool breeze off the coast raised goosebumps on her skin as they exited the building and stepped into the parking lot. She shivered and without a second thought, Luke automatically removed his suit jacket, wrapping it around her and resting his broad hands on her shoulders. Rey tipped her chin up and kissed him, the sound of the party dying away behind her as her whole world became him and only him.

“Ok to take my bike?” he asked breathily. 

She nodded, waiting while he started up the Triumph and backed it out of the space. She took the helmet out of its usual spot and put it on, climbing onto the bike behind him. The too short skirt of her dress rode high on her thighs but she didn’t much care. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back as he started off to her apartment. The short ride from the venue to her apartment felt simultaneously too short and too long and soon they’d pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. The motorcycle rattled to a halt and they both climbed off. She took his hand, her heart pounding hard in her throat as she led him up the stairs to her small studio apartment. Rey unlocked her door, closing it behind them once they’d both crossed the threshold and resting her back against it as she gazed at the man now inside her apartment. 

“Hi.” she said softly, almost shyly.

“Hi.” he replied with a smile. 

She ducked her head bashfully. He looked around at her small apartment, taking in the immaculately organised bookshelves and media centre and messy kitchen. Rey coloured, hurrying into the living area and quickly trying to straighten up a stray DVD case and errant throw blanket.

“Sorry about the mess. I really wasn’t expecting to bring company back-”

He took her hand, drawing her in close enough that the scent of his cologne filled her senses.

“What mess?” Luke murmured softly, pulling her in even closer. 

Rey rested a hand on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart through the fabric of his crisp white dress shirt. Boldly, she tugged at the knot of his tie, loosening it and pulling it free. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes met his as she slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, exposing a smattering of salt and pepper chest hair. Rey let her hands travel to his waist, freeing the hem of his shirt from his dark slacks and sneaking her fingers underneath to touch the bare skin of his torso. As she did this, his own stumbling fingers curved to fit around her lower back before travelling lower.

“Is this ok?” he murmured.

She nodded, feeling one hand brushing over her bum a few heartbeats later. Rey pushed him back onto the couch, straddling his lap almost as soon as the backs of his legs had encountered the side of the couch. She hiked up the skirt of her green bodycon dress to avoid ripping it as the insides of her thighs rested against the outside of his. His gaze travelled over her thighs to the barely exposed bit of panties that was the only thing that hid her pussy from view. Blue eyes looked up at her, pupils blown wide with want as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Hi…” she whispered again.

“Hi.” Luke responded, his voice coming out hoarse, looking at her for all the world as if she were some kind of mythical sea siren or mermaid come to life. 

Rey felt heat rising in her cheeks at the naked want in his eyes. 

“You’re blushing.” he murmured. 

Her thumb stroked his rough, bearded cheek distractedly.

“Yeah…” 

Luke reached a hand out and traced the line of her jaw, following it down over her throat to the indentation of her clavicle. Rey let out a shuddering breath.

“You ok?” he asked, watching her carefully.

“Professor Skywalker-”

“Rey… given the circumstances, I think you’d really better call me ‘Luke’ from now on.” 

Rey giggled, leaning forward suddenly and resting her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” she conceded. “It’s just…..” 

“What?” 

She met his gaze, falling into the depths of his faded blue eyes as completely as she had been consumed by the deep blue of the ocean she loved so much. Rey took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers in his greying, sandy blonde hair. 

“I’ve…. I can’t… I can’t begin to explain how much I’ve wanted...” she said quickly.

He cut her off with a kiss. His beard was scratchy but in all the right ways. Rey let out a tiny moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Neither released the other until they were breathless. 

“You ok?” Luke asked, breathing hard, hands still cupping her bum.

Rey nodded fervently, feeling unreasonably hot and confined by her dress.

“D’you want to go further.” he asked thickly, trembling fingers stroking her cheek.

“Oh _gods_ yes.” she hissed, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Bed?” he mumbled against her skin as he trailed kisses along her throat. 

“Yes please.”

“As you wish.” he said, standing up with her still wrapped around him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” she exclaimed, moving to try and extricate herself from him.

“Fuck it. I don’t care.” Luke growled, holding her in place as she protested.

He carried her to her bed, setting her down on it. She struggled to grab the zipper of her dress, but couldn’t quite reach it. Poe had been here earlier when she’d put it on and had helped her zip it up. 

“Zipper.” she said breathlessly, turning her back to him and holding her hair aside.

Luke slowly unzipped the dress as if he was opening the box of a particularly expensive and exquisite jewel. He let out a shaky breath, taking in and trying to memorise the sight of her fragile looking shoulder blades, framed by her bra straps. She turned toward him, letting the dress slide off her shoulders.

Rey quickly divested herself of her expensive party dress, discarding it in the corner of her bedroom as if it were so much used tissue. The darkness of her bedroom was lit by the two or three strands of white Christmas lights she’d strung along the top perimeter of her room, the light of which lent a pleasing warm glow to everything. 

Luke’s fingers stilled on his own clothes as he took in the sight of Rey shyly sitting before him in a matching set of cream coloured bra and panties, edged in lace. 

“What?” she asked self consciously, fidgeting in place.

He swallowed hard, desperate to maintain some appearance of control as he mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

“Nothing. You’re… you’re just… perfect.” he took in a deep, shuddering breath. “How are you here…? How am I here with you? Kriff… you’re some kind of goddess….”

Rey blushed from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. It was an enchanting sight, to be sure.

“Rey… Are you sure you want to-”

“Luke Skywalker, I want to have sex with you.” she said bluntly. “Now stop worrying.” 

Luke’s lips quirked in a smile. That was one of the things he’d learned to love about this girl, her forthrightness and willingness to go after what she wanted. 

“As my lady wishes.” he grinned. 

Rey scooted closer to him on the side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants. She insistently pushed his shirt off his shoulders, revelling in the bare flesh now exposed. She trailed a line of butterfly kisses over his belly and upwards, making him shiver. She grinned, feeling the muscles in his torso tensing under his small belly at her teasing, tickling touch. 

“Not fair.” he grumbled. “It’s been a while.”

“What makes you think it hasn’t been a while for me?” she murmured, voice slightly muffled as she tormented a flat nipple with her tongue. 

“You’re young.” he muttered.

“And you’re sexy.” she retorted as the hand not braced against his chest delved down the front of his pants, cupping him and squeezing gently. “Oh my…” she all but purred. “And big.”

She pushed his trousers down over his hips, freeing him from their confines and taking a firm grip on him. Rey worked her hand slowly up and down his length til he was fully hard before she craned her neck down and engulfed the head of his cock in her mouth. Luke let out a strangled moan, his whole body shaking as she moved her mouth excruciatingly slowly up and down over him.

“Rey..!” he hissed.

“Well then stop procrastinating.” she teased, after pulling her lips free with a light pop. 

Rey reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and wriggling out of it. Luke gazed at her with undisguised lust, taking in the sight of her handful sized breasts, topped with rosy pink nipples that puckered at the sensation of cool air upon them. 

Before she could register it, she felt his body against hers, pressing her back into the mattress as his calloused hands explored every inch of her. Rey moaned against his lips, the next instant feeling his fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down over her slim thighs. She giggled almost nervously as he drew them down off her ankles and tossed them aside where they landed, comically hooked on her lamp. There was nothing now between them. Not silence, not wetsuits, not a professor-student barrier, not clothing. Not even Ben’s raincloud of a presence in her life. As she briefly allowed her ex to cross her mind, she realised he’d never be a stumbling block for her again in her life. She’d allowed him too much power he didn’t deserve.

Pleasure suddenly jolted through her and she gasped aloud, realising Luke’s face now rested between her thighs. 

“You ok?” he murmured, kissing his way up the inside of her thigh, delirious with the scent and taste of her. .

“Fuck…. Oh _god_ yes….” she said weakly.

“This ok?” Luke inquired in between light nips and licking.

She whimpered, fingers tangling in his long, greying hair.

“I’ll take that as a yes….” he growled huskily before returning to his ministrations.

No one had ever done this for her, no one had ever offered or tried. Age seemed to have granted him the time to perfect the skills her body specifically needed to drive her wild. She gasped, lights exploding behind her tightly closed eyelids as she felt his tongue delving inside her. 

“You taste like the ocean….” Luke murmured against her thigh. 

Rey all but mewled, both hands now fixed in his hair. 

“Please….!” she gasped breathlessly.

His tongue swirled around her clit, never quite pressing against it directly, but providing her with enough pressure that it drove her crazy.

“Please what?” Luke replied, teasing the hard little nub at the crux of her labia just enough to bring out an edge to her voice.

“Please fuck me.” she all but begged, voice almost bestial. 

“As my queen wishes….” he said, his tone smug.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him and saw the reverence for her in his eyes. Roughly calloused fingertips handled her gently, pulling her hips down further on the mattress. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, running her foot up and down the back of his leg as she reached between their bodies with the hand not currently involved in touching his face. Rey’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as she guided him home inside her, letting out a low groan of pleasure as she felt herself adjusting to the intrusion. 

“Rey….” her lover choked out, supporting himself on one hand as she gazed up at him. She felt like velvet around him, tight and warm and wet and a perfect fit for him…. He almost couldn’t breathe as they remained still for a moment, her trembling legs splayed around his hips.

“Oh _fuck_ , Luke….. Please.” she whispered, wrapping herself around him and cupping the back of his head with her right hand, her left resting against the small of his back. 

Every cell in her body seemed to catch fire as she directed him and vice versa. They worked well together because they listened to the needs of the other; Rey discovering that she most enjoyed herself when he took charge and had her on her back, her whole body catching fire as he thrust into her from above. She’d almost drawn blood when she’d bit down on her hand to muffle the scream he elicited from her when he brought her to completion the first time.

This was not to say other positions were not as enjoyable. She’d found herself finally cumming most powerfully when she sat astride him, the balance of power shifted. Her palms resting on the tops of his thighs while his thumb gently traced lazy circles around her clit, his eyes focused on her for any tiny tell that let him know she needed something different. With a soft groan, her exhausted body flooded with pleasure again and she collapsed against him, breathing hard against his skin.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked worriedly, listening to his madly pounding heart.

“Look, I may be old, but I’m not dead yet.” he grumbled, nuzzling her shoulder. “I should be asking _you_ if you’re ok. Also I’m making up for lost time. I’ve known you for several months and I’ve only made you come once. Which is a travesty.”

“Thrice.” she corrected, kissing his sweat dampened chest.

“Three times, no kidding?” he said, raising an eyebrow as a prideful grin melted across his lips. 

Rey blushed, hiding her face in the juncture of his throat and shoulder. 

“Mhmmmm.” she confirmed. “Don’t get _too_ full of yourself, mister.”

“You want to go for four?” he said after a minute. “I mean, it’s gonna take me a minute to be er… ready for action again but I’m more than happy to-”

She laughed, pushing herself up and straddling his belly as he grinned at her. Rey stroked his cheek, running her fingers through his beard and giving the end of it a gentle tug.

“Are you going for a record?” she inquired. 

“Just want to make sure my girlfriend is satisfied.” he chuckled.

She froze and his expression quickly melted at her sudden quietness.

“Girlfriend?” she said softly.

“I mean… If you just want this to be a casual thing. It’s fine if you don’t--” he started, almost apologetically.

“Shut up, idiot. I’d _love_ to be your girlfriend.” Rey interrupted, kissing the tip of his nose as her hair cascaded over her shoulder, tickling his cheek.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” she whispered, kissing him on both cheeks, then the forehead, followed by a deep kiss to his lips.

“Oh good. I was afraid this was going to get awkward.” he murmured sleepily, running a hand down her back to rest on her right buttcheek. 

She kissed him again, nestling against his chest as she felt exhaustion overtaking her.

“No more awkward than your weird obsession with my non-butt.”

He grunted noncommittally, squeezing said buttcheek lightly before settling into a comfortable position to rest. Rey listened to the gentle thudding of his heartbeat, curled against his chest with his chin resting on the top of her head. She’d not felt this comfortable, satiated, or safe in ages and was absolutely loathe to give it up. Sooner than she’d expected, she found herself drifting off, the sound of his breathing her lullaby, his warm body her pillow, and his arm around her her safety blanket.

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH JEEZ OH JEEZ OH JEEZ 
> 
> :: runs away ::


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Rey settle into comfortable normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing sassy Leia. She's so much fun. : )

The early morning light and an obnoxiously expectant cat was Luke’s wakeup call. Rey was still passed out on top of him, legs entwined with his. Unfortunately she had a companion. A long haired orange and white tabby cat stood on his solar plexus, meowing irritatedly in his face. 

“Shhhh!” he hissed quietly to the cat, trying to dislodge the animal from his chest without disturbing Rey.

“MROWR.” the cat said demandingly.

“Alright, alright! Just hush up.” he grumbled, working carefully to extricate himself from underneath Rey’s arms. She let out a perturbed moan. 

Rolling out from under her, he tucked the fluffy comforter around her, absently pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear and kissing her on the forehead. Luke looked around, locating his boxers and slipping them on as quietly as he could. He padded quietly into the kitchen, the orange cat trotting behind him, tail alertly erect as Luke looked around and tried to orient himself with the kitchen organisation of a twenty-something. 

After a few minutes, he located the cat’s wet food and a bowl, dishing out a portion for the mewling creature and setting it on the floor next to a trickling motorised water-bowl whereupon the cat descended upon the mush as if it were manna from heaven. That done, he opened the refrigerator, which was surprisingly well stocked for a college student. As quietly as he could, he took out a few things with the intention of making breakfast. They’d arrived back to her apartment fairly late and gone to sleep even later, given the evenings er…. festivities. 

As the stove heated up, he retrieved his phone from his pants, which were in a wrinkled mess next to the bed. For a moment, he gazed at his sleeping… . Lover? Girlfriend? Despite the evenings conversation, it seemed weird to call someone either at his age, but he supposed that’s what she was. He certainly couldn’t imagine returning to a life where he pretended he didn’t want to spend literally every waking minute left to him in the presence of this improbable, magical creature. Luke wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve her, but he was damn sure glad he’d done it and wasn’t about to relinquish it without a fight. 

He glanced at his phone, noticing he had a few missed messages. He swiped open the messaging app, noting that they were all from his sister. 

_11:50 PM Where’d you two go?_ Said the first.

 _12:17 AM Ben swung by your house and said you weren’t there. He’s furious. ; )_ Said the second.

_12:39 AM I’m gonna assume you two wound up back at her place. Don’t have a heart attack mid coitus, you old fart!_

The fourth text sent around 1:15 AM was nothing but the eggplant emoji followed by the peach emoji. Luke stifled a laugh before messaging back. 

_7:38 AM Nosey. You’re terrible. I’m perfectly fine, as is she. Making breakfast for Rey. Love you, talk later._

He set the phone on the counter while he located a frying pan, margarine, and various other necessities, including pancake mix. His phone buzzed a few minutes later and he looked at the message.

 _7:45 AM Aren’t you the dashing Austenian hero. Do you two want to do lunch later on? Or will you two be too busy wrapped up in the throes of passion?_ The text was followed by a series of smiley emojis. Someone was _definitely_ going to have to be punished for teaching Leia Organa Solo how to use emojis.

Luke rolled his eyes.

_7:50 AM I fail to see how making breakfast for my girlfriend is being a Austenian hero. I’ll ask her. It’ll be her decision. Now go away!_

His phone made the message receiving chirp. 

_7:52 AM Oooh ‘girlfriend’ now is she?? OK, Mr Darcy! Talk later! ; ) ; ) ; ) ; )_

Luke sighed heavily, turning his attention to the frying bacon and eggs he’d been preparing. Twenty or so minutes later he was dishing out a small stack of pancakes with bacon and eggs onto one of Rey’s mismatched plates and setting it onto a beat up TV tray he’d located. 

He carried the meal back into Rey’s bedroom, placing it on the bedside table and sitting on the bed next to her. Luke took the opportunity to take in every facet of his beautiful partner as she slept, knowing that it was probably a creepy thing to do. Nevertheless, he found his breath catching in his throat as he took in the sight of her lithe form underneath the blankets, swollen lips pink and parted slightly as she slept. He brushed back her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. She moaned softly, those oh so kissable lips curling into a smile.

“Luke…” she breathed. 

“Morning, love.” he murmured, stroking her dark tresses. 

Her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened. She peered up at him, face cracking into a wide smile as she focused on him. 

“Hi.” she said sleepily, reaching out and playing with his beard. 

“Hello.” he responded, dipping his head to kiss her knuckles. “Ya hungry?”

“Yeah…. I am.” she smiled devilishly. “Mmmmm….. I feel like I’ve been surfing at the beach all day.”

“Yeah?” he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“You gave me _quite_ a workout last night.” she all but purred. 

Luke smirked. 

“You’re the young and fit one.” he countered. “I’m lucky I can even move right now, what with these rickety old bones of mine.”

“You made food!” she said suddenly, sitting up.

He laughed.

“I did indeed. Fed the cat, too. Didn’t know you had a cat until it was on my face, yelling at me.” 

Rey looked abashed.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry. BeBe is technically Poe and Finn’s cat, but she spends some time here. We all used to live together and she gets lonely and misses me sometimes……”

“It’s fine, love.” Luke said, smiling at her. “We got on fine once I located the wet food. Used to have cats myself when I was younger.” 

Luke turned, picking up the laden breakfast tray and set it in his lover’s lap.

“Have something to eat. Leia’s been texting me all night, apparently.”

“Oh yeah?” Rey replied, taking a bite of perfectly cooked bacon.

“Apparently Ben was none too pleased about our leaving the party together.” Luke said offhandedly.

Rey stiffened slightly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…. Leia says he stopped by my place looking for us. Wasn’t too happy he didn’t find us. Rey?”

“Hmmmm?”

“It’s ok.”

“What?”

“It’ll be ok. If it’s over between you two, I won’t let him do anything to you. And if he does try anything…. Well, his mother is both my sister _and_ a lawyer. And she quite dotes on _you_.” 

She relaxed a little, biting into the bacon with renewed vigor and feeding him bites of pancake off her fork. When they finished the meal, she gazed at the man sitting next to her with renewed wonder.

“How are you real?” she asked.

Luke chuckled. 

“Practice?” he suggested. “Y’done?”

She nodded and he picked up the tray, taking it to the kitchen where she heard dishes rattling and clanking for a few moments before he returned. When he sat down next to her again, she immediately grabbed him, kissing him fiercely and maneuvering herself into his lap. 

“Ok I didn’t make breakfast because I was expectingnnnnggghhhhh….” he trailed off as she began doing something truly sinful to his neck.

“Too bad,” she almost growled. “because I was.”

She revelled in the gasp he let out as she pushed down the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid down on top of him. Her own moan was lost to her ears as she slowly rode him until they were both begging for mercy and completion. She let out a satisfied groan as she felt him burst inside her with a harshly strangled cry, burying her face in his neck. Rey revelled in being able to make him make those noises, she felt powerful and complete and happier than she’d been in ages as she looked down at her deliriously exhausted lover.

“You’re gonna be the death of me….” he murmured blissfully, stroking her back and shoulders. “But fuck, what a way to go…..” 

Satiated and boneless, they lay cuddled together in the warmth of her bed for at least an hour before they elected to rise properly. Rey got up first, padding naked into the bathroom. 

“Lecher!” she called back as Luke tilted his head to watch her bare backside retreating.

“Nudist!” he responded, laughing.

“Well I look good enough to be, so there. Come shower, you’re sweaty as hell and you can’t bring me to see your sister when you look like a hobo.” she yelled haughtily as the shower turned on. 

Luke followed her into the bathroom, steam already filling the room when he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower behind her. Water streamed down her body, spilling over her breasts and trickling over her neatly trimmed pubes. He took in the sight greedily, wondering how he’d been so lucky to stumble into a relationship with a girl as gorgeous and clever as she was. She turned her back to him, soaking her hair under the hot water and accidentally-on-purpose rubbing her slippery bum against his groin. Luke glanced around, noticing her shampoo bottle and picking it up to empty a dollop into the palm of his hand before he pulled her closer, applying the shampoo to her hair and working his fingers through her long, thick, brown locks. She let out a pleased hum as his nails scraped against her scalp and he worked up a lather.

“Mmmmm that feels good.” Rey murmured, leaning back against him. “You shouldn’t start that, I’ll be expecting it every time I shower now.”

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her jaw.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t be happy to do it every time you shower.” he murmured, one soapy hand cupping her breast.

“Because as nice as it is to have someone wash your hair, with you it will become something more raunchy. AND I know that the reality of shower sex is that it never ends well. Also you’ve already fallen once in the shower this week and I’d prefer you not do it again. Particularly if I am the cause.” she teased. “I am happy for you to wash my hair, though.”

Luke gave an exasperated sigh, but continued washing her hair. 

“Besides, aren’t we meeting Leia for lunch at some point?” 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, grumbling irritably but indicating that he agreed.

“Where were you twenty years ago?” he harrumphed.

“Well-”

“Don’t answer that!” he interrupted as his brain suddenly processed his statement in comparison to his situation. “I don’t need to feel anymore like a cradle robber than I already do.” 

Rey burst out laughing, turning to rinse her hair out while also pulling him in for a very damp kiss. She pulled away, kissing the tip of his nose as she met his gaze.

“It’s ok, I think you’re the sexiest cradle robber I’ve ever met.” Rey grinned, watching the water soak her lover’s hair and trickle off his forehead and somewhat crooked nose.

“That does not improve matters.” he said grumpily.

They finished their shower long after the hot water had become tepid. Rey took great pleasure in handing Luke the smallest towel she owned and watching him hold the hand towel strategically in front of his groin as he fixed her with a truly dark and scolding look until she gave him an actually useful towel.

“It’s not that I mind being naked, it’s just that lady parts are so much more attractive looking than trouser snakes.” he complained as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Rey almost choked on her toothpaste as she again began laughing.

“I mean, think about it. Men’s parts look like they were designed on the angels’ late shift when they had a deadline fast approaching. ‘Yes, let’s take some of the elbow scrag left over from the the women.’ Looks like something hanging out of a shark’s mouth for chrissake.” 

She spat out the mouthful of Sensodyne she’d been brushing with, rinsed her mouth, and turned her head to Luke.

“Well rest assured, I think your meat and two veg is perfectly attractive.” she said soothingly. 

“Thank you, my dear. I appreciate it. I don’t believe you, but I appreciate it.”

Luke pressed a kiss to her temple before exiting the bathroom. She heard him fumbling around, looking for discarded clothes.

“We’ll have to swing by my place. Leia will never let me hear the end of it if I show up in last night’s clothes.” 

Rey, now dry, draped her towel over the shower curtain rod and traipsed nude into the bedroom. She bent deliberately over her dresser, taking out a pair of panties from the drawer. Behind her, she heard Luke let out a strangled moan.

“Ok now that’s _entirely_ unfair.” he groaned.

The brunette wiggled her bum at him, hearing him grumbling and mumbling even as he slid on last night’s clothes. She waiting until she’d heard him buckling his belt and sliding into his shirt before she turned around and pounced on him. 

Luke found that there was something extremely appealing about being overpowered by a woman wearing nothing but a pair of mint green panties that skirted the sharp jutting curves of her hip-bones. He could feel his blood rushing to his groin and wondered for a moment if he’d even _survive_ a relationship with this goddess who had so entangled him. In the next moment, he knew he didn’t care if he survived. 

He lay flat against the mattress, Rey’s hands wrapped around his wrists as she held him down and grinned at him with a devilish expression. Her knees rested on either side of his hips and he grinned back at her with equal mischievousness. She leaned close, trailing kisses over his exposed chest and over his throat.

“Your beard is tickly.” she murmured, twirling her fingers in it.

“Trust me, I look better with it than without. I haven’t seen my chin in ages and honestly, I don’t miss it. We’re not really on speaking terms.”

Rey laughed.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” she tugged at the salt and pepper hair on his chin before kissing his cheek and sliding off of him.

The young brunette went to the rack of clothes she had in lieu of a closet that resided in the corner of her room, pulling from it a cream coloured short sleeved sweater and pair of jeans. Luke watched, transfixed, as she put herself together in a few short moments. His fingers lingered on the buttons to his shirt even as she applied a light coloured lip gloss. 

“You gonna finish getting dressed or are you signing up for Chippendales when we go out?” she quipped.

“I definitely don’t think anyone would willingly pay money to see my old man chest, Rey.”

“I _like_ your old man chest. I think it’s sexy.” she admonished him. “Now hurry up and get dressed.”

He shot her a roguish look, buttoning his shirt up to the second to last top button and stuffing his wrinkled tie into his pocket where it would probably live indefinitely. 

“I’m sorry, but you made me forget briefly how to be a person.” 

Rey retrieved his jacket and shoes, bringing them to him and setting the shoes down in front of him. Five minutes later, Rey was on the back of the Triumph, arms wrapped posessively around Luke’s middle as they zipped away from her apartment to his house. She pressed her face into his back as the wind whipped around them. 

Once they’d pulled into his driveway, Rey was loathe to release him, but did so nevertheless. She reluctantly climbed off the bike and followed him into the house, boldly following him into the bedroom and plopping down on his bed while he rummaged in the closet for something clean and not obviously ‘last night’s clothes’. She watched him greedily as he removed the day old button up and started unbuckling his belt. 

“Hey.” she said, motioning for him to come closer.

“Yeah?” he replied, walking closer to her. 

Rey grabbed the tongue end of his belt, using it to pull him in closer. 

“You know…. It’s only ten in the morning. Normal people don’t have lunch til at least noon.” she murmured.

“Oh yeah? You’re an expert are you?” 

She nodded.

“And I’m an expert in what people should do in the meantime.” she said earnestly, her fingers finding the zip on his pants and undoing both it and the button above it. “We’ve got time… Plus….. your bed is bigger.” 

It didn’t take long to convince him or divest her of her offending garments. Luke felt like a man starving to death who had been presented with prime rib. She was like nothing and no one he’d ever met. This perfect, confident creature who had wrapped him easily round her delicate little finger. Before he knew it she was again naked underneath him as their bodies moved in perfect tandem. They were still learning each other’s rhythms and needs, but he already knew hers well enough to know what she needed to cum quickly. The tighter she clung to him and the deeper her soft moans came, the closer she was to breaking. As their bodies moved in tandem, he pressed a thumb gently to her clit, swirling it carefully around the erect little bead until she was keening with pleasure, her legs tightening around his hips until she gasped out his name against his skin. It was magic to be able to watch her completely lose control.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Luke! Luke… Luke… Luke….fuck!” she sobbed, nails biting into the flesh of his back. 

Her body relaxed, going limp against him as he came a moment or so later. In the real world, orgasms were rarely simultaneous. She let out a satisfied groan against his shoulder as she felt him cumming. Rey kissed him, delirious and mindless with pleasure as she fought to return her breathing and heart rate to normal. Luke rolled to the side of her, taking one of her hands and covering her palm with kisses.

“Mmmmmm…..” Rey mumbled, feeling completely boneless. “Christfuck there’s no way one person should be allowed to feel this good..” 

“If anyone deserves it it’s you, love.” Luke replied.

She twisted to look at her boyfriend. For the first time she thought of Luke Skywalker, her Professor and Mentor as that, her _boyfriend_. Rey smiled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, love.” he murmured, stroking her cheek.

Rey grinned.

“But if you just knew how good you feel inside me….”

Luke let out a petulant grumble.

“Ok you can’t just say things like that or we’re gonna wind up doing nothing but staying locked up in one of our bedrooms fucking all the time.”

Rey rolled onto her belly, bending her knees and peering up at him with a pout.

“And this is supposed to be a bad thing?” she pouted with the air of a child who’d just been told a diet of nothing but hot cocoa and candy was unhealthy.

“It will be when this old man’s heart give out and you’re left with a very dead but very horny corpse on your hands.” Luke retorted, reaching out and swatting her on the butt.

Rey giggled. 

“It wouldn’t be a terrible way to go though, would it?” 

Luke growled, nibbling at her ear and throat. Rey let out a delighted shriek, feeling his fingers dig into her belly as he began mercilessly tickling her. She tried to resist his tormenting fingers as they travelled over her body, finding the most sensitive and ticklish parts of her and lending her no mercy. After a few minutes he relented, ending up with a thoroughly exhausted Rey on his hands. She didn’t even have the energy to half-heartedly protest when she felt lips trail warm and wet over her belly and hip, and finally between her legs. She wanted to say he didn’t have to do that, given how many past boyfriends had complained of having to reciprocate any kind of oral sex. She wanted to protest that he had to be tired. Somehow, once his fingers had gently opened her up and his tongue was again lightly circling her clit before delving down and inside her, she lacked the ability to tell him he wasn’t required to do such a thing. Indeed, he seemed to enjoy the act almost as much as she did.

Her toes curled as his tongue stroked her gently until she came with a scream, hips bucking as he still tormented her over sensitised sex. 

“Oh fuck!” she gasped, legs shaking as she mindlessly ran her fingers through his hair. “Fuck, Luke….. Luke! I’m not gonna be able to fucking walk, much less do a family lunch if you’re not careful.”

Luke smirked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and flopping down next to her. She listlessly rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. He craned his neck to look at her and she found herself lost for words as she took in every millimetre of his face. The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her and that smile took her breath away. Rey lowered her parted lips to his and kissed him, tasting the tang of her own body on his mouth. She remained there for a moment, resting her forehead against his and laying a hand against his rough cheek.

They lay in warm, comfortable silence for a while until Luke spoke up.

“How did I get lucky enough to find you, Rey Rider?” he murmured quietly. “I kept telling myself to just leave you be, but I can’t. I can’t be without you…”

He took her hand in his, pressing kisses to her knuckles and tracing patterns into her palm. 

“How did I fall in love with you so quickly?” he said in a sigh. “What’s that Austen quote? ‘I was in the middle before I knew I’d begun.” 

The smile that melted over her face was like warm honey.

“I love you too.” she said. 

It surprised her how easily the words came out when she’d not been able to say them to anyone in the past. Here in the quiet comfort of his home, in the company of this man she’d first hero worshipped and respected before not so slowly falling in love, she wondered that she’d ever tried to deny it. Rey kissed the tip of his nose; the gesture becoming her favourite non-sexual way of being intimate with him.

“I suppose we should get dressed.” he said reluctantly.

She nodded, sitting up and watching him pad bare-arsed to the dresser running along the wall and retrieving a pair of truly hideous orange boxer briefs and some socks. Rey mock pouted when he pulled on both, followed by a pair of jeans. As he was threading his arms into a well worn green plaid flannel shirt, there was a sudden pounding on the front door. Luke frowned, walking out of the bedroom as he buttoned a button on the shirt.

“Who the hell is that?” he grumbled.

Rey hurriedly picked up a discarded t-shirt of Luke’s and slipped it on, it was just long enough to cover all the pertinent parts of her as she peered out from behind the door-frame to watch Luke unlocking the front door.

“Alright, alright. What-”

Ben pushed his way in, almost knocking Luke over in the process.

“Where is she?!” the younger man demanded, looking around the cottage in search of Rey. 

She could almost hear Luke in her head, telling her to stay out of sight. When Ben grabbed his uncle by the collar and slammed him back against the kitchen island, she had no choice _but_ to make an appearance. She wasn’t about to let Ben push her or her boyfriend around.

“Ben get _off _him!” she exclaimed, storming out of the bedroom and picking up a conveniently placed boat oar that had been doing duty as decor up until this point.__

__The dark haired man jolted at the sound of her voice, turning to see the small brunette woman all but bristling with rage and indignance. The fact that she was wearing nothing but his uncle’s worn, old Triumph Motors t-shirt and had a distinctly freshly fucked vibe did nothing to improve his mood._ _

__“Are you sleeping with him?!” Ben said, appalled._ _

__Rey rolled her eyes at him, brandishing the solid wooden oar threateningly._ _

__“Not that it’s any of your damn business, Ben Organa Solo, but yes.”_ _

__He recoiled in shock and disgust, finally relinquishing his hold on his Uncle’s shirt._ _

__“That’s…. That’s disgusting, Rey! What are you thinking?!” the angry younger man raged. “Is he paying you?! I hope he’s at least paying you-”_ _

__Luke’s hand descended on Ben’s collar and he pulled his nephew back with a force that surprised the taller man._ _

__“What are you gonna do, tell my mommy?” Ben said scornfully._ _

__“I’m not gonna ask you twice, Ben.” Luke growled, shoving him in the direction of the door. “She’s told you before she’s not interested. I’ll forgive the fact you barged into my home because you’re my nephew, but if I _ever_ catch you here again without my express permission, me telling your mom is gonna be the _least_ of your problems.” _ _

__Ben fixed his uncle with a stare that was supposed to be threatening. He felt a sudden coldness in his belly as he realised he’d probably gone a step too far. In the past, Luke probably would have just called up his sister and told her what wacky hijinks her son had been up to and Ben would have gotten an earful before going on his way and doing whatever he wanted to do in the first place. Somehow, the dark look in his uncle’s eyes told him he’d crossed a line he’d not been aware had existed. Ben took a step toward Rey and Luke immediately placed himself in the way._ _

__“Get _out_ of my house, Ben.” the older man said through clenched teeth. “I’m not gonna ask you a third time.” _ _

__Rey’s knuckles were white as she clutched the oar as if it were a Louisville Slugger. For a moment, Ben considered trying to reason with her again but the murderous look on his uncle’s face was something new he’d not encountered and it was enough to deter a third attempt._ _

__“Fine. But this isn’t over. Rey, you owe me-”_ _

__“I owe you nothing, Ben.” Rey hissed. “Nothing.”_ _

__The anger was white hot in his stomach as Ben backed toward the door, his hand encountering the knob as he was ousted from the residence. Luke stood on the front porch, arms crossed, watching his nephew climbing into his silver mustang and roaring off down Porg Lane with a squeal of tires._ _

__When the muscle care was finally out of view, Luke re-entered his house, his gaze going immediately to Rey who had sagged against the couch. He crossed quickly to her side, wrapping his arms around her and holding her shaking body to his chest._ _

__“Hey hey hey, it’s ok…” he said soothingly, rubbing her back in concentric circles. “I told you I wouldn’t let him do anything to you.”_ _

__She nodded mutely, still trembling violently in the safety of his arms._ _

__“I’m never going to let him hurt you, love.”_ _

__“But he could have hurt you…” Rey whispered, curling her arms around him tightly. “Oh, I’d never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.”_ _

__“Never.” Luke murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Never, darling.”_ _

__Rey smiled at the endearment._ _

__“Shit.” he said suddenly, making her jump. “Well now we’re gonna be late for lunch. Leia’s just gonna _love_ what her son’s been up to….” he looked at her appraisingly. “Do you want me to cancel?”_ _

__She shook her head vehemently._ _

__“I’m not going to let Ben wreck my day. Especially when it started out so good.” she smiled at him lasciviously. “Besides, I’m starving and if we don’t go, Leia will just accuse you of keeping me in bed to have your wicked way with me.”_ _

__“I mean….” he pressed a warm kiss against the sensitive skin just behind her ear, twining his fingers in her long, dark hair and tugging it gently. “it‘s an accusation not without merit….”_ _

__His free hand snuck under the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing as a dress and she squeaked as she felt him stroke her with a feather light caress. She swatted his hand away and sashayed into the bedroom._ _

__“No time for hanky panky! You’ve worn her out for the day, anyway.” she called airily, retrieving her discarded clothes and gesturing to her genitals. “Very important lunch date, remember?!”_ _

__She heard him laughing as she wriggled back into her clothes, the denim and lightweight knit somehow feeling too heavy after she’d been naked for so much of the last twenty four hours. Irritated, she flung off the sweater and grabbed Luke’s old tshirt, slipping the soft garment on and knotting the side of it artfully so it didn’t engulf her entirely. Rey put on her ballet flats, grabbed her purse, and exited the bedroom to find Luke waiting patiently by the door. He’d left the top button of his shirt open and she fought back the urge to press a kiss to his exposed collar bone. Being around him made her feel like a horny teenager again and vice versa and she was _living_ for it. _ _

__“Ready?” he inquired, holding out what had become her helmet._ _

__Rey nodded, taking the helmet and following him outside. He did look good in those jeans…. She reached out and smacked his butt before she darted off the porch and arranged herself innocently against the back of his beat up Triumph. Luke yelped at the blow, shooting her a shocked look that was nevertheless filled with amusement. As he finished locking up the house, he glanced at his phone._ _

__“Leia’s already at Alderaan’s. We’ll have to book it, they don’t hold reservations very long.”_ _

__“Well then get that fine ass over here, Daddy-O.” she grinned, putting on her helmet._ _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Rey intertwine their lives just a little bit more every day.

*&^%$%^&*

Alderaan’s was luckily only a ten minute drive by recklessly fast motorcycle ride. She clung onto Luke with her arms and the bike’s seat with her thighs, moulding herself around him and moving her body in time with his as they took turns and corners at probably unsafe velocities. Soon enough they pulled into the little bistro’s parking lot. Luke walked the bike into a parking space, helping her off and stowing their helmets in the saddle bags before they started walking toward the door. Rey intertwined her both her hands with one of his, leaning into him. 

They entered the bistro and Rey immediately felt underdressed. She cursed internally, thinking she should have just left the sweater on. She felt him pull her in close and nuzzle her cheek as he seemed to have pick up on her tenseness.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not as fancy as you think.” he murmured softly.

She shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her skin, fighting down the rising blush that threatened to turn her cheeks scarlet.

“There she is.” Luke said, guiding her toward a booth in the corner. 

Luke slid into the booth first and Rey scooted in after him, probably sitting closer than was absolutely necessary, but revelling in the warmth of his body against hers.

“Well.” Leia said, an enigmatic smile on her immaculately painted lips. “Don’t you two just look like the cats who ate the canary. Or possibly fucked it.”

Rey let out an uncharacteristically high pitched giggle that set Leia off laughing as well. 

“Really, you’re disgraceful, Luke.” his sister teased him, poking his arm. “A man of your age.” 

The words were scolding but her tone and smile were nothing but teasing. She didn’t miss the light that had re-appeared in her brother’s eyes for the first time since his wife’s premature death. She didn’t miss the way he doted on Rey, nor the way the younger woman doted on him.

A waiter soon appeared and they ordered their sandwiches. Rey looked at the menu and was pleased to discover that going by the pricing, she probably wasn’t overdressed. Beside her, Luke’s leg was right up against her own and once she had ordered, she let her left hand rest absently on his inner thigh, thumb distractedly rubbing back and forth. 

“So what had you two been up to, besides the obvious shagging like bunnies?” Leia asked offhandedly as she sipped her iced tea. 

“We attempted to eat but were distracted… oh, and your son broke into my house. That was a fun thing that happened.” Luke said wryly, stretching his arms over his head and wrapping around Rey’s shoulders.

Leia glanced up at him in surprise.

“Ben? Oh for chrissake….” she swore. “What did he want?”

“Me, I guess.” Rey answered quietly, the tempo of her fingers movement on her boyfriend’s leg increasing as she tensed up. Luke’s hand came to rest over her nervously fidgeting one and she gave her a comforting squeeze.

Leia sighed, a long suffering sound that indicated her irritation and unhappiness with the situation.

“I’ve tried with that boy… I really have. He doesn’t seem to be able to realise that just because he wants something, it doesn’t mean he’s entitled to it… I’ll have a word with him.” she looked at her twin, smiling sadly. “I’m really sorry, Luke. I had wanted him to be there for Han…. Han’s not a young guy anymore and I was hoping Ben might just take the opportunity to makybe make amends…..He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Taking a swig of his Coke, Luke shrugged. 

“Got a little bruised when he pushed me up against the kitchen island, but it’s nothing I can’t deal with.” he motioned to Rey with a nod. “Rey was ready to beat him to death with that old oar we salvaged off the HMS Nautilian.”

“Atta girl.” Leia grinned proudly at the younger woman. “He may be my son, but I certainly didn’t teach him to behave as he’s been behaving. And he _definitely_ didn’t get it from Han either.” 

Their food soon arrived and the three tucked into their meals, chatting amicably about things not as heavy as Rey’s estranged ex. Rey found it exceptionally easy to talk to Leia about anything and everything. The woman made you feel like you were the only person in the room when you were in conversation with her, as if everything you said were the most important thing she’d ever heard. She had fascinating stories and more than a few embarrassing ones to tell about Luke’s younger days. 

“-and here’s Luke, thinking he’s hot shit on his brand new motorcycle. All gleaming blonde hair and big blue eyes and rebel without a cause leather jacket, sitting out front of the house revving his engine; and just as he’s about to head off the damn muffler drops out of the bike right there in front of God and man and most importantly, Mara Jade.” Leia chortled, tears in her eyes. 

Rey laughed unrestrainedly as Luke covered his face with one hand in embarrassment. 

“You just _had_ to pull out the big guns, didn’t you?” he groused at his sister. 

“Hey, if she’s gonna be part of the family she might as well hear all the embarrassing shit now, yeah?” Leia said innocently.

He sighed resignedly. Rey’s stomach felt warm at the phrase ‘part of the family’. Luke made her feel connected in a way Ben never had. He’d hollowed out a place for her in his life and in his heart and it had happened without either of them having noticed. She unconsciously leaned closer to him, the nearness of him making her feel at ease. 

“Well I never would have pegged it, but for whatever reason you two are good together.” Leia was saying when Rey came back to herself. 

Rey smiled and nodded.

“Thanks. I thought so.”

“Well I did too, it just took me a little longer.” Luke said, looking at her fondly.

The older woman rolled her eyes.

“It always takes you forever to realise the obvious, Luke Skywalker.” Leia quipped, picking up her purse and putting it on top of the table. “Ok you two gross lovebirds. I’m going to head out. I need to talk to Han about this whole Ben situation. Maybe he can talk some sense into my idiot firstborn.” Leia sighed.

They stood and exchanged hugs. Leia held Rey close for a moment longer than strictly necessary and gave her a squeeze as she murmured in her ear.

“You’re good for him. I’ve never seen him look this way at anyone. Thank you.” 

Leia gave the younger woman a quick peck on the cheek, tweaked Luke’s arm, picked up her purse and headed out the door leaving the two of them alone. Luke turned to her, eyes warm and smiling.

“So.”

“So.” she agreed.

“Do I need to bring you somewhere? You need to go home? What does my lady wish?” he inquired with a mock bow. 

She sighed, remembering the pile of work she had to do that was still sitting on her small desk back at her apartment. 

“I suppose I should have you drop me back at my apartment. I have some stuff I have to finish for Tuesday’s presentation….” she grumbled. 

He nodded, taking her hand and absently pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“Alright then, let’s bounce.” Luke said, leading her from the bistro.

“Don’t get me wrong.” she started as she mounted up behind him on the bike, resting her chin on his shoulder.. “I’d rather spend the rest of the week getting fucked legless. But responsibilities….” 

She felt his shoulders shake with laughter.

“Plenty of time for that, love. C’mon, let’s get you home.” he said as he walked the bike backwards out of the parking space and kick-started it.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Rey was loathe to let him leave that afternoon. Her fingers gripped the front of his jacket as he straddled the motorcycle parked by the curb in front of her flat, pulling him in for one last kiss, then another, and another. She didn’t look forward to the hours she’d be spending alone with BeBe in her empty apartment, working on her presentation for the Jakku State Biology department and not being naked in bed with Luke Skywalker. Or even clothed in bed with Luke Skywalker. Hell, clothed on a couch while Luke Skywalker was in the general vicinity was a vast improvement over the lonely apartment she suddenly felt cursed to. 

“Call you tomorrow?” he asked, tucking some flyaway strands of hair behind her ears.

She nodded, chewing her lip in consternation. 

“I’m a phone call away, love. And I can be here quickly if you need me. I promise I won’t let Ben mess with you again.” he promised. He must have taken her expression for worry about Ben showing up unannounced and unwanted. 

“That’s not it.” she grumbled, letting out an irritated raspberry sound with her mouth that made him laugh. “I just don’t want you to go!” 

Luke kissed her forehead affectionately, tweaking her chin. A pouting Rey was extremely appealing, but he knew she needed to concentrate on work for a while. 

“I’ll see you later, love. Good luck on your work. Give BeBe a scratch for me.”

Rey sighed dramatically, stepping back onto the curb and watching him heading off down the street. As the sound of his motor dopplered away, she grumpily ascended the stairs to her second floor flat, muttering under her breath the whole way. 

*&^&%$%^&*

True to his word, he called her around ten am the following morning. Rey awoke with a jerk, papers stuck to her face as she realised she’d fallen asleep at her desk mid dissertation. 

“Well hello there, Professor.” she said immediately as she recognised his name on the caller ID. 

“G’morning sunshine.” his low, gravelly voice replied over the phone. “Is that really going to be your pet name for me?” 

“I’m trying out a couple things. Don’t test me, I’ll start calling you ‘pookie’.” she replied.

Luke made a disgusted noise on the other end of the line. And thusly began a routine that lasted them a good number of weeks. Overnight trips on the AA-589 were few and far between now as the semester started up again. At least every other day she’d find herself on the back of the now comfortingly familiar rattling Triumph, wrapped around her boyfriend on their way to some event or another. She found it all delightfully nineteen fifties as Luke took her on movie dates, to the beach, to shows at the campus green, and occasionally for malted milkshakes at The Outpost. Though the seasons didn’t do much to express change, summer melted into fall and the air got that slight crispness that only long time residents of the area could even notice. The beach was still full of vacationing tourists and residents alike. She found herself spending more and more time at Luke’s ramshackle cottage; overnights turning into weekends and weekends turning into four and five day stretches to the point she’d started leaving a spare toothbrush and a few changes of clothes at his place. 

She’d felt a thrill when she’d met him at his place one evening and, after a fairly acrobatic and sweaty encounter, had complained about having to put dirty panties back on. Luke had waved a sleepy hand in the direction of his chest of drawers.

“Top one’s yours. Clean underroos on the left. Yes, I bought you underwear. So sue me.” he mumbled dreamily into his pillow as one arm snaked out and tugged her closer. 

Rey grinned into her pillow as the warm, familiar weight of his body cradled her close.

*&^%$%^&

One late afternoon in October she was unlocking her door after returning from the grocery store, her hands full of bags and the mail she’d retrieved from her overflowing mailbox. The majority were mass mailers and spam, but she noticed an official looking letter from the owners of the apartment complex. Rey opened it and perused the document, noticing the name of Ben’s real estate firm ‘First Order Holdings’ scattered throughout the letter. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her heart drop in the stomach. At the bottom of the letter she saw the total amount she had been used to paying in rent, followed by the total amount she was expected to pay from then on if she wished to continue living in her studio apartment. It was almost two and half times what she had agreed to when she’d signed the contract a year ago. There was no way she’d be able to maintain living here at that price. Her face felt hot and her body cold, knowing that Ben had to be behind it somehow. The sneaky, underhanded bastard…. 

Just then, her phone rang. The James Blunt song ‘Postcards’ played out and told her it was Luke calling. She snatched up her phone, answering it with a shaky greeting.

“Hello, love. Are you in the mood for some Chinese for dinner?” he responded.

“Uhm… yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

“Meet at mine in fifteen?” he suggested.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you soon.”

“You ok, hon?” Luke asked, sounding concerned.

She let out a deep, shuddering sigh.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s fine. I’ll deal. See you in a couple of few.” she replied, trying to sound cheerful.

They said goodbye and Rey turned to see BeBe sitting expectantly by her food bowl. She filled it up for the impatient creature, patting the cat’s soft, fluffy head before she grabbed her car keys and headed out to Luke’s, the letter still in hand.

Rey entered the house without knocking, calling out to her boyfriend and receiving a response from the area of the bathroom. Luke appeared a few minutes later, dressed in cargo shorts and a t-shirt with his hair still wet from a shower.

“Hi babe-” he started. “What’s up?” he frowned, seeing her anxiously chewing on her thumbnail.

She held out the letter to him, almost dissolving into tears then and there. Alarmed, Luke immediately wrapped his arms around her while simultaneously trying to read the letter. His brow furrowed with concentration as he read the missive, eyebrows skyrocketing as he read the last few lines.

“Jesus Christ!” he swore. “That little shit.”

“There’s no way I can afford that, I’m already on a ramen and tap water budget as it is and I don’t know what else I could cut that would make up the difference and I’ve already had to ask my dad for help and I hate hate hate doing that because he always makes me feel guilty for doing it. There’s no way I can swing this even if I got another job and even if I did that then my graduate studies would suffer and I don’t know what else to do because I don’t know where I’ll live and if I could even find a place that would let me bring Bebe and-”

“Rey, Rey stop.” Luke said calmly, tossing the letter onto the kitchen table and taking her by the shoulders. 

She looked up at him, eyes red with hysterical tears and nose more than a little runny. Luke grabbed a tissue box and handed her one. She blew her nose noisily while Luke waited for her to calm down enough to listen.

“Rey, I promised I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” he said softly, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 

Rey nodded, hiccoughing once and sniffling.

“This just makes this a little easier. I’d already been thinking about it.” he dropped his hands from her shoulders to take her fingers in his, bringing them to his lips for a whiskery kiss. “Would you be ok with moving in with me?”

Her eyes widened.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to, I’ll help you find someplace if you-”

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his scratchily bearded cheek. 

“I’d _love_ to move in with you, idiot.” she burst out.

“Good.” Luke replied with a grin, kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. “That’s settled then. Now quit worrying, let’s have some MSG ridden broccoli chicken and watch a movie. Then you can start obsessing about things like throw pillows and curtains. I hear that’s a thing women do when they move into a place. Something about ‘nesting’.”

The brunette in his arms punched him lightly in the chest and scowled.

“When have you ever known me to do something like that?!” she scolded.

“Hey, I’ve seen your place. Looks like a pinterest board threw up on it.” he teased.

She smacked him again, but laughed all the same. 

*&^%$%^&*

Despite her protestations to the contrary, she did wind up nesting. Some weeks later when her lease had expired she found herself, Poe, Finn, and Luke were loading up the Finn’s beat up F-150 with the belongings she’d decided to bring with her. She’d sold off some of the larger unneeded items and had basically been left with a small box of dishes, her clothes and linens, computer, books and toiletries, and BeBe’s things. Luke had quietly disposed of or stored a large portion of the random detritus clogging up his small cottage in order to make room for Rey’s things.

When Rey entered the cottage with the first box of her clothes she almost dropped it in shock. It was cleaner than she’d ever seen and seemed far too empty without the random assortment of vintage buoys, crab pots, and dented road signs. In place of the wooden bench that had served as a couch for Luke’s entire time in the cottage there was a large, overstuffed blue couch straight out of one of her guilty pleasure pinterest boards. 

“Luke…” she breathed.

“Yeah?” he replied, coming in behind her and dropping a heavy box of her books on the kitchen table.

“Have we been robbed?” Rey asked, turning to face him with a worried expression.

Luke laughed, reaching out and taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger as he dropped a kiss onto her lips. 

“No, love. Of course not.” he pulled her in close, pressing her back against his front and resting his chin on her shoulder as they looked out into the living room and out to the beach that backed his home. “I just made room for you.”

Rey swallowed back a happy sob and nuzzled his grizzled cheek delightedly. 

“Ya’ll are gross.” Finn quipped from behind them as he brought in the carrier with BeBe as well as the bag holding her food and water bowls and miscellaneous accoutrement. “Honestly, right in front of my salad.” he said, shaking his head.

A perplexed look crossed Luke’s face as he looked the dark skinned man now setting up BeBe’s food station beside the refrigerator. 

“You don’t have a salad???” Luke said, perplexed and looking between the two younger people for an explanation.

“It’s a meme, Pops.” Poe said, dropping the last of the boxes on the floor and patting Luke condescendly on the cheek while Rey giggled at the outraged expression on her boyfriend’s face.

Luke looked even more baffled than before and more than a little indignant. Rey craned her neck up to kiss him on the cheek before she pulled out her phone and opened The Outpost’s ordering app.

“I’m gonna order a pizza, any requests?”

“NO PINEAPPLE!” Poe called from the bathroom, where he’d been dropping off Rey’s shower caddy of bath products.

“EXTRA pineapple.” Luke countered defiantly, carrying a box of Rey’s clothes into the bedroom. 

“Blasphemer!” Poe retorted.

“Heathen!” Luke shouted.

“Ok, two pizzas it is then.” Rey sighed, punching in the order and swiping through the checkout process. 

Boxes successfully put away, Luke plopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the beat up coffee table. 

“Beer?” Finn inquired as he shuffled out of his shoes, leaving them by the front door and padding barefoot into the kitchen.

“Should be plenty in the fridge. Have at it.” Luke replied.

Rey wrapped her arms around Luke’s neck from behind the couch, resting her chin on the top of his head as she stroked a hand across his chest. 

“Gross! Cuddling!” Poe exclaimed, falling onto the couch next to Luke and propping his feet up next to his, half leaning on the older man.

Finn came over, beers in hand. He handed each of them one and tousled his boyfriend’s messy dark curls. 

“You’re one to talk, Little Spoon.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to keep that secret!” Poe exclaimed, outraged and turning a magnificent shade of pink.

The pizza soon arrived and they all curled up on the couch with their respective partners, devouring hot, cheesy goodness and attempting to explain ‘memes’ to Luke. The older man found the whole idea of memes fascinating and let Poe talk his ear off about the more popular ones, even pulling out his own phone to save a few for later use.

“I swear to god if my boyfriend starts communicating to me only in memes I will kill both of you.” Rey threatened as they passed around Poe’s phone with various meme pictures displayed on the screen.

The three men grinned innocently and Rey rolled her eyes, hoisting herself off the couch and going to the kitchen for another round of beers. The hours passed and the sun went down fully, Finn and Poe ended up passed out in a tangled heap on the couch, Luke long since having vacated the premises in favour of his worn out old armchair. Slightly tipsy and feeling happily warm, Rey tugged him upright. Insistently Rey pulled him out onto the back porch where she manhandled him into a deck chair, arranging herself in his lap with her legs over the side of the chair rather than finding her own seat.

“Comfortable?” he asked, looking at her in amusement as she wriggled into his lap.

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her free arm around his chest. Luke curled his arms around her and drowsily kissed the top of her head, letting out a contented sigh. Rey listened to the beat of his heart, and heard his breathing slow, almost matching the ebb and flow of the ocean against the beach just a few hundred yards away. It was cool but not too cold and the fact she was wrapped up in her boyfriend’s arms meant she was warm enough to begin to fall asleep too. 

Back on the couch Finn snorted awake, peeling himself away from Poe and running a hand through the dark haired man’s locks absently as he looked out at the back porch. He smiled to himself, seeing Rey and Luke wrapped around each other and fast asleep. Grabbing a patchwork blanket from the back of the couch he quietly tiptoed out and lay the blanket over the sleeping pair, tucking it in around Luke’s bare feet and wrapping it securely around Rey’s exposed shoulder. This done, he returned to flop down with his man, who automatically curled himself around Finn, mumbling sleepily.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Waking up to fresh air and the sound of the ocean’s waves was romantic. Waking up to fresh air, the sound of ocean waves, and a swearing man was slightly less romantic. While terribly sweet and romantic in theory, sleeping on a deck chair wasn’t exactly conducive to comfortable and healthy sleep if you were any older than…. maybe ten. Rey almost vaulted out of Luke’s lap, apologising profusely as Luke groused about the crick in his neck from sleeping in a weird position all night.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry! Here, let’s get you inside and into the shower, maybe the heat will help ease it a bit.” she said guiltily, easing him out of the chair and helping him stand out.

Luke winced, grunting in pain as he endeavored not to move his neck too much. Rey automatically lay her small hands on his shoulders, rubbing the sore muscles in small circles in hopes it might alleviate some of his pain. 

“I’m so sorry.” she apologised again.

He smiled at her through the discomfort.

“It’s ok, love. I’d rather spend the night with you and end up a human pretzel than miss one moment of touching you.” he said in a low tone.

“Rey! Luke! We’re headed out!” Finn’s voice called from inside. 

“Ok!” Rey peered inside, waving at them as she saw Poe sleepily leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder as the two headed out the front door. Her attention returned to Luke, who was gazing at her almost transfixed. The intensity with which he was staring startled her and she felt herself blushing.

“Kriff, you’re gorgeous.” he murmured, his hands sliding over her waist to pull her close.

Rey ducked her head shyly, knowing her hair was probably a tangled mess; she could feel crusty sleep in the corner of her eyes. His face moved towards her and she tried to avoid him, protesting about her morning breath. He kissed her anyway and she melted into him eagerly, careful when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders not to put a lot of pressure on his neck. When she broke the kiss, they were both breathing hard. One his hands slipped down the back of her pj pants to cup her bum, pulling her tight against him. She really wanted nothing more than to have him right there on the patio but thought it would probably a bad idea, given that it was broad daylight and there were people everywhere. Rey took a deep breath to try and control herself, this was made difficult when he came in for another kiss, this time nipping at her lip with sharp teeth. She let out a soft, frustrated moan, fingers knotting in his shirt. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip and whimpering as she felt him grind against her. 

She pushed him away with a groan, now fully hot and bothered. He grinned at her evilly, hands reaching out to grab her hips again. Rey swatted his hands away.

“No, quit it. You’re a terrible old lecher. And you’ve hurt yourself. Now stop that and go take a shower. I’m gonna see if I have any muscle relaxants left over in my purse.”

He gave her a pouting look. She enjoyed the turning of the tables, given that it was usually her lip that jutted out in annoyance of not getting her way. Rey shook her head firmly.

“Shower. You’ve got classes to teach this week and you can’t call out because you’ve fucked up your neck.” 

Luke sighed theatrically, allowing himself to be led inside where she all but forcibly stripped him and pushed him into the shower with orders not to come out until he’d at least been able to turn his head at something more than a 35 degree angle. 

*&^%$#$%^&*

When a few days had passed and he was finally able to turn his head without pain, Rey ended the embargo on hanky panky. It was a Friday and she’d gotten home before him. She’d fed the cat, lit a few candles on the mantelpiece which she had acquired during what Luke affectionately referred to as “her nesting phase”, and gotten a bottle of his favourite Scotch. That done, she positioned herself in the middle of their now shared bed wearing only her favourite stolen t-shirt of his. She picked up her iPhone and let the collar of the shirt fall down over her shoulder so that the top of one breast was fully visible, taking a selfie where she was pouting seductively.

_4:56 PM If you’re feeling better, I’m here waiting for you…_ She captioned it.

She waited patiently for the response to come. 

_4:59 PM ON MY WAY._ The sentence was followed by a blush emoji.

Rey smiled to herself, glad she’d taught him how to use emojis properly. The clock ticked away the minutes and when it hit 5:45, she began to worry. The school was only a leisurely twenty minute drive from Luke’s place and she knew he wouldn’t be dallying with colleagues and students if he knew she was home and waiting for him. When six o’clock came and went, she slipped on a pair of comfy lounge pants and padded into the kitchen to sit at the table and wait. As 6:30 rolled around, her phone rang and she grabbed it, pressing answer before she even looked at the caller ID.

“Luke?!” she exclaimed into the receiver.

The voice on the other end of the phone wasn’t Luke’s, but it was familiar.

“Rey, sweetheart?” it was Leia. “Have they called you yet?”

The older woman’s tone was worried and somehow it instantly caused Rey’s stomach to clench in fear.

“Called me? Who?” she replied, knuckles going white as she clutched her phone.

“Those morons. They were supposed to call. I told them you were to be notified, damnit.”

“What’s going on?!”

“Sweetheart, Luke’s been in an accident. I’m down here at Endor Memorial with Han and Chewie-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, yo.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

No sooner had the words hit her ear than Rey had hung up the phone and hurriedly grabbed her purse and keys, rushing out the door and fumbling to start her car as tears streamed down her face. She screeched out of the driveway, going far too fast as she drove the thirty odd miles to the main hospital in the area. Her heart pounded in her throat and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. The drive felt like it was taking far, far too long, her anxiety amping up every few minutes until she felt she would burst. Pulling into the emergency room parking lot, she threw her car into park and almost ran into the building, not bothering to lock her car doors. She hurried up to the intake desk and shakily addressed the startled intake attendant.

“Skywalker.” she choked out. “I’m here for Luke Skywalker, where is he?!”

The plump Hispanic woman fixed her with an alarmed look and opened her mouth to speak.

“Rey, he’s already been taken into surgery.” a voice came from behind her. 

She whirled around to see the tall, weathered faced Han Solo, his wife standing behind him looking at least as anxious as Rey herself was. The young woman all but threw herself into Leia’s arms, the Skywalker-Solo matriarch holding her tightly and murmuring soothingly to her as she guided the hysterical girl to a set of empty chairs in the waiting room. 

“What happened!?” Rey exclaimed through her chattering teeth. “I just talked to him a little before five!”

Leia stroked her hair.

“I’m not really sure. Preliminary reports said he lost control of his bike coming around a corner, but that doesn’t really seem like Luke.”

“It’s _not_! He knows those bikes and that drive like the back of his hand. He’d never hit a corner faster than was safe.”

Rey stood up and began pacing restlessly, one hand to her mouth as she nervously chewed her thumbnail. With her other hand she did the only thing she could think of and texted Finn. Within twenty minutes of receiving the received and read by receipt, Finn and Poe were at her side, the latter wrapping her in a hug as Finn rubbed her back soothingly. She felt a tiny bit better with her friends at her side. The six of them sat together in the waiting room, Han holding his wife against his side and distractedly rubbing her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

“He’s close, Han…” Leia murmured to her husband, trying to remain unheard by the young woman across from her.

“Hmm?” Han replied.

“He’s so close to just letting go…. I can feel him.”

“Ah, the twin thing…” the former smuggler nodded, giving her a squeeze. “Luke’s a fighter. And what’s more he’s got something to fight for instead of against, for a change.”

Leia tried to think positively about the situation for a moment; it was hard though, given that she could all but see the thin thread holding her twin brother to this plane of existence. She’d never put much stock in the whole “spiritually connected” thing that was so popular amongst the new agey folks who’d begun to populate their town, but she did know that when he hurt, she could feel it. And vice versa. It was a miracle anyone had gotten through her labour with Ben alive, what with Han running around like a headless chicken and Luke quite suddenly going liquid paper white and rigid before keeling over like a felled tree. In that instance, it had been Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca who’d been their saving grace….

“Mrs Solo?” a deep, calming voice inquired.

She jerked upright, noticing the Pakistani doctor who she’d seen attending to Luke when he’d been first brought in. 

“Yes? How is he? Is he ok? How-”

“Your brother is still unconscious. We are lucky in that he was indeed wearing his helmet, but the force with which he hit the pavement could mean he still has some swelling on his brain. As far as the other damage is concerned, we have repaired his shattered tibia and fibula. His cracked ribs and collarbone have been set and we will be keeping him on a pain management drip for the foreseeable future.” 

“Thank you, Dr….”

“Patel. Dalir Patel.” the bespectacled young man said.

“Thank you Dr Patel. Would it be alright for us to see him?” Leia’s eyes darted to the slumped form of Rey. 

“Er…. Yes. I suppose that would be alright. He is still unresponsive as of now, however. And I would not wish to cause more distress to the… er…”

“His partner thanks you for your concern, doctor.” Leia said, allowing a hint of her Lawyer Voice to edge into her tone.

“Of course.” 

Dr Patel gave her a little bow, gesturing toward the ward. Leia reached out and took Rey’s trembling hand. 

“Let’s go see Luke, sweetheart.” she murmured, giving the younger woman’s hand a squeeze. 

Rey obediently followed Leia and the doctor, pursued by the rest of their silent, motley group. When they came to the door, only Leia and Rey entered. Han and Chewie solemnly leaning against the wall outside the hospital room as Poe and Finn sat in chairs beside them. The door closed softly behind Leia and she remained at a respectful distance as Rey approached the still figure in the bed. 

The smell of blood was in the air, along with the antiseptic smell of alcohol and various other cleaning solvents. His face had remained largely untouched, save for a small white gauze bandage that covered his left cheek and some bruising. Rey sat down heavily in the chair beside the bed, taking in the metal contraption that held his damaged leg in place as well as the bandages wrapping his chest. Various tubes ran in and out of his body. Rey felt herself get hot and then cold, then Leia’s hands were on her shoulders as she realised she’d almost passed out. 

“He’s going to be ok.” Leia said firmly, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly and trying to project certainty.

Rey nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off of him. Leia kissed the top of her head, giving the girl a squeeze before she quietly backed out of the room. She sagged against her husband, who held her close as she composed herself. Poe and Finn looked up, concern evident in their eyes. 

“Thank you both for coming.” Leia said softly. “It means a lot not just to Rey, but to me as well.”

“Is he gonna be ok?” Poe inquired, brow furrowed.

Leia shrugged. 

“I don’t know…. Han, I want to go have a word with the staff, I want to make sure Rey isn’t bothered. I’m sure he wouldn’t want her here worrying and I know she’d be better off not hanging around here all day everyday, but if I know her she’s not gonna take no for an answer from anyone...” she said, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sweater.

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they set off to find someone in charge.

*&^%$%^&*

After a tense and silent hour, Rey exited the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind her and surveying the small, anxious group.

“Anything?” Poe asked.

Rey shook her head and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to compose her thoughts.

“I’ll… I’ll come back in a few hours. I need a shower and something to eat…” she murmured.

Leia wrapped an arm around her.

“I’ll take you home. You shouldn’t be driving right now.”

Rey didn’t protest, allowing Leia to lead her away. Han and the two younger men exchanged grave looks.

“I’ll stick around here until Leia brings Rey back. In case anything happens.” Han said. 

Poe nodded, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

“Tell Rey to call us if she needs anything.” Finn said, swallowing nervously.

“Will do.” Han agreed, clapping the dark skinned young man on the shoulder.

When he was left alone in the hallway, Han entered the hospital room, sitting down heavily in the uncomfortable vinyl arm chair next to the bed. He looked down at the battered form of the man he’d known since Luke was little more than a teenager. 

“What happened out there, kid?” Han murmured, leaning forward and watching the steady, mechanical rise and fall of Luke’s chest.

There was, of course, no response. Han reached out and took hold of Luke’s scarred up right hand. He’d nearly lost it that day Mara had died. In those days, Luke had been a naive golden boy, full of pie in the sky dreams and hope. After Mara had died Han had watched the boy become grey haired, angry, and hopeless seemingly overnight.

It made him feel something cold and rotten was weighing down on him in the centre of his belly. Watching Luke deny how he felt about his admittedly young intern for weeks had been amusing to see, but it had all been worth it to bear witness to the light she put back into him once he’d allowed her in. 

“Come on back to us, Junior. It’s not often you get a second chance at happiness.” Han said softly, squeezing the weathered fingers in his own calloused ones.

*&^%$%^&*

Leia had insisted on picking up food for Rey before she’d dropped her off at the coldly empty feeling cottage. Rey agreed to try to get a good night’s sleep and be ready for Leia to pick her up in the morning. As Leia’s car rumbled away, Rey let her shoulders sag. She let herself into the house, automatically going to the kitchen to fill up BeBe’s food bowl. The mewing cat twined herself around her mistress’ legs affectionately before hungrily devouring her dinner. Rey listlessly shuffled into their bedroom, letting her clothes stay where they fell as she wandered into the bathroom.

Rey took a scaldingly hot shower, sitting on the floor of the shower with her arms wrapped around her bent knees as the hot water pounded down over her. She didn’t know how long she’d stayed in there, but the water coming out of the rain showerhead had begun to cool. Rey stood painfully, turning off the water and groping sightlessly for a towel. Her fingers encountered something soft and she looked to see it was Luke’s horrible grey bathrobe, the one she’d threatened to throw out once because it was so old and ratty. Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she immediately pressed her face into the soft fabric. It smelled like him. She all but stumbled out of the bathroom, wrapping herself in the robe and collapsing onto his side of the bed as hot tears poured down her cheeks. As she wrapped herself tighter with the battered robe, she imagined it was his arms curling protectively around her. 

The world seemed to spin; terror and grief filled her every cell and she fought to control the rising nausea and panic that threatened to overtake her. One day at a time. That was the only thing she could think about. Take this one day at a time. Nothing is certain. Nothing is promised.

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm A HORRIBLE PERSON. I'M SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa Skywalker Solo takes control. Rey discovers the people that matter are the ones who stick around for the messy bits of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY. I'm not good at not making characters suffer. I'm also not good at leaving out lemony bits.

True to her word and reliant on her Lawyer Voice as well as the fact she was well known for suing anyone who fucked with her, Leia arranged for an essentially all access pass for Rey to remain with Luke as long as possible. As the days passed, she fell into a kind of comfortably anxious monotony. She awoke in a lounge chair next to Luke’s bed, the smell of antiseptic in her nose; she then checked with the attending nurse to find out if there’d been any change while she’d slept. After that she kissed his bruised forehead, quickly returned home to feed the cat and take a quick shower before she returned to spend the day working on her laptop, glancing up at him every few moments. When she found herself alone at home, somehow Finn, Poe, or Han always seemed to be in the neighborhood ‘just wanting to check in’. She appreciated it, though her lack of private time annoyed her somewhat. She knew they were worried for an about her. There was also the unspoken feeling that Kylo might take advantage of the fact she was on her own to try and contact her again. Thankfully, either because he’d given up or because he didn’t dare approach her when there were other people around, he never darkened her doorstep.

After a week, she watched them remove the breathing tube that had forced his lungs to inflate and deflate. It was a tense moment, but she was soothed when she heard him breathing on his own. Rey took the fact he’d begun breathing on his own as a positive sign, even if he was still unconscious. Week two was a little more difficult, as she’d hoped and expected him to awaken soon after they’d removed the breathing tubes. 

It was as the fourth week came to a close that anything actually happened. Rey checked into the nurses station, ignoring the pitying looks that Lois, the usual evening nurse, had taken to bestowing on her. She dropped her bag into the chair, climbing up onto the bed beside him as she’d become accustomed to, comforted by the slow rhythm of inhalation and exhalation he was at least able to do unaided. Rey curled herself alongside his body, taking his unresisting hand in her own and weaving her fingers with his. 

“It’s been a long week…” she murmured to him. “BeBe and I are missing you….”

Rey figured she was imagining it, but she thought she felt his fingers twitch in her grasp. She nestled closer to him, pretending it was one of their post coital cuddles. She listened to the rhythm of his breathing and the steady pounding of his heart. His fingers curled tighter around hers and she felt a change in the tempo of his breath. She held her breath, her whole body tense.

“Rey….” the voice was breathy and hoarse with disuse. 

She jerked her head up, eyes fixed on his lips.

“Rey….” 

Her eyes widened and she brought his hand to her lips, kissing his fingertips.

“I’m here. I’m here, baby. Please wake up, _please_.” she whispered.

She watched his face intently, seeing his eyelashes flutter against his pale cheeks. Rey held her breath for what seemed an eternity as he slowly, slowly opened his eyes. She let out a relieved sob as she finally saw his warm, blue eyes for the first time in a month. There was a moment of incomprehension before recognition dawned and the lines at the corners of his eyes deepened in a smile.

“Rey… what…” he croaked, fingers convulsing around hers automatically.

“You were in an accident, love. How do you feel?” she asked worriedly.

“Sore as hell.” he swore, painfully shifting and attempting to sit up.

She kissed his cheek, mindlessly happy.

“I’ll bet. Do you need anything?”

“It’d be great to get his horrible great worm out of my nose.” he said, tugging irritably at the feeding tube that was threaded through his sinuses and down this throat.

“Hang on, love. I’ll go get a nurse.”

Rey hurled herself out of the bed and grabbed the nearest nurse. Luckily it was one of her favourites, Janice. The young red haired woman followed her quickly into Luke’s bedroom and helped the previously comatose man to sit up while she prepped him to remove the feeding tube. Luke sat upright while Rey held his hand, the nurse informing him what she was about to do as she started to pull the nasogastric tube free. It was all over in thirty seconds. Luke retched as the tube stimulated his gag reflex and he tried to hide his face from Rey, not wanting to vomit in front of her. She rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring to him but remaining close by his side. He was embarrassed but glad she was there. His throat was sore and he felt uncommonly weak and exhausted by the whole affair. 

When he was helped back, it was Rey’s hand on his chest as she guided him back against the pillow. She stroked his hair, her smile bright enough to light up the room. 

“How long have I been out?” he asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. 

“Couple weeks. You were on breathing support for the first week. “ Rey answered, running her fingers absently up and down his arm.

“Kriff….” he swore. 

“Do you remember what happened?” 

Luke shook his head slowly, frowning as he tried to remember.

“Last thing I remember is locking my phone and starting up my bike…” 

“They said it looked like you lost control coming around a curve.”

“Well that’s not likely, is it.” Luke said dryly. “Wasn’t dark, wasn’t wet, I _know_ I wasn’t speeding, even _with_ a scantily clad woman waiting for me at home.”

He frowned, clearly trying to remember more details. 

“It’s ok if you can’t remember. All that matters is that you’re back.” Rey said, fitfully stroking the back of his hand.

He grimaced, sitting up straighter in the bed. 

“I want to get out of here.” he said, looking around as if expecting to find a nurse waiting with discharge papers.

“Honey, you literally just woke up-”

“And if you don’t sit your ass back down in that bed, I’ll break your other leg and you’ll _have_ to stay in bed.” a relieved but fierce voice said from the doorway.

Leia entered, Han behind her lurking in the doorway.

“Nice to see you too, sis.” Luke replied exasperatedly.

She crossed to the bed, looked him up and down, then whacked him on the arm with a rolled up newspaper.

“Ouch! Jesus!” Luke swore, wincing.

“Don’t you _ever_ do something like that to us again.” Leia said ferociously. “I _told_ you those bikes would kill you one day.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault-”

“Don’t bother, kid.” Han interjected. “She’s been on a rampage. Had to stop her from going over to your garage with a trailer and absconding with all your other bikes.”

Luke sighed.

“Look, I didn’t do it on purpose. I’ve never had an issue before….” he trailed off, frowning slightly as he seemed to remember something. 

Rey noticed his hand twitch, as if he were applying the brakes on his Triumph. 

“What is it, do you remember something?” Rey asked, in tune with her partner’s change in demeanor.

“I think…. I think my brakes went out.” he said distantly, hand repeating the motion a few more times. “It was like there was enough brake fluid for the first mile or so…. But after that…” he looked up at Rey, blue eyes troubled. “That doesn’t make sense though. I just replaced the brake system on the Triumph when I started taking you out on it. Wanted to make sure it was safe……” 

Leia was also frowning. Her thumb moved busily on her cell phone’s screen, seeming to be composing a message of some kind. Han peered over her shoulder and seemed to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“You think they’ll be able to determine that?” Han asked Leia quietly.

She locked her phone and pocketed it, returning her attention to her injured brother and giving him a plainly forced smile.

“It’s fine. We’ll deal with it later. For now, let’s just see what the doctor’s going to want to do to get Luke out of this hellhole and home.”

*&^%$%^&*

As Han and Leia drove back to their own quiet home on the bluff overlooking the bay, Han was quiet only as long as it took to see the hospital disappear in his rearview mirror.

“So you gonna tell me what was so interesting on your phone back there?” he asked cautiously.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his wife chewing on her lip, the muscles in her neck tense and her brow furrowed.

“I can’t be sure… I had the local mechanic down at the Depot check Luke’s bikes over, just in case.”

“You suspected something hinky?” 

“Sort of. Rey’s right, it’s not like Luke to not have absolute control of whatever machine he’s using. That’s one of his irritating strengths…..”

“And?”

“And…. it looks like someone tampered with the brake system.” she said tightly.

Han’s head jerked to the side, looking sharply at his wife’s anxious face.

“You don’t think….” he trailed off, unable to bring himself to say what was going through his head.

“I don’t want to think it.” she replied dully. “They’re pulling tape from the parking lot where Luke’s bike was parked. Hopefully they haven’t recorded over it….”

“Christ…. If he-”

“If he did this. If I found out he did this to my own brother. I should have done something when we thought he’d drugged Rey. Why was I so _stupid_?!” 

Neither mentioned a name but both knew exactly who they were talking about. Han drove on in silence for the rest of the drive, silently reaching out beside him and taking her hand in his. She squeezed his hand, taking comfort from the contact and breathing deeply to try to ground herself and control her emotions.

 

*&^%$%^&*

 

It would be another week almost before the young doctor attending to Luke would finally agree to allow him to be released. Rey sat back, barely hiding a smirk as Luke was poked and prodded and asked what he felt were insulting and disrespectful questions about the state of his body. The worst was when they presented him with the four pronged walker and a kneeling crutch to help him get around on his own. He glowered murderously at both the nurse and Rey as they encouraged him to utilise the wheeled kneeling crutch.

“And why can’t I have a pair of proper crutches?” he growled at the alarmed looking nurse.

“Uh, er, well the doctor thought, considering your age-”

Rey winced as Luke let out a growl of annoyance.

“Crutches. Now. I don’t want this shit. I’m not an invalid. 

Once Rey had coaxed him down off his insulted ledge, she managed to convince the doctor to issue Luke with a pair of crutches which he was under orders to use for another two weeks. That done, Luke didn’t stop pestering the nursing staff until his hard cast had been removed and replaced with a walking cast and discharge papers had been signed.

*&^%$%$^&*

Luke complained the whole way out of the hospital. His first complaint was that he wasn’t allowed to walk out on his own. His second that he couldn’t wear his own clothes and was stuck wearing the terribly unflattering green hospital scrubs. No one, in the history of hospital discharge procedures, has ever been able to explain why a patient was unable to leave said hospital in any sort of clothes not resembling steroided out paper. Rey had brought him a proper cane, rather than the four pronged ‘old person monstrosity’, as he called it. She pulled her red Beetle around the front of the admissions and discharge entrance with the passenger’s side accessible to the door. A large male nurse wheeled a very displeased Luke out to the car and was extremely careful about helping him up and into the passenger seat, which only served to irritate Luke even further. 

“Get well soon, Mr Skywalker! Make sure you use your walker if you need it!” the behemoth of a nursing attendant said, tucking Luke into the seat and fastening the seat belt around him. 

Luke looked positively murderous and Rey quickly leaned over him to thank the well meaning man.

“Thank you very much! I’ll take good care of him.” she said, smiling at the broad faced man.

Beside her, Luke gave her a mutinously irritated look and gestured for her to start the car. She only felt him finally relax once they’d put a few miles between the hospital and themselves. Rey could almost feel the mood change as Luke seemed to relax once they’d put some distance between themselves and the hospital. 

He leaned back in the passenger seat of Rey’s Beetle and turned his head to look at her. 

“What?” she asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. “What?! Do I have something on my face?”

Luke only smiled. 

“I missed you.” he said softly.

“You were unconscious. You can’t have missed me.” she teased.

“I’m positive I missed you.” he insisted.

“You’re very a very silly man.” Rey said, pointedly ignoring him as she made the leisurely drive back to their home. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked, one hand inching up her thigh.

She smacked his hand away.

“You’ve just gotten out of the hospital, behave yourself you lecherous fiend.” she scolded.

Luke chuckled, resting his hand on her thigh and rubbing it absently with his thumb. 

“Of course I missed you.” she said softly, covering his hand with her own and squeezing it.

They drove in relative silence for the remainder of the trip; Luke seemingly satisfied by her response and the feel of their intertwined hands. Once at home, he was quick to exit the car without any help, save for the aid of his crutches. Rey frowned at him, hurriedly following him into the house.

“Relax, Rey. I’m not going to keel over just walking into the house.” Luke promised, giving her an amused smirk.

“I never said that. I just… you’ve been in an accident. You were really hurt. I don’t want you to wind up back there-”

“Sweetheart, I’m _fine_. I promise.”

He limped back to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead affectionately.

“I wanna take a shower; get the stink of the hospital off me.” Luke said, wandering into the bedroom. 

Rey dumped her purse on the kitchen counter and followed him in. He was already wrestling out of the horrible green scrubs, balancing against the dresser as he shimmied out of the pants. He kicked them off and they landed at her feet.

“Burn those fuckers.” he said with an almost shudder. 

She laughed, gathering them up and watching him go into the bathroom.

“Oh you _can’t_ be serious, Rey!” Luke’s appalled shout came.

Rey tossed the scrubs into the hamper and followed him into the bathroom, already prepared for the outrage and aware of it’s cause. Luke was standing, staring accusingly at Rey and pointing at the white shower seat placed in the glass enclosed shower stall. She raised her eyebrows at him, shrugging sheepishly.

“The doctor suggested it in case you were having trouble getting around.” 

He glowered at her. 

“Take it back. I might be old but I’m not at the point where I can’t wash my own ass yet.” 

She sighed, leaning in and removing the seat. As she tried to locate the box out in the bedroom, she heard the shower come on and a general indignant muttering coming from the stall. Rey disposed of the blasphemous shower seat, putting it in the boot of her car in preparation for returning it. By the time she’d returned, Luke had finished showering and was sitting on the end of the bed, toweling his hair dry. Rey tried hard not to wince, but wasn’t quick enough to stifle the reaction she had to his still bruised and recently scarred body. 

“That bad, huh?” he asked. 

Rey sat down next to him, gently tracing the new, angry red scars from bits of broken glass and metal. The sight of them still made her feel cold as she remembered how close she’d come to losing him. It must have showed on her face, because he turned to her and took her hand, laying it over his heart where she could feel it beating steadily underneath her palm.

“I’m ok, hon.” he said softly. “Listen. Ticker’s still going, I’m still breathing, I’m here.” 

She nodded slowly, blinking back a sudden swell of tears. Rey dropped her head, resting forehead to forehead with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed.

“Luke, you just got out of the hospital. Don’t you think you should take it eas-aahhh!”

Rey almost mewled as she felt him push down her shirt, lips closing around one pert nipple. Her hips fell open as she clung to him, pulling him down tight to her and shuddering as he ground against her. 

“Your leg. Be careful of your leg!” she panted. “And your ribs and your shoulder and your head. Unngh, we shouldn’t be doing this!”

He was heedless of her concern. Touch starved and desperate; his movements almost frantic as he struggled to undress her. They kissed til their lips were swollen and she knew her underwear was a loss. She struggled out of her shirt, both of their hands working the zipper of her skirt until it too was removed and she felt cool air against her sex. She’d expected their time apart to mean he’d pin her down and have his way with her right away; instead she let out a gasp as she felt his mouth descend between her thighs, tongue spreading her open and delving inside her. Rey whimpered, hands resting gently on the back of his head as he worked his magic on her until she was shaking with the need to cum. 

“Luke….” she whispered desperately. “Luke please.” 

Her soft, low moan of pleasure was music to his ears as he obediently kissed his way up her body, situating himself between her thighs and sinking slowly inside her without need for further encouragement. She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, pulling him deeper, more firmly against her. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she murmured words of encouragement into his ear as he thrust, her fingers learning all the new shapes and locations of his new collection of scars. 

Rey came with a breathless moan only he could hear. Her voice was music to him and he found himself almost sobbing against her shoulder when he followed her a few seconds later. She kissed him all over, even as he was cumming, murmuring words of love to him as his body stilled above her. 

His heart thundered in his ears; loud and fast and gloriously proving that he was _alive_. More than that, proving he was here with the de facto love of his life and this wasn’t some heartbreaking waking fever dream. Her skin was hot underneath his fingers and he began a trail of kisses that began at her navel and travelling all over her torso, ending at her lips. She smiled as his tongue flicked lightly against her lips, requesting entrance. Rey allowed it, deepening the kiss and curling her arms around his shoulder-blades, his scruff scratching her chin.

“Well.” she whispered when he finally drew away. “We’re just going to have to get more of whatever it was they gave you at the hospital because I’m quite enjoying this more attentive Luke.” 

He growled at her and began mercilessly tickling her sides, burying his face between her breasts and tormenting her until she shrieked her capitulation. He flopped over next to her, wincing slightly as overworked muscles made their displeasure known.

Luke was thankful his leg was mostly healed, but it still ached slightly as he stretched it out, the calf muscles clenching up painfully in protest. He turned his head to look at the beautiful woman occupying his bed, smiling in a self satisfied manner as she gazed sleepily back at him. 

“No need for those little blue pills for you.” she mumbled, rolling against his side and resting her head carefully on his shoulder.

“What?” 

“Something the boys teased me about when I got the internship with you.” she said drowsily, drawing ticklish patterns on his chest. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

He could see her blush slightly.

“Poe said once that I didn’t need to expect to fall madly in love with you, but that I _should_ at least get one night of hot and sweaty out of you. Then he made some smartass Poe comment about you needing little blue pills if you couldn’t keep up.”

“Oh, I see how it is. You’re just with me for my body.” he said, mock dramatically.

She laughed, nestling closer to him and laying her head closer to his heart so she could hear its steady thump-thump.

“I guess the game is up.” she sighed, craning her head back to peer at him. “Whatever are you going to do to punish me for my deception?”

One hand skirted over her hip as he turned towards her, fire in his eyes.

“Oh… I can think of a few ideas.”

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically spent all day hammering about in front of my desktop trying to write one story while the words coming out of my fingers were for an entirely DIFFERENT story. But there you are. This is unfortunately going to continue for a bit longer as I'm at :: mumble mumbles :: K words and it is showing no signs of being anywhere near done.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little better. Things get a little worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I: Life Ruiner.

*&^%$#$%^&*

 

Leia Organa Skywalker Solo sat mutely staring at the laptop screen as the young assistant in the Dean’s office hit play for the third time on the CCTV footage clip again played. There was no mistaking what the video had captured. Her stomach felt like it was full of live eels. 

She’d been fairly certain that her son had been responsible for Rey’s drugging, but without solid proof, as a lawyer she knew it would be a he-said she-said situation. Leia watched the video play through again, seeing her only son walk into the frame, scope out Luke’s Triumph, and kneel beside the bike, clearly doing something to it. The tall figure then stood up, turning so that even with the camera’s low resolution, it was abundantly clear who the man on the tape was. She felt bile rise in her throat. This was _not_ something that could be ignored. Apart from the seriousness of the actions her son had taken, now she was one of three people who had viewed the tapes. She turned her head, nodding to the gangly boy who’d queued up the video for her in the Dean’s office. 

“I think you’d better have these sent to the police.” she said heavily, raising a shaking hand to her forehead. 

The young man nodded and quietly ejected the DVD, packaging it up, and tactfully leaving Leia alone in the office to collect herself. She had a flash of Ben at fourteen, covered in more oil than made sense as he ‘helped’ Luke in his workshop. She remembered how Luke had tried to show the gangly big eared teen the mechanics that drove a motorcycle. It had been a scant few years later that First Order Inc had offered Ben the opportunity to intern under it’s CEO.

Leia’s hand automatically went to her phone as a thousand thoughts chased each other through her head. She looked at her recent texts, scrolling through Han, Luke, Rey, and the one text message she had received from her son in the last six weeks. Leia took a deep breath, selecting Han’s number and calling him instead of texting. 

“Hey hon. What’s up?” Han’s lazy drawl came from the other end of the line.

“Are you home or nearby?” 

“Yeah. I’m home, what’s up?” 

She took another shaky breath.

“I just…. I just need to talk through something with you. I’m coming home.”

There was a pause. Han was no fool; he absolutely picked up on his wife’s tenseness and anxiety. 

“Ok hon. I’ll be here.”

Leia hung up the phone and picked up the copy of the DVD that had been made for her. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d been allowed a copy, given that this was no officially a police investigation. She supposed her family was just so intimately connected with the goings on of the college and their little piece of the town that it had been automatic on the Dean’s and President Gavrisom’s part. She put the DVD in her purse and got up, quietly closing the door behind her and feeling like the entire world was about to collapse around her ears.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Han looked away from the TV screen, mouth slightly ajar and complexion pale. It had been a good many years since their relationship with their son had been anything other than contentious. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually had a _positive_ interaction, but they’d kept trying. Kept reaching out. Kept trying to bring back their little boy. Han’s hands were surprisingly steady as he ran a hand through his untameable grey hair.

“Leia…. this isn’t something we can ignore. I…. I don’t think he’s coming back from this one.”

She nodded silently.

“Do you remember that night I went to ‘hang out’ with Luke?” she said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Rey got roofied that night. I think Ben was responsible.”

Han almost reeled back in horror. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” 

Shameface, Leia turned away and buried her face in her hands.

“I didn’t want to believe it. There were so many people at your party, we didn’t have any surveillance…. There would have been no proof.” 

“Leia…..”

“I know!” she burst. “I’m so ashamed. Maybe if I had pursued that….” she let out an angry sigh. “Where did we go wrong? What did we do that caused this?” 

Han took his wife in his arms, hugging her tightly.

“We did nothing wrong. He just chose the wrong path. You’re not to blame for that.” Han said soothingly.

“The tape is on its way to the police.” she said dully against his shoulder.

“Good.” Han replied, stroking her hair.

They remained that way for a long while, mourning the loss of the son they knew and dealing with the fact the son that they did have was almost responsible for a family member’s death. The foundations of their world began to crack and Leia knew it was only a matter of time before those cracks became bigger and less simple to ignore.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Hux hung up his phone, giving Kylo a half worried, half smirking look. He’d never liked the brooding, dark haired man, but with the news he’d just gotten from his contacts, anything that happened to Kylo Ren was likely to affect the entire organisation.

“Well.” Hux started.

“Well what?” Kylo replied, snapping his newspaper shut and shooting his second in command an irritated look.

“It would seem there _was_ video surveillance in the University parking lot.” Hux said coolly.

Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“And?”

“And that was our contact down at the police station. Apparently video has been turned in showing a…. er… not so flattering event involving you and a certain family member’s transportation?” Hux said carefully.

The dark haired man stood up suddenly, tossing his paper onto the table before him. 

“Get me Gavrisom.” he barked. “We have sway in this town. And once that’s done, get me my lawyer.”

*&^%$#$%^&*

It was stupidly early, Luke thought, as his phone rang and the caller ID did not show either Han or Leia’s number. Instead, President Gavrisom’s name was displayed, along with the fact it was seven in the morning on a Friday.

“Hello?” he croaked.

“Luke? So sorry to wake you.”

Luke turned his head from the receiver and coughed, attempting to not sound like he was still asleep.

“Ah, no problem, Sir. What can I do for you?” 

There was a lengthy pause.

“Honestly, Luke. I’d prefer to speak to you in person.” Gavrisom said, sounding uncomfortable.

Luke’s stomach tightened.

“Ok. I assume this means you want to speak now.” 

“That would be preferable, yes.” 

“I’ll meet you in your office. Half an hour ok?” Luke’s voice sounded hollow even to himself.

“That would be perfect.” 

Luke hung up, staring at his phone for a long moment before he hoisted himself out of bed, grabbing the walking stick Rey had insisted he use as his leg still healed. Silently, he dressed in the near darkness of their bedroom, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. 

 

Pulling on a jacket, he crossed to Rey’s side of the bed, leaning down to bestow a kiss upon her forehead. She moaned in her sleep but didn’t wake up. Heart pounding, Luke limped out of the house and climbed into his truck, mind racing and the need to know what was so urgent becoming desperate.

*&^%$#$%^&*

“Have a seat, Luke.” Gavrisom said, gesturing at the vinyl covered seat on the other side of the enourmous wooden desk.

“I’d prefer to stand, if it’s all the same, Sir.” 

Gavrisom nodded, brow furrowed. He paused, pressing his fingertips together and looking at Luke over the top of them.

“You’ve worked here a long time, haven’t you Luke.” it was a statement more than a question.

“I have.”

The old man seemed to be wrestling with something in his mind.

“Two rather disturbing revelations have come up this week. Both concerning you.” the President said uncomfortably.

“And what would those be.” 

“I’m not at liberty to discuss one of them, as it has become a police matter.” Gavrisom said, looking away. “The other, however….” 

Luke remained silent.

“You teach an awful lot of eager young women, don’t you?”

“I did when I was teaching and not researching.” Luke replied calmly.

Gavrisom nodded slowly.

“A… a former student, let’s call them, has made some allegations about you regarding a current student.” 

Leaning heavily on his walking stick, Luke raised an eyebrow.

“And that current student would be…?”

“One Miss Rey Rider.”

Luke’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“The allegations are fairly serious, Luke.” Gavrisom continued. “The complainant alleges that you have used your position as mentor to engage a student in a sexual relationship. Is there any truth to this?”

His mind whirled and he felt dizzy, Luke reached out to support himself on the back of the chair. He tried desperately to recall every single moment of his and Rey’s whirlwind of a courtship. So much had happened in such a comparatively short time. He tried to see the relationship through an impartial eye, but could not separate himself enough to do so.

“Rey…. I….” he trailed off.

“I recall seeing the two of you together out to dinner once.”

Luke nodded mutely. He took a deep breath and fixed Gavrisom with an earnest look.

“Rey and I… it just sort of happened. I can say for certain that I never used my position as a teacher to leverage anything out of her she didn’t want to do.” 

“Luke…. You know things like this are highly frowned upon. Relationships with students… A man of your age…. You must understand that we have to investigate this.”

Another numb and silent nod; Luke felt the bottom dropping out of his world.

“If there is any evidence of your using your influence to instigate something with a student, I’m afraid…”

“I will resign.” Luke interrupted.

“Yes, that would be the course of action.”

“I’m resigning now.” 

Gavrisom made an irritated sound.

“No. That’s not yet necessary. Please. Why don’t we have you take a leave of absence. Ostensibly to heal after your accident. Once we’ve gotten to the bottom of these allegations….”

“Who is it that is making this claim?” Luke asked suddenly.

“Well, you know I can’t reveal the identity of the claimant, Luke. He-”

A sudden inevitable realisation overcame Luke and he laughed aloud bitterly.

“It was Ben, wasn’t it?”

Gavrisom’s pursed lips and awkward silence was enough to confirm the suspicion.

“Ben…” Luke murmured.

“Take some time, Luke.” Gavrisom instructing, taking up a pen and turning his attention to a stack of papers on his desk in indication the conversation had come to a close.

Luke nodded slowly. He turned and limped from the office, feeling faintly light-headed and sick. He thought of Rey at home. He thought of their slowly decaying orbit, bringing them closer and closer to each other over the days and weeks and months until the inevitable crash bodies and feelings like planets and meteors. In his own mind he knew he’d never leveraged his position to make her do anything, but did Rey feel that way? Had other’s interpreted things differently? 

He didn’t go straight home. He did what he’d done when he’d lost Mara; he drove around, the windows open as sea air played its fingers through his hair and over his skin. Luke found himself at a liquor store he hadn’t frequented in a good long time. Bottles in hand, he returned home. Rey had obviously decided to sleep in that day and he remained silent, taking one of the bottles and a tumbler out onto the back deck to sit and watch the surf. 

It was nearly noon when Rey climbed out of bed and padded into the rest of the house in search of the missing Luke. She frowned at the sight of a liquor store brown bag and half empty bottle of rum sitting on the counter. Peering out the back window, she could see the shape of her boyfriend, sitting in one of the lounge chairs, a glass in hand. 

“Baby?” she called, pushing open the french doors and joining him in the fresh air.

He looked up. She could tell from his half hooded, red rimmed eyes that he had been drinking. And not in a fun way.

“Luke, what’s wrong?” she knelt beside him, gently taking the glass from him and setting it aside.

He cupped a clumsy hand around her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as he gazed sadly at her.

“Baby, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” she pressed.

Luke closed his eyes tightly, as if forcing back tears.

“Did you….Did you ever feel…” he tried to start.

“What?” her concern rising.

“Have you ever felt I was _forcing_ you to be with me?” he said, stumbling over the words.

She drew back in shock.

“What? What are you talking about?!”

“Did you ever feel like I used my being your teacher to…. To get you to sleep with me?” 

“Luke, what’s happened? Why are you asking me this?!” she demanded.

He struggled to sit up, looking at here with bleary but penetrating eyes.

“I got a call this morning.”

“Yes?”

“President Gab-Gavr-Gavrisom. Wanted to have a serious word with me.”

She nodded.

“And?”

“It seems I was reported for having an improper relationship with a pupil.” he laughed bitterly. “Two guesses who did the reporting.”

He retrieved his glass and swallowed the dregs of his drink.

“Kylo…” Rey murmured.

“Right on the nose.” Luke said hoarsely.

“Am I _never_ going to be rid of him?” she whispered angrily, hands clenching.

“They’re going to do an investigation.” he continued. “If they find any misdoings on my part, they’ll fire me. Your internship will have meant nothing because it will have been for some skeevy old man who takes advantage of his students.” 

His voice became more slurred.

“But that’s not true, Luke.” she said, reaching out and cupping his lolling head in her hands to make him look at her. “Baby, please…”

Luke struggled to focus on her.

“If I resign now. If I quit, they won’t have to do an investigation. Your internship credits will be safe. You’ll be able to find work-”

“And what about you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t matter-”

“Don’t you _dare_ say that!” 

She held him more firmly, her thumbs soothingly stroking his cheeks as she tried to think of what to say.

“They’re going to have to question me.” she said softly, holding his focus. “And do you think anything I say will be incriminating to you?’’

Luke shook his head shortly.

“Not the point…” he mumbled. “I endangered you. Your life. Your career. This is the shark thing all over again.”

“Baby….”

“You’d be so much better off without me. I don’t….. I can’t…. I’m n-not….”

Rey sat down next to him, cradling his head and pulling him firmly against her. He dropped the glass with a thud the few inches onto the wood deck where it thankfully did not shatter. Luke curled his arms clumsily and just a little too tightly around Rey and let her hold him.

“What if I’ve wrecked your life?” he whispered heartbrokenly against her shoulder.

“You haven’t. Don’t _ever_ think that. We’ll get through this, baby. I’m not gonna let them or _Kylo_ split us up or ruin our lives. I love you.”

“Love you too…”

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I'm _sure_ I'm playing Calvinball with some the rules and regulations of both police and college procedure, but here we are.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation into "improper" abuse of power is under way. Rey tries her best to keep Luke's spirits up.

Luke remained on administrative leave for the better part of a month while the so-called investigation was underway. Rey could tell it was not doing him any favours to not at least have the option of going up to the university to do some work or teach a class. Without a career to define him, she could tell Luke felt at a loss. She did her best to comfort him, but knew it was his own internal criticism of himself making life difficult for him. 

The few days a week she had something to do, she’d wake him up and they’d have breakfast together, she’d kiss him goodbye, and make a point to text him throughout the day. She could tell from the tone of his texts he’d been completely devastated by the inopportune accusations.

Rey was the last person President Gavrisom interviewed. She thought this a little strange, but didn’t question it. As she walked into Gavrisom’s office, she nearly collided with Julia, who she’d not seen in what felt like forever. The taller woman immediately gave her a tight hug, holding her close.

“I told the truth, Rey. I don’t think either of you have done anything wrong and that’s what I told the old coot. Was I right to say that?” 

“Thank you, Julia.” Rey replied, squeezing her hand. “I can’t believe this is actually something we have to deal with. I’m a grown woman.”

Julia nodded sympathetically. 

“I guess it’s better than them looking the other way on assault charges…” Julia trailed off. “How’s Luke?” she said worriedly.

“He’s been better, honestly.” Rey replied, fidgeting with her purse strap. “The last month or so has really worn on him. He wanted to just quit.”

“What!? Why?”

“Thought it would protect me, I guess. Thought if he quit then the investigation would go away and I’d be free to pursue my career.” Rey said, her stomach tightening at the very thought.

“Miss Rider? President Gavrisom will see you now.” a grey haired secretary piped up.

“Don’t worry, Julia. I’m gonna make sure he’s ok.”

Julia nodded, biting her lip. 

“Good luck, sweetie.” Julia said.

Rey entered the wood paneled office, the elderly man seated behind the antique wooden desk, his frameless glasses perched on a hawk-like nose. He looked up as she entered.

“Please, have a seat Miss Rider.” he said, motioning for her to take the seat in front of his desk. “How are you this morning? It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you.”

“I’m fine, sir.” she replied stiffly.

Gavrisom seemed to sense her anger and discomfort. He cleared his throat.

“So we’ll get right down to it then, I suppose.” he started. “You’re aware of the allegations made against your professor?” 

“I’m aware of the allegations made against my boyfriend, yes.” Rey said simply, gaze locked on the man who essentially held the power of life and death in his hands. 

Gavrisom raised a bushy eyebrow. Rey thought she could see the hint of a smile on the wrinkled old face.

“Now I see here that it was your request to intern under Professor Skywalker?”

“It was.” 

“Was there any reason in particular? Professor Windu is also a very good mentor in this field.” 

“I preferred working for Luke because I knew his work better.” Rey said flatly.

“Would you be amenable to perhaps repeating your internship under Professor Windu?”

“I fail to see why that is necessary.” Rey said coldly.

He cleared his throat again uncomfortably.

“Eh… an intern who has engaged in a physical relationship with their mentor may have issues-”

“My ‘physical’ relationship with Luke is none of anyone’s business. But since you’re determined to intrude on what is a private matter, nothing serious happened until we had completed my internship. Everything I did and have done with Luke has been consensual and very much wanted. If you must know.” 

Gavrisom appeared to be blushing.

“Ah, yes. Very well.” Gavrisom fitfully arranged some of his papers and looked at her curiously. “This is the story we have gotten from several people involved in this situation. I am then a bit at a loss to why the allegations were made in the first place……”

“Well if this so-called whistleblower is who I think it is, then it’s to make my life just that little bit more difficult.”

“And why would that be, Miss Rider?” 

“Kylo has not stopped harassing me since I left him more than a year ago.” she said flatly, the realisation of how long this had been going on suddenly making her feel weary. 

He nodded slowly.

“I find that somehow unsurprising.” Gavrisom murmured. “Very well, Miss Rider. It seems Professor Skywalker has dodged a bullet here. I do hope I am doing the right thing…. If there _is_ anything to these accusations….. I would hope you would feel comfortable enough to speak up about them?”

Rey gave him a warm and genuine smile. 

“Rest assured that were there anything to this, I would not be living with him right now. And of course I would speak up about any mishandling or mistreatment I or anyone else had experienced at this college.” 

“Then I suppose there’s nothing more to discuss.” Gavrisom smiled for the first time that day. “Please do tell Professor Skywalker that he no longer has need to be concerned. His career here is safe, as is yours.”

“Mine?” Rey asked, perplexed. 

Gavrisom rested his hands on his stomach as he leaned back in the chair.

“I suppose it would be more appropriate for wait until you have properly achieved your Master’s here, but should you wish it Professor Windu has expressed a desire to retire and I would much prefer to hire from within our student body than to have to do some kind of tiresome search and interview process.”

She was speechless, smiling madly as she rose and extended a hand over the desk.

“I would _absolutely_ love to work for Ach-to University, President Gavrisome. Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

The old man squeezed her hand gently, gazing fondly at the young woman before releasing her hand so that she could leave.

Rey almost darted out the door, walking quickly out and to her car while humming happily to herself. She nearly collided again with someone as she was coming out the front doors to the university.

“Oh, jeez I’m so-”

She looked up to see who’s chest she’d collided with. Her heart leapt into her throat in fear before the anger rose in her and her face flushed with fury.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she almost snarled at Kylo.

The tall, immaculately dressed Kylo brushed off his suit as if she had dirtied it.

“It’s a free country.”

“It is. And I’m free to tell you to fuck off and get out of my way.” Rey said, fingers automatically pushing her keys through the spaces between them.

He chuckled.

“You don’t have to be so nasty. Can’t you at least be cordial?” Kylo scolded condescendingly. “Honestly, after all we’ve been through together.” he reached up to stroke her cheek with a driving glove covered hand.

Rey smacked it away, eyes darting around to see if they were truly alone. He’d crashed into her just out of sight of most of the cameras and she could only see a few people far off in the distance. They would be no help if he tried to do something.

“Little Rey… I miss you.” he said poutingly.

“Well I don’t miss you. Move please.” 

“Come on. Just a little bit?”

Rey’s lip curled in an angry sneer.

“Not even a little bit. Get out of my way. I’m not going to ask you again.”

“How’s dear old Uncle Luke doing?” 

She was slightly startled by the change in subject.

“What? He’s fine. No thanks to you and your attempt to sabotage my life.” 

Kylo smirked.

“Hmmm…. I wonder if he’ll stay that way….. Would be a shame if something else _tragic_ happened.” 

Rey’s body went cold.

“Stay away from him.” she said, her voice dangerously low and filled with ice. “Stay away from _me_.”

Kylo moved closer, as if to pin her against the door. By instinct, Rey drove her knee upward, catching his square in the groin. He let out a winded squeak. Rey followed through with her key wielding hand, pushing the sharp pieces of metal against his chest and forcing him away from her. She then darted away before he could recover.

“I told you!” he called after her. “I TOLD YOU! _I_ decide when this is over! And it’s _not_ over!” 

Rey was in her car and speeding away before he could climb to his feet and chase after her. Her heart pounded in her head as the adrenaline pumped thorugh her veins. Her hands shook on the wheel but she felt almost exhilarated about _finally_ standing up to the monster that had haunted her life and nightmares for so long. 

As her blood pressure returned to normal, she felt herself return to a state of calm. She resolved not to tell Luke about the encounter, knowing it would just end up with his getting angry and attempting to storm off in search of his malignant excuse for a nephew. Asshe pulled into their driveway and turned off the car, she pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text to Leia. 

_So the whole Luke and me investigation is over. We’re good to go. And on that note; had another run in with Kylo today. I’m alright._

The response came almost immediately.

_Oh good! And it doesn’t surprise me that he’s on the prowl for you. I have something important I need to talk to you and Luke about tonight. Dinner at our place?_

Rey stared at her phone. What could possibly be so important they needed to meet up in private instead of at the Outpost or someplace public?

_That works. Let me get Luke into something other than pajamas._

She locked her phone, sliding it into her jeans pocket and climbing out of the car. The sound of the waves was particularly calming to her as she climbed the stairs to what she now thought of as her house. Absently, she traced her fingers over the weathered ‘Skywalker’ name plate next to the door as she walked inside. 

Luke was where she expected to find him, sprawled out on the couch watching old sci-fi movies and shouting abuse at the terrible special effects. What she didn’t expect was to find his shirtless and balancing a tub of ice-cream on his belly. She dropped her purse on the kitched table and leaned over to the couch, giving him a disapproving look.

“Luke Skywalker, are you PMSing?” she said mock seriously.

He looked up at her, spoon still in his mouth. 

“It’s mint chocolate chip.” he said around the spoon, by way of an answer. “I’m on administrative leave and depressed, you know.” 

She stole the spoon and dipped it into the ice-cream, taking a bite for herself. He gave her an indignant look as she took the bucket of ice-cream off of him and put it away. 

“Hey, I was eating that.” he grumbled.

Rey returned to the couch, hauling him protesting into a sitting position.

“I have good news.” she said, smiling as she straddled his pajama covered thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Better than ice-cream?”

“Much better.” she kissed him. “Yuck, your beard’s sticky.” 

He rested his hands on her hips, fingers sneaking under her shirt to touch warm, soft skin.

“So what’s the best news you can think of?” she asked.

“Uhhmmm…… All the governments of the world are declaring world peace and also every good stout I’ve ever enjoyed is suddenly calorie free and thus ok for me to drink by the gallon?” 

“Slightly less fantastical than that.”

“You bought a new bra?”

“Better.”

“I give up.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, it had grown long since they’d first met; soon she’d be trying to get him to put it up in a ponytail. The visual of Luke Skywalker with a ponytail was extremely amusic to her. He shivered as her fingernails lightly scratched his scalp. 

“You’ve got your job back.” she said with a grin.

“Yeah?!” 

“Yeah. And the investigation is over. We’re gonna be ok. Your job is fine, my internship is fine, and better than that…”

She kissed the tip of his nose, resting her forehead against his.

“Gavrisom offered me a job once I’ve properly completed my Master’s.” she said excitedly.

His eyebrows raised in pleased surprise.

“Really? That’s great!” he hugged her tightly.

Luke grabbed her face and kissed her all over.

“Ew! Yeuuck!” she shrieked. “Sticky! Too sticky! Gerrof!” 

Rey frantically struggled to get free.

“Luke quit it! I’m not finished!” she yelped as he tickled her sides.

His attack abated and he allowed her to sit calmly back, her hands resting on his shoulders.

“Also, Leia wants us to come up to their place for dinner? She said there was something important we needed to discuss.”

Luke frowned.

“Too important to discuss over text? This does not bode well.” he said, glancing over her shoulder at the clock on the wall.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Rey inquired, craning her head back to see.

He lowered his mouth to the curve of her throat. It was her turn to shiver as his lips traced a line of hot kisses over her skin, his beard tickling and scratching delightfully. 

“Trying to see if there was enough time to try out some ill advised shower sex.” he murmured, lips moving lower over her collarbone.

“Mmmmm….. M-Might be time for som- _something_ ….” she replied distractedly as she felt his fingers unbuttoning her jeans. 

She shifted her hips to give him easier access, hissing slightly as he slipped a hand into her pants to cup her, one finger sliding easily inside her. Rey moaned, her grip on him tightening as he lazily stroked her with forefinger and thumb. She could feel the blush rising in her as his fingers moved. All too suddenly the touch was gone, she glowered at him, seeing him put the finger that had been teasing her so deliciously just moments ago into his mouth. He sucked the digit for a moment before withdrawing it and giving her a smug look.

“Now who’s sticky?” he growled, holding onto her hips as he stood up with her wrapped around him. “How about getting a little stickier before we shower and are expected to interact with other human beings?”

Rey whimpered.

*&^%$#$%^&*


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncomfortable revelations, a walk on the beach.....

It was much later than she’d anticipated when they finally rolled up the driveway to the Solo residence, but Rey wasn’t about to complain. The lifting of the perpetual thought he was either going to lose his job or be sued seemed to have invigorated her boyfriend and she’d ended up exhausted and satiated, lying naked on their bed while he showered off ice cream related stickiness and well as _other_ related stickiness. She’d still been bonelessly relaxed when he’d returned, freshly showered and better groomed than he’d been when she’d gotten home and it had been a sin against god and man that she’d been expected to clean up and get dressed. 

She sat in the middle seat of the truck to be close to him, even though there was more than enough room to stretch out on the bench seat. Luke drove one handed, the other hand intertwined with hers. Han greeted them at the door, letting them into their enourmous Maine coast style house. Rey was a little cowed by how immaculate and perfectly designed the interior of Leia and Han’s house was. She idly wondered at possibly redoing her’s and Luke’s home, but immediately thought better of it. There was nothing that needed to be changed in their own home. It suited them. They fit there like worn pieces of a puzzle: a little shabby on the edges, but still a perfect fit.

Leia led Rey onto the porch, offering her a martini as the two sat down on a white porch swing that lent a fantastic view of the bay. 

“Glad to have all that nonsense over with?” Leia asked. 

Rey nodded, tucked her feet under herself and taking a sip of her drink. 

“Han’s cooking. I hate cooking. If it weren’t for him and Threepio, I’d starve to death. Or eat nothing but fast food.” Leia said.

“Threepio?” Rey inquired.

“Well, before he retired. He used to kind of be our…. Well I guess he’d be our butler. Now he hangs out and occasionally cooks meals when the mood strikes him. He’s out of town right now, so you won’t meet him.” 

Rey heard the sound of voices and laughing from the direction of the kitchen. She smiled to herself at the sound of Luke’s laugh, her fingers idly playing with the stem of her glass. 

“Look at you, though.” Leia said, smiling at the younger woman from behind her cat-eye glasses. “You’re fuckin’ glowing.” 

“I’m just glad the worst of it is over.” Rey said, stretching lazily and looking over at her friend. “Hopefully my run in with Kylo today will be the last of it.”

Leia’s expression seemed to darken. She took a bracing swig of her own drink, which she’d made that little bit stronger than the one she’d handed Rey. 

“Hopefully.” Leia murmured. 

Rey didn’t press the matter, instead changing the subject to less stressful topics.

“I keep meaning to meet up with Poe and Finn. Eveyrthing’s been so hectic and Luke’s not really been the mood to see people anyway.” she sighed.

“They’re fine, I’m sure. We actually had them over for dinner Tuesday. Poe and Han really hit it off; they were off about racing for hours. Finn and I could hardly get a word in edgewise.” Leia said, an amused smile playing over her lips.

“I’m glad. Most of the time the boys keep themselves to themselves.” 

Suddenly, an elderly black lab came trundling up the porch steps.

“Well _there_ you are you dumb old dog!” Leia exclaimed, leaning over as the dog came up to her. She rubbed the dogs head roughly, scratching the happy animal’s ears and covering it with kisses.

“Rey, I’d like you to meet Artoo. Artoo this is Rey, can you say ‘hello’?”

The lab gave a low, soft ‘whuff’ and Rey laughed, extending a hand for the dog to sniff. After a cursory inspection of the stranger, Artoo appeared to determine that Rey was acceptable to him, plopping down in front of the porch swing and panting heavily. 

Dinner was, Rey thought to herself as she watched Han and Luke loading up their plates at the dinner table, probably the most quintessentially Han Solo meal it was possible to have. Fried fish, fried chicken, cornbread, mashed sweet potatoes, and a medley of other extremely American and extremely fatty things. Nevertheless, Rey tucked into the meal gratefully and was glad she did. It was all delicious and she surprised herself for returning for seconds. When Luke attempted to reach for thirds, she poked his leg under the table.

“Hey, you’re going to be comatose and I’ll have to drive home if you do that.” she scolded.

Reluctantly, Luke refilled his glass of water instead, looking slightly grumpy about it. Han chuckled at him, going for extras himself. 

“Life of a married man, Junior.” Han teased. “Even if you’re not. Yet. Better get used to it.”

Luke shot his friend an irritated look, taking Rey’s apologetic hand underneath the table and giving it a squeeze to let her know he wasn’t actually annoyed with her.

As the meal wound to a close, Leia seemed to grow more and more tense. She cleared the table in silence, returning with a bottle of Scotch and four tumblers. She filled each with a healthy measure of the warm brown liquid, her hand seeming to shake slightly as she did so. Leia settled down next to her husband again, Han’s hand automatically moving to wrap soothingly around the back of her neck.

“So what’s the big news?” Luke asked, taking a sip of his drink and savouring it for a moment.

Han and Leia exchanged uncomfortable looks. Han seemed to sense that Leia was having trouble with saying what needed to be said.

“It’s technically not our place to say, kid…” Han started awkwardly. “By all rights, we shouldn’t even know about this.”

Luke looked curiously at his friend, brow furrowed.

“Han, what’s going on?”

Leia let out a sigh, tossing back the entire glass of Scotch and meeting Luke’s eyes.

“There was surveillance video in the parking lot, Luke.” she blurted out. “There’s video of what happened to your bike.”

“And?” Luke asked.

“And it was Ben. Ben tampered with your bike.” Han finished for his wife.

A cold feeling crept over Rey’s body and she unconsciously scooted closer to Luke. 

“Are you serious?” Luke’s voice was incredulous and uncomfortable.

Han sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“‘Fraid so, Luke. There’s a copy of the video down at the police station. I think they intend to press charges.”

Luke’s eyes darted from Rey to Leia and back to Rey. The shock was obvious on her face and her hand clenched fitfully on her glass. There was an excruciating moment of silence as the couple processed this new information. Leia glanced at Rey.

“Rey I am _so_ sorry that I didn’t pursue things after you were drugged. I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking. I just couldn’t reconcile-”

“Leia, it’s fine. Honestly.” Rey interrupted with more strength of calm than she felt. “Look. Kylo… Ben…. whatever. He’s been awful for a long time and that’s not your fault.” 

“I should have known-”

“You were there to take care of me when I was drugged. It doesn’t matter at this point if it was or wasn’t him. You and Luke were the ones who got me out of danger and took care of me. Please.” Rey looked plaintively at the older woman. “Please don’t blame yourself for you child’s sins. You can’t always be there holding his hand and making him play nice. He’s a grown man.”

Leia smiled ruefully.

“‘Grown man’.... That’s an oxymoron when it comes to Ben…” she murmured.

“Regardless.” Rey said firmly, drawing strength from her closeness to Luke. “I blame no one but Kylo. And myself for not leaving sooner.” 

There was another awkwards silence. Han broke it by clearing his throat and turning his attention back to Luke.

“Well. Now that that’s out of the way, pie and cards?” Han suggested. 

Luke looked at Rey out of the corner of his eye. He could sense her stiffen and her hand travelled onto his knee, squeezing gently. He didn’t need to have some kind of telepathic link with her to figure out she didn’t want to stay.

“Uh, actually, my leg’s acting up a bit. I think I need to go home and take a pain pill.” Luke invented, covering Rey’s hand underneath the table with his own. 

Both Leia and Han seemed to get it and allowed the other two to leave without further attempts to get them to stay. As they heading toward the entryway, Rey stooped to pat a noisily snoring Artoo, who let out a little ‘whuff’ and went back to sleep. 

Leia held her arms out for Rey and the two women embraced tightly, the latter clinging to the former as if she were afraid to let go.

“Thank you for telling us. You _are not_ to blame for any of this, Leia.” Rey murmured firmly in the older woman’s ear.

“I still feel guilty.” Leia replied. “But thank you. Keep each other safe. Call if you need anything.” 

Han gave Luke a rib cracking hug that the shorter man had not been expecting. Luke let out a winded wheeze as the air was knocked out of him. Han set him down, grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry kid. Just hella glad to have you back and upright.” the old fisherman said.

Luke gave him a pained smile, rubbing sore ribs. 

“No problem. We’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. The ladies’ll probably organise something if I know Leia.”

Luke and Rey exchanged places, Han bestowing a far more delicate but equally as affectionate hug upon the young woman. Leia stood on her tiptoes to hug her brother. She revelled in how alive he was in her arms, remembering how fearful she’d been mere weeks ago. 

“Love you.” she muttered.

“Love you too.” he replied just as quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Goodbyes sufficiently completed, Rey and Luke returned home in relative silence, each processing the new information in their own heads. For some reason, the further from the Solo residence they drove, the more the fear started to grow in Rey’s belly. Likewise, the anger was rising in Luke, tempered by a healthy amount of terror at the idea of not being around to support or protect Rey. Upon arrival at home, Rey sat in the cab of the turned off truck, staring at her hands and trying not to cry. The tension was becoming too much to bear and she almost jumped out of her seat when Luke spoke up.

“Honey…”

Her head jerked towards him and he was startled to see the twin tracks of tears snaking their way down her moonlight pale cheeks.

“Honey, what’s wrong!?” he said, alarmed.

Angrily, she wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve.

“How can you even ask that?!” 

Luke reached out, pulling her hands away from her face and making her look at him.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine. I’m here. I’m alive. Look.” 

He guided her hand, making her rest it over his heart.

“It’s beating. It beats for _you_ and only you. No one is ever going to take you from me. Or me from you.” he said urgently, covering her hand to keep it pressed against his chest.

“I could have been responsible for your death, Luke.”

“No.”

“I could have! It’s my fault you got tangled up with Kylo-!”

“I don’t know if you remember, love, but he was my nephew before he was your ex boyfriend.” Luke said with a wry smile she could only half see. “In all likelihood I would have done _something_ to piss the little bastard off at some point.”

Through her tears, she gave a choked laugh, all but collapsing into his arms. He held her awkwardly, still technically facing forward in the truck as she buried her face in his neck. 

“Sweetheart, relax. If they say they have video and they say they expect charges to be lodged, then we’re on our way to being free of him.”

“I love you.” she hiccoughed. “I don’t want to lose you.”

He kissed her tear streaked cheeks, her skin feverish and hot. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” he murmured. 

They remained that way for a few moments until Rey let out a grumble.

“This is uncomfortable.” she complained, still half crying.

“Yeah, no kiddin’. D’you want to go inside?” 

She shook her head. 

“How about if we go for a walk?” he asked.

Rey thought for a moment, then nodded, climbing out her side of the truck and waiting patiently for him by the front porch. 

 

“Do you want to walk on the beach?”

She nodded again. Luke took the steps two at a time, going inside to drop his car keys into their usual bowl by the door and returning with a throw blanket he had snagged off the back of the couch. 

When he returned to her side, Rey was gazing up at the stars. Luke took her gently by the hand, leading her behind the house and down the sea-grass lined path to the shore. He kicked off his shoes and socks, nodding at her to do the same. Rey wondered, as she removed her sandals, why they hadn’t done this before. They lived essentially on the damn beach, why didn’t they spend more time enjoying it? As she took his hand and their feet sank into soft, cool sand, she resolved that in future they would spend more time enjoying the things around them. More time with their toes in the sand and less time glued to computer screens. More time swimming in the water that was steps from their door and less time drowning in emails and data. 

Rey struck out toward the water’s edge, towing Luke with her like a tugboat guiding a ship. She gasped as the waves gently crashed over her toes, the relative coolness like ice to her warm skin. Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled him in closer, listening to him swear as his feet were also soaked. 

“Fuck! That’s a lot colder than I thought it would be.” he complained.

They walked languidly up the beach to the pier about a mile south from Luke’s cottage, the blanket Luke had brought thrown over their shoulders like a cape, turning around and walking back as Rey began to tire. The ebb and flow of the waves worked better than any booze or medication or yoga move ever could to soothe her anxious mind and calm Luke’s angry spirit. When they returned to the pool of light thrown by the cottage’s back porch lights, stepped back towards the water, pointing her face up at the stars again. Luke drew the throw blanket off himself, wrapping it around Rey and then mirroring the motion with his arms. 

They stood together, gazing alternately between the quilt of stars and black sky above and the running lights of far off boats in the bay. Both twinkled like tiny diamonds in the velvety blackness as high tide waves tickled their ankles. Rey leaned her head back against his shoulder, listening carefully and feeling his heart beating steadily against her shoulder blade. 

Luke’s lips brushed her ear, his beard prickling the tender skin of her neck and making her flesh break out in goosepimples.

“I will always be with you, Rey. Believe that. No matter what.” he murmured.

Rey covered his hands with her own, stroking the backs of them with gentle fingertips that traced ‘I love you’ over and over again over the scarred and tattooed skin. She turned her face just enough to press her lips to his grizzled cheek, putting every emotion and screed of sincerity into her words.

“I know.”  
*&^%$#$%^&*

Kylo Ren stared in disbelief, first at the piece of paper in his hands, then at the detective and two officers who had come to his home to collect him. The grave faced detective waited far more patiently than he had any reason to as Kylo again read the warrant.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kylo scoffed, tossing the warrant in the detective’s face. “Do you have _any_ idea who I am? The kind of people I have links with?” 

“Yes sir. I know exactly who you are, that’s why I’m here to take you into custody.” the detective said with calm solemnity. “If you have an issue with the warrant, you can take it up with the district attorney when the time is appropriate. Could you please put your hands behind your back?” 

“Fuck off.” Kylo growled.

“Sir, please. I have a warrant and between you and me, I happen to know for a fact this warrant was issued because you were recognised on video as tampering with the motor driven device of one….” he looked at the warrant. “Luke Skywalker.” 

Kylo’s lips curled in a sneer. 

“As if the University has enough money to afford decent cameras in the parking lot.”

“Sir, how do you know the location of the alleged event?”

He paled. The officers flanking the suit jacketed detective moved to take Kylo into custody.

“You have the right to remain silent. I would advise you take that into consideration right now. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. “

One officer firmly took Kylo’s right wrist, attempting to snap a cuff around it. Kylo reacted instinctually, wrenching himself free from the man and attempting to flee. The other officer quickly wrenched his arm up his back halfway, using his leverage to force the angry man to the floor, pressing a knee into the middle of Kylo’s back as he tightly cuffed the struggling man. 

“Fuck you. Fuck all you disgusting pigs! My company _owns_ you. It owns your houses. I bet it owns all the house on the streets where you live! You’re going to regret this! I’ll _make_ you pay just like I’m gonna make that stupid little bitch pay for ever fucking with me!” he raged. 

“Take him away, Flaherty.” the detective said calmly.

“Hux! FUCK! Hux get my fucking lawyer! I’m gonna sue ALL of you for this.” 

From his spot on the couch, Hux raised his head slightly, waving a lazy hand to indicate he had heard Kylo’s screeched demand. As the door slammed shut, he returned his attention to the flat-screen wall-mounted TV, upon which he was playing Halo.

“I’ll call your lawyer, Ren. In about five hours.” he muttered.

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I've noticed in my own writing that I spend a lot A LOT A LOT of time on eating and drinking? Specifically drinking. 
> 
> I really hope this doesn't irritate or offend anyone; in my own life I find the most significant conversations and interactions to be had over a good meal or a (maybe a bit too full) glass of Scotch. 
> 
> I'm trying to wrap things up with this as my time is about to become extremely limited in the amount I'll be able to spend on what has become, for me, a labour of love, therapy, and a reason to get up in the morning.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kylo in custody, the fam can concentrate on less traumatic things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT GETS SO MUCH MORE SACHARINE I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT MYSELF. I AM SO SO SORRY. I'M DISGUSTING.

Leia leaned against the counter in Rey and Luke’s home, a sad smile on her face as she hung up her phone. Her dear friend Amilyn Holdo at the DA’s office had just called her to tell her the dubiously exciting news. Ben was in custody and, with as much evidence as the video and eyewitnesses had provided, it looked like it was going to be a good, long while before Ben-no _Kylo_ would cast a shadow on their lives. Leia took a moment to process, needing to mourn the finality of her errant son’s arrest and likely conviction. She looked out the patio doors to the scene playing out on the beach and porch.

It was far from pitch dark out, but the tiki torches had been lit. Han and Luke stood on the back deck, looking out at Poe, Finn, and Rey as they chased each other around the beach, throwing a frisbee around.

“Oh to be young, huh?” Luke said.

Han laughed.

“She keeps you young, kid.” 

Luke only smiled, gazing fondly out at the madly giggling woman who had become his whole life.

“You’re never gonna quit calling me ‘kid’, are you?” 

“Nah. I’m older. Technically you’re all kids to me. ‘Cept for Chewie.”

“I don’t feel like a kid….” Luke countered, stretching his back out with a groan and sipping his beer. “Sometimes I feel….” his mood seemed to darken.

Han glanced at him.

“What?”

The bearded man smiled bitterly.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m doing her a disservice.” he murmured as he gazed out at Rey.

“What are you talking about?”

Luke shrugged, leaning heavily on the railing. 

“She’s got this great big beautiful future ahead of her. She’s gonna achieve _so much_.”

“And?”

“And maybe… maybe being tied down to an old man isn’t doing her any favours.” Luke said with a bitter sigh.

Han let out a chuckle.

“What?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Han said. “She’s not ‘tied down’ to you. If she didn’t want to be with you, she’d be long gone. Look at her and Ben. Once she’d had enough of being treated like a doormat, she was out of there. You make her happy. _She_ makes you happy. What does it matter?”

“All anyone is ever going so see when we’re together is that I’m old enough to be-” Luke started weakly.

“I was almost twice Leia’s age when she finally admitted she loved me and I was definitely the wrong side of thirty when Ben was born.”

“You may not have noticed, but I’m not thirty, Han.” Luke said dryly.

“So the fuck what?” Han replied, waving him off. “You worried about what other people think?”

“Well….”

“Fuck em’!” 

Luke’s head dropped to his chest. 

“It’s not that easy, Han.”

Han grabbed Luke by the shoulders, giving him a shake and fixing him with a serious look.

“Look, kid. When you find your other half, when you find someone who makes your heart stop and makes you forget to breathe. Or in your case, turns you from a completely taciturn grumpy old person to someone who’s remembered how to smile. When you don’t mind their morning breath or their underwear and books everywhere, when you hollow out a space in your life for them without even thinking about it…. That’s something special. That’s something unique.” Han shook him again. “If you’re worried about people talking, people are _always_ gonna talk. There’s always gonna be gossip.”

Luke swallowed hard.

“You should have seen her when you were under. I swear she was grieving you so hard it was as if you’d been married for decades. I’m not sure what would have happened if you hadn’t pulled through, son. You’re her world.”

“She’s mine too….” Luke said quietly.

“Listen, I’m no expert in love. Leia’s literally the only relationship that lasted and we did everything completely topsy turvily and probably wrong. But it seems to me you have a decision you need to make. I will say I don’t think _you_ would survive a breakup.”

“I don’t want to break up with her, Han…. Quite the opposite.” the blue eyed man said, voice full of consternation. “I just don’t know if….”

Han’s face broke out into the roguish grin that was so familiar. 

“Yeah? Are you saying what I think you’re saying--?” 

Luke shrugged his friend off, reddening and returning to leaning on the railing.

“Don’t say a word to anyone. I’m still trying to figure if I should risk it.” he said insistently. “I _will_ kill you if you say anything. Best friend and brother in law or not.” 

“And why is my brother threatening my husband?” Leia’s voice came from behind them. 

Luke choked on his mouthful of beer and whirled around to face his sister. He shot Han a threatening look that was only met with a grin and a shrug.

“Junior’s tryin’ to figure out if he should break up with Rey or propose.” Han said flatly, staring Luke dead in the eyes.

Leia’s eyes widened and she broke into a wide grin of her own.

“Really!?”

“Kriff’s sake, keep your voice down!” Luke scolded, hunching his shoulders irritably and scowling at Han.

“Well then that’s two bits of good news.” she said with a smile.

“And what’s the first?” Han asked.

“That Kylo is in custody and the case against him is pretty much airtight. Holdo called.” Leia said, holding up her phone.

Luke visibly relaxed, a kind of calm coming over his face that Leia hadn’t seen in ages. She sauntered over and wrapped an arm around him, leaning her chin on his shoulder and followed his gaze out at the trio of young people running chaotically around the beach. The dying sunlight illuminated Rey and her smile was almost blinding. Beneath her arm, Leia felt her brother take a deep, shuddering breath.

“What if I asked and she said no?” he murmured.

Han joined them, standing on Luke’s other side and ruffling the younger man’s hair. He had a good amount of years on Luke and would always see him as a kid, no matter how many grey hairs the taciturn professor acquired.

“She’s not gonna say no, son.” Han said confidently. 

“I don’t have much to offer her-”

“It’s not about what you have, Luke.” Leia interrupted. “You find your other half and you just have to put your assumptions and expectations aside. Don’t let her go because you’re afraid. She’s worth it. You’re worth it, too.” 

She kissed his cheek affectionately, returning to stand like bookends around her brother with Han on the other side. 

“I think I’ve got some thinking to do, then.” Luke said quietly. “And perhaps some planning.”

Leia smiled, her hand sliding over her brother’s back to take Han’s.

“I think you’re right.” she turned toward the house with him in tow. 

Rey, Poe, and Finn finally seemed to have worn themselves out with the frisbee and they were trudging back to the back porch; at least Poe and Finn were trudging. Rey was barrelling up the back steps and into Luke’s arms. He caught her, spinning her around slightly as he inhaled the scent of sand and surf on her skin. 

“I missed you.” she purred into his ear, squeezing him tightly.

Luke laughed.

“I’ve not been anywhere, love.” 

She nuzzled his cheek, the warmth of her body leaching into his. Holding her, Luke felt complete. He felt he could face an uncertain future if she were by his side. Her comforting weight soothed him and he wondered for a moment how he’d ever survived without her. 

“Food!” Han bellowed from inside. 

Poe and Finn jostled to be first through the door and Rey took Luke’s hand, leading him indoors where Leia and Han had laid out a fine spread of barbeque and sides on Luke’s kitchen table. The three couples crowded in around it on mismatched chairs, talking and laughing. Luke was, in comparison, somewhat subdued. He picked at his food, his mind a million miles away. If this was a thing he was going to do, he had to make sure he did it all correctly. When it came to Rey, she deserved only the best and he wanted to make sure he delivered. 

Dinner passed amicably; Poe and Han going off on a tangent about navigating speedboats at unsafe velocities around a shared favourite area of small, unmarked islands. When the meal had finished, they all retired to various places in the living room, beverages in hand. Luke sat down in his armchair and was only half surprised when Rey curled herself in his lap as they passed the evening chatting and watching trash tv on the 52” LCD tv Rey had convinced him to get. 

As the hour grew late and people grew tired, Han and Leia were the first to depart. An hour after that found Rey fast asleep in his arms, snoring lightly in Luke’s ear. He smiled at Finn, pressing a finger to his lips. 

“I’m gonna put her to bed. Don’t go anywhere.” Luke whispered, working his way out of the chair and hoisting Rey into his arms.

Poe and Finn nodded in unison as Luke carried his drowsy partner into their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, undoing her shorts and pulling them and her underwear off before redressing her in a pair of her pajamas. Luke tucked her into bed, kissing her sleeping forehead and smoothing back her hair before he lowered the light in the bedroom and returned to their guests. After closing the bedroom door as silently as he could, he sank back into his chair and fixed the two men with a serious look.

“I have something important I need to ask of you two, but I’m not sure now is the appropriate time.” Luke said fretfully.

“Does the important thing involve Rey?” Poe inquired.

Luke nodded mutely.

“Say no more.” Poe said, holding up a hand. “We’ll meet you tomorrow. The Outpost ok? Lunch?” 

“Yeah eh, I think that works out fine. Maybe I can get Leia to take her out shopping. It’s nothing bad. At least I hope you don’t think so…..” Luke said with uncharacteristic nervousness.

The couple nodded, climbing to their feet as they realised the evening had ended. Gathering their things, they herded themselves to the door. Finn hugged Luke goodbye first.

“Thanks for hosting. We’re all thrilled you’re back and feeling better.” Finn said, radiating honest pleasure. 

Luke smiled at him. Poe took his turn to say goodbye, squeezing the older man tightly in an affectionate embrace. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow then, around eleven work for you?”

The grey haired man nodded and smiled again. Words seemed to have escaped him for the time being. Once the two had departed. He locked the door and leaned his back against it, letting out a sigh of relief. He locked up the rest of the house, turning off unnecessary lights and padding softly into his and Rey’s bedroom. He showered in near darkness, putting on clean pajama bottoms and sliding between cool, clean sheets until he encountered Rey’s sleeping form. She moaned as he wrapped his free arm around her, dropping his chin onto her shoulder and pressing a whiskery kiss to her jawline. 

*&^%$#$%^&

 

It was at least quarter to eleven in the morning when Luke finally crawled out of bed. He swore under his breath as he noticed the time, dressing quickly and rushing out the door after scribbling a note to the still sleeping Rey. He took the truck instead of one of his bikes, still feeling a little leery of them since his accident. Luke managed to walk through the door of the restaurant with five minutes to spare. 

Luke found himself sitting alone in a booth, fidgeting with a glass of water as he awaited the arrival of Rey’s two most important friends in the world. Eventually, they did arrive and they both hurriedly slid into the other side of the booth, expressions eager and attentive.

“So what’s so important you had to take both of us out without Rey?” Poe demanded immediately, leaning forward eagerly.

“Give the man a chance to breathe, Poe. Jeez.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at the two. Twenty years ago he’d never have been able to see a couple like them out together without disapproving glances from others. He was glad to have lived long enough to see a world in which they were not only accepted, but literally no cause for a second glance. 

Luke ducked his head, twisting his glass of water on the table.

“I’m sure you’re curious why I asked you both here.” he said quietly.

“Obviously. But also pretty certain why.” Poe said giddily.

Finn smacked him, shooting him a dirty a look.

“Go on, Luke.” Finn said, giving Luke all his attention.

Luke took a deep, steadying breath before he allowed himself to speak.

“So…. As far as I can tell, Rey’s adoptive father is essentially out of the picture.”

Finn nodded.

“And in her eyes, you two’s opinion is the most important.”

Poe nodded furiously.

“And so it’s your two’s opinions I need when I ask this question.”

“For kriff’s sake ask!” Poe burst out, fairly bouncing in his seat.

Luke’s face reddened.

“I guess…. I’m asking for your permission to propose to Rey?” 

Poe and Finn both broke out in huge, matching grins. Poe’s hand darted across the table and grabbed Luke’s hand, squeezing it affectionately.

“Of course you have our blessing, Pops.” he said, grinning broadly.

“‘Pops’ doesn’t make me feel particularly great about things, given the generational gap, Poe.” Luke admonished severely.

The younger man’s fingers clenched around his.

“Well you’re just gonna have to get over that, Luke.” Poe said playfully. “Cuz it’s not likely to change any time soon. Oh, and you better not let her find out you asked someone else for permission to propose cuz she’ll kill all of us if she does.”

Luke glare gave way reluctantly to a smile as he leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his overlong hair. 

“So how are you gonna do it?” Finn asked eagerly.

Luke looked at him blankly. 

“Eh….. Hadn’t gotten that far.” he said, a bit embarrassed. 

“Well you’d better get on that because I for damn sure can’t keep this one a secret indefinitely.” Poe grinned. “To start with, you could get a haircut. When’s the last time you had one of those, anyway.” 

The younger man reached out and tugged a strand of unruly salt and pepper hair. 

“I’ll take you out this weekend. We’ll have a dude’s day.”

Luke looked downright alarmed.

“This weekend? I don’t know if I’ll be ready to-”

Finn fixed him with a knowing stare.

“You really think even you’ll be able to hold onto this one any longer? And Poe’s gonna wind up exploding if you make him keep this secret any longer. Come on. Come up with a plan and let Poe have his fun.”

In the end he reluctantly submitted, agreeing to some ‘guy time’ with the overexcited Poe and his slightly more composed partner.

“Hell, bring Han along.”

“I don’t think Han is the primping and mimosas type, Poe.” Luke said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, I’m not _that_ camp.” Poe retorted indignantly. 

Luke smiled ruefully. Han was going to _love_ this one...

“I’ll ask him, ok? Will that make you happy?”

“Extremely.”

As their initial conversation came to a close, the unexpectedly observant waitress finally came over to take their orders.

“Sorry.” she said, smiling around at them and pulling a pen from behind her ear. “I just thought ya’ll seemed very busy in conversation. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Finn said pleasantly.

“Couldn’t help but overhear. Talkin’ wedding stuff?” she asked, trying to seem nonchalant. “When’s the happy occasion?” she directed her comment to Poe.

“Oh it’s not us! We’ve got time yet.” Poe said, giving his boyfriend a squeeze

The blonde woman didn’t hide her surprise well at all.

“Yeah, I know. Left it a little bit late.” Luke said dryly, taking a swig of his water as the waitress turned an interesting array of shades of red.

“No! No of course not. I’m sorry, it’s none of my business anyway…. What can I get you boys to eat?” she said, backpedalling desperately.

For a moment, Luke felt his stomach clench. Maybe he was making a mistake, trying to keep Rey tied to him. In the next moment, the only thing he felt in his stomach was butterflies as he looked up to see Rey coming in through the front door of the restaurant.

Her warm, brown eyes scanned the booths and tables until she spotted her boys sitting in a booth toward the back. She bounded over, the surprised waitress stepping out of her way to allow Rey to slide into the booth next to Luke. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

“I got your note. I’d have gotten up earlier if I had known you were all meeting up!” she said cheerfully.

The flabbergasted waitress stood, slightly open mouthed until Poe shot her a look that clearly said any slips of the tongue re prior conversations would be sternly dealt with. 

“Ok! And is this going to be on one ticket or two?” she said hurriedly. 

Luke gave her a grateful look and they continued their exchange in relative normality. Everything from then on went swimmingly and Rey seemed to have no idea what ulterior motives they had met for. She chattered amiably, her London lilt rising above theirs as she recounted some story or another about BeBe’s antics. Luke gazed at her while she talked as if this were the first time he’d laid eyes on her. Her smile made his heart falter and as he thought back on the last better part of a year, he wondered why the hell he hadn’t considered marrying this woman immediately. 

They passed a lazy mid-morning, just the four of them before Finn finally dragged Poe away. After a brief exchange of hugs, Poe blurted out-

“So me and Finn’ll see you this weekend?” 

Luke paled.

“Uh yeah, yeah we’ll meet up then. For the thing.” 

“Yeah, the thing. The thing we have to do.” Finn agreed, trying desperately to smooth things over.

“What thing?” Rey asked.

“Just a thing. A dude’s thing. A thing for dudes. Just for the dudes.” Poe babbled. “Sports, loud noises, beer, burping. Things of that nature.”

Rey glared at them all suspiciously but didn’t seem inclined to press them. None of the three of them were at all interested in that kind of thing, save for the beer.

“C’mon Poe. We’ve got groceries to get.” Finn said firmly, dragging his boyfriend out.

Once outside, he poked Poe viciously in the side as they headed to the car.

“Don’t wreck this for him!” he hissed at his messy haired partner. “He’s anxious enough as it is.”

Poe seemed abashed and he hung his head as he turned the key in the ignition. He turned a pouting face to Finn.

“I didn’t mean to, ‘m just excited for him. And her. Them. I’m excited for them.” 

Finn leaned in, cupping the back of Poe’s head and kissing him gently.

“I know, babe.” he pulled back, grinning. “Maybe if you’re nice, Rey’ll let you be the flower girl.”

Poe smacked his boyfriend on the chest, but laughed raucously as they headed out of the parking lot.

*&^%^&* 

A few minutes later, Rey stretched her arms in the air, her shirt lifting slightly to expose her navel as she twirled in the parking lot. Her skirt flared out as she spun and Luke wished for a moment he had had a camera. 

“Did you drive or-”

“Got a Lyft. But it might be nice to walk around the strip for a bit. It’s been awhile since we had a date.” she replied, crossing over to him to wrap her arms around his neck and grin up at him.

“What?” 

“What what?”

“You’re grinning at me.”

“I’m wearing flats, did you notice?” 

He glanced down, noting the little blue ballet flats she’d paired with her skirt. 

“You are indeed wearing flats. They’re lovely.”

“And you’re wearing your big clompy boots. Doesn’t that make you feel better, that you’re taller?” 

Luke chuckled, wrapping her in an embrace and lifting her slightly off her feet.

“I’m not that insecure, hon. Also I _am_ taller than you. By at least an inch. Maybe two.” 

She giggled as he let her down, taking his hand and leading him out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk of the strip. Luke followed her, letting her take the lead as she darted in and out of shops on the strip. This trip he paid particular attention to things she expressed a vested interest in, things she said were pretty, colours she liked, food she lusted after. In his head he was compiling a meticulous spreadsheet of things that would make a proposal to Rey Rider perfect in _her_ eyes. One of his major hurdles was overcome when they wandered into one of the boutique shops and she tried on a vastly overpriced mass produced ring that just so happened to fit her ring finger. Luke purchased the ten dollar piece of pot metal surreptitiously while Rey was trying on clothes in the fitting room. The cashier gave him a knowing smirk as he hurriedly paid and dropped the ring into his pocket. 

“I hope you’re gonna spend more than ten bucks on a ring?” The cashier quipped.

Luke scowled at the smug young cashier, returning to be the dutiful outfit-approver he was supposed to be for the day.

_Kriff, is it tattooed on my damn forehead? Seems like everyone except Rey’s figured it out._

Hours later, bags in hand and wallets a little emptier than before, the couple headed back to the cottage for a quiet night in. Rey dumped her bags on the bed and wandered off to take a shower. Once he had heard the shower clunk on, he thought it safe enough to do a little research at the kitchen table. Booting up his MacBook, he put on his glasses and settled in to do a little surreptitious shopping of his own. Luke dicked around on Amazon, loading up his cart with miscellaneous items, then opening another browser window to check on the ring he had gleaned she’d wanted. So absorbed was he that he didn’t notice the shower shutting off.

Newly pajama’d and toweling her hair dry, Rey peered out into the living room, seeing Luke at the kitchen table with his laptop set up in front of him. He seemed completely absorbed in whatever was on the screen, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as his eyes scanned the screen. She wandered over to him.

“Whatcha lookin’ at so intensely?” she asked.

Startled, Luke slammed the lid of his laptop, leaning his elbow on it and looking innocently up at her.

“What? Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“C’mon. What’s up. Why are you being so secretive all of the sudden?” she pressed.

He resolutely refused to move from his protective position over his computer.

“No reason. Nothing. Researching. For a thing. Fish things. Very important. My job, you know.” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Luke Skywalker.”

He rested his chin on his hand, looking up at her innocently.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, turning on the charm.

Rey looked at him suspiciously.

“I’m watchin’ you.” she said, making the universal hand gesture for ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’. “I know you’re up to something.” 

Luke stood up and took her by the hands, pulling her in close for a light kiss as he surreptitiously steered her away from the kitchen. 

“And what if I am?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Luke Skywalker, do you have a side chick?!” she said, mock accusingly.

He pulled back, his expression bemused.

“Rey, what makes you think I’d even have the energy for a side chick?” 

She opened her mouth, thought better of it, then closed it. 

“What do you want for dinner?” she asked. “It’s my turn to cook.”

Luke hooked her by the waistband of her pjs, pulling her in close and nuzzling her throat. 

“Or we could just order takeout….” he murmured distractedly, untucking her shirt and fiddling with the drawstring on her pants.

“I was gonna cook thai curry, your favourite-”

“While I love curry, there are other things I’d _much_ prefer to eat right now.” Luke growled, guiding her by the hips into the bedroom.

“You’re just trying to distract me from whatever nefarious plans you’re scheming.” she squeaked as the backs of her knees hit the bed and she felt him beginning to wrestle her pants off.

“Is it working?” he inquired, laying her bare before him.

By way of reply, Rey let out a soft moan and let her body relax and give in under his gentle touches.

 

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I just love them, ok?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke attempts to surreptitiously plan things and is horrible at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a little based on my own personal experience of being horrible at attempting to propose in a surprise manner to my wife.
> 
> Some of us just aren't good at existing, ok?

Amazon Prime was an amazing thing, Luke thought as he gazed at the small army of packages that had arrived of the the last few days. He’d made sure to get the mail all week, hoarding the boxes and packages away in his workshop like a neurotic squirrel. Of course the ring had been the last thing to arrive. 

“Luke! Leia’ll be here in a few minutes.” Rey called from the front porch.

“Ok! Could you send her back here when she gets here?” he yelled back, surveying his supplies. 

He glanced at his watch. The digital read-out felt more like a countdown than an actual time telling device. His stomach tightened with anticipation. As if in solidarity, his chest also felt tight. If he hadn’t known better, he’d have been convinced he was having a heart attack. God he hoped Leia got here soon. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard the telltale sound of his sister’s BMW pulling into the driveway. He heard Leia get out of the car and exchange a few words with Rey before she walked back to the workshop. 

“What’s up Lukey-boy?” she called, weaving her way around boxes and motorcycles until she found him at the back of the shop. “Jesus. You’re really goin’ all out, aren’t you?”

He gave her a hunted look.

“I know. I’m being ridiculous about this aren’t I? I’m overdoing it. What if she says no, Leia. Am I making the biggest mistake of my life? Is this too much? Not enough? Flowers. Should there be flowers? There should be flowers. Tell me the truth. Am I wrecking her life?” Luke said anxiously, scrubbing a hand through his messy hair and pacing restlessly. “Jesus fuck I feel like a teenager asking out a girl for the first time. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Leia sauntered over, patting him on cheek.

“You’ll be _fine_ , Luke. Christ, the woman already _lives_ with you.” 

“I know, but what if this is too much? What if she’s not ready to settle for a-”

“Uh-uh.” Leia said, sticking a finger in his face and waggling it scoldingly. “You’ve been down this road a few times already and we’ve had this conversation already. She’s not gonna be ‘settling’ for anything. And you’re not a whatever it was you were about to say. I’m not accepting any kind of negative talk from you anymore.” 

His eyebrows knitted into an anxious frown. Leia took both his hands in hers and held them to her chest, making him look at her. He leaned his forehead against hers and Leia released one of his hands to cup his cheek.

“You’re gonna be fine, babe. She’s gonna be thrilled. She’ll say yes, I can almost guarantee it. I’m gonna be dancing at your wedding soon. Count on it.” she said soothingly.

Luke nodded shortly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to try and calm himself.

“What time should I bring her back by?” Leia asked, smiling at her brother’s nervousness. It was cute to see her stoic and cantankerous twin as anxious as a freshman at his first dance.

“Around 5:30 should do? Sundown’s around 6….” he trailed off, looking fitfully at his watch as if afraid it was suddenly going to declare the whole day was gone and it was 5:30 right now.

Leia nodded.

“Can do.” she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, then hugged him tightly. She felt him relax against her. The twin thing had always been a comfort when one or both of them was nervous. She was glad it worked even after all these years. “Try to relax, it’s gonna be good. Let Poe do his thing with you, that boy knows how to dress!” 

“Han coming?” Luke suddenly remembered.

“Yeah, he’ll be there. I wouldn’t let him abandon you to those two all by yourself.” 

Luke seemed to relax a little more.

“Luke? Leia? What are you two doing in there?” Rey’s voice suddenly came. 

Eyes widening in panic, Luke ushered Leia out to the front of the workshop, strategically placing himself in front of any incriminating evidence. 

“Here, love. Leia’s here. You two should be off.” Luke said quickly, 

“Yeah. Let’s go, doll; I booked us for massages at Aa'kua. Then shopping time!”

Rey grinned. She didn’t often get ‘girl’s days’. She’d never really felt a need for one. More to the point she’d never really had girlfriends to hang out with. Leia hooked Rey’s arm and began to drag her to the car. Rey caught hold of Luke’s tshirt and tugged him close for a goodbye kiss.

“See you this evening!” Rey called, laughing as Leia forcibly manhandled her to the BMW. 

Almost as soon as they had gone, Luke jumped into action. He closed the workshop door and locked it, dialing Finn’s number even as he took the back steps two at a time and started unbuttoning his pants so he could quickly jump in the shower.

“Yeah, hey Finn.” he said as the other end of the line was answered. “They just left.”

“Cool. Poe and I will be there in ten to pick you up.”

“Er, thanks. Listen…. I really appreciate all this, Finn.” Luke replied, wrestling his shirt off and entering the bathroom even as he struggled out of his ratty work jeans.

Phone call ended, Luke took the fastest shower of his life and was cleaned up and ready to go by the time Finn honked the horn.

Luke felt a thrill of panic jolt through him as he realised the countdown really _was_ in full swing. _God I hope she says yes._

*&^%$%^&* 

Evening came faster than he had expected. Luke’s heart hammered in his chest as he tried to make sure everything was as it should be. He’d finally managed to get Poe and Finn to leave, promising one or both of them would get a message later on regardless _how_ the evening went. Actually, it had been Han who finally dragged the two excited younger men away. Once he’d managed to dispel Finn and Poe, Han had clapped Luke on the shoulder in that way that usually made the shorter man’s knees threaten to buckle, then pulled him in close for a rib cracking hug. 

“Good luck, kid.” Han grinned, ruffling Luke’s newly cut and styled hair.

Luke jokingly scowled at Han; the two men were anything but kids anymore, but he appreciated Han’s support more than anything. Han had left without further conversation and Luke found himself alone, anxiously watching the sun lower on the horizon. He took his second shower of the day, attempted to style his hair in the way the very young, very tattooed, very red haired hairdresser had showed him at the very expensive salon Poe had suggested. As usual, however, he gave up and let it do whatever it wanted as it didn’t seem to matter how many grey’s he had, his hair was its own untameable beast that had ideas above its station.

As the sun began to dip beneath the horizon, Luke entered their bedroom, facing his side of the closet and trying desperately to find something appropriate to wear. Poe had been adamant he should wear his suit, but somehow that seemed a bit over the top. And his dress shoes would not survive an encounter with beach sand. 

He tried on several different options, tossing each into the bottom of the closet in increasing frustration, feeling very much like a finicky teenaged girl attempting to locate the ‘perfect outfit’. Finally, Luke settled on his favourite pair of non-grease-stained jeans, a black button up Rey always seemed to like, and a vest Poe had picked out for him and browbeaten him into buying today. Hurriedly, he went out to their patch of beach and lit the torches, thanking whatever weather gods were around that the evening was calm with nothing but a light breeze. 

He went back inside, checking his reflection again in the mirror in their bedroom. Poe had talked him into a haircut and his beard had been expertly trimmed, honestly looking the nicest it had since he’d been able to grow a beard. Luke flicked irritably at his shorn hair, hoping Rey didn’t hate it.

Before too long, he heard a car pulling into the driveway and a car door slam. His stomach fluttered with nerves and he headed into the house, seeing Rey coming in through the front door, bags in tow. As she put down her bags, she looked up to see him, loitering by the side of the couch. Strands of hair had come free from her bun throughout the day and framed her face with wild curls. He felt his breath catch in his throat as a grin broke out across her face.

“Well hello there, creeper.” she laughed. “Why are you hiding in the shadows in the living room? Trying to scare me?” 

He shook his head wordlessly, taking a step toward her. She met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He noticed she’d been wearing her favourite heels; the ones she didn’t wear often because she thought he’d be embarrassed to be the short one. He was _never_ embarrassed around her, only in awe of his own good fortune. Rey’s lips curled into a smile against his own.

“ _Wait_ til you see this new nightie Leia convinced me to buy. I know you don’t generally go in for that sort of thing but-” she gazed out the open french doors behind them. “Luke, the beach is on fire. Why is the beach on fire?”

He chuckled.

“Torches. Not on fire. Not all of it at least.” he said softly, taking her hands in his and pressing twin kisses to the knuckles of each hand. “C’mon. I have something I want to show you.”

Rey looked at him suspiciously, kicked off her heels and following as he led her out onto the sugary white sand that backed their home. Her feet sank into still warm sand littered with rose petals in her favourite colour: blue. Their way guided by dozens of votive candles in tiny glass jars, he led her down to the path. The torchlight flickered, sending a pleasant glow that complemented the setting sun. There was a beach blanket laid out yards from the high tide mark, its edges held down with stones and a picnic basket in the centre. Luke motioned for her to take a seat, which she did, still gazing at him quizzically. 

“It’s been an interesting year.” he said, apropos of nothing as he sat down next to her, opening the basket and taking out a two glasses and a bottle of rum.

“You could say that, yes.” she agreed, smiling at him.

Luke poured out a few inches of spiced rum into each glass, handing her one and swirling the contents of his own contemplatively.

“I can honestly say that if you told me this time last year…. that I would be living with a woman half my age--”

“You know that doesn’t matter to me.” she said quickly.

The skin around his eyes crinkled in a smile and it was her turn to feel short of breath as his entire focus shifted to her.

“I know it doesn’t. I’ve learned not to let it matter to me either, but I know it matters to others.”

“But ours is the only opinion that matters, right?”

“Right.”

He took a sip from his glass finally. 

“Rey… I know it’s a lot of pressure to put on a person, especially one as young as you…. but you’ve given me purpose again. You gave me a reason to keep going and to seek joy when before….. Before I was just _existing_.” 

She giggled.

“Am I your manic-pixie-dream-girl then?” she teased.

Luke gazed at her seriously.

“Never. You’re so much more than that.” he took her free hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “You’re the partner I never knew I wanted. Never knew I _needed_.”

Rey smiled shyly. 

“After I got out of the hospital…. After the investigation. I thought about letting you go.” Luke said, looking down at her hands. “I thought it would be better for you. I thought about how unfair to you it was to make you worry, to endanger your career. To have you be tied to someone like me, someone as broken as me.” 

Her fingers intertwined with his and she squeezed his hand tightly.

“You’re not broken.” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his grizzled cheek.

He smiled ruefully.

“After Mara…. I wasn’t used to nice things happening to me…. I thought it would be better for you if you were free of me. Han talked sense into me. Or out of me. I’m not sure which. All reason and sense go out the window when it comes to you, my love.” Luke said softly, taking strength and comfort in her presence and the calming influence of the waves. 

“So…. Did you decide you weren’t going to try to drive me away then?” Rey asked, already knowing the answer.

“When I realised that the very idea of continuing without you made me feel that all the breath had been stolen from my lungs, yes.”

“Is that why you brought me out here? To declare your love? Weirdo.” she giggled. 

“Not exactly, but partly.” 

He removed the small, wooden box from the breast pocket of his shirt. Rey’s eyes widened as he hefted himself onto one knee and maneuvered to kneel before her. He winced as his knee made a clicking noise.

“Gotta do this right.” Luke said, chest tightening with nerves.

Luke opened the lid on the tiny box, revealing the elegant ring she herself had eyed online countless times. 

“Rey, would you do me the great honour of sharing your life and however many interesting years there are left with me? Would you marry me and become Mrs Weirdo?” he asked, his heart in his throat.

Rey brought her hands to her lips, her eyes misting over. Luke took the ring out of the box and proffered it to her. Her already wide brown eyes widened further as she nodded fiercely.

“Yeah?” he said, needing confirmation.

“Yeah.” she said, her voice breaking as she let out a happy sob. “Yes, of course yes!” 

Luke grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger and bringing her knuckles to his mouth to press a kiss to them. Rey let out a shaky half laugh, half sob as she surged toward him, kissing him fully on the mouth and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Happy tears flowed as she covered him with kisses. 

“I’m so glad you said yes. I had no plan if you had said no.” Luke said, sounding both relieved and exhausted.

She laughed, nuzzling his cheek and laying a hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat pounding underneath her palm. In the torchlight, she could see the glint of her new engagement ring bringing light to the darkness. 

“So this is what you’ve been so sneaky about for the last week?” she asked, leaning against him.

He smiled sheepishly. 

“Yeah. I’m not so great at being secretive.” 

Rey leaned forward and kissed him.

“No you’re not.” she murmured. “But that’s ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: launches self into the sun :: GOODBYE FRIENDS. THIS CUTENESS IS TOO EMBARRASSING AND NOW THAT YOU ALL KNOW ME, I MUST BE BURNED ALIVE TO SAVE MYSELF FURTHER EMBARASSMENT.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always annoying when other people are more certain of how your life is going to go than you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EW. IT'S TOO CUTE.

Leia must have lain down the law with the rest of their motley crew, because no one called or bothered Luke and Rey until noon the following day. When Rey answered her phone, there was no polite greeting on the other end from Poe, who’s name had been on the incoming Facetime request. 

“WELL!?” both Poe and Finn’s voice demanded in unison as they both crowded into the frame.

“Well ‘yes’, obviously.” she answered, laughing and holding up her hand to the phone’s camera.

Beside her, Luke let out a loud grunt and rolled over, almost knocking her phone out of her hand as he wrapped his arm around her middle. Rey angled the phone and its camera so that both she and the groggy Luke were in the frame. Luke’s hair was sticking up in every direction and Rey brushed it away from his face as her friends chattered amiably at her.

“Wake uuup!” Poe yelled.

“She said yes. You now know. Lemme sleep.” he grumbled into his pillow.

“Nice hair, Pops!” Finn teased.

Luke somehow managed to free his other hand, wrap it over his head, and flip the two interlopers the bird. 

“Love you too!” Poe chuckled as Luke buried his face into Rey’s arm. “OK we’ll let you go now. Rey, we’re so happy for you. CONGRATS!” 

“Thanks guys. We love you!” Rey said, waving at them.

“Not right now I don’t.” Luke groused from his position, face mashed against his fiancee’s side.

Almost as soon as she’d hung up on that call, her phone buzzed again. She hit reply and Leia’s voice came over the speakerphone.

“And?!”

Luke raised his head in the direction of the the phone.

“She said yes! You were all right. Can I go back to sleep now?!” he yelled before collapsing again into the warm and inviting combination of pillows and Rey. 

Leia could be heard laughing uproariously, Han in the background also laughing. 

“We were up a little late. He’s a little grumpy.” Rey said, holding her phone in one hand while she stroked Luke’s newly shorn hair with the other.

He mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow. 

“Well we’ll let you get back to it, then.” Leia said, a smile in her voice. “Congratulations, Rey. It’s going to be a pleasure to have you in the family.” 

Rey thanked her and ended the call, stowing the phone under her pillow against further interruptions and curling herself around her half asleep boyfriend. No… _Fiance_. 

“Wake up.” she said softly, nuzzling her cheek and stroking his arm gently. 

“Nope.” he replied, burying his face further into the blankets. 

“Come on. Wake up.” she said a little more loudly, running her hand under his t-shirt and lightly scratching his chest. 

“Uh uh.” he insisted.

She rolled him onto his back, Luke determinedly covering his eyes with a free bit of duvet cover as she straddled him, pushing his shirt up and attempting to tickle him.

“Not ticklish. Now is the time for sleep.” 

“Come onnnnn. Wake up.” Rey begged, leaning over him and shaking his shoulders. 

 

He grunted. Rey sighed, pushing up her camisole to expose her handful sized breasts.

“Look. Boobs! You should awaken so you can see them!”

Luke peeled the covers back enough to allow one eye to peek out at her. He looked over his half naked fiancee’s body appreciatively.

“Mmm… Yes. Very nice. Now back to sleep!” he said petulantly.

“Luuuuke!” she said exasperatedly.

Quite suddenly, he threw the blanket over her head and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in close to his chest.

“No getting out of bed. Only making spoons.” he growled defiantly. 

And how was she supposed to argue with a well defined statement like that? The blanket settled down around them, making the world soft and warm and muffling any sounds coming from out of doors. Within a few minutes, she heard his breathing slow and return to his unconscious rhythm. Rey resignedly curled up against him, yawning and allowing herself to return to a state of rest. It was too warm, too comfortable, and most of all: she was too happy to spend the rest of the day curled up with her new fiance. Although she’d never admit it, as she drifted back to sleep, Rey began to lightly snore.

*&^%$%^&*

They did eventually get up. Rey awoke first about an hour later feeling extremely well rested, Luke an hour after that, looking less well rested and more as though he’d been hit by a truck. He shuffled into the kitchen, taking a seat at one of the barstools in the breakfast nook and staring blearily over at her as she made tea.

“You said yes.” he murmured. 

She smiled at him, putting the kettle on to boil. 

“I did say yes.”

“Do you still say yes.”

Rey retrieved two mugs from the cupboard, setting them down on the counter and crossing to him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed the tip of his nose as she always did, gazing into the sea blue eyes that had been the first thing she’d fallen in love with-after his mind. 

“Of course I still say yes.”

A pleased grin melted across his features, seeming to take off ten years from his weathered visage. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I was a bit afraid this was all some kind of dream.” he murmured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Not a dream.” she assured him, turning back to the suddenly whistling tea-kettle. “You might start thinking it’s a nightmare once we start wedding planning.”

Luke gave a pained wince. 

“Ah.”

“Yeah. The easy part’s over now, love.” Rey said, filling the two mugs with hot water and dropped in a tea-bag into each. Doing so, she winced. It still seemed blasphemous to make tea with something called a ‘tea-bag’.

“Can’t we just hire someone to do it all for us?” he asked.

“I mean….. If you want to pay out the nose for things, yes.” 

He sighed, running a hand backwards through his hair and making his already messy hair even messier. 

“Ok. Well, you’re the boss.” Luke said, gazing at her expectantly.

Rey pushed a mug across the counter towards him and sat down beside him with her own mug. 

“Well we don’t have to start _immediately_.” she soothed. “Let’s just enjoy the day, yeah?” 

Luke nodded in agreement, wrapping his hands around the warm mug and and sipping from it’s steaming contents.

* &^%$%^&*

Rey was right to insist upon at least one day where they just relaxed before she started barrelling headlong into wedding planning territory. The weather was unnaturally nice and Rey suggested a swim. She reluctantly removed her new engagement ring, securing it in her jewelry tray in her bedside table and changing into her suit. She padded barefoot out onto the patio, wrapping her arms around a shirtless Luke who stood waiting for her. 

“Hop up.” he said, looking back at her and patting his shoulder.

“What?”

“Piggyback ride.” he clarified.

“That’s a terrible idea.” she balked.

“Aww come on. No it isn’t.” 

Against her better judgment, she let him stoop down enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck. He stood up, hoisting her small frame up and carrying her down the sandy path to the waves. Luke stood there for a moment, looking out at the water before he darted into the waves, hands clamped around her ankles as he dove messily into the water. Rey let out a shriek of terror and delight as he dunked them both in the waves, releasing her legs and letting her float freely. 

“You’re a bad, bad man!” she spluttered as she came up for air.

He just laughed, splashing her and kicking his legs up so he could float passively on his back.

“God…. why don’t we spend more time out here?” he murmured, looking up at the pale blue sky.

“Good question.” she agreed, also moving so she could float on her back.

The couple whiled away a day at the beach, returning exhausted a few hours later to have a lunch of leftovers and whatever beer was left from the last shindig. Rey settled onto the couch with Luke, depositing her legs in his lap as she finished up her three day old Thai food. Luke clicked on the TV and queued up something on HGTV as his free hand absently stroked her ankle, fingers playing in a small patch of hair she’d missed the last time she’d shaved.

When the show they’d been watching ended, Rey seized first two beers from the fridge, then the controls from Luke. She channel surfed for a few moments before letting out a whoop of triumph and turning her face to Luke with an evil smile. 

_On this episode of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’...._

Luke looked at her with an expression of deepest resignation, taking the proffered beer and popping the cap off of it. He took a bracing swig, grimaced, and turned his attention to the TV and the blindingly pink and white graphics displayed thereupon.

“And so it begins.” he sighed with all the dread of a cavalry soldier headed into war.

*&^%$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send Help: I am ded and have died. I'm frantically trying to finish this in anticipation of have no free time. And I love you all too much to curse you to unfinished fic.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa Solo don't let anyone put Rey-by in the corner. Han reminds Rey that family is found.

Rey had seen enough trash TV and heard enough horror stories from friends to know she didn’t want to be a Bridezilla. She was, for once, grateful that she wasn’t close with her adoptive parents. If she had been, she just knew her life would have been that much more difficult. 

She sat down by herself one afternoon while Luke had been called away to some meeting at the university, making a quick list of people she care enough about to have present at whatever passed for a wedding for herself and Luke. 

The list wasn’t overly long and somehow she was glad of that. She planned to go over it with Luke when he returned home, but she knew he’d likely have little to add to the list. That done, she indulged herself in several hours of pinterest board creation and fantasy dress shopping, knowing she’d never spend anything close to what she was racking up in the theoretical shopping cart of her mind.

She was researching dress shops in the area when Luke came home from a lecture he’d been giving at the university, tossing his laptop bag into a chair and collapsing next to her on the couch. He glanced over at her laptop screen and let out a winded half-choked cry as he registered the price tag of the dress she was currently looking at.

“Relax, I’m just looking for ideas. There’s no way in hell I’d spent that much on a dress. Some of these cost more than my car did.” she said soothingly.

Luke turned around, wriggling down onto the couch and putting his head in her lap so that she had to put her computer to the side. 

“How about if we just elope?” he suggested.

Rey smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

“We could do that if you want.”

“But you wouldn’t want to, would you?” 

She made a face.

“I’d kinda like an actual event? But I don’t think I can handle anything extravagant.”

“Oh thank god.” he sighed. 

“What, did you think I was gonna have fifteen bridesmaids, all in terrible matching dresses?” 

He paused for a moment.

“Do we even know fifteen women?” he inquired.

“Good point. So. Poe, Finn, Leia, Han, Julia and the AA-589 crew, who else?” 

Luke wrinkled his nose.

“Gavrisome and some of the other professors, I suppose. D’you want…” he suddenly looked awkward. “Did you want to get in contact with your parents?” 

Rey smiled ruefully and shook her head. 

“I shot Unkar a text. He congratulated me but there’s no way they’d come for this. I don’t think I need them to be there for it anyway.”

“Are you sure?” he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

“Yeah.” she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m sure.” 

He gave a happy sigh, reaching up to stroke her cheek. 

“Oh, before I forget. Leia asked if it would be ok if she took you out tomorrow. Just the two of you.” 

Rey nodded. She’d never turn down the opportunity to spend time with Leia. Quite apart from the fact she’d soon be Rey’s sister in law, Leia was the closest thing she’d had to a best friend or confidante since the work on the AA-589 had tapered off and she’d stopped seeing Julia on a day to day basis. She reached to the end table and picked up her phone, quickly texting Leia to confirm plans for the following day. 

As Rey texted back and forth with her future sister in law, Luke heaved himself off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen to make dinner. She listened to him humming to himself, clattering pans and dishes around. Outside, the sound of the surf was a soothing backdrop to the scene of calm domesticity Rey now found herself enjoying. As she thought back on the last year, she decided that every single awkward moment and uncomfortable encounter was worth it. At the end of it, she’d gotten Luke.

*&^%$#$%^&*

The plans Leia had suggested had been amorphous at best. Rey had slight suspicions but assumed she was probably overthinking things. When Leia’s BMW pulled up into one of the three exclusive and reserved parking spaces outside Coruscant Boutique. 

“Leia….” Rey said nervously.

The older woman climbed out of the car, gesturing for Rey to follow. Clutching her purse anxiously, she hauled herself from the passenger side, slowly following Leia into the boutique. 

A tinkling bell sounded when the two entered the shop, which was completely empty except for a slim woman with elegantly coiffured black hair. Even the air smelled expensive as Leia guided Rey inside. 

“Leia, there’s _no way_ I can afford-”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” Leia said offhandedly. 

“Luke gave me a few hundred to go toward-”

“I said don’t worry about it.” Leia said firmly, smiling lopsidedly at Rey. 

Reluctantly, Rey allowed herself to be led inside and seated on a rather plush golden settee. A glass of champagne was thrust into her surprised hand as the dark haired woman took a seat on a footstool in front of her. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Rider. I understand from Mrs Organa Solo you’re looking for a wedding dress?” the woman, despite her immaculate appearance, was immediately welcoming. Rey felt herself relaxing in direct contradiction to her preconceptions of wealth and aristocracy.

“Uhm…. yes. It’s going to be small? The wedding, that is. We’ve not really settled on a location but if I know Luke he’d be fine getting married in our backyard….” 

“Well, my name is Shae and I am going to do everything in my power to help you find what you need.” she said warmly, leaning forward and laying a gentle hand over Rey’s.

Rey nodded silently, still nervous of how much this was going to end up running her.

“So what do _you_ want to wear on your wedding day, Rey?” 

She blinked suddenly, realising she’d not actually thought about it even through all here pinterest board-ing. 

“I guess… I guess I’d like to be comfortable.” she said slowly. “But I also want to look beautiful…”

Shae gave her a wry smile.

“That’s not going to be difficult for you, darling. But I get your meaning.” 

“I’m not really used to shopping in places like this.” Rey admitted, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

Leia got up and began wandering around the small but densely packed shop. 

“Rey, why don’t you look around. See if there’s anything that strikes yours fancy?” Leia suggested, idly fingering the hangers of dresses on a rack.

Nervously, Rey stood and began looking around, almost afraid to touch any of the expensive looking gowns. 

“Do you have any preferences for style or fabric or cut?” Shae asked.

Rey gave her a panicked look. Shae laughed. 

“Let me pull a couple options and we’ll go from there, ok?” 

As Shae disappeared into the back and Rey began to search the racks in earnest, she mumbled under her breath.

“Should have gotten Poe. He always knows what looks good on me.”

“Well this ain’t Poe’s day. It’s yours.” Leia piped up. “We’re going to have a nice day, you’re going to try on a bunch of ridiculous dresses and find the one you love, and then we’re going for dinner at our place, without Luke and Han. Girls day only.” the older woman said decisively.

After a few more encouraging words from bothe Shae and Leia, Rey relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the rare privilege of getting to play princess for a day. She tried on what felt like dozens of different dresses in at least a dozen styles. Her nerves threatened to bare their ugly head when she realised none of the dresses she tried on had any kind of price tags attached to theme, but she worked hard to quash the nervousness.

As the afternoon waned, she found herself standing in front of the mirror in a relatively simple halter topped lace gown that seemed made for her. She smoothed her hands over her hips fitfully, turning to see herself from every angle. Rey twirled around like a little girl, the skirt of the dress floating away from her hips as light as air. She turned and faced Leia, who’d never even shown the slightest hint of impatience or disapproval at the length of time Rey was taking. A smile crept over her friend’s lips as Rey looked at her for a nod of approval.

“That’s the one, isn’t it?” Leia asked softly.

Rey nodded slowly, turning once more to look at her reflection. 

“Yeah…. I think it is.” she murmured.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leia nodding to the ever attentive Shae, who quietly stepped behind the checkout counter and appeared to be running through some sales programming on the computer there. Rey went back into the dressing room and put her clothes back on, staring almost reverentially at the wedding dress on its hanger. Returning to the sales floor with the dress in tow, she wandered toward the counter, unsure of the protocol to this situation. She took out her checkbook from her purse and laid both it and the dress on the counter, looking expectantly at Shae, who gave her a deliberately dumb look.

“I shudder to ask; how much?” Rey started.

“It’s taken care of.” Shae said with a smile. “Just sign at the bottom of this and you’re good to go.”

Rey looked down at the sheet of A4 paper which had been proffered. It very deliberately didn’t include a total for the dress. 

“There’s no total.” she frowned.

“As I said, Miss Rider. You’re good to go.”

Rey looked anxiously at Leia.

“Leia did you-”

“Sweetheart.” Leia started. “It’s no skin off my nose. Especially not for family. Think of it as your first wedding gift.”

“Are you sure-”

“Positive. Han insisted.” Leia said firmly. “Not that he’s our breadwinner. But he did insist.” she quipped.

Leia walked closer, taking the younger woman by the shoulders.

“Hey. You deserve this. You’ve earned the right to have some nice things happen to you. Don’t you think?” 

Rey nodded slowly, looking shyly up at her friend.

“Thank you, Leia.” she said in a small voice. “It’s just…. So much. And I…. Just, thank you. For everything you’ve done.” 

Behind them, Shae was carefully packing up the dress in a heavy duty dress bag. Leia slung an arm around Rey’s shoulders, bringing her in close as Shae carried the dress to the door. 

*&^%$#$%^&*

As it turned out, Leia became the godsend Rey hadn’t expected to need. It was her encouragement that helped Rey nail down a date and time (much sooner than she had anticipated) when she didn’t feel empowered enough to make a decision on her own for fear of upsetting friends. With Leia by her side and Luke’s go ahead to take charge, Rey felt herself growing bolder and more defiant in the face of pushy salespeople, sarcastic stylists, and insistent chefs and bakers. 

She was drinking a beer on the porch of the Organa Solo residence with Han when she broached the subject that had been on her mind for a few weeks now. She stood, leaning against the porch rail as Han popped the top off of approximately his fourth IPA of the evening. 

“So.” Rey started awkwardly, twisting her drink in her hand. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?” Han replied, raising a bushy greying eyebrow.

“More of a request, really.” 

His lip quirked up in an intrigued smile. 

“By all means, request away.” Han said curiously.

Rey took a deep breath.

“So. You may know my parents aren’t really in the picture. Either adopted or birth.” she started.

He nodded encouragingly.

“They-Unkar and my step mom- they know I’m getting married. And they did send me a check and a gift. But they won’t be here for the day.” 

Han’s eyes narrowed.

“No it’s fine.” Rey said quickly. “Honestly it is. This is going to be a small event, I really don’t mind them not being here. But… I do want someone to be there to walk me down the aisle. Would you… would you mind doing that?” she asked, wincing nervously.

He stood up, putting his beer on the patio table and wrapping Rey in a brief but fierce hug.

“Sweetheart. I would be _honoured_ to walk you down the aisle.” 

Rey smiled into his shoulder, returning the hug.

“Thanks. You and Leia have been so kind through this whole crazy thing. And I don’t just mean wedding planning.” she gestured vaguely.

He held her at arm’s length for a moment, hazel eyes set in a fisherman’s weathered face fixed on her.

“That’s what family is for, kid.”

*&^%$%^&*


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is the calm at the centre of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: hums :: There's a party here in Ag-ra-bah... doot doot doot doot doooooo.

When the day came, Rey found she’d reached an equilibrium of absolute calm. Nothing bothered her, nothing fazed her, and she took everything in her stride. Leia watched Rey with a new sense of respect as she dealt with first the catering being sent to the wrong location, then dealing with Amilyn Holdo, Leia’s friend and a registered wedding officiant, getting lost and arriving thirty minutes late, and then a drunken beach-goer accidentally crashing into and damaging the simple awning Rey and Luke had agreed upon in lieu of anything ornate. The food eventually arrived, the officiant showed up and the beach-goer apologised profusely as the arch was repaired just in time for the ceremony to start only fifteen minutes later than planned. Rey stood looking at herself in the mirror in the hotel’s bridal suite; a cutesy room decorated like a vintage styled cottage with exposed whitewashed brick and lots of faux-antique furnishings. She knew it was all an illusion, but she appreciated it for what it was. 

Behind her, Finn was tucking a pearl decorated comb into her immaculately curled hair. He rested his hands of her shoulders and bumped his cheek against her’s as they looked together at their reflection in the mirror.

“Hey! I wanna get in on this!” Poe exclaimed, darting over and sandwiching Rey’s other side. 

“You two are the best Bridesmaids a girl could ask for.” Rey laughed. 

“How are you this calm? I’d never be this calm. Did you take a Xanax? Leia are you holding out on us?” Poe said rapidly.

“Poe, you don’t know how to be calm.” Leia quipped, checking her own makeup in another wall mounted mirror. “But if you’re that antsy, Auntie Leia can help you out. Rey, it’s about that time. You ready?”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Definitely.”

*&^%$%^&* 

As calm as Rey was, Luke was equally as panicked. He stood next to Wedge and Jek, the officiant to his right as he almost vibrated with nerves. Luke was eternally grateful that Rey’d talked him out of the three piece black suit he’d expected to wear. His bare toes clenched and unclenched in the sand beneath the rolled up pant leg of the grey linen pants. He was again thankful for Rey’s closest friends, not just for their support and attention from the start, but for helping him to join the current century. While Rey had talked him out of the traditional black suit, Poe had talked him _into_ a more casual approach to dressing; showing up one day to Luke’s office with a suit-bag and an excited air. He’d been dubious about the bow tie and braces combo until Poe pointed out it wasn’t far off from Luke’s usual choice for formal occasions. Luke’s hands fidgeted nervously with the rolled up sleeves of his shirt, his fingers tracing over the compass tattooed on his forearm. He glanced down at his knuckles; _Hold Fast_. 

Luke glanced nervously down the aisle, taking note of the small crowd of guests seated in folding white wooden chairs on either side. Julia and some of the other auxiliary crew of the AA-589 sat grouped together, talking quietly amongst themselves. Julia caught his eye and they exchanged a smile. Seated with Gavrisome and some of Luke’s work colleagues, he was amused to see Lando Calrissian, who he’d not actually seen in quite a few years. He suspected Leia had been behind that invite. Lando, grey haired but immaculately dressed as always, was clearly attempting to put the moves on one of the younger members of the faculty with not a little difficulty. 

On the other side of the aisle, Luke was surprised to see Chewie, in his best leathers, messy hair pulled back and facial hair at least appearing to have seen attempts at grooming, seated next to tiny Miss Kanata. Maz was dressed in a garishly yellow pantsuit, her wrinkled brown hand resting proprietorially on the inside Chewie’s denim and leather clad thigh. She winked at Luke, noticing his startled glance. 

At the end of the aisle, Leia came into view. She nodded at him and he felt his stomach clench in anticipation. The young musician he’d hired to play the ceremony started playing “Brown Eyed Girl” as Leia walked purposefully down the aisle, striding up to Luke and kissing his cheek affectionately. She squeezed his hand comfortingly before taking her seat in the front row. 

Next up was Finn, walking down barefoot and carrying the ring box in one hand with all the care and reverence accorded to a holy relic. After him came Poe. Poe had taken his boyfriend’s offhanded comment not so many weeks ago to heart and carried a basket full of rose petals. Luke stifled a laugh as Poe solemnly walked down the aisle, tossing petals behind him before joining Finn on the opposite side of the arch to Luke. 

And then it was time. Luke’s heart pounded hard in his head as he saw Han leading Rey out from the small tent set up to keep the couple from seeing each other until the last possible moment. That had been a Leia suggestion as Rey had elected to forgo a “first look” moment. Luke suspected it was partially to make him even more nervous and anxious to see Rey than he already was. 

The soft guitar music played as Han walked Rey down the aisle, the latter looking shy of the attention that was solely on her. Luke felt himself forget to breathe as Han guided Rey up to him, taking Rey’s hands in his own and leaning forward to kiss the girl on both cheeks. Han grinned at her, then turned to Luke with a stern look.

“As surrogate father of the bride today, I have to say.” he leaned in close to Luke and whispered. “Don’t fuck it up, Junior.”

For once, Luke just laughed. Han joined their hands and Luke took in the sight of his bride to be fully for the first time. This time he _really_ forgot to breathe, his mouth slightly dropping open at the sight before him.

“That bad, huh?” Rey murmured so only he could hear.

“Don’t be absurd.” he replied, squeezing her hand. “You’re without a doubt the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” 

It wasn’t the dress that made her stunning; although the ivory lace concoction looked as though it was made from the froth of shoreline waves specifically for Rey’s frame. It wasn’t her makeup or hair, elegantly applied and coiffed in a way that had to have taken ages. It wasn’t the amount of skin she did or did not show that stole the breath from his lungs and made him feel faint. Maybe it wasn’t entirely romantic to say, but he’d fallen in love with her in increments. He’d become fond of her for her vibrancy and passion, her determination to make her dreams come true. He’d fallen for her smile, her shyness, her contradicting fierceness in the face of adversity. Luke thought back and realised he’d been lost forever when he hadn’t even considered it could be someone else’s responsibility to hold Rey’s hair back when she was vomiting into a toilet. Everything before had been obvious, everything after was another nail in his coffin, guaranteeing he’d never love anyone or anything as much as he loved and worshipped the ground this woman walked on. 

It wasn’t clothing or appearance or words that took his breath away in that moment, it was the look in her warm brown eyes as she gazed at him. She made the crowd of people, their attention focused on the couple and waiting patiently for the next step, melt away and become as unimportant a background element as the soft lapping of the waves. Her gaze simultaneously calmed him and made him feel he could dissolve at any moment. 

“You ok?” Rey asked softly, tightening her fingers around his.

Luke didn’t trust himself to speak, nodding in the affirmative to her and responding to her touch with a quick squeeze of his own. 

“Are we good to start?” the officiant asked softly.

Rey looked at Luke expectantly. 

“Yeah. Yeah we’re good to start.” Luke replied, his voice unexpectedly hoarse.

“OK then. Here we go.”

Holdo said words, Luke expected they were all important words and probably the correct ones but he wasn’t listening. He was too busy cementing the Rey’s image forever in his mind. Too busy fast forwarding years into the future. Too busy imagining everything they’d get to do together, all the challenges and the triumphs they’d face together. And he’d get to face all of them with her by his side. 

“Babe?” Rey whispered suddenly.

“Hmm what?” 

“She asked if you took this woman to be your wife.” Rey said, laughing. “I’m the woman, by the way.”

Luke turned his attention to the officiant, nodding fiercely.

“Yes. Yes I do. Absolutely yes. Yes.” 

Amilyn bit back laughter as she repeated the question to Rey, who replied in the affirmative. 

“Have you the rings?” Holdo asked.

Poe stepped forward, the two rings in his hand. Luke slipped the ring onto Rey’s finger, tears unaccountably pricking in the corners of his eyes as he looked at her hand in his. 

“Are you crying?” Rey asked so only he could hear.

“Nope. Not at all. Not even a little bit.” he protested. “Sand. In my eyes. Lots of it about.”

Rey slid his ring on his finger.

Holdo was halfway through telling Luke he could now kiss his bride when Rey decided she was going to kiss her groom. Luke let out a startled ‘oof’ as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard enough to make him nearly lose his balance. 

“Liar.” she growled in his ear when she finally pulled away.

“That’s not very nice.” he laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. “What a thing to say as your first married words.”

She kissed him again, seizing him by the braces and holding him close.

“Well, I guess that’s that then.” Holdo said, holding back a chuckle. “Party time, ladies and gentlemen!”

*&^%$%^&*

It is a lie perpetuated by romance novels and blockbuster movies that a couple’s wedding night is a passionate affair, full of acrobatic and sweaty love-making and meaningful declarations of everlasting love made in candlelit and rose strewn bedrooms.

Rey hobbled into the hotel room, her shoes in her hand. Behind her Luke was weaving unsteadily in behind her after having had just a little too much to drink. She partially blamed Han for Luke’s current state of inebriation. Actually, she mostly blamed Han for Luke’s current state of inebriation, but she didn’t hold it against either of them.

“Zipper.” she mumbled sleepily almost as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. 

Luke shimmied out of his braces, his fingers automatically doing as he’d been bidden. She gave a sigh of relief as the bodice of the dress came away and she was left bare breasted and in nothing but her underwear. Rey hauled her dress to the closet, hanging it up out of harm’s way before she returned her attention to Luke, who was now lying flat on his back on the bed. She rolled her eyes as he lay there like a happy, drunken, useless starfish. Her fingers untied his tie, laying it neatly on the back of a chair, then she set to work on his shirt, untucking it and unbuttoning it. As she started to tug it down over his shoulders, he opened his eyes and gave her the biggest, dumbest smile she’d ever seen on his face.

“You married me.” he said happily.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“I did. Now sit up so I can get your shirt off.” 

He obeyed, tipping forward and ending up face-first in her breasts. 

“This is a nice place to rest.” he said, voice slightly muffled.

“Well there’s not a lot there, babe, but thank you.” she said, pulling off his dress shirt.

“Yeah but they’re _yours_ so that makes ‘em perfect.” he replied happily.

“Jesus, how much _did_ Han give you to drink?” Rey swore. 

“Many lots.” he mumbled, holding his arms out wide. “You _married_ me.” 

She rolled her eyes, pushing him back onto the bed and setting to work on removing his pants.

“Just one moment, madam.” he protested. “I am a _married_ man.” 

Rey popped up over the end of bed.

“Yeah. You’re married to _me_ , dork.” she said, smiling fondly at her idiotically drunk husband.

“That means you're mine forever, right?” Luke asked earnestly.

She managed to tug his pants off finally and lay them on the back of the chair, urging him to scoot back toward the half of the bed that actually had pillows. Rey pulled the blankets over him, sliding beneath them herself and curling herself along his warm body.

“Yeah. I’m yours forever.” she said sincerely, ducking her head to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Luke let out a happy grunt, wrapped an arm around her middle, nestled his face closer to her breasts, and was asleep before she could even say another word.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has sex the night after their wedding. They MIGHT the day after....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, PORN.

*&^%$%^&*

Morning was just making itself known. It was way too early in the morning for it to be early in the morning, Luke thought to himself. His head throbbed. _Too old to be drinking like a college kid, you old geezer. I’m going to kill Han if I see him._ He could sense Rey beside him, a sudden shock of memory reminding him that she’d married him yesterday. 

In the silence of the hotel room, Luke turned over lazily, smiling as he felt Rey’s nearly naked backside against his groin. She moaned drowsily, her fingers reaching behind herself to touch his stomach and then lower. Rey lazily worked her hand up and down him, smiling into her pillow. One calloused hand stroked over her smooth, flat belly, sending shivers and goosebumps all over her body. His hand travelled lower, sliding down the front of her panties and slicking back and forth. She let out a tiny mewl as he tormented her; perfect revenge, he thought, for what she was doing to him.

“F….. fuck…. Rey.” he groaned into her shoulder. 

She lifted her leg slightly, feeling him pull aside the crotch of her panties, pressing against her from behind.

“Rey…. god yes… if you could just- fuck! Yes, there, right there.” 

Rey let out a tiny gasp as she felt him sink home fully inside her. With one arm wrapped around her waist for leverage, she felt him slowly begin to thrust. Rey reached back, finding his cheek and stroking his scruff encouragingly. 

Her brow furrowed in concentration as they found a rhythm that worked for both of them, she was soon gasping for breath, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her moans as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

“Luke!” she groaned, feeling his breath coming hot and desperate on her throat. 

Unable to hold out any longer, she let out a gasping cry, reaching back for him just to touch some part of him as she came. He cried out her name moments later, his arm tightening around her waist as he held her to him. Luke collapsed against her back, panting for breath, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he fought to catch his breath.

She slowly shifted, rolling onto here stomach and gazing at him in the early morning light.

“Well good morning to you too.” she said teasingly.

He blinked at her, sleepy and satiated and deliriously happy.

“Sorry. We had to make it official, you know.” he murmured, reaching out and stroking her cheek. 

“That was a hell of a good morning, though.” Rey smirked, catching his hand in her own and sliding his thumb into her mouth. She sucked it lightly, making him let out a tiny, strangled groan.

“I did say that you’d be the death of me once, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you did.” Rey pushed him onto his back, straddling his hip and trailing her fingers down his chest. “I also recall you saying that it would be worth it.”

For once, as Rey moved her fingers and lips over his skin, hands closing over his wrists to hold him down against the mattress, it was Luke’s turn to whimper.

*&^%$#$%^&*

In the weeks following, life returned to a happy normal. Not a lot changed, except that Rey’s license now included an extra name on it. _Rey Viola Rider Skywalker_. Julia had teased her lightly when they’d discussed name changes and what Rey planned to do during the reception after the wedding, her friend jibing her about the combination of “rider” and “walker”. Rey had scoffed, raising a haughty eyebrow and looking down her nose at her terribly amused friend. 

“Listen you, I’m about to be a married woman with a master’s degree in Marine Biology, _and_ a cushy teaching job at my previous university. _I do what I want!_ ” Rey had exclaimed more than a little tipsily.

It was about five in the morning when Rey awakened out of a dead sleep with the feeling that she needed to be near a toilet immediately. She hurled herself out of bed, flinging herself into the bathroom and falling to her knees in front of the toilet in enough time to flip up the toilet seat and void the previous night’s dinner’s contents into the bowl, trying to avoid banging her head against the seat lid.

Her stomach heaved again and she was noisily sick. She suddenly felt hands in her hair and Luke knelt beside her, pulling her hair back into a hair tie and rubbing a hand soothingly over her lower back.

“You ok, hon?” he asked sleepily as he settled in next to her.

She turned her head towards him. 

“Uh uh. I think I ate something off.” she said thickly. 

Luke stood and quickly wet a wash cloth, wringing it out and laying it over the back of her neck as she fought back another wave of nausea. After she’d emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl, he lay the back of his hand against her forehead. 

“Maybe you have the flu? You’re a little warm.” he said worriedly. 

She sagged against him as they sat together on the tile floor of the bathroom. Her body trembled with the exertion throwing up had required.

“Maybe.” she agreed. 

Luke kissed her forehead, pushing her sweaty hair back from her face.

“D’you want to take a quick shower? Maybe that’ll help you feel better?” he suggested.

Rey nodded in agreement and watched as he turned on the shower.

“Not too, too hot.” she entreated.

He helped her up, tugging off her t-shirt and his boxer shorts she’d taken to wearing to bed. She stepped into the shower stall, Luke following her a moment later.

“Baby, you can go back to bed.” she protested.

“Hush. I have to be up in an hour anyway.”

She leaned back against him, taking deep breaths as the steam filled her senses and soothed her roiling stomach. Rey smiled despite her discomfort, feeling him wetting her hair and working a handful of shampoo into her curls, massaging it into a lather and spending some time soothing the taut muscles of her neck. She let out a happy sigh of pleasure as his fingers worked her muscles into submission. 

“That helping?” he inquired softly. 

“Yeah. It’s nice. Thank you, love.” she murmured, leaning her head back against his shoulder. 

She rinsed her hair, Luke taking up a bar of soap and taking _great_ pleasure in lathering her body up. It was distracting enough to allow her to momentarily forget her intestinal discomfort. Once out of the shower, Luke wrapped her in a huge, fluffy towel and marched her back to bed.

“But I have to do things today.” she protested as he deposited her on her side of the bed.

“The only thing you have to do today is rest.” he replied decisively.

“But I’m naked and I need pajamas.” 

He rummaged in a drawer for a moment and returned with one of his t-shirts. She loved wearing his t-shirts, especially when she didn’t feel great. Luke pulled the shirt over her head and threaded her arms through the sleeves, pressing a kiss to her warm forehead as she gazed up at him, heartily amused.

“Now lay down. You’re not going anywhere today if you don’t feel good.” Luke insisted. “I’m going to make you tea, what do you want? Peppermint for your stomach?”

Rey lay back against her pillows, watching as Luke tucked her, still only wearing a towel wrapped around his hips. 

“Peppermint tea would be nice.” she agreed, settling into her nest of pillows and blankets.

He nodded once, marching out of the bedroom. Luke returned about ten minutes later with a novelty sized mug of tea and a bottle of wintergreen Tums.

“I couldn’t find anything heavier. But if your stomach’s bothering you, we have these.” 

Luke set the medicine and the tea down on the bedside table. He again checked her forehead for a fever, frowned, and gave her a concerned look.

“I can stay home and take you to the doctor’s-”

“No! Baby it’s ok. I’m fine. I probably just have a little stomach bug.” she took his hand and kissed the knuckles that read ‘Hold’.

Looking at her doubtfully, he pursed his lips. 

“It’s really no problem.” he tried.

“I’ll be fine.” she promised. “I probably just need some rest. And this big fuck off beaker of tea you brought me. Seriously, where does one even get one that large?” 

He gave her a suspicious look, reluctantly standing up to get dressed.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” she assured him.

“Only fools are positive.” he quipped.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” 

She laughed, wincing slightly as a cramp sliced through her torso.

“Are you ok?” Luke asked, seeing the momentary flicker of pain.

“It’s possibly lady times.” she said uncomfortably, holding her middle.

“Heating pad?” he asked automatically.

Rey nodded appreciatively as he slid on a pair of boxer briefs and went in search of the elusive heating pad. Thirty minutes later, she was comfortably ensconced in bed with the heating pad on her lower belly, a mug of hot tea in her hands, and House Hunters International queued up on the bedroom TV. Luke kissed here goodbye and promised to be back around lunchtime to check in on her.

“Really, I’ll be fine!” she protested.

“Not up for negotiation!” he called as he headed out the door, laptop bag in hand.

“Fine! I love you!”

“I love you too!”

She settled in for a lazy day of marathoning ridiculous television and languishing in bed, certain in the knowledge that this was some kind of temporary bug that would be gone in twenty-four hours.

*&^%$%^&*

On day twelve of waking up nauseous, Rey finally decided something might be wrong. Luke was trapped in meetings all day and Rey was sick enough that he didn’t want her alone at home. The sun had barely risen when Leia arrived, parking her BMW in front of the garage and waltzing in the front door in a pair of pajamas nearly as old as Rey herself. 

“What?” Leia shot at Luke’s smirk from over the kitchen counter.

“Nothing. Just shocked they even _made_ Space Jam pajamas for adults back in the day.” he snickered as he prepped Rey’s tea. 

“They are _classic_ and you don’t know what you are talking about. I wanted to be comfy.” 

“Not critiquing the genre of attire, sis. Merely the content.” 

Luke took Rey in her tea, kissing her cheek as she avoided a kiss on the lips.

“I’m all gross and pukey.” she said. 

“Maybe pukey, never gross.” he soothed, tucking an errant strand of sweaty brown hair behind her ear. “Leia’s here. If you need to go to the doc please let me know? I’ll get out of whatever I’m doing.” 

She nodded, clutching the heating pad to her middle. Luke dropped a kiss to the top of her head and stroked her cheek worriedly. 

Rey heard him exchange quiet words with his sister out in the living area before the front door closed and the truck could be heard leaving the driveway. She curled up, feeling dreadful, and tried to fall asleep.

It was maybe two hours later when she managed to roll out of bed, wandering into the living room to discover Leia on the couch, watching ‘Californication’ and sipping a cup of tea. Rey sank down next to her, wrapping a blanket from the back of the couch around her shoulders and tucking her feet up underneath her. 

“How you feelin’, hon?” Leia asked.

Rey groaned.

“Queasy as hell. When is this gonna end?” she grumbled. “It’s been _days_

“Well, the average you’ll find on the internet is always wrong. It varies for different women.” Leia said, not moving her gaze from the tv.

“What?” Rey asked, perplexed.

Leia glanced at her, a slight smile on her lips.

“When’s the last time you had a proper period?” Leia asked.

“What?” Rey repeated.

“Babe.” Leia clicked off the TV and fixed Rey with an attentive look. “You’re pregnant.” 

“What?! No way! I’d know if I was pregnant.” Rey protested. 

Leia gave her a look that was only slightly condescending.

“Would you, though? Ever been pregnant before?” 

“Well no, but-”

“Then how would you know now?” 

“Fair point. But…” Rey coloured. “Ok Luke and I have been er…. ‘Active’ for a good long while now. And er…”

“Who can say. Sometimes it’s right off the bat, sometimes it takes a while. You saying it’s impossible?”

Rey considered for a moment.

“Ok, not _impossible_ but….”

Leia got up and went to her purse, rummaging in its contents. She tossed a box to Rey, who caught it easily and examined the graphics.

“You should have _seen_ the little seventeen year old checker’s face when I came through the line at CVS with that. I thought she’d die of embarrassment.”

Rey looked at the box of pregnancy tests doubtfully, tossing them onto the coffee table.

“Next time you have to pee. Try it. And then you can try it two more times and be sure.” Leia said with an amused look.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon in comfortable laziness, curling up together to watch trash TV, eat junk food, and drink tea. When Rey got up the first time, announcing she had to pee, Leia tossed the discarded pregnancy test box at Rey as she started toward the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Rey took it with her, opening it and taking one of the white plastic sticks out as she closed the bathroom door. 

Rey sat on the toilet, awkwardly positioning the test strip between her legs as she attempted to pee on the little stick and in the toilet and _not_ on her hand. Once she’d finished and cleaned up, she stood in front of the mirror, holding the test and watching the display window intently, just _knowing_ it would come up negative.

As the lines solidified, Rey let out a small cry of surprise. Two blue lines bisected each other in a ‘positive’ sign. She burst out of the bathroom wide eyed and shocked. Leia looked at her over the back of the couch, watching as Rey poured herself a large glass of orange juice, sitting at the counter and pointedly shot-gunning the entire thing in one gulp. 

“Told you.” Leia said.

“It could be a false positive!” Rey protested.

Leia chuckled.

“I mean, you do you babe.” the older woman said, returning her attention to the TV. 

By the end of the day, Rey had six white plastic sticks, all with little blue positive signs on them. Leia had had to head out a little after one PM to go get another pack “just to be sure”. Rey stared dumbly at the six positive readouts held in her hand. 

“Why don’t you believe this is a thing?” Leia asked curiously as she watched the younger woman carefully. “Are you not comfortable with the idea?”

Rey’s eyes traced over each positive.

“No…. No that’s not it at all.” she looked up at Leia with eyes that pleaded for understanding while even she was confused by her own reticence to accept the reality. “I just… I want to be sure. Before I tell anyone. Especially before I tell Luke.” 

Leia smiled gently, moving to Rey’s side and wrapping an arm affectionately around her shoulder.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Let me make an appointment for you and we’ll find out tomorrow. Does that work for you?” 

Rey pursed her lips nervously but nodded in assent. 

“Good.”

Leia stepped out onto the patio and appeared to have dialed a number into her phone, having a brief conversation before returning to Rey’s side back on the couch. As she flopped down next to the anxious Rey, she leaned against the younger woman, resting her head against her shoulder and looking up at her through her cat eyed glasses.

“Tomorrow; eleven AM. Dr Nala Se.” Leia said in a calm voice. “We don’t have to say anything to Luke until you’re comfortable, ok?” 

Rey nodded, relaxing visibly and allowing her worries to be subverted by the plot of ‘Californication’ as it played on the TV.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey just wants to be absolutely sure before she turns their lives upside down again.

*&^%$%^&*

She felt bad for keeping secrets from Luke, but she wanted to be sure before she even broached the subject with him. They’d never actually had a conversation about having kids their entire relationship. Rey couldn’t help but feel that Luke felt he had passed his prime and would never be able to father children “normally”. Part of her was a bundle of nerves and anxiety about the very thought of being a mother, another part was ecstatic. As she thought about it, she suspected that was the normal approach to such a situation. She curled up that night with her husband with a roiling mass of thoughts and scenarios in her head. 

Rey stayed home that day, not telling him she planned to head to a doctor, but saying she still felt off and needed another day to recuperate. Leia showed up to pick her up around ten and she nervously climbed into the BMW, holding her purse in her lap like a shield against the world. 

As Rey sat in the waiting room with Leia, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, she could feel the anxiety rising in her, at least until her name was called and she headed into the back. Leia gave her a questioning look as she stood up.

“No, please god come with me. Don’t make me do this by myself.” Rey said in a rising panic.

In that moment there was no one she trusted as much as she trusted Leia. Everything was new and terrifying to her and she was surrounded by strangers. Leia took her hand and walked with her into the back.

“Don’t worry.” Leia soothed. “I’d never let anything happen to my family.” 

Dr Nala Se was a tall, elegant woman in her late fifties. Her skin was a gorgeous shade of caramel brown and her head had been shaved down to the skin. Large almond eyes fixed on Rey and projected extreme understanding and confidence.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Skywalker; Mrs Organa Solo.” the woman said in a deep, calming voice. “What brings you in today?”

Rey rubbed at her palm as she sat on the end of the examination table. 

“I… I er, think I may be pregnant.” she said softly. “I just want to confirm.”

“Have you done an over the counter test?” Dr Nala Se inquired. 

“Uhm… yes. Six.”

The doctor chuckled softly.

“Ok. Well, that’s not terribly unheard of. Sometimes the over the counter tests can be unreliable. We can do a blood test to be sure. Is that what you would like?” 

Rey nodded mutely, her embarrassment rising.

“I’m sorry. It’s probably stupid-”

“No ma’am. There’s nothing stupid about wanting to be sure. And wanting to make sure your health is not at risk.” Nala Se said firmly. “Please, don’t feel that way. Give me a few moments to arrange the bloodwork. Are you comfortable submitted to a pelvic exam in the event it should come back positive?”

“Yes. I suppose that’s ok.”

Rey waited in relative silence, Leia quietly moving to her side and standing protectively beside her as blood was drawn. The two went out for lunch afterwards, awaiting a call from Dr Nala Se’s office to return for results of the blood test.

“Now you know,” Leia said lazily as they headed back to the office. “It’s because Nala loves me and my people that she’s gotten this done so quickly. I have _pull_ you know.” 

“I’m very impressed.” Rey laughed, feeling tension easing from her bones.

“As well you should be.” Leia sniffed.

Rey re-entered the OB’s office with not an insignificant amount of trepidation. Dr Nala Se entered with a clipboard and folder and a neutral expression on her fine features. She sat down next to Rey and gave her a comforting smile.

“So.” she started, meeting Rey’s eyes. “It looks like you are indeed pregnant.”

At the confirmation, Rey felt a shock go through her. The shock quickly became a warm, pleased feeling and she looked to the doctor for further information.

“It looks like you’re about a month along and so far everything looks ok. As I said I’d like to do a pelvic if you’re ok with that. I’d then like to set up future appointments for you for the next few months. Unless you have a preferred OBGYN.”

Rey nodded.

“We can absolutely do that.” 

She looked to Leia, who was smiling knowingly at her. 

“Ok _now_ we can tell Luke.” Rey said.

* &^%$#$%^&*

Rey sat waiting impatiently for Luke to return home from work, Leia hanging out with her on the couch. She so appreciated that her relationship with her sister in law was so relaxed that hanging out in one’s pajamas with TV and junk food was just taken as the norm. 

Her heart leapt as she heard Luke’s truck rumbling fustily down the driveway. She really needed to talk him into getting the car repaired or replaced, sooner rather than later. Rey pounced on him almost as soon as he’d cleared the doorway.

“Whoa! Hey, babe. Feeling better??” he asked, catching her as she jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him.

“Yeah. A lot better.” she smiled.

“Good.” Luke said, sounding genuinely relieved. “So you had a good day?”

“Very good.” Rey said.

“Very _informative_.” Leia spoke up from the couch.

Luke peered over at her.

“Hey little sis. Taking care of our sicky all day, then?”

She rolled her eyes, looking at Rey expectantly.

“You’d better tell him, babe.” Leia said. “Because if he insists on calling me ‘little sis’ I’m going to have to ruin his day.”

“Hey, no one really remembers which of us was born first. So you _could_ be the little sister.” Luke protested. “And anyone who would remember is probably dead by now.”

“Not likely.” Leia said definitively. “Rey?”

Rey wrapped rested her hands against his chest, looking at him intently.

“So. You know how I’ve not been feeling so great?” she started.

“Yes?” he replied.

“So Leia pointed out some stuff and she took me to get things checked out and it turns out I don’t have the stomach flu or anything like that.

“Ok…? And then?” 

“Rey you’re going to have to be less vague.” Leia quipped.

“So. I peed on the stick and it was positive.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Luke asked, his face a mask of confusion.

Leia rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall as Rey took a nervous step towards her husband. 

“I think you need to be a even less vague, doll.” Leia said.

“I’m pregnant?” Rey repeated plainly.

“Wh-how-what?!” he exclaimed.

Luke blinked rapidly at his wife, holding her at arms length and looking her up and down as if he would be able to see some significant change. Leia rolled her eyes to the heavens.

“Well Luke, when a grumpy old marine biologist and his attractive young intern love each other very much, certain physical things can happen. I did warn you about being such a lecherous old man.” Leia piped up, her expression amused.

Luke shot her a dirty look, then returned his full attention to Rey.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

“Pretty damn sure.” she laughed nervously. “Six over the counter tests, one blood test, and a pelvic exam sure.”

A slow smile crept its lopsided way across his face. Rey felt it was like watching the sunrise over the waves. Luke dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly knocking her over with his exuberance.

“So you’re ok with it?” 

“ _Ok_?!” he choked. “I get to be a dad?!”

“Uhm, yeah. That is what that means.” she said as she looked down at him. “Haven’t been getting hot and heavy with anyone else in the last year and a bit.” 

He gazed back at her, blue eyes wide with excitement.

“Are… are you actually ok with this?” he inquired, trying to temper his excitement in case she wasn’t actually prepared for this new development..

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip with nerves.

“I won’t say I’m not nervous.” she said slowly. “But… I’m very _very_ happy, Luke.” 

Luke stood, pulling her in close for an embrace. 

“You’re gonna be the best Mom.” he murmured. 

She wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I hope so…” she replied softly. “Don’t exactly have a ton of experience in the field, nor a ton of references to look to.

“No one’s ever _really_ prepared to be a parent, Rey.” Leia said. “And you’ll have all of us to help out. You wouldn’t think to look at him, but Han is a fuckin’ cream puff when it comes to babies.”

Rey laughed, looking at her sister in law over her husband’s shoulder.

“I can’t think of any other people I’d rather have my child grow up around.” she said, resting her chin on Luke’s shoulder.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life falls into a comfortable and well worn routine.

*&^%^&*

Rey was comforted that she was able to stay far separated from the goings on with Kylo. She heard tangentially that he’d been prosecuted and sentenced for the attempted murder of Luke. She didn’t know it, but Leia had fiercely protected the privacy and interests of her young sister in law. She wouldn’t allow even her own blood family to mess with Rey’s current comfort and happiness, though she herself was there for hearing upon hearing regarding Kylo’s mental state, his ability to tamp with mechanics, and his rage towards the family that had been nothing but supportive, up until he’d chosen a path that was nothing but ruin for others. The day they could all relax came when the sentencing came down, letting them all know he’d been sentenced to enough years to make their lives calm for the foreseeable future. That day they celebrated with champagne and sparkling grape juice. Champagne for Luke, Leia, Han, Poe, Finn, and Maz; sparkling grape juice for Rey and Chewie; who was a teetotaller.

Luke watched his wife with ever increasing respect and fascination as her body changed and she adapted to each and every new obstacle thrown in her way. She completed her masters, waddling defiantly across the stage for her graduation ceremony in direct contradiction of all assumptions made of pregnant college students. He got to sit in the audience during that ceremony, watching with pride as she was awarded Suma Cum Laude by President Gavrisome, then watching with amusement as she waddled proudly to her seat, belly protruding obviously underneath her black graduation gown.

There were bad days. There are always bad days when one or both partners are uncomfortable and in pain. There were days when Rey felt bloated, achy, and miserable and it was Luke’s job to try to alleviate those feelings. Those days were full of cocoa butter massages, soft words and kisses, and pregnancy craving grocery lists at two AM. Some days Luke’s neck was a mass of knotted muscles. Those days Rey stood behind him, her small fingers working at the angry, strained muscles that felt Luke had spent too many hours staring at a computer screen. 

One Friday they sat together on the couch, Rey’s feet in his lap as he absently massaged them. After a while Rey groaned, heaving herself to her feet as she realised the time.

“I swear, I’m never gonna forgive you for doing this to me.” she grumbled, rubbing her sore back and glowering at him over the swell of her large belly.

Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her swollen midsection.

“I’m very sorry for impregnating you. I promise never to do it again.” he said with a smile, looking up at her over the curve of her abdomen. 

She harumphed, bending over as best she could to kiss him. He craned his neck up to meet her lips, kissing her tenderly as she did her best not to fall over. 

“Don’t you _dare_ promise something like that, Luke Skywalker.” she mumbled, twining her fingers in his hair and tugging playfully. “Fuck!” she said suddenly.

He looked up at her, alarmed.

“What?! What is it?! Are you in pain? What’s wrong?!” he exclaimed, panic rising in his voice.

“No, no. I’m fine. I just meant to put my shoes on when I was sitting down.

Luke’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Stay there, I’ll take care of it.” he said, disappearing into the bedroom for a few seconds and returning with her sneakers. 

Rey wrinkled her nose at her beat up walking shoes.

“I’ll be glad when this is all done and I can wear normal shoes again.” she grumbled.

“I don’t think you will be, sweetheart. Then we’ll have something that screams, pees, shits, and wants to eat all at the same time.”

“And how much do you know about it, Luke Skywalker?” she said accusingly. “He who avoided people in favour of fish for at least a decade.

“Let’s not forget I dealt with Ben’s diapers when Leia and Han needed a break. Chewy is only so helpful in situations like that.” 

Rey laughed at the visual as well as the awkward thought that her husband had once dealt with her ex boyfriend’s naked, filthy infant butt. Luke knelt in front of her, untying the laces on her shoes and waiting for her to slide her feet into the worn but comfortable old running shoes. That done, she watched fondly as he did up the laces, pressing a kiss to her knuckles on his way up as he hauled himself to his feet. 

“I think that may be the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen you do, Mr Skywalker.” Rey said with a grin.

“I should probably step up my game then, Mrs Skywalker.” 

He never tired of saying ‘Mrs Skywalker’ in reference to Rey. It elicited in him a secret smile whenever Gavrisome or one of his colleagues inquired after the ‘young Mrs Skywalker’ during staff meetings or in the hallways. 

“Did you want to go to that exhibit at the university tonight, or would you prefer to stay home?” he asked.

“I need air. Besides, you just got my shoes on. Be a shame to waste all that hard work just sitting around the house.”

“As my lady wishes.” he replied with a mock bow. 

Rey wandered into the bedroom, retrieving her one remaining sweater that was nice enough for going out but comfortable enough to close over her belly. She gave her reflection a cursory glance, gave it up as a lost cause, and returned to Luke’s side.

*&^%$#$%^&*

The attendees of the exhibit were in anything from jeans and flip flops to thousand dollar evening gowns. Rey thusly fell comfortably in the middle attire-wise as she and Luke perused the student art exhibit. There was one big name artist who had been the attention grabber, bringing in people from town as well as the hordes of students. Rey rested her arm comfortably in Luke’s as they slowly made their way through the lines, pausing momentarily at each piece. Luke was overcome with a sudden bout of sniggering as the main exhibit came into view: A collection of unpleasantly coloured pottery vases with the unfortunate fate of appearing to have a set of disfigured female nether regions attached to each of them. 

“Who does that? Who deliberately sculpts pussies onto planters?” Luke said through his laughter.

“Shh!” Rey scolded, swatting him in the side lightly. “He’s very highly thought of in certain circles.”

Luke attempted to control himself, tears in his eyes as he tried to reign in his inner ten year old boy. Thankfully, they passed by the display without further laughter or inappropriate comments. 

“Uncle Luke. What a surprise to see you here.” an all too familiar voice said from Rey’s left.

Ice filled her veins as she looked up to see Kylo standing before them. 

“What are you doing here?” Rey hissed immediately, hackles automatically raised.

“Well, it is a free country, and I do so love to support our dear little town’s educational institutions. Isn’t that right Phasma?”

Rey’s attention was grabbed by the woman who had, up until that point, had her back to Rey and Luke as she examined a painting. She was exceptionally tall; taller even than Kylo. Her platinum blonde hair was short and meticulously smoothed back in a style reminiscent of David Bowie’s ‘Diamond Dogs’ era. Her fierce eyes were haughty, but held a startling intelligence in their deep blue depths. She extended a pale hand, her movement making the dangling silver sequins of her top rattle like rain. 

“Christine Phasma, charmed.”

Reluctantly, Rey took the woman’s hand and shook it. Phasma’s grip was firm, but not painful. Everything about her bearing spoke to a woman who had adapted to a ‘man’s world’ and, by all appearances, had the world by a string. Rey nodded, her chin jutting out slightly. Kylo slid an arm around Phasma’s waist, the latter raising an eyebrow and moving slightly away.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in jail, Ben?” Luke spoke up, moving slightly in front of Rey. 

Kylo smirked. 

“Out on parole. Amazing what a good lawyer can do, isn’t it? When the parole board saw just how sick to absolute _death_ my actions had made me and how poorly I was doing behind bars…. They just had to let me out on good behaviour.” 

Rey’s jaw tightened in fury.

“Still together, I see?” Kylo said. “I’m surprised, really. Your interests are usually so flighty, Rey.” 

She lunged toward him, Luke put out an arm to stop her and her left hand came to rest on his forearm as she snarled at Kylo.

“My interest in you certainly flew out the window after the first time you hit me.”

It was then that Kylo seemed to register that her ring finger held a wedding band. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked her up and down and the second realisation that she was very heavily pregnant seemed to hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“You’re not… he’s not….” his lip curled in an expression of disgust. “You seriously chose _him_ over me to be the father or your baby?”

“More of an _accident_ really, Ben.” Rey bit back at him. “A happy one, but still an accident.”

“Are you quite finished, Ren?” Phasma drawled boredly.

The look Kylo gave her would have cowed most people, but Phasma appeared unmoved by her companion’s impotent rage. 

“Yes. Why don’t you move along, Ben.” Luke said firmly, remaining defiantly between Rey and his nephew.

Kylo’s sneer increased in severity, but he reluctantly turned his attention away, taking Phasma’s unwilling arm and walking in the direction Rey and Luke had just come. He brushed deliberately and roughly passed Rey, having just enough time before they parted company to hiss-

“I told you that I was the one to decide when we were through. We’re _not_ through. And you’ll pay for defying me. Maybe not immediately, but _you’ll pay_.” 

And then he and Phasma were gone. Rey’s stomach went cold with fear and she clutched Luke’s arm for support. He hadn’t heard the violent threat in Kylo’s voice. Rey rested a hand over her swollen belly, feeling the baby inside kick, almost in response to her sense of fear.

“Luke….” she breathed, feeling somewhat faint.

“Yeah hon, what’s up?” he replied, somewhat distractedly as the crowd swelled around them.

“I need to go home.” Rey said firmly. “Right now.”

Luke nodded, not even questioning her. He put his shoulder to the crowd, making a path for himself and his pregnant wife and not stopping his forward momentum until they were clear of the building. He pulled her free of the crowd, helping her to rest her back against the brick wall of the arts building. Luke placed himself protectively between Rey and the street as she caught her breath and fought to retain some sense of calm.

“He said something to you, didn’t he?” Luke said quietly, but with a menacing sense of threat in his voice.

She nodded, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to try to calm herself.

“Ok. We’re going home, sweetheart. It’s all ok now.” 

Luke leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Rey’s fingers clenched in the lapels of his jacket, pressing her face into his shoulder and trying not to cry out of sheer panic and fear.

“He’s never going to stop.” she said, her voice shaking. “He’s never going to leave me alone.” 

He didn’t know what to tell her. He wanted to say he could fix everything, but he’d been so sure that once the evidence had come out that Kylo had tampered with his brakes system, he’d be put away for years. That hadn’t panned out. All he could do now is protect Rey as best he could. If Ben thought he was going to take away the best thing in Luke’s life, he wasn’t going to attempt it without a fight.

That night, Luke took Rey home and locked the house up tightly; Rey insisting on watching him lock each and every door before he tucked her in securely to their bed, curling himself protectively around her, his free hand resting on her belly. He could feel her trembling but was unsure what else he could say or do to calm her or make her feel more protected. Instead, he lowered his mouth to her ear and pressed a kiss to her jawline.

“I will always be with you. I will always fight for you and do my best to protect you.” he murmured to her.

Her small hand clamped over his, intertwining their fingers over the child that grew within her.

“I love you.” she said softly, a hitch in her voice.

“I love you too.” Luke replied giving her a gentle squeeze. “Both of you.”

She remained silent, allowing the no too distant sound of the waves on the shore to lull her to sleep. It took Luke a bit longer to fall asleep, but eventually he did, flares of anger and fear welling within him as he contemplated someone even attempting to hurt those he loved. Never. He'd _never_ let his nephew hurt either his wife or his child. He would die first. Or the arrogant little shit would die first. Either way. He would let no harm come to Rey.

*&^%$%^&*


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

*&^%$%^&*

Rey was about eight months along when Luke finally decided they should probably do something about accomodations for an incoming Skywalker child. Leia had been on OB duty with regards to Rey, having deliberately made time to spend with her best friend, sister in law, and mother of her only brother’s child. 

When the pair returned home from a day of doctor’s visits, lunching, and baby supply shopping, they found, to their great confusion and amusement, Luke and Han covered in paint and standing proudly in a newly redecorated room within the cottage. 

“I thought this was just storage?” Rey said with a laugh as she peeked in through the door she’d always made a point to avoid.

“Yeah. Well. Junior rented one of those pod things. And now you have a nursery.” Han said, wiping paint off his hands into a towel. 

“Are you _ever_ gonna stop calling me ‘junior’?” Luke demanded exasperatedly.

“I mean, when your kid reaches at _least_ fifteen, maybe.” 

Rey walked towards her husband, taking his paint speckled and tattooed hands in her own and leaning up to kiss him on the bridge of his nose.

“It’s a lovely colour. Thank you, my love.”

Luke shot Han a ‘so there’ look before returning his attention to Rey.

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.” he murmured. “How did your appointment go?” he asked, bringing her knuckles to his lips to kiss affectionately.

“Good. Doc says everything’s on track and healthy looking.” Rey said with a grin. “She asked if _you’d_ gained any weight with the pregnancy.”

Luke gave her an affronted look and Leia attempted to stifle a peal of laughter.

“Look things have been _very_ stressful these days and I am a stress eater.” Luke retorted indignantly.

Han reached out to pat Luke’s stomach.

“Oh is that your excuse? Not the six packs of beers we’ve been crushing every other day?” Han teased.

Leia raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and cocking her head at her husband.

“Mmm…. Is _that_ why you gained thirty pounds when I was pregnant?” she mused.

It was quite an event to see Han Solo blush; Rey had to admit she revelled in it. She could tell Luk also revelled in the event as well. She twined her hands with Luke’s, looking around again at the new nursery and gazing out the medium sized window at the shore.

“It really is perfect, Luke.” she glanced at Han. “Thank you so much for helping him, Han.”

Han grinned.

“Been a while since we had a baby in our midst.” he said. “And I’ll do anything for family.”

He ruffled Luke’s hair, eliciting an irritated glower before he headed into the living room. Leia and Han quietly excused themselves, leaving Luke and Rey in calm contemplation in the empty nursery.

“I hope the colour’s ok.” Luke said awkwardly as the sound of Leia and Han’s cars dopplered away.

Rey took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

“Honestly? I had thought you’d completely forgotten our baby needed a room of their own. So yes, this is all very good, darling.” Rey giggled.

“Well why didn’t you mention it sooner?!” Luke exclaimed exasperatedly.

“But you were so cute and excited and distracted by all the other things. It seemed a shame to try and harsh your mellow by reminding you that kids can’t always stay small and in a bascinet.” 

Luke scowled indignantly.

“Well it’s done anyway.” he said grumpily.

She tipped leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arm around him as they looked out the window.

“It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect. All of this is _perfect_.” Rey said soothingly.  
* &^%$%^&*

Unsurprisingly, when the Actual Day came, Luke was a mess.

“Luke!” Rey cried from the bathroom. 

The door flung open and Luke appeared, panic and sheer unmitigated terror in his eyes. 

“Calm down.” Rey said from her position on the toilet. “My water broke. Call Leia. Let’s go to the hospital. It think it’s time.” 

Luke darted back out of the bathroom in the direction of the closet. There was a distressing medley of noises and swearing as Luke appeared to trip over himself, run into something painful, and be unable to find what he was looking for. Rey pulled up her pants, putting in a pad into her underpants to collect any further discharge and attempting to not scream as the contractions very suddenly and very rudely started, interrupting her plans to get herself into the car with any kind of dignity and decorum. 

Rey exited the bathroom, waddling uncomfortably as she attempted to locate her panicking husband. She found him with one hand on his phone, yelling through the line at his sister, the other attempting to make sure he had everything Rey needed in her suitcase. Rey patiently took the phone from him.

“Clothes. Loose and comfy.” she instructed him before returning her attention to the phone.

“Hello Leia?” she said.

“Hi hon, is he being useless?” Leia replied knowingly.

“Only slightly. He’s in full panic mode. It’s actually quite adorable. He’s got one half of my phone charger and a car adapter in his hand right now, so he’s technically on the right track.”

Leia chuckled.

“Do I need to come get you?”

“That would probably be a good idea. He might crash if we attempt to let him drive.”

Luke shot her an indignant look.

“Be there in fifteen, babe.” Leia promised.

*&^%$%^&*

As soon as Leia hung up the phone, Han glanced up from the paper he’d been reading.  
“Go time?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Luke an absolute mess?”

“Apparently.” 

“I knew it! I’ll never let him live this down!” Han crowed gleefully.

“Don’t you dare!” Leia scolded. “Call the boys and start the damn car and if I catch you tormenting my brother about this I _may_ not divorce you but I will make you sorry!” 

Knowing better than to challenge his wife, Han Solo obeyed. As the pair hopped into Leia’s BMW and she began to drive them towards the Skywalker cottage, Han pulled up Poe’s number. Poe answered on the first ring.

“Go time?” the voice on the other end of the line demanded.

“Go time.” Han confirmed with all the solemnity of a super secret military op. “At the hospital by….” he looked at his watch. “Oh-eighteen-hundred.”

“Roger.” Poe replied, hanging up.

Leia rolled her eyes. It was a wonder men were ever able to achieve anything in this day and age.

*&^%$#$%^&*

As per usual, Rey was glad Leia was there to deal with a stressful situation. The BMW roared up to the cottage spitting gravel as Leia hit the brakes. She ousted Han from the passenger seat, hopping out to help Rey into the vacated seat and nearly taking off without either Han or Luke as the two men scrambled into the backseat of the sedan. 

As a particularly painful contraction hit Rey, she automatically reached back to Luke, who took her hand and let her squeeze out her pain on his scarred up digits. With his free hand, he stroked her forehead, murmuring to her soothingly. As comforting as her husband’s presence was, Rey was uncommonly grateful when they arrived in record time at the same hospital she’d spent all too long at, hoping for Luke’s safe recovery.

Rey let out a pained groan as she was loaded into a wheelchair at the entrance to the emergency room. She was wheeled in, an anxious Luke behind her, and an amused Han and Leia behind him, toting her suitcase. 

Rey relaxed a little when she saw the calm, comforting figure of Dr Nala Se awaiting her in the curtained triage room. She waited patiently as Rey was placed onto the exam table and disrobed. 

“This the father?” Nala Se inquired. “I can tell, he looks like he’s about to pass out.” 

Luke defiantly stood beside his wife, holding her hand and staring indignant daggers at the OB. Rey reached over and patted his hand with her free hand.

“It’s ok, babe. She’s one of the good guys.” Rey said comfortingly.

He untensed slightly. 

“Ok, let’s take a look, yeah?” Nala Se said, maneuvering herself to Rey’s feet.

Rey felt gentle hands on her ankles, positioning them into the stirrups of the exam table. The blanket over her bottom half lent her some kind of dignity as Dr Nala Se’s gloved fingers inspected her. She heard the snap of the latex gloves as the doctor removed and disposed of them. 

“Ok.” the doctor said. “You’re moving along very rapidly, Rey. You should be ready to go in a fairly short amount of time. We’ll go ahead and get you drugged up, as long as that’s not something you’re against.”

“Oh no. Drugs _please_. In fact, if you could give Luke drugs too, that would probably be best for all parties.” Rey said with a smile, recalling a conversation she’d had with Leia not too long ago regarding how Luke had reacted during Leia’s labour.

Dr Nala Se smiled; she’d been around lots of expectant mothers in her time and many _many_ expectant fathers like Luke. She supervised the epidural injection and in no time, she announced it was time for Rey to start pushing. Nala Se gave him the option to not be present during delivery, but Luke knew he’d never forgive himself if he wasn’t beside Rey when she needed him. Despite the epidural, the discomfort on Rey’s face cause him excessive amounts of guilt. She pressed her face into his shoulder as he sat beside her, Nala Se instructing Rey on what she needed to do. One hour, two hours, then three passed. In the waiting room, Leia and Han sat anxiously waiting with Poe and Finn, playing hand after hand of gin rummy.

Rey let out a scream of exertion that was more irritation than pain thanks to the numbing help of the epidural. There was an unpleasant wet noise and bizzare shrieking cry as well as quite a lot of business on the behalf of doctors and nurses down at Rey’s genitals. 

“Oh thank Christ.” Rey swore, letting out a huge, exhausted sigh.

Luke let out a half sob, half laugh, smoothing back his exhausted wife’s sweaty hair. She smiled drowsily up at him, the IV drip in her arm delivering pain medication to her.

“Luke….. I love you. But I swear to god, if you ever do this to me again, I’ll cut your balls off.” she said dreamily.

Luke kissed her forehead. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart.”

The hustle and bustle towards the end of the table was lessening and Dr Nala Se approached with a bundle in her arms.

“Mr and Mrs Skywalker, I’d like to present your daughter.” she said, laying the squirming infant across Rey’s chest.

Luke watched in fascination and mounting reverence as the tiny, hideous, red mass that was his and Rey’s child rested against her mother’s sweat soaked and exhausted chest. The small creature’s toothless mouth opened in an ear shattering cry as her miniscule fingers clenched around Rey’s fingers and he knew there was no one else in the world he would lay down his life for, save for Rey herself. 

“May I touch her?” he asked the doctor absently.

“Well you’re at least fifty percent of the DNA, so I don’t see why not.” Nala Se replied.

Luke reached out and stroked the still damp and unexpectedly hairy back of his and Rey’s child. Rey’s sleepy concentration was moving back and forth between her newborn and her husband. He leaned close, kissing Rey’s forehead first, then the top of their child’s head. At that point, he didn’t even care about the combined smells of bodily fluids making a horrible soup of the recycled air in the room around them. 

“What’s her name, love?” he asked Rey, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Rey glanced between her husband and her daughter, now resting calmly against her breast.

“How about Isobel?” Rey posited.

“Isobel…. Isobel…. Izzy….” Luke grinned, kissing his wife’s face again almost compulsively. “That’s perfect, hon. Absolutely perfect.” 

Rey gave an exhausted but happy smile.

“Good. Coz I don’t have the energy to come up with anything more interesting or clever right now.” she said sleepily.

“Then you don’t have to.” he kissed her fully on the lips, then each cheek and then her forehead. “You made a whole person. You’re entitled to some relaxation.”

Rey nodded appreciatively, slowly sinking into unconsciousness as Isobel was gently removed from her chest. Luke watched attentively as his daughter was bundled up in clean blankets and placed into a clear plastic bascinet. When she was wheeled away, his attention returned to Rey. 

“Is she ok?” he asked Dr Nala Se nervously. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d had that thought, but it was the first time he’d felt able to express the thought aloud. The doctor smiled at him.

“Yes. She’s fine. Everything went more than according to plan and hopes. She’s healthy, as is your daughter.” Nala Se said comfortingly.

His lip quirked up at the word “daughter”.

“Will she be ok for a moment if I go and let our families know?” Luke asked worriedly.

The doctor nodded by way of an answer and Luke stood up slowly, eyes still on his unconscious wife. Nala Se watched the grey haired man dart quickly out into the lobby.

*&^%$#%^&*

The delivery room doors almost slammed open, startling Leia from a light doze. Luke stood before them in a horrible green scrub top and hat. 

“We have a daughter.” he said happily. “Her name is Isobel.”

This knowledge would have been treated with much more excitement, anticipation, and jubilation had Luke not chosen that exact moment to keel over board straight in a dead faint. The three men around her reacted with concern, but Leia merely rolled her eyes.

“That’s exactly what happened when Ben was born.” she grumbled. “And he wasn’t the Dad then.”

*&^%$#$%^&*


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is bad at not being a nervous potato.

*&^%$#$%^&*

Rey awoke feeling sore and miserable. She turned her head to the right and saw the pink, wrinkled form of her daughter in her translucent crib. A smile melted across her face at the sight of the sleeping, slightly wriggling infant. Turning her face to her left, she saw Luke jammed uncomfortably into a chair more unpleasant looking that the one she’d occupied during his comatose period. He’d moved the chair as close as possible to her bedside, the hand tattooed with “Hold” resting next to her hip on the hospital mattress.

“Luke?” she called softly.

He shifted in his sleep, the hand resting next to her hip gently moving to rest on her hip.

“Luke?” Rey called again, a little more loudly.

Luke inhaled deeply, eyes blinking open to fix upon her face. At the sight of her, he smiled so wide it could have split his face. 

“Hi. What can I get you?” he asked right away. “You’ve got to hurt, all you need to do is hit that button if you need some pain medication.” he reached over and indicated a button on her hospital bed-frame. 

She gazed at him, wide eyed and incredulous.

“Can I go grab you something to eat? Are you hungry?” Luke continued. “You made a whole _person_ , babe. You can have anything you want.” 

Still silent, she reached out for him. He leaned in close, kissing her forehead, each cheek, and then finally her lips with a reverence reserved for saints’ relics. 

“I don’t need anything right now.” she whispered. “Except to tell you I love you.”

His weathered face broke out in a grin.

“Well that’s good. Because I need to tell you that I love you too.” he smiled, kissing the tips of each of her fingers. “And there’s no one else in the _world_ I’d rather be a parent with than you.” 

Next to her, the tiny pink monster that was Isobel, _their_ daughter, let out an anxious and hungry squeak. Rey attempted to turn toward the bascinet, but Luke quickly moved towards it, carefully removing the infant and laying it across Rey’s chest.

“The nurse said something about you needing to attempt breastfeeding, but if it doesn’t work out, not to be too discouraged.” Luke said awkwardly.

Rey pulled down the collar of her hospital gown, nodding to Luke to sit beside her. She supported the small, squirming creature that was her flesh and blood, holding her in the vicinity of her chest. The infant’s questing mouth touched skin and Rey jolted as Isobel latched onto a sensitive nipple. 

“Oh jeez!” Rey grunted.

Luke reacted with alarm. Rey was quick to calm him.

“It’s fine, babe. It’s supposed to be weird.” Rey assured him. “Just sit with me. I want to remember this moment forever.” she murmured.

And she would.

*&^%$%^&*

Rey felt herself uncommonly lucky that she and her baby were released a scant day and a half later. Baby Isobel was as stubborn and as healthy as her mother. Nevertheless, had Luke have the option of packing both mother and child in bubble wrap, he would have. 

As they headed away from the hospital at a whopping eight miles per hour, Rey glanced at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

“Babe?” she said calmly.

“Mmmm?” he replied.

“What’s the speed limit here?”

Luke was quiet for a moment.

“Thirty-five.” he mumbled.

“Mhmmm. And how fast are you going?” Rey inquired.

“....Ten miles per hour?”

“We’re not made of glass, sweetheart.” Rey said, patting his leg and glancing in the rearview mirror at the infant in her industrial strength car-seat. “Where did you even find a car-seat with that much padding?” 

“I have my sources.” Luke replied evasively. 

Rey rested her head against the seat back, enjoying the leisurely drive made all the more leisurely by Luke’s refusal to even approach the speed limit with his precious cargo in the car. She couldn’t wait to be home and in her own bed. Her mind was already pushing far into the future as it felt like she had everything and anything she either needed or wanted. The familiar crunch of the gravel under tires signalled her they’d finally arrived home, the drive having taken much longer than she was used to do to Luke’s over cautiousness. 

A set of flashing lights suddenly went off behind the SUV and Rey was startled to see a police cruiser pulling up behind them. Luke frowned, automatically reaching for his wallet as the officer walked up beside the idling SUV. Luke rolled down the window, looking up at the sunglasses wearing officer.

“Good afternoon.” Luke said politely. “What seems to be the problem?”

The policeman removed his glasses and looked seriously at Luke.

“Sir, do you know how fast you were going?” he asked solemnly.

Luke frowned at him, bemused.

“Uh, yes?”

“And do you know what the speed limit was for the road you were on?” 

“Yes? Thirty-five?” 

“Is there a reason you were going twenty miles under the speed limit? Are you on something?” 

Luke turned beet red in embarrassment. Rey craned her neck and peered out the driver’s side window at the officer.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” she said, trying not to laugh. “That’s probably partially my fault.”

The officer crouched down to get a better look at her. He noted the hospital bracelet still around her wrist and finally noticed the infant in her carseat in the back. He glanced between Rey and Luke, then at the baby.

“Oh. I see, your fath-”

“My _husband_.” Rey said quickly, wanting to avoid any further confrontation. “Was just being careful. We were just released today.” 

She thought she detected a slight flush in the officer’s cheeks as he realised he’d assumed incorrectly. 

“This your first?” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Yes.” Luke replied stiffly.

Rey lay a comforting hand on his arm, nodding at the officer.

“Yeah, our first.” she confirmed.

“I have three of my own. Three, five, and seven.” he said, tucking his glasses into his breast pocket. “I was an absolute disaster on our first; thought I would break him if I drove too fast or hit too many speedbumps.”

He looked again at Izzy in the backseat. He smiled in amusement.

“Probably wouldn’t have had to worry about it if I’d been able to get ahold of one of those though.” he turned his attention back to Luke. “Ok, I’ll let you go with a warning. One experienced dad to a new dad? Try to at least drive the speed limit, that’s what they’re there for.” 

Luke nodded and the officer gave a final tip of his hat to both him and Rey before returning to his vehicle and backing out of the drive. Once he was out of sight, Rey dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Only _you_ could almost get ticketed for going too slowly on a Sunday, Luke Skywalker.” she laughed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him all over.

He grunted in embarrassment, allowing the car to roll forward a little further before throwing it into park and turning off the ignition.

“I just wanted to get my girls home safe and sound.” he grumbled.

She stole another kiss, squeezing his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger.

“You’re fucking adorable and ridiculous and I love you, you absurd man.” she winced suddenly. “I need to pee. Can you get Izzy inside on your own or do you need some bubble wrap to line the drive with?

He waved her off, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Rey darted into the house as quickly as her sore body would allow, leaving Luke to remove the convertible car-seat carrier holding their daughter and carry her inside. When she returned from the bathroom, she found Luke sitting on the couch, baby Izzy still bundled in her carrier on the coffee table. Luke was watching her intently, eyes wide and liquid as he watched her tiny chest rise and fall beneath the blankets. Rey settled in next to him, leaning forward and unbuckling the restraining straps that kept Isobel from falling out. She picked her daughter up, supporting her head as she curled up with Luke on the couch. There was no sound except for the gentle shushing of waves upon the shore and the tiny noises Isobel made as her baby brain tried to make sense of the new sounds and smells and vague impressions her developing eyes could not yet make out.

Rey smiled. Yes she was wearing a pair of stolen granny panties with an industrial strength pad in them. Yes she smelled of sweat and hospital food and a million other unpleasant things. Luke didn’t seem to mind any of this as he wrapped his arms around wife and daughter; gazing out at the afternoon waves steps outside their back door. The sea-birds called to each other as they swooped into the waves catching unsuspecting fish. Rey let her head rest against his shoulder, feet in his lap, and their daughter cradled between them. It was a moment she wanted to take a snapshot of and keep forever in the album of her memory. Now she had everything she wanted. Now she was truly and unashamedly happy.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is when things seem the calmest and at their most predictable when chaos rears its ugly head.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*

One Year Later

In the year between having a baby and having said baby turn one; Rey and Luke’s lives had been turned happily and expectedly upside down. In between breast feedings and diaper changes, Rey worked on a lesson plan for her first semester as a professor at Ach-to University. 

True to the roots of her parents’ relationship, Isobel Frances Skywalker could swim before she could walk. Rey’s favourite days were the ones where the three could be found on the shore, Luke sitting in the shallows, his hands firmly but gently wrapped around his daughter as she kicked and splashed, her mother either lounging on the beach with a book or floating a few yards off in the warm ocean current. 

It seemed to surprise no one that Luke Skywalker was an absolute pile of mush when it came to his offspring. She could do no wrong in his eyes and everything she did do, no matter how small, was cause for praise and celebration. Rey couldn’t help but feel this was a thing that could bite them in the ass later on in their daughter’s life but she wasn’t about to tell him that. 

The comfortable routine of their life now seemed so contradictory to the drama and akwardness that had been there at the start of their relationship and Rey was exceptionally happy that her life had become at worst ‘predictable’. 

Izzy was turning one and, as she knew her child would never remember a big expensive party, the Skywalkers decided to celebrate it with a low key lunch with their friends and family. 

Rey settled into her chair, Han to her left, Luke sitting to her right. Leia sat next to Han on the opposite side of the table, languishing in the warm summer sun on the outdoor patio of The Outpost. Rey lifted one year old Izzy up into her lap, Luke reaching across to the baby who wrapped her chubby fingers around his own outstretched fingers. 

“Christ she’s gotten huge.” Han exclaimed, gazing fondly at the little girl in her blue checked romper. 

“That’s a thing that happens with babies.” Leia quipped.

Rey shifted the baby’s weight on her lap. Baby Izzy had kept her blue eyes as she’d grown; they were carbon copies of her father’s. Everything else about the child was Rey, though. Her soft, baby fine hair was Rey’s exact shade and she even shared a similar birthmark near the base of her spine. Izzy babbled happily, waving her arms as Han pretended to hide from her behind a menu. 

Poe and Finn arrived late with huge smiles on their faces.

“Ok what’s with the shit-eating grins?” Han asked as the pair dropped into the last two free chairs grouped around the cafe table. 

Finn held up a hand, displaying a simple silver band on the fourth finger of his left hand. He nudge Poe, who held up his own hand revealing a matching ring.

“For real!?” Rey exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s fantastic!” Luke said with a grin. “Congratulations!”

Poe ducked his head in an uncharacteristic display of shyness.

“He asked last week.” Poe said. “We went to the courthouse this morning. Figured we’d go ahead and make things official.”

Hugs were exchanged; Leia scolded them for robbing her of the chance to drink heavily and dance embarrassingly at their wedding. Han took Isobel and sat her on his knee, bouncing her lightly as Rey stood up to hug her best friends. 

“I’m so _so_ pleased for you two.” she said, fighting back the urge to cry happily all over the pair.

As she sat back down, she held her arms out to Han, offering to take Izzy back.

“Nah, it’s ok kid. I like holding her.” he jiggled her gently again, eliciting a happy gurgle from her.

“Han’s had baby fever ever since Iz was born.” Leia smiled fondly at her husband. “But I’m definitely passed my prime on that subject. He’s just going to have to live vicariously through you too.

Food was ordered and arrived in a relatively short time. Rey watched Han still holding Izzy as the baby mashed a french fry into her mouth after having stolen it from Han’s plate. 

Everything seemed quiet and calm. Rey enjoyed the peace of the afternoon and the easy company of her friends. Luke stood up at one point, kissing the top of her head and announcing he’d be back in a moment.

He’d been gone only a few moments when someone not of the party spoke up.

“What a surprise to see you here, Rey.” a cold voice cut into the calm of the conversation.

Rey felt her whole body had been doused in ice water as she recognised the voice. She shielded her eyes from the sun, the tall figure of her ex standing a few feet in front of the table they all sat at. Rey recoiled in shock and anger. Poe stood up abruptly, shoulders squared as he turned to face the intruder. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Poe almost snarled. 

Kylo smirked at Poe’s display of anger, looking down at the smaller man almost disdainfully. 

“It’s a free country. I can go where I like.” 

“Oh we’ll see about that.” Leia snapped, pulling out her phone. “Rey, we’re filing a restraining order _today_. Why the hell didn’t we do that sooner?” she swore under her breath.

“Come now, Mother.” Kylo said, his tone wheedling. 

He stepped towards Rey, the empty chair Luke had recently vacated the only thing between her and her dark eyed ex-boyfriend. She moved unconsciously back, half obscurring Han and Izzy from view. Kylo peered around her.

“I suppose that’s the newest Skywalker brat? What a legacy it’ll have to live up to.” he mused boredly.

Nothing about Kylo indicated he was out of control or deranged, but he exuded a cold menace that seemed to sink into Rey’s entire being. A sense of dread filled her and her fingers clenched and unclenched spastically, wishing she had something with which to defend herself. She could hear Leia on the phone, probably speaking with Holdo or someone else she knew in the police department. 

And suddenly Luke was there, fire in his eyes, striding quickly and purposefully to Rey’s side. He pushed her behind himself, an uncontrollable rage finally becoming too much to bear. 

“You’ve been told over and a over, _Ben_. Stay _away_ from my family.” Luke growled, almost shaking with fury. “That includes my wife, my child, my sister, and my friends. I don’t give a damn _what_ you convinced those idiots down at the parole board of.” 

He took an aggressive step toward Kylo, Poe falling into step behind him. Finn glanced around nervously, noticing the few other patrons of the cafe had gone uncomfortably silent. He didn’t see Hux or Phasma or any of the other nameless, faceless lackies that Kylo dragged around with him so he felt it was safe to assume Kylo was on his own in this.

“It would be a good idea _not_ to threaten me, Uncle.” Kylo said in a low, dangerous voice. 

“Then _leave_ , Ben. Leave and don’t ever come back. Leave this town, this city, this state, this country for all I care. Leave Rey alone and stop being such a damned child.” 

Kylo made a move so miniscule it might have been overlooked. His fingers twitched open the jacket of his expensive tailor made Italian suit and Rey felt her stomach drop further as she noticed the glint of the handle of a gun. 

“Luke….” she murmured warningly. 

He glanced down at his nephew’s waistband.

“Tell me you weren’t stupid enough to bring a gun to a public place, Ben.” Luke said, a sad sense of hollowness in his voice.

“I wasn’t stupid.” the dark haired man hissed.”And my _name_ is _Kylo_.”

What happened next happened simultaneously too fast and too slowly. Kylo’s long fingered hand jerked the gun from from his belt, drawing it and unleashing a volley of ear-shattering shots in Rey’s direction. So many things happened at once that Rey couldn’t process them all. Leia dropped to the floor, covering her head and letting out a terrified cry. Rey heard a gasp of pain from Han beside her, seeing him collapse with Izzy wrapped protectively against his chest, turning his back to the attack as he shielded the suddenly screaming baby. 

She stumbled as Luke pushed her back, moving his body between her and Kylo, her knees crashing into the iron wrought chair she’d been calmly sitting in minutes before and making her fall awkwardly to the floor. She saw a blur of movement as Poe tackled Kylo around the middle, dragging the swearing man to the floor. Finn knelt on Kylo’s chest, his brown fingers wrapped around the other’s wrists as he smashed Kylo’s hands against the concrete, forcing him to relinquish his grip on the weapon. It was over as suddenly and as jarringly as it had started. 

Kylo screamed in impotent fury as the two recently married men held him down.

“I _told_ you I’d make you pay, you fucking bitch!” his voice pierced the sudden silence. “Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it! _NOBODY_!”

Rey watched in almost slow motion as a pair of uniformed policeman appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Their shouts were unintelligible as she slowly turned her head to assess those around her. Leia was climbing to her knees, her whole body shaking and her shins and elbows were scratched up. Other than that she appeared unharmed. Beside her, Rey let out a gasp as she saw blood on Isobel’s face. Han groaned, rolling painfully over onto his back with Izzy still clutched against him with one arm. 

“She’s ok, kid.” Han said weakly.

Rey looked him over, noticing with concern his entire left side was soaked in blood. 

“He just winged me. I’ll be fine.” the old fisherman assured her, righting himself and wiping a trickle of blood from his niece’s face. “Where’s Luke?”

Kylo was still screaming as the two officers secured him in both handcuffs and ankle restraints, carrying him bodily away. It was all meaningless background noise as Rey looked around her amid the overturned tables and chairs. She spotted Luke laying curled on his side, his back to her. Frantically, Rey scrambled to him, pushing him onto his back and desperately patting his face.

“Baby?” she whispered.

Luke groaned, opening his eyes and focusing.

“Are you ok? Did you hit your head or anything?” she demanded.

He attempted to sit up and let out a pained gasp, his hand automatically clenching over his midsection. Rey pushed aside his unbuttoned vest, ice forming in her chest as her fingers encountered warm, wet, stickiness that was staining his faded black button up shirt darker. All the colour seemed to be draining from his face as he held a shaking hand over the wound in his side.

“Rey…” Luke said hoarsely.

She held him close, wrapping her husband in her arms and holding his head up. 

“Baby, baby no. Please..!” Rey’s eyes darted around for help; she could see paramedics unloading a gurney from the back of an ambulance. “Luke, don’t you _dare_.” she said fiercely.

Luke took her hand, wincing as he brought it to his lips. Blood stained her skin and added a shock of colour to the black and white tattoos on the backs of his hands. The whole of the word ‘Hold’ was partially obscured by the dark red substance. The kiss that he bestowed upon her was dry and unnaturally cool. Her stomach clenched in fear as he looked up at her with the eyes she’d fallen so totally in love with what felt like so long ago.

“Luke. Come on baby, we’re going to get you some help.”

“Rey…. I….” he seemed to be fighting to remain conscious and Rey wanted to scream in terror. His thumb stroked her skin weakly and he swallowed hard. “I love you. I’ll always love you. Rey…” 

She watched him close his eyes, her own eyes wide with fear and anxiety. Luke sagged against her, his head coming to rest against her shoulder. After a breathless moment of realisation, Rey really _did_ scream.

 

*&^%$#@#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: insert 10th Doctor gif here :: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only be so horrible for so long before the consequences of your actions finally catch up with you.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*

County Court - Seven Months Later

She wasn’t about to flinch when she saw him again. It had taken far too long for the case to cycle its way through the system, in her opinion. Rey sat waiting to deliver her victim’s statement, knowing that in a few minutes she’d have to face Kylo again, hopefully for the last time. Han sat beside her; his gunshot wound had been superficial and it had left him with a gnarly scar and a dramatic story to tell. The papers had erroneously identified him as “Hero Grandpa Saves Baby from Hail of Gunfire”. No one had ever bothered to correct the mistake. 

Poe and Finn were there in the courtroom too, brown and tan hands intertwined with one another as everyone waited for Ben “Kylo Ren” Solo to be brought in to face his accusers and subsequently undergo sentencing. 

The heavy wooden doors opened and two armed police officers, as nameless and faceless as any of the crowd who’d gathered to witness the sentencing, frog marched an orange suited Kylo to the defendant’s box. He shot Rey a smug sneer, his perfect white teeth and neatly combed hair a crime in and of itself as it clashed with the cruelty and evil that lived within him. Rey didn’t let him cow her. He’d done everything it was possible to do to a person to make them suffer; there was nothing more that could be done. 

Rey’s name was called and she walked numbly to the witness stand, the fingers of her right hand twisting her wedding ring around and around. She was questioned, she answered calmly, and then she was allowed to face him and deliver her recollection of the events leading up to that day seven months ago. She described every time he’d gotten angry when they’d dated; how things had progressed worse and worse until the light slaps had become full on bruising blows, how she’d finally left, how he’d stalked and threatened her over the course of months. She described the final encounter in excruciating detail, her eyes filling with tears and her words catching in her throat as she described seeing her husband covered in blood and bleeding out in her arms. Rey looked across at Kylo and saw no regret for his actions. As she finished her story, she heard him mutter under his breath.

“I told you I’d make you pay.” he hissed at her as she passed by him on the way back to her seat, back straight and eyes fixed on her child, sitting in her Uncle’s lap. “You’ll _always_ belong to me, Rey. _Always_.” 

They Skywalker-Solo clan sat in silence, waiting for the judge to pass down his recommendation. Rey felt Poe and Finn’s hands on her shoulders in support as she patiently and numbly listened to the judge repeat the bevy of crimes of which Kylo stood accused and found guilty of. The briefest hint of a smile crossed her lips as the judge gave Kylo a sentence that would keep him behind bars and away from her long enough that he’d be using a walker by the time he was eligible for parole.

The sense of relief from all was palpable in the courtroom and Kylo was led away screaming. Rey was slightly amused to hear him literally calling out for his mother, absolutely incredulous he’d actually _finally_ been held accountable for his actions. Rey embraced her family tightly, Leia crying into her shoulder out of sheer relief. She took her daughter back from Han, situating the little girl on her hip and turning to her right.

“I am so incredibly proud of you.” Luke said, beaming at her. “You are the bravest person I have ever met in my entire life.”

She grinned, leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips and dragging him closer by the lapel of his jacket.

“It’s finally over.” Rey sighed, resting her forehead against his and revelling in the feel of his very warm, very real, and very _alive_ body under her hand. Izzy reached out and tangled her baby fingers in Luke’s beard, tugging at it forcefully.

“Ouch!” he winced, unweaving her little digits from his facial hair and kissing the tip of each. “No no, Izzy. We don’t pull hair.” 

Rey smiled, twining her arm with her husband’s and following the milling crowd of people as they slowly trickled out of the doors of the courtroom. Luke limped next to her, leaning heavily on the carved wooden cane she’d bought him after his motorcycle accident. One of the stray bullets that had torn through his body had shattered part of his femur and he now had enough plates and screws in his leg to set of any metal detector in a five mile radius. Or so he said. The two shots that had gone through his torso had miraculously missed anything important and had mostly just cause a lot of blood loss. 

It had been a tense night in the hospital, but it had all been worth it to get him back, tired and looking like death itself, but so very _very_ alive. After his release, his sister had become all but glued to his and Rey’s side, her guilt at being the mother of the shooter overwhelming her until she finally had to be talked down from all but moving in semi-permanently onto their couch.

Rey strapped Izzy securely into her car-seat, squeaking the little combination rattle and teething ring at her child before climbing into the passenger seat and waiting expectantly for Luke to start the car. As they drove down the familiar roads to their cabin by the sea, Rey looked out over the bay, the sunlight sparkling like diamonds on the pale blue waves.

“So what do we do now?” she asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Luke rolled down both windows enough to let the warm sea breeze play over their skin; the wind ruffled his hair, which had grown overlong again. _Time to get Poe to take him back in for a cut._ she mused. 

“Well.” he started, grinning at her. “Now that I’m all healed and been given the go ahead to return to life as normal…. We could get started on baby number two.” 

He gave her a roguish grin as she let out a single loud laugh.

“Let’s just get baby number one through potty training and talking first, shall we?” she admonished him. “How about we have that honeymoon we never got to go on?” 

Luke pondered the idea for a moment.

“Where d’you want to go?” he inquired. 

“Somewhere new?”

“Like?”

Rey thought. 

“I haven’t been back to the UK since I was a little girl.”

He smiled approvingly, checking on Izzy in the rearview mirror. 

“That could be fun. I’m sure ‘Grandpa Han’ would be over the moon to have Iz all to himself for a while.” Luke said.

“We could do the whole England-Ireland-Scotland thing. Pub crawls and Blarney Stone and Manchester United games and caber tossing.”

“I hear there’s some neat bird sanctuaries in Ireland. Maybe we could check those out. I’ve always wanted to see a puffin in real life.” Luke said dreamily.

“Weirdo.” she sighed, rolling her eyes even as she rested a hand on his thigh, stroking her thumb across the worn denim. 

“Well that makes you Mrs Weirdo.” he grinned. “And you _chose_ to be Mrs Weirdo over Mrs Normal.”

Rey gazed at him, seeming to see the line of events leading up to this very moment arranging themselves like the pictures in a flipbook. Happily ever afters were never guaranteed, but this was as close to a fairy tale ending as she ever would have hoped for for herself.

As she took in her husband’s appearance, all messy hair, blue eyes, faded tattooed arms, and vintage biker spirit; her eyes darted to their sleeping baby in the backseat and the sunset they were driving towards. She knew she’d chosen right. 

“You were the only choice for me, Luke Skywalker.” she murmured.

Luke gave her a look that still made her insides feel like melting. 

“I love you, Mrs Weirdo.” he growled.

“I love you too, Mr Weirdo.”

*&^%$#$%^&*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. 
> 
> Over 85 K words and more than a month of my life. 
> 
> Being a part of the Rey/Luke community has been truly the brightest point for me over the last few weeks. To all my new friends in the Rey/Luke Discord; this fic is for you and essentially only you. Thank you all for being so welcoming and kind, for your constructive crit and suggestions and hopes and dreams. 
> 
> Hopefully this will be only the first of some Epic Shit I write. I hope to continue to see this smol but determined fandom continue to grow as all of these talented writers add to the library of Rey/Luke.
> 
> Love to 
> 
> Drea, VampireSlayerVampireLayer, Regnumveritas, MadMage, ElvenJade, TheOwlGalaxy, NaomiPhoenix, and everyone else. Ya'll made me up my writing standards because how's a fellow supposed to compete with all your top notch fic!


	29. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a playlist for this fic; 8Tracks wasn't be helpful so it's hosted on Youtube.

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBLWu8x_X3zM2WZPQGHO2DZblIL8Cv82x

 

I Found - Amber Run

To the Wonder - Aqualung

Mermaid - Skott

Body - Syml

Save me From the Rain (ft Kat Dahlia) - Collie Buddz

Tiny Fires - Toby Johnson

Let the Record Play - Moon Taxi people 

Light of Life - Dexter Britain

In Her Honor - Sleeping and Last

Start and Fire - Stephen

Bluebird - Alexis Ffrench

Stay - Rihanna

Astronaut - Lukr

You and I - Millie Turner

Die a Happy Man - Thomas Rhett

Earned It - The Weekend

Fly - Florian Christi

Shadow - Birdy

Porz Goret - Yann Tiersen

You Are the Reason - Calum Scott

Brown Eyed Girl - Imaginary Future

Can’t Help Falling In Love - Vitamin String Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> IF you need some visuals:  
> http://rumpaldi-stardust.tumblr.com/tagged/a03CabinbytheSea


End file.
